Si différemment semblables
by Always On My Head
Summary: A la surprise de tous Harry est envoyé à Serpentard, il se fera rapidement des amis. Mais il a du mal à cerner Drago Malefoy, ce garçon si froid, si hautain, si silencieux. Pourtant les deux garçons ont quelques choses en commun, ce sont tous les deux des enfants battus.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue :)._

_Cette histoire est sombre, il y a des scènes de violences écrites donc si vous n'aimez pas cela fermez cette page._

_Bien sur Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tous comme les autres personnages._

_Je voudrais remercier ma beta, Iykwim, qui fait un travail remarquable._

_Sur ceux bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy était un jeune garçon de onze ans, assez impatient d'entrer à Poudlard, il avait reçut sa lettre pendant les vacances, ce qui égaya un peu celles-ci. Les cheveux du garçon étaient blonds, presque blancs tant ils étaient clairs, avec des reflets argent, les cheveux tenus en arrière par du gel, des yeux bleus, gris, orage, un nez pointu, un teint de porcelaine. Il avait des traits fins, lui donnant un air androgyne. Il tenait sa beauté de sa mère et son regard froid de son père. Drago finit sa valise, le premier septembre, avec l'aide de Dobby, un de leur nombreux elfes de maison, et sûrement celui qui s'est le plus souvent et le mieux occupé de lui. Une fois fait, Drago enlaça la créature, qui le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants et il partit avec sa valise dans un "pop". Drago sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit ses parents dans le salon où Dobby était déjà présent avec sa valise. Lucius agrippa l'épaule de son fils et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Drago retint une plainte de douleur et garda son visage neutre, impassible. Narcissa rétrécit la valise de son fils et ils transplanèrent à la gare King Cross mais directement près du train ne voulant pas se mêler aux moldus. Lucius tourna son fils en enfonçant encore plus ses ongles.<p>

-Je te préviens que si tu n'es pas à Serpentard je te renie Drago. Ne me deçoit pas encore et pour une fois fais honneur à ton nom.

Drago hocha la tête, prit sa valise rétrécie des mains de sa mère entra dans le train pour partir loin de ses parents, loin des paroles blessantes et dures à entendre de son père, pour s'éloigner du regard déçu de ce dernier, de son regard qui montre sa haine. Il trouva un compartiment vide, ce qui était normal vu l'heure, il ferma les stores, tira sur sa chemise et regarda son épaule, elle était rouge et on voyait clairement les traces d'ongles de son père. Il remit correctement son vêtement, s'assit, ramena ses jambes près de lui, les entoura avec ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux. Il était tellement stressé, il était pressé de partir loin d'ici, mais il devrait constamment jouer un rôle, mentir, se cacher. Personne ne devait découvrir son secret, personne ne devait le connaitre, connaitre le vrai Drago. Non tout le monde devait voir son côté Malefoy, le sang pur, le fils de son père. Il se leva, ouvrit le store et vit que son père parlait avec Crabbe et Goyle adultes, sa mère était déjà partie. Il se rassit ensuite, évitant de coller son dos douloureux contre la banquette. Par la fenêtre il vit des élèves entrer dans le train. Mais lui ne voulait voir personne, il aimait sa solitude, il n'avait pratiquement connu que ça et il n'avait pas envie de parler. Enfin ne pas parler n'allait pas être dur, ses cordes vocales étaient abîmées depuis ses deux ans et depuis il parlait peu. Si il voulait tenir une longue conversation il devait cesser de parler plusieurs jours avant ou alors les jours suivant ses efforts il ne pouvait pas dire un mot, sinon il pouvait prendre une potion pour calmer la douleur et parler le lendemain même après une grande conversation mais c'était son parrain qui lui faisait et souvent son père refusait qu'il prenne cette potion. Donc Drago était un garçon très silencieux qui ne parlait qui si il en avait envie, ne répondant aux autres que si il trouvait que cela en valait la peine. Mais comme il était malchanceux son voeu ne se réalisa pas et on entra dans son compartiment.

-Salut, je suis Vincent, tu es Drago Malefoy c'est ça?

Drago hocha simplement la tête, l'autre garçon se présenta comme étant Gregory Goyle. Deux autres personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment quelques minutes plus tard, ils se présentèrent et saluèrent en souriant les autres occupants. Drago ne répondit pas, les regardant à peine, il continua de contempler par la fenêtre. Il regarda avec étonnement et jalousie les parents enlacer, embrasser leur enfant pour lui dire au revoir. Il vit les larmes des mères, triste de laisser partir leur enfant. Toutes les familles qu'il voyait étaient différentes de la sienne. Etait-ce normal de montrer ainsi ses sentiments ? Ses parents lui avaient appris à ne jamais rien montrer, ils ne l'avaient jamais pris dans leurs bras, ne l'avaient jamais embrassé, alors pourquoi ces parents, sur le quai, le faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi se montraient-ils si émotifs, si pathétiques. Ils avaient bien vu, le peu de fois où ils sortaient, comme le jour où il était allé sur le chemin de traverse que les autres parents avaient l'air d'aimer leurs enfants. Contrairement aux siens, eux leurs souriaient, riaient avec, tenaient leur main, les embrassaient... . Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des cris, il regarda ses camarades et vit que c'était la jeune fille dont il avait oublié le prénom qui avait crié sur le garçon qui était rentré avec elle. Il les dévisagea en reniflant avec dédain et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Le train démarra et Drago observa le paysage défiler. Les futurs élèves dans le compartiment jetèrent quelques coups d'oeil à Drago. Ils trouvèrent tous le garçon étrange, tous voulurent se connaitre, pour ne pas être seuls une fois à Poudlard, pour essayer de faire connaissance. Mais le garçon resta dans son coin, avec son air hautain, sans parler, sans regarder personne. La jeune fille avait essayé de lui parler une fois, mais le blond n'avait même pas daigné bouger pour la voir ou lui répondre. A un moment sentant des regards sur lui, l'héritier Malefoy sortit du compartiment. En passant dans les couloirs il entendit son prénom, il se tourna et tomba sur Théodore Nott. Un grand blond, blond comme le blé, les yeux bleus, mince. Le garçon venait chez lui quand ses parents faisaient des receptions et des dîners. Leurs parents étaient amis, enfin leurs mères surtout. Les deux enfants ne l'étaient pas vraiment, mais ils se connaissaient. Drago fit un signe au garçon et ils se mirent à marcher ensemble.

-Tu savais qu'Harry Potter était dans le train aussi.

Drago haussa les épaules, car cela ne l'intéressait pas, peu de chose l'intéressait. Drago n'en avait que peu à faire des autres. Les Malefoy étaient au dessus de tout, personne ne les égalait, donc les autres personnes étaient sans importance. Ils continuèrent de marcher mais s'arrêtèrent à nouveau quand Théodore vit Harry Potter dans un compartiment et entra. Un rouquin se leva et quand il vit le petit blond il lui envoya un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Drago le regarda de bas en haut en levant un sourcil, son regard était moqueur mais aussi rempli de mépris. Avec deux doigts, il pinça à l'épaule la robe sorcière du rouquin en reniflant de dégoût.

-Je crois que ce que Drago veut dire, c'est que tu es un Weasley pas de doute la dessus : un air pauvre et abruti et surtout cette horrible couleur, ça ne peut être qu'un de ses traitres de leur sang. Théodore se tourna vers Harry. Salut Harry Potter, je suis Théordore Nott, autant être franc je m'en fou un peu de ta vie et même de toi, tout comme Drago. Enfin Drago s'en fou de tout, je voulais juste voir si c'était vrai et savoir la tête que tu avais. Maintenant que c'est fait, on y va. Bonne journée Potter, dit il en souriant.  
>-Bonne journée à vous aussi, dit il aux deux garçons.<p>

Les deux garçons sortirent du compartiment. Ron se rassit.

-Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, de futurs Serpentard c'est obligé, dit il en crachant le mot "Serpentard".  
>-J'ai trouvé ce garçon amusant. Enfin, pardon, désolé.<br>-Je ne connais que Drago Malefoy, lui et ses parents ne sont pas des gens à connaitre, ils sont pourris de l'intérieur.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ne jamais juger avant de connaitre, son enfance lui avait permis de comprendre ça. Ron, lui, continua de pester contre Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Harry le laissa faire, après tout Ron était son premier ami et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre pour défendre quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais lui ne disait rien, préférant connaitre les garçons avant d'émettre le moindre jugement. Le train arriva en fin de journée, les premières années prirent les barques et tous s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté de la vue, du château. D'autres comme Harry et Drago le regardaient aussi avec un léger soulagement. Ils attendirent dans le hall où une vieille femme à l'air stricte, le professeur McGongall, leur parlait. Drago n'écoutait pas, il faisait attention que personne ne le touche et c'était chose facile car Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous les deux à ses côté, comme des gardes du corps. Ils entrèrent. Drago regarda le plafond magique en essayant de retenir une exclamation de surprise et d'émerveillement mais aussi de contenir son sourire. Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments devant temoin. Il regarda donc les élèves assis sur les quatre grandes tables. En face d'eux se trouvait la table des professeurs et devant celle-ci se trouvait un tabouret où un vieux chapeau était posé. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit à chanter. Drago n'écouta pas, tout comme pour le début de la répartition, il trouva cela ennuyant. Il était assez nerveux, il devait aller à Serpentard et cela à tout prix. Il se massa inconsciemment le poignet gauche, celui-ci était de couleur bleue. Quand il entendit le nom de famillle "Granger" il leva la tête étonné. Il vit une jeune fille avec des longs cheveux épais bruns ébouriffés, elle était petite et marchait d'un pas hésitant, non confiant. Elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Drago se demanda si elle avait un lien avec l'homme qu'il connaissait, mais la ressemblance était frappante ce qui ne laissait aucun doute. Il se tordit les mains nerveusement. Ce n'était pas possible, il était maudit ! On ne devait pas découvrir son secret, pas aussi rapidement en tout cas. Il se mit à espérer fortement, priant Merlin pour que la fille ne sache rien, que son père n'ait jamais parlé de lui à la jeune fille. Mais après il secoua la tête, pourquoi lui aurait-il parlé de lui ? Il entendit son nom et son prénom. Il vida son esprit, ne pensant à rien. Son visage ne montra aucune émotion et il se mit à marcher la tête haute d'un pas conquérant comme un Malefoy et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGongall lui mit le choixpeau qui lui couvrit la moitié du visage.

-Tiens tiens le fils Malefoy. Je ne m'attendais, c'est mieux pas à cela je dois bien l'avouer, j'aurais penser que je n'aurais pas à réfléchir pour ta maison. Dit le choixpeau faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Tu as les qualités pour aller à Serpentard tout comme tes parents mais tu as toute ta place à Serdaigle aussi.  
>-Serpentard je vous en supplie, je dois aller à Serpentard. Pensa fortement le blond.<br>-Hooo oui je vois, cela est terrible. Je comprend mon garçon, oui oui je lis dans ton esprit, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir me bloquer l'accès tu n'y arriveras pas. Je ne parlerai à personne de ton secret mon garçon. SERPENTARD. S'écria enfin le choixpeau.

Drago soupira de soulagement, enleva le choixpeau, le remit sur le tabouret et partit avec un sourire arrogant vers la table des verts et argent où il était applaudi et acclamé.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il irait à Serpentard. Murmura Ron à Harry.  
>-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on est mauvais, même Hermione Granger l'a dit. Enfin je crois, pardon, dit-il à la fin en baissant la tête.<br>-Mais lui est mauvais. Et Granger croit tout savoir, mais elle ne connait pas le monde magique, donc son opinion ne compte pas.

Ils continuèrent de chuchoter jusqu'à ce que l'on appelle Harry. Quand son nom se fit entendre, toutes les discussions cessèrent et tout le monde devisagea le garçon qui marcha d'un pas non assuré vers le tabouret. Il entendait les questions des élèves, leurs regards avides, mais aussi les yeux posés sur sa cicatrice cachée derrière ses cheveux. Le choixpeau le couvrit et il sursauta en entendant une voix dans sa tête.

-N'aie pas peur, je lis dans tes pensées pour savoir où te mettre. Choix difficile, Serpentard ou Gryffondor, Gryffondor était la maison de tes parents, mais tu as tellement envie de faire tes preuves. Tu n'as pas vraiment de préférence.  
>-Non, pensa le garçon. Je veux juste aller dans une maison, je ne veux pas repartir, s'il vous plait, je ne dois pas repartir, supplia mentalement le garçon.<br>-Tu es difficile à placer jeune Potter. En plus tu es assez effrayé par ta célébrité, oui je le sens tu as peur qu'on ne devienne ami avec toi que pour cela. Tu es ambitieux. Dans ce cas je sais où te mettre, SERPENTARD !  
>Harry se leva soulagé d'être accepté dans une maison. Il avait tellement eu peur que le choixpeau n'arrive pas à le classer, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard, il était effrayé de devoir rentrer chez lui. Tous regardèrent le garçon, surpris. Les professeurs en premier lieu mais aussi les élèves, les Serpentard l'applaudirent doucement. Il se plaça à côté d'une jeune fille envoyée à Serpentard peu avant lui. Le choixpeau lui était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, malgré la demande du directeur qui voulait l'envoyer à Gryffondor, il savait que Serpentard était mieux pour lui que chez les rouges et or.<p>

-Pansy Parkinson, se présenta la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.  
>-Harry Potter, répondit timidement Harry en lui serrant la main et en lui souriant.<p>

Ils regardèrent la fin de la répartition et un jeune garçon à la peau noir s'assit en face de Pansy en lui souriant discrètement, il salua Harry en se présentant et ils se mirent à parler tous les trois une fois la répartition finie et le dîner apparu. Drago, lui, était entouré de Grabbe et Goyle et en face de lui se trouvait Théodore qui ne cessait de parler, le garçon faisait un monologue et Drago ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Théodore ne se laissa pas démonter par le silence de Drago ni par le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas et qu'il ne semblait pas intéréssé. Non, il continuait de lui parler avec entrain. Une fois le repas fini, les plats, assiettes disparus. Dumbledore se leva et fit un discours que Drago ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, il se contenta de regarder les autres tables. Harry écoutait attentivement et regardait partout en même temps, émerveillé. Quand tout le monde se leva, Drago en fit de même et suivit donc les préfets de sa maison, à ce que Théodore lui disait. Les préfets une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard firent aussi un discours, leur parlant de serpentard, de la façon dont les autres les voyaient, qu'ils devaient rester unis car ils ne pourraient compter que sur ses camarades de Serpentard et Drago décrocha une nouvelle fois. Que c'était ennuyeux, le seul moment qui pour lui valait la peine était la vue qu'il y avait du château quand les élèves étaient sur les barques. Il monta ensuite dans les dortoirs, suivant Théodore. Il entra dans une chambre avec le grand blond. Théodore prit le lit tout à droite, Drago prit celui à côté. Il ouvrit sa valise et defit ses affaires pour les ranger. Deux autres garçons entrèrent.

-Harry je dois dire que c'est une surprise que tu sois à Serpentard. Donc tu es un vilain serpent, vu tes yeux je n'aurais pas dû en douter, dit Théodore.

Harry fit un sourire amusé.

-Je suis Blaise Zabini.  
>-Moi Théodore Nott et lui -dit-il en pointa Drago du doigt- c'est Drago Malefoy. Ne vous en faites pas c'est pas contre vous, il s'en fou de tout.<p>

Les deux garçons regardèrent quand même le jeune blond, qui n'avait même pas tourné la tête pour voir qui entrait ni quand Théodore avait parlé et encore moins quand Blaise s'était présenté. Non Drago continuait de ranger ses affaires ne faisant attention à rien. Harry le trouvait étrange mais il finit par hausser les épaules, prit le lit à la gauche de l'hérité Malefoy et Blaise le lit à côté d'Harry. Et chacun rangea ses affaires tout en écoutant Théodore parler. Harry et Blaise éclatèrent de rire quand Théodore se prit les pieds dans un pantalon et tomba. Oui le Serpentard blond comme le blé était très maladroit et était assez malchanceux. Harry et Blaise se regardèrent, cette année serait amusante. Théodore était plein de vie, amusant, bavard, drôle, maladroit. Drago une fois fini de tout ranger, alla dans son lit et tira les rideaux pour être seul. Les autres garçons ne tardèrent pas à se coucher non plus, épuisés par leur journée. Drago se réveilla à cinq heures, grâce à un réveil magique. Il prit des affaires de toilette, ses affaires, son uniforme, sa baguette et partit discrètement dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla devant le miroir, prit sa baguette et murmura "finite incantatem" et le sort de dissimulation disparut et il put voir son corps tel qu'il était vraiment. Son dos était rempli de couleur bleues, violettes, rouges. Il avait des blessures encore rouges, pas tout à fait fermées, sur son torse et ventre mais aussi des cicatrices. Il y avait également plusieurs bleus, souvent en forme de cercle, une coupure au ventre en train de cicatriser, son poignet gauche était aussi bleuté. Il regarda tristement son corps. Il se détourna rapidement du miroir et entra dans la douche, il ne prit pas une douche trop chaude, l'eau chaude lui faisait mal à cause de ses blessures. Avant de sortir il se lança une nouvelle fois un sort pour dissimuler son corps meurtit, mais comme à chaque fois, vu qu'il le faisait en informulé à cause de ses cordes vocales, une de ses blessures était encore visible mais cette fois ce n'était pas au poignet mais sa blessure sur l'épaule. Il s'habilla, se brossa les dents, se coiffa et mis du gel en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière et il sortit et se remit dans son lit et prit un livre en attendant que ses camarades de chambre se lèvent. Blaise fut le premier à se lever, il salua Drago, le blond en retour lui fit un signe de la tête. Blaise se contenta de cela, disant que c'était un grand effort car c'était le premier signe que Drago lui faisait. Le dernier à se lever fut Théodore. Une fois tous prêts, ils sortirent de leur chambre. Dans la salle commune ils furent rejoint par Pansy Parkinson et Grabbe et Goyle. Dans les couloirs, les deux costauds se mirent chacun à côté de Drago et à la table des verts et argent, ils firent pareil. Théodore en face de Drago, les autres à ses côtés. Harry, lui, était encore émerveillé devant la grande salle mais aussi intimidé, surtout à cause des regards qu'il sentait sur lui, beaucoup d'élèves mais aussi de professeurs le regardaient. C'était génant pour lui et il n'en avait pas l'habitude : il était souvent ignoré des autres, invisible, la personne à éviter, alors ce changement lui faisait bizarre, c'était trop brutal pour lui. Il se concentra sur le babillage de Théodore pour oublier et il se mit à rire comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient, sauf Drago quand Théodore renversa son verre sur lui même.

-Mais c'est injuste j'en ai marre. En plus vous êtes tous horribles. Heureusement que Drago est là, il est le seul à ne pas se foutre de moi.

Drago leva la tête vers lui, le regarda d'un air ennuyé et retourna à la contemplation de son assiette.

-C'est qu'il en a rien à faire de toi, rit Pansy.  
>-Au moins il rigole pas.<br>-Pourquoi certains Serpentard me regardent méchament ? Demanda doucement Harry, gêné.  
>-Car tu es de sang mêlé, expliqua simplement Blaise.<br>-De quoi ?

Il entendit un soupir, il tourna la tête vers Drago et vit que celui ci le regardait avec un sourcil levé et un rictus méprisant.

-Ton père est de sang pur et ta mère est de parents moldus, donc tu es de sang mêlé. La plupart des Serpentard sont des sang pur et ils proclament la supériorité de leur sang et dénigrent les élèvent de parents moldus.  
>-Les sang de bourbes, dit Goyle.<br>-Mais ce terme est considéré comme une insulte qui veut dire qu'ils sont inférieurs, continua Blaise. Donc si ils te regardent comme ça c'est parce que pour eux tu es inférieur, tu es impur.

Harry baissa la tête, donc ici aussi il était considéré comme inférieur, comme un monstre.

-Mais ne les écoute pas. Après tout tu es supérieur à eux c'est toi qui a tué le sois disant plus grand sorcier à un an. Dit Théodore en se moquant.  
>-Théo ce n'est pas le genre de blague à faire, dit Blaise en souriant discrètement.<br>-Vu les regards noirs je crois avoir compris aussi, un peu trop tard par contre.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf Drago qui continua à manger sans se préocuper d'eux ou de leur conversation. Un préfet vint leur donner leur emploi du temps, ils commencèrent avec deux heures de métamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondor, après deux heures de sortilèges avec les Serdaigle. Drago se leva le premier suivi de ses "deux gardes du corps" et ils partirent suivis des autres devant la salle de métarmorphose. Ils suivirent le chemin indiqué par le préfet. Drago prit une table au fond du côté gauche, Théodore se mit à ses côtés en sifflotant, les autres Serpentard se mirent tous du côté gauche également. Quand Harry vit Ron entrer il lui fit un signe de la main mais le garçon l'ignora.

-Ne cherche pas les Gryffondor détestent les Serpentard, donc tu n'optiendras rien de lui.

Harry baissa la tête, blessé. Il perdait son premier ami à cause de rivalités qui ne le concernaient même pas. Pansy posa discrètement sa main sur la sienne.

-Tu te feras d'autres amis Harry, ne soit pas triste pour lui, surtout pas pour un Weasley. C'est un traite à son sang. Et si tu veux rire regarde Théo qui parle encore à Drago sans que celui-ci ne l'écoute ou ne le regarde.

Harry se tourna et vit Théodore en train de parler en faisant de grands gestes à Drago mais celui ci resta de marbre, il continua de regarder devant lui, le visage impassible, les yeux légèrements dans le vide. Mais Théodore continuait de parler comme si le blond l'écoutait. Harry fit un sourire.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ne lâchera jamais, je ne le connais pas alors peut être qu'il finira par abandonner. Continua Pansy.

Ils se sourirent et se turent une fois que McGonagall entra. La femme expliqua sa matière, ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'année, comment se déroulait un cours, la difficulté de la matière... . Et toute la journée les professeurs passèrent leurs heures de cours à tout expliquer. Une fois leur journée finie les première année de Serpentard allèrent dans leur salle commune. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil, sortit un livre et se plongea dedans. Harry s'assit à côté de Pansy et Théodore, Blaise sur la table et observa ses camarades. Harry était surpris, ils se tenaient tous bien droits, toute la journée ils avaient eu un visage qui ne montrait que peu d'émotion, ils se tenaient parfaitement bien. Blaise vit le jeune brun les regarder et comprit.

-On vient de famille Sang pur et riche. On est de aristocratie, c'est pour cette raison qu'on se comporte de la sorte.  
>-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de rire ou de faire n'importe quoi. Dit Théodore avec un grand sourire.<p>

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux, lui ne pourrait jamais se tenir aussi droit. Déjà car à cause des derniers coups reçus, ses fesses le brûlaient et il n'aimait pas s'assoir correctement, il le faisait par obligation mais dans des endroits comme la salle commune il pouvait s'assoir comme il le voulait. Il était assit sur ses genoux et personne ne lui faisait de réflexion, tous faisaient comme si c'était normal et il les remerciait pour ça. Ses nouveaux amis avaient tous eu une éducation, on leur avait appris comment se tenir, comment parler... Lui c'était à peine si il allait à l'école, il avait tout appris par lui même. Il était jaloux d'eux, jaloux de ce que ses amis avaient eu étant plus jeunes, jaloux de leur éducation, de leur prestance. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute donc il mettait cela de côté. Il continua de les regarder, Théodore et Pansy parlaient avec animation, Blaise les observait, Drago était toujours en train de lire, assit avec une jambe pilée assit sur dessus et l'autre jambe était également pliée et le pied posé sur le genoux de l'autre. Le blond était concentré sur sa lecture. Drago quitta discrétement la pièce, écrit un mot à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il était bien à Serpentard, qui étaient ses camarades de chambre et que sa première journée c'était bien déroulée. Ensuite il alla à la volière tout en faisant un plan du château pour ne pas se perdre, il continua de se promener ensuite pour continuer son plan. Il alla dans la grande Salle, il était l'un des derniers arrivés. Il leva le nez en l'air et marcha fièrement jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, il entendit quelqu'un parler de lui alors il envoya un regard rempli de mépris, de dégoût à cette personne qui tourna la tête face à l'intensité du regard et à ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il fit un sourire méchant et s'assit. Théodore, Blaise et Harry avaientvu toute la scène. Alors que Théodore en riait, Blaise lui avait un sourire amusé, Harry lui ne savait pas quoi penser, Drago lui parassait méchant, arrogant.

-Drago c'était géant, tu m'apprends à faire tout passer par le regard. Je pense que le mec est en train de se pisser dessus, pourtant c'est un Poufsouffle de cinquième année il faut le faire. Je crois que tu l'as même encore plus térrifié que si il voyait McGo en lingerie sexy.  
>-Théo on mange, se plaignit Pansy.<br>-Ho désolé ma douce.  
>-Je ne suis pas ta douce.<br>-Non ça je te l'accorde, même Harry est plus doux que toi.  
>-C'est normal Harry est une licorne, pur, innocent et doux.<p>

Harry se mit à rougir, ce qui fit rire Théodore et Pansy et Blaise fit un sourire amusé. Une fois le repas fini, Drago monta directement dans sa chambre, ferma les rideaux et se mit à lire à l'abris des regards des autres. Il attendit que tout le monde s'endorme pour s'endormir à son tour, comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière et comme il le faisait chez lui. La nuit il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il entendit un mouvement, il essaya de respirer le plus silencieusement possible et se concentra sur les bruits dans la chambre, quelqu'un remuait dans son lit. Il ouvrit légèrement les rideaux pour être sûr et lâcha un faible soupir quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pesonne dans la chambre, c'était seulement Harry qui avait le sommeil agité. L'héritier Malefoy avait toujours eu un sommeil léger, le moindre bruit le réveillait, il était toujours sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il guettait toujours le moindre bruit chez lui, attendait toujours que ses parents soient endormis pour dormir à son tour et le moindre craquement lui faisait ouvrir les yeux avec la peur au ventre. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, rassuré. Le matin il fut le premier à se lever, il prit sa douche gardant sur lui le sort de dissimulation, il ne voulait pas voir son corps tel qu'il était réellement. Une fois prêt, il continua son livre, le deuxième à se lever fut Harry à six heures et ensuite les deux autres qui se réveillèrent à sept heures. Le moment où les hiboux arrivèrent, les première année regardèrent le spectacle, surpris et émerveillés, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient autant de hiboux. Harry était époustoufflé par tout cela.

-Y'en a beaucoup, c'est hallucinant.  
>-C'est Poudlard, chez les sorciers y'en a pas autant, expliqua Pansy.<br>-Les sorciers recoivent souvent des hiboux ? je pensais que c'était juste pour Poudlard.  
>-Non, c'est un des moyens de communication des sorciers, dit Blaise.<br>-Waaa c'est génial, s'exclama Harry émerveillé.

Un grand hiboux à l'air hautain s'arrêta devant Drago.

-Hou Drago a déjà une petite amoureuse, futur briseur de coeur, dit Théodore en souriant.

Drago ne l'écouta pas et prit la lettre, stressé. C'était le hiboux de son père. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe : "Drago je vais finir par croire que c'est ton but de vouloir me decevoir. Tu es un Serpentard c'est déjà ça mais tu aurais dû te mettre avec Goyle et Crabbe dans ta chambre, ils sont importants pour la famille : ce sont des hommes facilement manipulable et tu aurais pu t'en servir mais non toi tu as décidé de te mette avec un sang mêlé et surtout Potter, tout est à cause de lui. Tu me fais honte, tu fais honte à la famille. Tu me prouve une nouvelle fois qu'on ne peut avoir confiance en toi. Lucius Malefoy". Drago baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé. Son père ne l'aimerait-il donc jamais? Il faisait tout pour que celui ci l'aime, pour lui faire plaisir, honneur mais son ce dernier était toujours déçu de lui. Il avait même supplié le choixpeau de le mettre à Serpentard, certes il n'allait jamais lui dire ça sinon il allait recevoir une grosse correction, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne faisait plaisir à son père et ça malgré ses efforts. Il respira doucement, vida son esprit et reprit contenance, quand il leva la tête son visage ne montrait aucune expression et ses yeux étaient froids. Donc personne ne lui posa de question. Le cours de potion se déroula bien, le professeur Rogue s'en prenait à Harry en se moquant de son statut de sauveur, de célébrité. Harry était gêné et mortifié de se faire ridiculiser comme cela devant tant de monde mais il en avait l'habitude, alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux en essayant de ne pas pleurer, en essayant de ne pas se souvenir de sa famille, de Dudley. Mais à la fin du cours Théodore fit tout pour le faire rire, il se mit à parler sans s'arrêter, ne reprenant sa respiration que rarement, d'ailleurs il se prit un mur, ne l'ayant pas vu, trop prit dans sa conversation avec Harry, ce qui fit exploser de rire le brun. Les journées défilèrent ensuite rapidement, tous s'habituèrent à Poudlard. Harry était heureux d'être ici, tout était tellement différent de son monde. Il trouvait tout extraordinaire, ça lui arrivait parfois de se pincer le matin pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était surpris par tout ce qu'il voyait, émerveillé. Il s'était fait des amis : Pansy, Théodore et Blaise, il restait toujours avec eux et les aimait bien. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec eux, Théodore était toujours égal à lui même, parlant sans cesse même pour ne rien dire, racontant plein de blagues ou d'anecdoctes faisant rire tout le monde et toujours aussi maladroit mais il était également malin et rusé. Pansy était une fille adorable, elle prenait soin d'Harry, elle l'appelait son bébé car elle le couvait comme tel, parce qu'il était maigrichon et petit, sinon elle adorait les ragots et savait tout ce qui se passait dans le château, elle disait que tout savoir pouvait être utile, surtout pour le chantage. Elle aimait faire rire les autres et était adorable. Blaise était plus discret, il observait beaucoup mais n'en était pas moins sympathique, il était celui qui travaillait le plus. Il ne riait pas aux éclats comme Harry, Pansy et Théodore mais il avait souvent un sourire amusé. Sinon il y avait aussi Crabbe et Goyle, mais Harry ne leur parlait pas vraiment, c'était les amis de Drago, enfin ses gardes du corps plutôt. Harry leur parlait un peu, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Théo, Pansy et Blaise. Et sinon il y avait bien sûr Drago, le blond n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot depuis la rentrée, à personne, ni aux Serpentard ni aux professeurs malgré les questions des adultes. Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué que les Serpentard aimaient beaucoup rire des autres, à la moindre erreur d'une personne ils sautaient dessus pour se moquer d'elle. Drago, lui, s'entendait bien avec les Serpentard, enfin il supportait leur présence. Il restait souvent avec leur groupe mais même avec eux il était froid, distant. Il restait près d'eux mais toujours un peu à l'écart. Crabbe et Goyle, souvent à ses côtés, ne laissant personne l'approcher et son regard empêchait tout le monde de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais Drago et Harry ne s'entendaient pas, le blond lui faisait bien savoir, rien qu'avec son regard. Il y avait souvent de l'animosité, du mépris, de la froideur dans ses yeux quand il regardait Harry. Souvent en potion quand le professeur Rogue se moquait d'Harry, de son statut, de son incompétence, Drago avait un rictus moqueur. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Drago ne l'aimait pas à ce point. Mais Drago ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait pas être ami avec Harry car celui ci s'appelait Harry Potter, il était de sang mêlé et en plus si il était ami avec et que son père l'apprenait il ne savait pas si celui-ci se satisferait seulement d'une correction et puis Drago ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui et être ami avec une célébrité ne l'aidait à passer innaperçu. De plus dans leur groupe d'amis Harry était le plus curieux, les autres se contentaient de son silence, de sa vie mystérieuse, ils respectaient cela mais Harry lui posait des questions comme par exemple "pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?", "Pourquoi tu travailles autant ?", "Tu te lèves tôt, pourquoi ?". Toujours et encore des pourquoi et ça Drago ne le supportait pas, bon certes il ne le faisait plus, il n'avait demandé que ça et s'était excusé des millions de fois mais le blond n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions. Il trouvait le brun à lunettes insuportable, mal poli, sans aucun respect, donc il ne l'approchait pas, ne le regardait pas sauf pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. A ce moment ils étaient tous dispersés, Harry et Pansy jouaient à la bataille explosive, Pansy expliqua les règles à Harry, sous les yeux ébahis du brun quand elle lui apprit que les cartes explosaient. D'ailleurs quand le dernier des Potter eu perdu et que les cartes lui avait explosé en pleine tête il avait rit pendant plusieurs minutes, dans la salle commune. Théodore était assis près d'eux mais celui ci dormait, Drago et Blaise étaient à la bibliothèque en train de travailler. Les deux Serpentard étaient souvent là, ils y passaient beaucoup de temps et souvent Théodore les charriait sur cela. Les deux garçons revinrent dans la salle commune, attendirent d'être seuls pour sortir et aller dans la grande Salle. Drago marchait devant avec Blaise, celui ci lui parlait de leur devoir de potion. Théodore arriva derrière et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui ci tressaillit et s'éloigna violemment de Théodore, il se retourna et lui envoya un regard noir.

-Ne me touche pas, dit il tout bas mais sèchement.

Tous frissonnèrent face à l'intensité du regard et à la voix tellement froide de Drago. Discrètement ils s'éloignèrent du blond. Celui ci se mordit la joue en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Si il voulait être discret, cacher son secret, il ne devait pas réagir comme ça.

-On ne touche pas un Malefoy.  
>-Désolé Dray.<p>

Celui ci haussa les épaules mais les regarda tous avec un regard rempli de menaces pour celui qui oserait le toucher une nouvelle fois. Et il alla dans la grande Salle l'air de rien. Les autres se regardèrent choqués.

-Donc il n'est pas muet, dit Théodore.  
>-Merci de cette constatation Théo, sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Dit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.<br>-Il est effrayant, dit Harry tout bas.  
>-Moi je le trouve marrant. Dit Théodore en souriant.<br>-Pardon, dit faiblement Harry.  
>-Tu es un peu psychopathe sur les bords c'est pour cela Théo, rit Pansy.<p>

Ils se mirent à rire, se remirent à marcher et tous reprirent leur masque de froideur avant d'entrer dans la grande Salle. Celui d'Harry était encore un peu fragile, les garçons l'aidèrent mais le brun n'était pas habitué. Bien sûr il arrivait à cacher quelques sentiments, depuis tout petit il arrivait à cacher quand il était fatigué, épuisé à cause des corvés, quand elle n'était pas trop forte il arrivait à cacher la douleur. Mais Il n'était pas habitué à tout cacher, les garçons l'aidaient mais il avait encore du travail. Tout cacher pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, pour ne laisser les autres le toucher, se servir de ses émotions pour le détruire. Théodore se mit à parler sans cesse, pour ne pas changer. Pansy essaya de le faire taire, en vain, ce qui fit rire Harry. A un moment Pansy prit un bout de pain et le mit dans la bouche du grand blond.

-Par Merlin il l'a enfin fermée.

Théodore enleva le pain et fit une moue boudeuse qu'il garda jusqu'à la fin du repas. Drago se leva le premier, en faisant un signe à ses deux gardes et ils partirent ensemble. Les autres se levèrent à leur tour et partirent également. Théodore s'assit à côté de Drago et se mit à lui parler de Quidditch, son discours était enflammé pourtant il ne recevait pas de réponse et Drago ne le regardait pas, il continuait de fixer la cheminée mais le grand blond continuait quand même.

-Il n'a toujours pas abandonné, dit Blaise.  
>-J'aurai cru qu'il en aurait marre, continua Pansy. Moi j'essaye même plus, quand je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air d'écouter j'arrête.<br>-Moi je pense qu'il écoute, il ne le montre pas mais il est écoute. Pas toujours mais souvent, expliqua Blaise.

Harry lui les écoutait tout en regardant le blond. Les deux garçons étaient tellement différents. Pourtant Harry et Drago avaient des simillitudes : leur condition de vie, mais leur caractère était à l'opposé. Harry était un garçon chaleureux qui voulait être aimé de tout le monde, il voulait s'entendre avec tous. Il recherchait de l'affection, de l'amour, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas connu. Mais il essayait également de ne gêner personne, il ne parlait que quand il était certain que cela ne dérangeait pas, il était discret pour embêter personne. Mais il était également quelqu'un de curieux. Alors que Drago lui ne cherchait pas de compagnie, pas d'ami, il voulait être seul, il ne faisait rien pour se faire aimer. Il essayait d'être invisible, que personne ne fasse attention à lui et cela marchait plutôt bien. Les Serpentard au bout d'une semaine avaient fini par s'habituer à lui et ne cherchaient pas sa compagnie, ne lui posaient pas de question, il était là sans vraiment être là. Bien sûr il restait avec Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, il les aimait bien, même si il ne le dirait jamais même sous la torture, Théodore parlait trop mais il était une bonne distraction, après Crabbe et Goyle étaient très serviables et grâce à eux personne ne s'approchait de lui, ne le touchait. Les deux garçons étaient totalements différents et c'était surement pour ça qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'apprecier. Harry trouvait Drago trop arrogant, prétentieux, méchant, froid, vaniteux, il ne parlait pas mais tout cela se voyait dans son regard. Drago sentant un regard sur lui, tourna la tête et quand il vit que c'était Harry il lui envoya un regard rempli de haine, alors le brun au yeux verts tourna vite la tête. Pansy s'assit à même le sol devant Drago.

-Théo ferme-la bon sang, tu ne vois pas que tu l'emmerdes avec tes trucs débiles.  
>-La vie de mon chat n'est pas débile!<br>-Si, d'ailleurs ton chat est autant débile que son maitre.  
>-Hééé mais c'est moi son maitre, dit Théodore après quelques secondes de réflexion.<p>

Harry et Blaise se mirent à rire alors que Drago avait un sourire amusé. Théodore se mit à bouder pendant que Pansy commença une conversation avec Drago, enfin un monologue, elle lui parla des potins drôles qu'elle eu entendus dans la journée, ensuite elle parla de sa mère... . Drago quelques fois la regarda, mais garda souvent son regard fixé sur la cheminée. Vers vingt-deux heures, ils se levèrent et avant de partir dans le dortoir, Pansy se mit à dire.

-Drago tu sais parler le langage des signes?

Celui ci hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, montrant son incompréhesion.

-On pourrait peut être tous l'apprendre, pour que tu puisses dire quelques trucs.

Drago haussa les épaules et alla dans son dortoir et dans son lit, il ferma les rideaux. L'intention de Pansy l'eut touché, jamais personne, à part les elfes de maison ne faisaient quelque chose pour lui, alors que la jeune fille lui propose d'apprendre le langage des signes rien que pour lui, lui faisait quelque chose. Mais méritait-il cette intention ? Non lui était certain que non, il ne méritait rien, il était horrible. Son père ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était un être horrible, qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les moldus, qu'il n'était rien, ne valait rien. Drago ramena ses jambes contre lui, entoura ses genoux avec ses bras. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber en arrière et s'endormit rapidement. Le jour d'Haloween, Harry alla dans la grande salle. Le midi, après avoir parlé au professeur de métamorphose. D'ailleurs le garçon était très surpris quand plusieurs professeurs demandèrent à le voir après les cours pour lui poser des questions sur sa vie, sur sa santé, Harry en était un peu effrayé, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, personne ne se préoccupait de lui, aucun adultes. Même à l'école les maitresses faisaient semblant de ne pas le voir, faisaient comme si il ne voyait pas qu'après les récréations il revenait blessé à cause de Dudley. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ici les adultes se préoccupaient de lui, il se disait qu'un jour il allait comprendre qui il était vraiment et que tout redeviendrait normal. Il prit place à côté de Pansy.

-Elle te voulait quoi la vieille McGo ? Demanda Théodore.  
>-Me demander comment ça allait chez les Serpentard.<p>

Il regarda Drago et vit celui-ci lever les yeux au ciel et renifler avec dedain mais il reporta son attention sur Théodore.

-C'est normal nous sommes tous de vilains Serpentard, on va te forcer à apprendre la magie noire car on est tous des vilains.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Enfin en attendant les Gryffondor ne sont pas mieux. Weasley s'est moqué d'une Gryffondor en la traitant de miss-je-sais-tout, et il s'est moqué de son apparance physique et il a finit en disant que ses parents devaient être heureux de ne plus avoir leur fille insupportable chez eux. A ce que j'ai compris elle pleure depuis ce moment dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, mais tous les Gryffondor s'en fichent.  
>-Pardon mais c'est arrivé quand ? Demanda doucement Harry.<br>-Il y a deux heures.

Harry hocha la tête et n'écouta plus les conversations de ses amis. Ils allèrent ensuite en cours mais à la pause, Harry quitta ses camarades et entra dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il entendit des sanglots, il se rapprocha du bruit et frappa à la porte.

-Partez.  
>-Pardon, désolé de te déranger mais tu ... tu peux sortir s'il te plait. Pardon encore, dit doucement Harry.<p>

La jeune fille mit plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir. Elle était brune, les cheveux épais, les yeux rougis et gonflés. Harry était gêné, il se demandait pourquoi il était venu mais au fond il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille vive ce que lui a vécu quand il était à l'école. Il souffla un grand coup.

-Je m'appelle Harry et toi?  
>-Hermione, Hermione Granger.<br>-Je suis désolé pour ce que t'as dit Ron Weasley.  
>-Tu le sais?<br>-Pansy l'a entendu et me l'a dit.

Harry s'assit au sol, dos contre le mur et invita Hermione à faire pareil, ce qu'elle fit doucement.

-Tu es Harry Potter?  
>-Oui. Tu sais il ne faut pas l'écouter, ni les autres. Ils sont méchants.<br>-Mais personne ne m'aime à Gryffondor, ils disent tous que je suis une -miss-je-sais-tout, que je suis insupportable.  
>-Il n'y a pas de mal à savoir plein de choses, mon ami Blaise connait plein de choses et il n'est pas insupportable. Peut être devrais-tu moins étaler tes connaissances, laisse les autres dans l'ignorance. Enfin je pense, désolé.<br>-Tu penses que c'est de ma faute?  
>-Non, non pas du tout, pardon, pardon si tu as cru ça, je ne voulais pas, désolé, dit Harry précipitament. Mais quand un élève te pose une question sur les cours hausse les épaules et ne lève pas la main aussi rapidement en cours.<br>-Tu penses que ça m'aiderait ?  
>-Peut être, car si tu ne réponds pas à leur question ils arrêterons de te dire ça, mais en plus après ils te supplieront de leur donner les réponses mais il ne faut pas que tu le fasses si ils sont méchant.<br>-Merci tu es gentil toi.  
>-Je vais t'apprendre ce que les Serpentard m'ont appris, enfin si tu veux bien. Je suis désolé je te dis tout ça, tu dois croire que je suis méchant, pardon.<br>-Non je te trouve gentil, tu peux me dire ce que disent tes amis.  
>- Ne montre pas tes plus grandes qualités et tes émotions aux autres ils pourront en jouer, en profiter. Ta plus grande qualité est ton intelligence, donc ne leur montre pas, ils pourront se servir de toi pour faire leur devoir, pour te manipuler.<br>-C'est intelligent.  
>-C'est pour ça que les Serpentard semblent si froids. Ils sont supers sinon tu sais.<br>-Je te crois, dit elle en souriant. Tu sembles moins timide.  
>-C'est parce que je me sens à l'aise avec toi, tu es sympa.<br>-Toi aussi Harry.

Ils continuèrent de parler, Hermione lui avoua qu'elle était de parents moldus, qu'elle avait lu tous les livres pendant les vacances pour ne pas se sentir dépassée. Que les Gryffondor la mettaient de côté, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. A un moment deux roux entrèrent dans les toilettes en trombe.

-Nous sommes là pour vous belle damoiselle. Moi et mon frère le grand chevalier Fred somme venus pour secourir notre belle princesse après avoir entendu cet orgre se venter de ses pêchés, dit George d'un ton théâtrale.  
>-Mon cher George, nous venons trop tard, un prince nous a devancés et nous a arrachés à notre belle princesse. Mon coeur se brise face à cette vision, nous qui avons accouru pour vous trouver ma douce.<br>-Mais nos chevaux se sont enfuis.  
>-Nous avions créé une illusion...<br>-Mais un monstre avec son horrible animal près de votre prison, nous a promis d'horribles châtiments si nous continuions.  
>-Et vu que notre but était de venir vous sauver, nous avions mis notre fierté de côté rien que pour vous conquérir.<br>-Mais mon cher frère nous avons été trop long, elle a déjà été secouru.  
>-Mon coeur se brise, dit il en tombant à genoux en se tenant la poitrine.<p>

Son frère fit pareil et Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire. George et Fred se levèrent et s'inclinèrent comme si ils remerciaient leur public ce qui fit encore plus rire Hermione et Harry.

-Nous sommes Fred et George Weasley.  
>-Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi abrutis que notre frère ne vous en faites pas.<p>

Hermione se leva, alors Harry fit pareil en essayant d'être discret.

-Tu es Harry Potter. Dit l'un des jumeaux.  
>-Et tu es Hermione Granger. Dit l'autre.<br>-Comment vous savez ?  
>-Nous connaissons tous les Gryffondor et nous te trouvons intéréssante.<br>-Vr... vraiment? S'étonna la brune.  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

Harry fit un petit sourire à Hermione, fit un léger signe pour montrer qu'il partait et il alla en cours, il s'assit discrètement à côté de Drago, seule place libre et soupira de soulagement quand le professeur Binns n'y vit que du feu. Il était parti pour ne pas déranger les trois Gryffondor, il s'était senti de trop, comme souvent, trop souvent. Alors il préférait partir plutôt que de les gêner. Drago le regarda discrètement, il se posait des questions sur le brun, il avait des réactions étranges comme par exemple il fermait les yeux quand quelqu'un approchait rapidement de lui, il frisonnait quand on le touchait, tremblait quand quelqu'un élévait la voix près de lui ou sur lui, il essayait toujours d'être le plus discret possible, à table il prenait toujours à manger en dernier, comme si il attendait l'autorisation, ensuite il mettait rapidement de la nourriture dans son assiette, comme par peur qu'on lui prenne et qu'il ne puisse pas manger. Il était petit, trop petit pour son âge et il était très maigre, c'était un garçon chétif qui ne faisait pas ses onze ans, il faisait bien plus jeune. Il y avait d'autres petits détails. Drago ne parlait presque pas, faisant semblant de ne regarder personne mais il voyait beaucoup de chose. Observer les autres pour les connaitres, pour savoir qui ils sont réellement. Il décida de vérifier sa théorie. Il écrivit un mot sur son parchemin "tu te crois supérieur au point de te permettre d'arriver en retard" et il le pensait vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à cerner Harry et il avait du mal avec lui, avec sa curiosité, sa célébrité. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry qui sursauta et tressallit violemment. Ses yeux montraient de la terreur, une grande peur. Drago lui donna le papier. Harry regarda le regarda et essaya de se calmer en voyant que ce n'était que Drago, lui n'était pas là, il était loin, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il prit le mot et haussa les sourcils.

-Et alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, dit il froidement.

Il vit le blond le regarder avec mépris et reporta son attention au professeur. Maintenant Drago avait moins de doutes, il n'était pas certain mais certaines des réactions d'Harry ressemblaient aux siennes, alors un seul mot lui venait en tête "battu". Mais il ne pouvait rien dire car sinon on allait savoir pour lui, sinon son père lui en voudrait et ne l'aimerait plus si on le découvrait, donc il ferait comme si il ne savait pas pour le brun. Harry souffla et répondit au signe de Théodore en souriant légèrement. Le garçon lui faisait de grands gestes pour le saluer. En sortant de cours Théodore tomba dans les escaliers, ce qui fit sourire les Serpentard, les Gryffondor se moquèrent également de lui, alors les Serpentard cessèrent de sourire et envoyèrent des regards noirs aux Gryffondor et rapidement ils en vinrent aux insultes. Drago lui se contenta de tout faire passer par son regard et cela était suffisant pour effrayer quelques Gryffondor. Harry, lui, en fit autant bien que ses regards ne soient pas aussi térrifiants que ceux du blond. Le soir, dans la grande salle, étaient installées des décorations pour Halloween, il y avait des citrouilles qui volaient, des chauves souris... A un moment le professeur Quirell arriva en courant.

-Un troll... un troll dans les cachots... dans les cachots.

Et il s'évanouit, tous se mirent à crier sauf Drago et Harry. Harry car celui ci ne savait pas grand chose sur eux et Drago ne pouvait pas dû à sa gorge. Dumbledore ordonna aux préfets d'accompagner les élèves dans leur dortoir et indiqua un passage secret aux préfets de Serpentard car le troll se trouvait dans les cachots. Une fois dans la salle commune tous ne parlèrent que de ça.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu arriver ici?

Drago laissa échappa un rire moqueur et regarda Pansy d'un air qui lui montrait qu'il la trouvait idiote.

-Tu penses quoi alors Drago ? Dit froidement Pansy.  
>-Quelqu'un l'a mis là et pas par hasard, dit il tout bas, d'une voix roc.<br>-Tu penses qu'on l'a mis dans les cachots, que quelqu'un l'a mis délibérement ici ? Dit Théodore surpris.  
>-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Pansy.<p>

Drago haussa les épaules. Tous réfléchirent et Thédore le fit à haute voix pour changer.

-Interdis, murmura Drago.

On voyait bien sur son visage qu'il était blasé que personne ne trouve. Il avait son air hautain, supérieur.

-Les endroits interdis sont la fôret et le troisième étage. Dit Blaise.  
>-C'est pour détourner l'attention, dit doucement Harry.<br>-Surement pour le troisième étage c'est sûr, dit Pansy.  
>-Mais pourquoi ? S'interrogea Théodore.<p>

Tous haussèrent les épaules. Les professeurs une fois le troll arrêté, se trouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. A la fin McGongall demanda à Severus de rester, mais ils restèrent tous dans le silence.

-Dans ses moments ne me retenez pas Minerva, j'ai des choses à faire.  
>-Je refléchissais à comment en parler.<br>-De quoi vous voulez nous parler Minerva?  
>-Du jeune Malefoy.<p>

Le professeur de potion la regarda intéréssé.

-Que se passe-t-il avec le jeune Drago Malefoy ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore.  
>-Ca fait un mois et demi que les cours on reprit et je n'ai toujours pas entendu sa voix, quand je lui pose une question il hausse les épaules et pourtant je suis certain qu'il connait les réponses. Souvent monsieur Nott lève la main quand il est à côté de Drago, je pense que le jeune Malefoy écrit les réponses et que Théodore Nott les dit.<br>-Etes vous sur ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
>-Oui, les fois ou monsieur Nott n'est pas à côté du jeune Malefoy il ne connait pas toutes les réponses, donc un jour j'ai observé et Drago a donné un léger coup à Thédore et celui ci a levé la main. Mais Albus ça fait deux mois, je ne connais pas le son de sa voix.<br>-Lucius n'a pas envoyé de message ? Demanda Severus.  
>-Non, pour nous dire quoi ?<br>-Drago a un problème aux cordes vocales depuis tout petit, elles sont abîmées et il ne peut pas beaucoup parler.  
>-Mais il le peut ?<br>-Oui Minerva, mais il parle doucement et si il parle trop il reste plusieurs jours sans pouvoir le faire et cela peut le faire souffrir. Et Drago est un jeune homme silencieux, il n'aime pas parler.  
>-Je peux le forcer alors.<br>-Si vous le souhaitez... Mais si il n'en a pas envie vous n'y arriverez pas.

Minerva hocha la tête, resignée.

-Et le jeune Potter?  
>-Aussi arrogant que son père, cracha le professeur Rogue.<br>-Trop timide, effacé, il s'excuse toujours quand il ne sait pas une réponse et toujours poli, voir trop.

Severus souffla, mais il devait avouer que sa collègue avait raison. Les enfants de onze ans, bougeaient beaucoup, ne pouvaient rester sans bouger, mais Harry lui restait assis sur sa chaise immobile, quand il le provoquait le garçon ne répondait pas, il baissait la tête et s'excusait.

-Voyons Severus nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas James, la preuve est qu'il est à Serpentard.

Mais l'homme continua d'être de mauvaise foi et sortit du bureau du directeur. Le lendemain Hermione alla discrètement à la table des Serpentard mais elle ne resta pas discrète longtemps car tous les Serpentard se turent et la regardèrent d'un air mauvais, elle allait faire demi tour quand les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent et l'amenèrent à Harry.

-Harry, notre belle Hermione veut te parler.  
>-Désolée de déranger, dit elle rouge pivoine.<br>-Ce n'est rien, dit Harry timidement.  
>-Je... voulais.. enfin te remercier pour hier. Si... si tu n'étais pas venu je me serais peut être retrouvée devant le troll.<br>-Ho ce n'était rien, répondit il gêné.  
>-Ho notre petit bébé fait son gêné, mais Harry tu es un héros pour Granger, dit Pansy.<br>-Pansy notre bébé grandit, dit Théodore en essuyant une larme invisible près de ses yeux.

Harry était tout rouge, gêné d'être le centre d'attention. Théodore lui pinça une de ses joues, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Drago lui les regarda avec mépris et avec un air supérieur.

-Bon appetit, dit Hermione.

Les trois Gryffondor retournèrent à leur table et plusieurs lancèrent des regards noirs à Hermione.

-Hé si vous vous en prenez à Hermione, prenez-vous en à nous aussi si vous avez des couilles.  
>-Vous êtes pathétiques.<br>-Minable, surtout toi...  
>-Ronnie. Finirent en même temps les jumeaux.<p>

Tous cessèrent de les regarder et Hermione les remercia avec un sourire, alors ils prirent la main de la jeune fille et ils la firent assoir entre eux avec les troisièmes années. Les amis des jumeaux et eux même firent tout pour amuser la jeune brune, celle-ci ne cessait de rire, sous le regard jaloux des plus jeunes. Dans le cours de métamorphose que les Serpentard et Gryffondor de première année eurent, McGongall fit son cours, à un moment elle posa une question, Hermione leva doucement la main, d'autres également.

-Monsieur Malefoy peut être?

Celui ci leva la tête et fit non de la tête.

-Vous ne savez pas?

Il fit non de la tête.

-Faudrait déjà qu'il sache parler, se moqua Ron Weasley. Il est déjà trop abruti pour ne pas savoir ça alors répondre à une question de cours.

Drago leva la tête et lui envoya un regard glacial et fit un sourire machiavélique, il sortit sa baguette et soudainement Ron se retrouva couvert de pustule.

-Monsieur Malefoy vous savez jeter des informulés ? S'étonna la professeur.

Tous les Serpentard se moquèrent de Ron, ainsi que quelques Gryffondor. McGonagall lui redonna son visage normal au bout de cinq minutes.

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour s'être moqué d'un elève et vingt points pour Serpentard pour ce joli sortilège monsieur Malefoy.

Drago fit un sourire fier et arrogant à Ron qui était rouge de honte et de rage. En sortant, Drago fit un signe à Crabbe et Goyle qui collèrent Ron contre un mur. Drago s'approcha de lui et dit doucement et lentement d'un ton menaçant.

-Traite-moi encore une fois d'abruti et je te ferai bien pire que te donner des pustules. Arrête de te croire puissant Weasmoche, tu n'es rien, tu ne vaut rien. Tu es seulement minable, tu es pauvre, moche et tu n'es même pas puissant. Même Granger vaut mieux que toi alors que c'est une sang de bourbe et en plus elle est amie avec Harry Potter, alors que toi tu aurais pu mais comme un abruti tu n'as pas voulu lui parler dès qu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard. Tu aurais pu connaitre la gloire, le succès mais tu es tellement abruti que tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt. Mais depuis quelques temps tu essayes de venir vers lui pour avoir tout ça, pour connaitre ce qu'il vit, tu veux te servir de lui, de son statut et ça fait de toi un minable. Tu es d'un pathétique.

Et Drago partit, les deux grands Serpentard le lachèrent. Ron serra les dents et les poings. Le groupe de Drago se moqua de lui. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent sans aucune expression. Ron fit un pas vers Harry et Hermione mais ils partirent sans le laisser s'approcher.

-Tu es tellement débile comme mec. Tu t'approches d'Harry après tout ce que Drago a dit, Harry a comprit pourquoi tu faisais un pas vers lui. Il a compris à quel point tu es pourri, dit Théodore.  
>-En plus c'est lui et tes frères qui sont venus réconforter Granger après que tu l'ais traitée comme une moins que rien pour faire ton fort devant les autres.<br>-Minable, finit Blaise.

Et ils partirent. Les quelques Gryffondor qui étaient encore présents dévisagèrent Ron et partirent. Ce qu'il s'était passé fit rapidement le tour du collège et cela en deux jours et Ron fut devenu un paria, les Serpentard qui déjà n'aimaient pas les Weasley ne se gênaient pas pour le faire comprendre au plus jeune. Ils avaient accepté Harry alors ils le défendaient, tout comme ils s'en prenaient à lui pour avoir oser traiter et s'être moquer de Drago, les Serdaigle ne lui parlaient pas, préférant l'ignorer, plusieurs Gryffondor l'ignorèrent aussi, d'autres le regardaient méchamment. Même ses frères ne lui adressaient à peine à la parole, dans leurs regards on voyait bien qu'ils étaient déçus de leur frère. Harry était très touché par cela, il savait que tout ses gens faisaient cela pour lui, à cause du fait que Ron voulait se servir de lui. Mais il essayait de se faire discret, il ne voulait pas être encore plus dans la lumière. Pansy, Blaise et Théodore l'ayant compris, éloignèrent tous le monde du petit brun et tous les élèves comprirent qu'il devait le laisser seul si ils ne voulaient pas subir les foudres des Serpentard. Drago lui ne sortait plus sans Crabbe et Goyle, ceux ci repoussèrent tout le monde, surtout les Serpentard car seuls eux osaient s'avancer vers lui mais ils étaient peu. Drago arrivait à dissuader plusieurs personnes grâce à ses regards froids mais d'autres osaient tout de même et dans ses moments là Gregory et Vincent les poussaient. Drago se sentait mal, il voulait que tout le monde l'oublie, il voulait rester enfermé dans sa chambre, les gens autour de lui l'effrayaient, il avait peur qu'on le touche, qu'on lui fasse du mal, que quelqu'un appuie sur une de ses blessures... Et il avait mal aux cordes vocales, il n'arrivait plus à parler. En moins d'une semaine et demi il avait plus parler qu'en plusieurs mois d'habitude chez lui. Un soir Drago était dans son lit en train de faire ses devoirs pendant que les autres étaient dans la salle commune, en entendant des pas il leva légèrement la tête et vit Harry, alors il replongea dans son devoir. Mais les pas se rapprochèrent de lui et Harry se mit devant lui et toussa légèrement pour faire connaitre sa présence. Drago leva la tête et montra son agacement.

-Désolé de te déranger, dit il faiblement.

Dago lui envoya un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-Je voudrais te proposer de tout recommencer depuis le début entre nous, enfin si tu es d'accord. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais j'aimerai qu'on devienne amis. On est dans le même dortoir ça serait cool si on s'entendait bien. Enfin si tu veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je... je ne veux pas te forcer, je.. désolé de te déranger pour ça, finit-il tout rouge.

Drago se mit à réfléchir, il ne savait pas quoi penser, c'était assez dangeureux d'être ami avec Harry Potter. Il haussa alors les épaules.

-On peut toujours essayer de s'entendre un peu au moins ? Demanda-t-il avec timidité.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête et se remit à travailler. Harry lui se mit à sourire, il était content. Il avait été heureux quand Drago l'avait défendu devant Ron, c'est grâce à lui que maintenant le roux n'essayait plus de l'approcher et d'être son ami et il lui avait montré la vraie personnalité du jeune Weasley et même si Drago était étrange, il pouvait également faire peur il était tellement fascinant et mystérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir Drago fut encore réveillé par Harry qui bougeait et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Presque toutes les nuits le garçon faisait des cauchemars et donc cela réveillait Drago, à cause de son sommeil léger. Mais comme toujours le lendemain le blond n'en parla pas, et Harry non plus. Le soir après les cours Harry, Drago et Blaise allèrent dans la bibliothèque et se mirent à travailler, quand Harry vit Hermione seule, il se leva, se mit près d'elle et se racla doucement la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence. Hermione quand elle vit le brun, se mit à sourire.

-Désolé de te déranger... je peux m'assoir?  
>-Bien sûr Harry.<br>-Ca se passe mieux dans ta maison ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
>-Oui, George et Fred restent souvent avec moi, il y en a qui se moque encore de moi mais au moins je ne suis plus seule.<p>

Harry lui fit un léger sourire auquel Hermione répondit.

-D'ailleurs les jumeaux aimeraient beaucoup te parler, enfin si tu veux.  
>-Oui bien sûr, je préviens les garçons.<p>

Harry se leva, rangea ses affaires.

-Je suis désolé, je hum je vais ailleurs avec Hermione, désolé.  
>-Harry ce n'est rien.<p>

Drago leva la tête, regarda Hermione et Harry, fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez en signe de dégoût puis se concentra de nouveau sur son devoir. Harry se mordit la lèvre puis prit ses affaires et rejoignit Hermione. Ils allèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Harry attendit devant pendant que la jeune Gryffondor entra. Elle sortit quelque minutes plus tard avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils allèrent dans le parc, près du lac. Harry fit connaissance avec les jumeaux et en apprit davantage sur Hermione. Les deux roux étaient très drôles, toujours une blague à sortir, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, cette lueur rieuse dans leur regard, Harry les trouvait divertissants et amusants. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande Salle. A leur entrée tous se turent et les regardèrent surpris. Voir un Serpentard et trois Gryffondor était très surprenant, surtout les Weasley qui étaient connus pour faire des blagues aux verts et argent. Harry leur fit un signe de la main et partit à sa table. Plusieurs Gryffondor lui envoyèrent des regards noirs, Drago regarda Harry avec un air supérieur et hautain.

-C'est si dérangeant que j'ai des amis chez les Gryffondor ? Demanda Harry.  
>-Ca aurait pu passer mais tu as pris les pire, expliqua Pansy.<br>-Je ne comprend pas.  
>-Sang de bourbe et traitre, dit doucement Drago avec un pointe de mépris, de méchanceté.<p>

Harry préféra se taire et mangea silencieusement, fixant seulement son assiette. Le repas se déroula qu'avec les paroles de Théodore que personne n'écoutait. Après le repas, ils se mirent dans un coin de la salle commune.

-Vous m'expliquez en quoi c'est mal d'être ami avec Hermione et Fred et George, dit Harry énervé.  
>-Ce n'est pas mal mais c'est mal vu, surtout parce que tu es à Serpentard. A Serpentard il y a surtout des sangs pur et Granger est née de parents moldus, donc c'est une sang de bourbe, un sang impur et les Weasley sont considérés comme des traitres de leur sang car ils sont des sangs pur mais aiment les moldus. Expliqua Pansy.<br>-Je suis de sang mêlé je vous signale et je m'en fou de ce que vous pouvez penser, Hermione est plus intelligente que certain sang pur comme vous dîtes.  
>-Harry tu fais ce que tu veux, dit Blaise. Mais nous avons tous des croyances.<br>-La plupart sont d'accord avec tu-sais-qui, commenta Théodore.  
>-Et je m'en tape, Voldemort a tué mes parents, il a tué beaucoup de personne pour rien, donc si vous pensez comme lui c'est que vous êtes débiles.<p>

Et il monta dans son dortoir. Drago le regarda partir. Il ne se considérait pas comme débile, loin de là, il avait son propre avis et en plus son père était d'accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son père ne cessait de dire que les Sang Pur étaient supérieurs aux autres et celui ci avait toujours raison, et Drago approuvait tout ce qu'il faisait, lui disait. Puis après tout il avait été éduqué comme ça. Il monta à son tour dans le dortoir, Harry était assis sur son lit et regarda Drago.

-Est ce que tu vas faire arrêter de me parler car tu n'aimes pas mes autres amis ?  
>-M'en fou, dit doucement Drago.<br>-Drago s'il te plait dis moi ce que tu penses.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, ensuite se racla la gorge.

-Granger est une sang de bourbe je ne comprend pas comment Dumbledore, ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus peut la laisser étudier ici, elle et tout ses autres sangs de bourbe, les Weasley sont des personnes inutiles. Après si tu aimes avoir de mauvaises fréquentations c'est ton problème.

Suite à cette affirmation il alla dans son lit et ferma les rideaux pour montrer que la conversation était finie. Harry ferma également ses rideaux, il s'allongea et repensa à tout cela. Le brun se demandait pourquoi Drago avait une opinion aussi arrêtée sur le sang des sorciers, il ne comprenait pas ses personnes qui se pensaient supérieures juste par rapport à leur sang, surtout que cela n'a aucun sens, surtout avec Hermione car celle-ci est la meilleure élève et la plus douée alors qu'elle n'est pas de sang pur. En repensant à toute sa journée il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal, il avait mal parlé à ses amis et avait donné son avis. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire son avis, il devait juste être d'accord avec tout le monde, parler poliment, ne pas élever la voix, se rendre invisible. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et ferma fort les yeux en espérant que son oncle ne le trouve pas. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ici mais il était tellement effrayé que celui-ci le punisse pour ne pas avoir suivis les règles. Son oncle lui avait bien dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui faire rappeler les règles, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il ferait tout pour gâcher sa vie comme Harry avait gâché la sienne. Donc il s'attendait toujours à voir son oncle apparaitre et l'insulter, le frapper. Mais là il savait qu'il le méritait, des fois, la plupart du temps, il ne méritait aucune punition mais cette fois ci, si. Il avait mal parlé à ses amis qui n'avaient rien dit de méchant, il s'était emporté tout seul, le petit groupe l'avait accepté, aidé, le protegeait et lui se comportait comme un idiot, il se sentait tellement mal, coupable, horrible. Son oncle avait raison il était un monstre, il ne savait pas être reconnaissant. Il sentit des gouttes d'eau sur ses joues, il les toucha et fut surpris de savoir que c'était des larmes, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. Il les essuya rageusement en murmurant.

-Ne pas pleurnicher comme une fille, se répéta-t-il sur un ton dur.

C'était une des règles, il s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement mais il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar où dedans il voyait son oncle. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas penser à son rêve, enfin plutôt à ce souvenir, il voulait oublier son oncle, l'état dans lequel il était dans ce souvenir, le rire horrible et sadique de Vernon. Il entendit un bruit dans la chambre, il se concentra en espérant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas son oncle mais une fois rassuré en voyant qu'il était bien dans son dortoir à Poudlard, il respira plus facilement et essaya d'identifier le bruit. C'était des murmures et quelqu'un qui bougeait énormément dans son lit. Il ouvrit les rideaux mais vit tous les rideaux fermés mais celui de Drago bougeait, alors il sut que c'était Drago et qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le blond était très réservé et ils n'étaient pas très proches. Il préféra ne rien faire de peur que Drago lui en veuille. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Drago aussi était en train de revoir un souvenir, un de ses nombreux souvenirs ou il finissait blessé, en sang.

Le lendemain Harry avait de gros cernes alors que sur le visage de Drago rien ne montrait qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Harry ne savait pas si cela était bien ou pas car il trouvait que pour une personne de son âge il était trop mature, son masque était presque trop parfait, on ne voyait pas souvent ses sentiments, ses émotions. Peu de choses passaient sur le visage du blond et il trouvait cela injuste, triste. Il savait que les Serpentard cachaient leurs sentiments pour se protéger mais au point de Drago ce n'est pas normal. Même Blaise montrait plus ses sentiments, souriait, riait, Pansy aussi alors qu'un sourire de Drago était rare, un rire encore plus, un faible sourire arrivait de temps en temps car son masque quelques fois arrivait à se fissurer, surement dû à son jeune âge mais pour un garçon de onze ans, son masque de froideur était trop bien fait. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis qui lui pardonnèrent et Théodore rajouta qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser et leur journée se déroula normalement, c'est à dire avec les bavardages de Théodore, ses maladresses, les disputes entre Pansy et le grand blond, le sourire amusé de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle toujours au côté de Drago, l'entourant pour le protéger et effrayer les autres élèves et Harry qui s'amusa avec Théodore et Pansy. Une journée banale et sans accroche. Pendant un dîner Dumbledore demanda aux élèves présents à Poudlard pendant les vacances de le dire à leur directeur de maison. Donc après le dîner Harry partit le dire au professeur Rogue qui le regarda avec mépris, le brun à lunettes se dépêcha de partir rejoindre les autres. Dans le train pour les vacances de noël, Drago regarda par la fenêtre, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit son visage, son regard car il savait que tout le monde verrait son anxiété, sa peur. Il avait peur de retourner chez lui, de revoir son père mais il y avait également de l'espoir dans ses yeux, l'espérance que son père ne soit pas fâché contre lui ou deçu de lui, il espérait que tout se passerait bien pendant ses vacances, que ses parents montreraient leur amour à son égard. Drago sortit le dernier du train, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir ses parents mais de voir Dobby, son elfe de maison. Ils se mirent à l'abri des regards et Drago prit la créature dans ses bras, ensuite il se releva.

-Dobby est très content de revoir maitre Drago, maitre Drago a beaucoup manqué à Dobby. Maitre Drago a-t-il passé une bonne rentrée ? Poudlard est-il assez bien pour mon maitre ?  
>-Merci beaucoup Dobby, oui Poudlard est très bien, le chateau est super grand, encore plus que le manoir, j'ai même des amis, signa Drago en souriant.<br>-Hooo Dobby en est ravi, Dobby aime voir maitre Drago heureux. Maintenant Dobby doit vous ramener.  
>-D'accord, mais d'abord je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer de lettre mais si père tombe dessus il me punirait et toi aussi.<br>-Dobby le comprend très bien.

L'elfe prit la main de Drago et ils transplantèrent jusqu'au manoir. Drago était partagé entre deux émotions contradictoires, l'impatience de rentrer chez lui et la peur également. Les vacances n'étaient pas de tout repos, que ce soit pour Harry ou pour Drago mais pour le brun elles passaient trop vite alors que le blond pensait le contraire. Harry passa toutes ses vacances avec les jumeaux Weasey, entre blagues, batailles de neige, quidditch, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il y jouait, les Serpentard lui avaient expliqué ce que c'était au début d'année et il avait aimé y jouer, il avait appris à connaitre les jumeaux encore plus et il les adorait, ces derniers l'avaient même fait rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron avait râlé, insulté Harry mais ses frères l'avaient fait taire rapidement et pour les remercier le Serpentard leur avait montré sa salle commune. Drago, lui, passa son temps dans sa chambre, dans le bureau de son père ou dans les sous-sols. Le soir après noël, il avait réçu une grosse correction qui l'avait empêché de bouger pendant deux jours car il ne s'était pas bien tenu à table alors qu'il y avait des invités, il n'avait pas eu le dos assez droit et avait osé répondre à une question à un invité sans l'accord de son père. Ce fut bien sûr Dobby qui le soigna comme depuis sa petite enfance. Enfin c'était des vacances habituelles pour lui, c'est à dire coups de canne, coups de poing, de pied, certains sortilèges et bien sûr ses parents lui avaient offert des cadeaux, une bague et des vêtements pour montrer leur richesse mais Drago ne se disait pas cela, il voyait que le fait que ses parents avaient prit du temps pour lui acheter des cadeaux. Par contre il avait été surpris d'avoir des présents venant de ses camarades : Théodore, Blaise, Pansy et Harry lui avaient en acheté, il ne s'y était pas attendu et avait été surpris et touché. Mais surtout il ne comprenait pas, il ne leur parlait qu'à peine, était assez froid avec eux et eux lui offraient des cadeaux, l'aimait bien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, surtout que son père n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas d'attention, qu'il n'était rien, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être un Malefoy, de vivre. Donc il ne savait pas pourquoi ses camarades lui avaient offert ces cadeaux. Il avait bien sûr reçu celui de Dobby, depuis tout petit c'était le cadeau qu'il attendait le plus car l'elfe de maison achetait toujours quelque chose dans le dos de ses parents, avec leur argent et c'était toujours des trucs qu'il adorait. Il avait déjà un paquet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes et il lui avait acheté un livre sur les créatures. Drago était fasciné par les animaux, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des animaux, il n'en était pas digne avait dit son père. C'est avec plaisir qu'il retourna à Poudlard mais aussi anxieux car il avait beaucoup de bleus et de blessures en train de cicatriser. Son corps lui faisait mal mais il y était habitué, il avait lancé un sort de dissimulation sur lui pour que personne ne puisse voir l'état réel de son corps. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit les drôles d'animaux qui conduisaient les calèches mais dedans il se mit à réfléchir et se rappela que c'était des Sombrals, il poussa un léger soupir en se rappelant ce qu'il avait lu dessus, seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort, qui avaient vu quelqu'un mourir pouvait les voir. Il alla directement chez les Serpentard. Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir , il vit Harry, celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire

-Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Mon cadeau t'as plu ? Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre alors j'ai pensé à un livre puisque tu lis beaucoup.

Drago hocha la tête et lui dit merci en langage des signes et Harry lui répondit de rien. Drago le regarda étonné avant de reprendre un visage neutre.

-On s'entraine depuis des semaines avec Pans', Théo et Blaise pour comprendre le langage des signes, on commence à y arriver.

Drago lui fit un faible sourire. Ils descendirent et retrouvèrent les autres, Pansy prit tout le monde dans ses bras, même Drago qui retint une plainte et une grimace de douleur, il la repoussa assez violemment en lui lançant un regard meurtrier et on pouvait voir dans ce regard "ne me touche plus jamais, tu me salis". Ils allèrent ensuite dîner, tous parlèrent de leurs vacances, Drago les écouta, un peu jaloux. Il aurait aimé rire pendant ses vacances. Il secoua discrètement la tête en se disant que ses parents l'aimaient.

-Tu es resté avec tous les Wealsey ? S'étonna Blaise.  
>-Non juste les jumeaux.<br>-J'ai cru que c'était avec l'autre. Dit Théodore.  
>-Non juste eux, ils sont supers, je suis sûr que Théodore les adorerais.<br>-Théo adore tout le monde, surtout ceux qui font n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs qu'as-tu fait comme conneries chez toi ?

Thédore se mit alors à parler super vite de ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui, comme quand il a fait tomber le sapin en glissant à cause de ses chaussettes, ou encore quand il a craché sa purée sur son petit frère car celui-ci avait les cheveux roses à cause d'une blague de son père... . Et il continua encore jusqu'à la fin du repas. Drago resta un peu avec eux dans la salle commune mais il était épuisé et avait mal, donc il monta se coucher. Harry, lui, riait avec ses amis. Le lendemain il alla voir Hermione après le petit déjeuner, il parla avec elle jusqu'à leur cours de potion, elle lui raconta ses vacances et lui les siennes et elle parla bien sûr des devoirs et des cours, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Le brun se mit à côté de Drago et Hermione avec Neville, un Gryffondor joufflu, un peu niais et pas doué en potion. Rogue commença dès le début à s'attaquer à Harry, il lui vouait une haine sans limite sans que personne ne sache pourquoi mais son élève ne répondait pas à chaque fois, il baissait la tête et se taisait, il était habitué, les paroles de son oncle étaient pires que cela donc il laissait le professeur faire sans rien dire, sans réagir. Drago fit la potion et à la fin de l'heure assura à Rogue qu'Harry l'avait aidé. En sortant il le vit en compagnie Hermione.

-Merci Drago.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-On voulait savoir si tu voulais voir Hagrid avec nous ? Demanda Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil pour lui demander si il se foutait de lui et ensuite regarda Hermione avec supériorité et renifla de mépris.

-Ca pourrait être sympa, sinon je voulais aller voir le troisième étage, dit Harry.  
>-Je crois que Ron veut y aller aussi.<br>-Pourquoi je crains le pire quand on parle de lui, dit doucement Harry.  
>-Tu veux y aller ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux te comporter comme un de ses abrutis de rouge ? Demanda Drago tout bas.<p>

Hermine dévisageait Drago, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix et cela faisait bizarre, elle croyait qu'il était muet.

-Les professeurs surveillent le couloir, dit Hermione.  
>-Alors laissons la belette se faire avoir, dit Drago en souriant avec un air méchant.<br>-Bon tu viens avec nous voir Hagrid alors ? Demanda Harry.

Drago fit non de la tête et partit.

-Je le croyais muet.  
>-Il ne l'est pas.<br>-Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ?  
>-Euh pour rien, dit Harry gêné.<br>-Harry !  
>-On y va, dit-il rapidement pour échapper à la question. On doit voir Hagrid, tu vas voir il est géant et super sympa.<p>

Ils partirent chez Hagrid alors que Drago rejoignit Pansy, Théodore et Blaise. Ils joignirent Drago à la conversation, qui resta assez froid mais parla un minimum en langage des signes et Théodore la première fois fit une sorte de danse de la victoire quand il comprit tout. Le blond essaya de ne pas rire, de garder un visage impassible comme on le lui avait appris mais il ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à la danse et le cri de joie du grand blond. Blaise fit un plus grand sourire quand il vit le celui de Drago, il avait l'impression que quelques fois le masque de Drago se fissurait quand ils étaient ensemble et il trouvait ça super, ils trouvaient tous ça génial. Après cette pause ils retournèrent tous en cours. Après les cours Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent tous les deux à la bibliothèque, l'un à côté de l'autre et le blond essaya d'expliquer comme il le pouvait, sans trop parler à Harry la potion de ce matin. Au bout d'une heure Harry comprit.

-Merci et désolé de t'avoir forcé à dire quelques mots. Vraiment désolé.

Drago haussa les épaules pour dire que ce n'était rien mais c'était un mensonge. Il avait mal à la gorge, il avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales étaient en feu mais pourquoi embêter quelqu'un avec ses problèmes. Il ne devait pas gêner, il n'était pas assez important pour faire savoir quand il avait mal.

-Tu veux que je te montre un truc secret.

Drago haussa les épaules et avait un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Ca me fait plaisir.

Drago hocha alors la tête, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et le blond suivit Harry, celui-ci l'amena dans leur dortoir, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, fouilla dans sa malle et en ressortit une sorte de cape. Quand Harry la mit sur lui, il disparut. Drago ouvrit la bouche à cause de la surprise. Harry l'enleva et se mit à rire face au visage de Drago, un visage si expressif, un visage qui montrait la surprise.

-Com... comment ... eue ? Demanda Drago.  
>-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai eue à noël avec un mot disant qu'elle me revenait.<br>-Tu vas en faire quoi ? Demanda Drago en langage des signes.  
>-L'utiliser bien sûr. D'ailleurs ce soir les jumeaux m'ont prévenu que leur frère comptait faire coller des Serpentard donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le suivre et voir ce qu'il compte faire. Enfin si tu veux bien venir avec moi.<p>

Drago réfléchit, il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si ils se faisaient prendre, comment son père réagirait, il ne voulait pas le decevoir. Mais après tout il avait une cape d'invisibilité et puis il pourrait se moquer de Weasley et son père lui avait toujours dit de bien connaitre son ennemi, de le tourner en ridicule. Il finit alors par hocher la tête pour montrer son accord ce qui fit sourire Harry, heureux de faire quelque chose avec le blond. Le soir après le couvre feu, après être sûrs que leurs camarades dormaient bien, Harry et Drago sortirent de leur lit et mirent leurs chaussures. Drago s'approcha d'Harry, quand leur bras se touchèrent le brun tressaillit. Drago fit comme si il ne l'avait pas senti. Le brun mit la cape sur eux et ils sortirent de leur dortoir puis ensuite de la salle commune. Ils se mirent à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de Ron Weasley. Ils le trouvèrent au deuxième étage avec Hermione, celle-ci essayait de convaincre le roux de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor mais le garçon l'ignorait.

-Je dois trouver quelque chose à faire.  
>-Mais quoi ? Ron rentrons, si les professeurs ou Rusard arrivent on va se faire punir, on va perdre des points.<br>-Je dois trouver un truc pour faire chier Malefoy. Je veux qu'il souffre ce connard.  
>-Il ne t'as rien fait, partons vite.<br>-Ho la ferme miss-je-sais-tout, tu es vraiment insupportable, je comprend pourquoi personne ne t'aime.

Et il partit du couloir. Harry sortit de sous la cape et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui sursauta mais quand elle vit le survivant elle lui fit un faible sourire.

-Ne l'écoute pas, des personnes t'aiment, les jumeaux Weasley, leurs amis et moi aussi je t'aime bien.  
>-Je suis vraiment insupportable.<br>-Non Hermione tu as suivit mes conseils, tu te conduis plus normalement donc non.

Drago se mit à tousser pour montrer son désaccord.

-Ne l'écoute pas désolé. Bon on te ramène à ta tour.  
>-C'est qui ?<br>-Drago, d'ailleurs enlève la cape, elle sert à rien.

Drago l'enleva et la donna à Harry. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, ils entendirent un miaulement, ils se regardèrent inquiets et se mirent à courir, ils montèrent un étage, Harry montra une porte, il l'ouvrit et ils rentèrent tous dedans. Hermione et Harry restèrent collés à la porte pour écouter si Rusard arrivait. Drago regarda dans la pièce et retint sa respiration quand il vit le gros chien à trois têtes. Il se colla au mur et essaya de respirer correctement. Il s'approcha d'Harry, quand il toucha le bras du brun, celui-ci sursauta. Il se tourna et Drago montra le chien du doigt, Hermione se tourna en même temps et ils se mirent tous les deux à crier et ils sortirent en trombe toujours en hurlant. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage en dessous, tous s'arrêtèrent. Harry avait un air effrayé et ne bougeait plus, Hermione ne cessait de murmurer que ce n'était pas possible, qu'ils allaient se faire renvoyer. Drago, lui, avait peur mais il avait vu bien pire qu'un chien à trois têtes et pour une fois il remerciait son père pour lui avoir fait voir un loup garou. Un jour alors que Drago avait cassé un vase en jouant avec Dobby, son père pour le punir l'avait forcé à regarder un loup garou, un ami à lui, se transformer. Le loup garou était enfermé dans les cachots et lui devait rester devant la grille à le regarder se transformer, se lancer sur la grille, sur les murs, à se mordre, se griffer et cela sans regarder ailleurs. Si il osait ne pas regarder, son père le tapait. Donc niveau monstre il avait vu pire qu'un chien à trois têtes, il avait vu plus dangereux. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui tremblait. Il prit doucement la main du brun à lunettes pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Harry, Harry tout va bien. Il ne te fera pas de mal, dit-il tout bas et avec douceur.

Harry leva la tête et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Drago lui fit alors un sourire, ce qui rassura Harry qui le lui rendit.

-Rentrons maintenant, on va ramener Granger et tu vas dormir.

Il prit la cape à Harry, rapprocha Hermione d'eux.

-Granger dépêche on va se faire choper à cause de toi.

Il couvrit Harry, Hermione et lui avec la cape. Il prit la main d'Harry car celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, encore secoué. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse Dame. Hermione les regarda, puis se tourna vers la tableau, murmura le mot de passe et entra, incapable de parler aux garçons, encore sonnée et effrayée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Ensuite les deux garçons retournèrent dans les cachots, chez les Serpentard. Drago allongea le brun dans son lit.

-Dors tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
>-Je... il... .<br>-Hé regarde on est en vie, on est pas blessés. Tout va bien maintenant.

Drago lui fit un sourire réconfortant et prit le menton d'Harry pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Le brun se sentit rassuré et en sécurité, il devait ça au sourire et au regard de Drago. L'héritier des Malefoy lui fit un dernier sourire en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Harry mit du temps pour s'endormir, encore secoué par les événements, mais il y parvint tout de même et cela grâce à Drago. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé doucement, on secouait légèrement une de ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago, celui-ci lui montra l'heure et l'une des porte. Harry le gratifia d'un sourire et alla dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche il repensa au comportement de Drago, celui-ci avait été doux, gentil, bienveillant à son égard, il l'avait soutenu, réconforté. Il avait agit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et ce, pour lui, pour l'aider. Il était heureux de voir ce côté du blond qui lui allait mieux que la froideur. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que faisait cette créature affreuse dans le château, c'était dangereux. En sortant de la salle de bain, Harry voulut parler d'hier avec Drago mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas en discuter. Et dans la journée le blond redevint comme avant, ce qui blessa Harry car hier Drago était agréable, doux et là il redevenait froid, glacial avec son visage neutre. Le soir, Harry attendit que tous ses camarades soient endormis pour se diriger vers le lit de Drago, il ouvrit les rideaux et vit le garçon en train de lire. Celui-ci souffla quand il le vit mais d'un geste de la main l'invita à s'assoir sur son lit.

-Avec Hermione on ne cesse de se demander pourquoi cette chose horrible est là. Ca fait peur.

Drago se pencha et prit sur sa table de nuit un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il écrivit quelque chose et tendit le parchemin à Harry qui put lire dessus "trappe".

-Il y avait une trappe ?

Drago hocha la tête et fit le signe chien avec ses mains.

-Sous le chien... Mais pourquoi une trappe ? Il est là pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse passer par cette trappe...

Drago l'encouragea à continuer de réfléchir.

-Il protège quelque chose, sous cette trappe il y a quelque chose de précieux, mais pourquoi Dumbledore prendrait le risque de mettre quelque chose de précieux à Poudlard, surtout si c'est dangereux au point de mettre cette créature.

Drago prit le parchemin et écrivit frénétiquement. Il tendit le papier à Harry. "Car c'est un fou. Mais il faut se méfier de lui, mon père ne cesse de dire qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance, qu'il manipule tout le monde, même le ministre pour faire tout ce qu'il veut. Méfie toi de lui, ne crois pas à son air de papy gâteux".

-Tu crois ?

Drago hocha la tête.

-Tu crois qu'il va vouloir se servir de moi aussi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Mais pourquoi ?

La réponse était évidente car Harry était le survivant, une célébrité aimée de tous et Dumbledore pourrait se servir de lui, de sa notoriété pour refaire la sienne, pour tellement d'autres choses. Mais Drago haussa seulement les épaules. Harry eu bien vu dans ses yeux que son ami avait bien une idée mais quelques secondes après son visage redevint neutre et il comprit que la conversation était terminée, que Drago, l'être froid au visage impénétrable, était de nouveau là. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher, rassuré grâce au blond. Le week end, Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers chez Hagrid, le garde de chasse. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Drago. Les deux garçons étaient beaucoup plus proches depuis l'aventure du chien. Bien sûr seulement quand ils étaient seuls ou avec leur petit groupe d'ami. En dehors des cachots rien n'était visible, Drago gardait toujours son visage neutre, ne souriait pas, ne riait pas. Mais une fois seul, on voyait bien qu'une complicité était en train de naitre. Ils arrivèrent, Hagrid les fit entrer et leur servit du thé en leur proposant des gâteaux qu'ils refusèrent. Harry alla parler mais Drago lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en occupait.

-Harry m'a parlé de votre passion pour les dragons, dit doucement Drago. Vous avez déjà eu la chance d'en voir ?

Et Hagrid se mit à parler avec enthousiasme, de celui qu'il avait du remettre à des collègues de Charlie Weasley car un élève l'avait découvert. Drago remplissait à chaque fois le gros verre d'Hagrid dès que celui-ci le terminait et Harry savait que ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille. A un moment Drago le coupa avec un petit sourire innocent.

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le cerbère ?  
>-Touffu ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ho mais celui qui m'a vendu le dragon était très intéressé par lui.<br>-Que vous a-t-il demandé ? Vous avez dû être tellement heureux d'avoir eu ce dragon.  
>-Comment l'endormir et la raison est simple avec de la musique, c'est facile à deviner. Mais je comprend Touffu est un être très intéressant mais pas autant que le dragon et tu as raison mon petit j'étais heureux, comme un gamin.<br>-J'imagine très bien, c'est tellement rare de voir un dragon. Et que cache Touffu ? Vous avez dû être bouleversé quand vous avez dû le donner.  
>-Très rare, surtout ici en Angleterre. Il cache la pierre, celle de Nicolas Flamel mon petit. Hoo j'étais inconsolable, heureusement que Dumbledore était là, c'est un grand homme.<p>

Drago fit un sourire typiquement Serpentard et Harry le regarda choqué. Hragrid leur avait donné toutes ses informations sans s'en rendre compte, le blond était doué pour la manipulation. Ils remercièrent le garde-chasse et retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Drago but une quantité impressionnante d'eau mais sa gorge le brûlait, il avait mal d'avoir autant parlé. Harry le regarda avec inquiétude mais Drago reposa la bouteille et on ne pouvait deviner sa douleur, rien sur son visage ne le montrait.

-Il faut trouver qui est ce Nicolas Flamel maintenant, dit Harry.

Drago hocha la tête mais dit en langage des signes qu'ils le feront plus tard car il était fatigué. Il alla dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Il était épuisé, il dormait mal et ne cessait de faire des cauchemars. Il revoyait des souvenirs durs à revoir. Son corps lui faisait mal, certaines de ses blessures aussi, pas toutes et la douleur était minime par rapport au début mais elle était quand même là et même si maintenant elle était habituelle, presque quotidienne quand il était chez lui, il la sentait toujours. Plusieurs soirs de suite, Harry et Hermione allèrent dans le couloir interdit pour voir qui savait et qui passait par là pour voir ce qui était caché, lui, Drago et Hermione cherchaient encore n'ayant toujours aucune réponse à leurs questions. D'ailleurs le blond ignorait toujours Hermione quand elle était près de lui, il faisait semblant qu'elle n'était pas là. Harry s'excusait toujours de son comportement à sa nouvelle amie mais celle-ci haussa seulement les épaules en disant qu'on ne pouvait plaire à tout le monde mais elle voyait bien que l'héritier des Malefoy ne l'aimait pas du tout, il la regardait avec mépris, quelques fois avec dégoût. Pourtant elle ne disait rien à Harry pour ne pas le blesser. Donc un soir, dans le couloir, ils découvrirent Rogue et un autre soir aussi. Ils finirent par se dire qu'il voulait voler ce que Touffu cachait car la deuxième fois qu'ils le virent, c'était en sortant de la pièce de Touffu, une jambe blessée, sûrement par le cerbère. Harry courut jusqu'au dortoir après avoir raccompagné Hermione, il fonça dans le lit de Drago, celui-ci sursauta et commença à trembler mais quand il vit Harry il se calma aussitôt.

-Rogue, c'est lui qui veut voler ce qu'il y a dedans. Hermione pense que c'est aussi lui qui a libéré le troll.

Drago se mit à souffler et Harry voyait bien son air ennuyé et moqueur.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Il est souvent devant le couloir et il y entrait, dans la salle ou se trouve Touffu, il n'y a pas de doute.  
>-Pas lui, dit le blond en langage des signes.<br>-Et pourquoi ça ?  
>-Je le sais c'est tout, fait moi confiance, continua-t-il en langage des signes.<p>

Harry le regarda sceptique, alors Drago fit le signe "parrain" donc le survivant comprit que Drago avait totalement confiance en Severus Rogue et qu'il le connaissait bien et ne le pensait pas capable de faire cela. Donc le brun choisit de croire et de faire confiance à son ami. Harry hocha la tête pour lui montrer sa confiance, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Le soir Harry et Drago allèrent dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et trouvèrent ce que Nicolas Flamel avait créer, la pierre philosophale. Le matin, Harry alla vers la table des Gryffondor et chuchota cela à Hermione, ensuite il salua les jumeaux. Et il finit par aller à sa table.

-Le petit Harry fricote avec les Gryffons, tu veux te convertir en Gryffondor, dit Théodore en riant.  
>-Non, désolé, dit Harry gêné.<br>-Il te taquine Harry, lui dit Pansy en souriant.  
>-Trop rouge pour moi, dit alors doucement Harry en souriant.<br>-Tu as bien raison mon frère, le vert c'est bien plus classe, dit Théodore en voulant prendre l'air hautain de Drago.

Le petit groupe, sauf Drago et Théodore se mirent à rire, Théodore déçu de ne pas y arriver et Drago car il riait très peu en public, quand il y avait du monde il était un glaçon, le visage toujours neutre, les yeux toujours froids, le dos toujours bien droit. Par contre, tout comme Harry, c'était rare qu'il soit assis correctement. Il avait toujours une jambe sous ses fesses mais il restait tout de même bien droit. Harry, lui, changeait de position tout le temps mais ses fesses touchaient toujours très peu le banc ou les chaises de cours. Par contre ses amis lui apprenait à se tenir bien droit, ce qu'il parvenait à faire de mieux en mieux. Les cours de ses amis lui apprenaient beaucoup, il arrivait maintenant à cacher ses sentiments, ceux dont les autres pourraient se servir contre lui, il parlait mieux également, crié contre toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues. Ensuite elle avait prit un magazine de vêtements et lui avait en acheté de nouveaux. Théodore et Blaise s'étaient moqué du brun à lunettes car, comme la plupart des filles, dès que Pansy parlait de vêtements on ne l'arrêtait pas et elle ne cessait de parler des de ceux d'Harry, enfin des horreurs qu'il osait appeler vêtements. Harry ressemblait maintenant à un vrai Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Bonjour à vous tous.<p>

J'espère que le début de l'histoire vous plait. J'avoue craindre un peu qu'elle déplaise, ou qu'elle soit ennuyante pour voir. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Merci encore à ma beta :)

Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis.


	3. Chapter 3

Au mois de mars, Drago reçut du courrier. Il fit un geste pour faire partir la chouette. Sentant des regards sur lui, il leva la tête et envoya des regards noirs à tous ceux qui le regardaient, même ses amis. Il rangea sa lettre sans l'ouvrir dans sa poche.

-Hou Drago ne veut pas qu'on le voit rougir des petits mots d'amour de sa copine. Dit Thédore en riant.

Drago lui envoya un regard désespéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je crois qu'il vient de dire tout ce qu'on pensait, rien qu'avec ses yeux, dit Pansy moqueuse.  
>-Les gars on va être en retard en histoire de la magie. Dit Blaise.<br>-Pourquoi tu es toujours obligé de parler de cours, tu veux mon suicide sur ta conscience. Se plaignit Thédore.  
>-A mon avis je recevrais des félicitations pour avoir fait fermer ta grande gueule, donc oui je suis obligé.<p>

Et Blaise partit fière de lui, Drago se leva en retenant un sourire amusé, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent chacun à ses côtés et ils partirent aussi. Harry et Pansy eux ne se gênèrent pas pour rire de leur ami.

-Non mais vous avez entendu ?  
>-Oui, très bien même, dit en riant Pansy.<p>

Elle tira sur une manche de Théodore, Harry l'autre manche et ils le trainèrent jusqu'en salle de classe. Drago une fois le professeur présent, sortit sa lettre  
>"Drago,<br>ta soeur sort de l'hôpital, quand tu seras de retour au manoir ta petite soeur sera présente. Les médecins ont finalement trouvé un traitement donc elle peut rentrer. On compte sur toi pour qu'elle ne prenne pas exemple sur toi.  
>On espère qu'elle ne sera pas un échec comme toi, qu'elle sera parfaite. Donc si tu influences ta petite soeur, tu le regretteras."<br>Et la lettre se finit comme ça, toute la lettre était froide, sans émotion, sans un mot possessif, gentil. Sa petite soeur ? Non il ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait déjà du mal à avoir l'attention de ses parents, leur amour, avec cette gamine cela sera encore pire, ses parents ne feront plus du tout attention à lui. Il retint à temps un soupir désespéré. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour fermer son esprit, son visage. Il mit son masque en place et ouvrit les yeux, il mit la lettre dans son sac et il fit comme si la nouvelle ne l'avait pas ébranlé, comme si les mots de son père ne l'avait pas profondément blessé. Comme toujours il garda son masque bien en place. Et personne ne vit rien. Le soir après les cours, Drago et les autres étaient de nouveau dans la salle commune.

-Théo, hum pardon mais, tu... désolé de te déranger mais tu veux bien m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs, avec Blaise j'ai rien compris.  
>-C'est partit bébé Harry.<p>

Harry fit une grimace au surnom mais se mit à une table et Théodore arriva rapidement avec le jeu. Harry prit une pièce dans ses mains et se mit à rire quand celle-ci jura. Pansy et Blaise le regardèrent attendris. Harry était adorable, il était si innocent, naif. Cela se voyait qu'il découvrait le monde magique car il était émerveillé par tout et tout l'amusait. Quand il avait vu une photo appartenant à Pansy, il s'était mis à crier quand la photo avait bougé, ses amis s'étaient moqués de lui mais le brun leur avait expliqué que dans le monde moldu elles ne bougeaient pas ce qui avait déconcerté les sorciers. Ensuite il était resté quelques minutes à regarder la photographie le regard pétillant. Il avait toujours un sourire pendu aux lèvres, souvent en train de rire. Mais il était aussi terriblement timide. C'était leur petit frère, malgré qu'il soit du même âge, Harry faisait plus jeune, même dans son comportement et il avait l'air tellement fragile que tous avaient envie de le protéger. Drago, lui, relisait sa lettre encore et encore, il la connaissait par coeur et à force il ne la voyait plus comme au début. Certes les mots sont durs à lire mais son père avait quand même pris le temps de lui écrire et de lui envoyer, cela lui prouvait qu'il pensait à lui, qu'il comptait pour ses parents. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage qu'il enleva rapidement quand il se rappela de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry et Drago se promenaient dans les couloirs un week end. Il était assez tard, le couvre feu allait bientôt être passé, ils s'approchèrent du troisième étage mais avant de l'atteindre ils rencontrèrent Hermione. Drago, comme à son habitude, l'ignora. Il ne pouvait être ami avec elle à cause de son sang, il ne pouvait avoir comme amis des êtres aussi inférieurs. Harry et Hermione parlèrent et furent rejoints par les jumeaux Weasley.

-Hey Harry, tu allais vers le troisième étage, dit Fred.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre.

-Ho ne t'inquiète pas, nous aussi on y est allés mais là le gros chien est endormi. On voulait aller le voir car il nous aime bien, il s'amuse avec nous, nous lèche, enfin il...  
>-Est super, finit Fred.<br>-Il est endormi tu dis ? Demanda Hermione.  
>-Oui, mais le plus étrange est qu'il y avait un instrument. Dit George.<br>-On pense que c'est ça qui l'a endormi.

Drago se mit en face d'Harry et lui dit en langage des signes.

-Il faut prévenir Rogue, le voleur est dedans.  
>-On doit y aller Drago, on n'a pas le temps, il faut empêcher le voleur.<br>-Non, on va chercher Severus, enfin Rogue. Ne joue pas les Gryffondor. On y va maintenant, dit-il froidement.  
>-Hermione, les garçons restez ici, on va chercher Rogue.<p>

Drago et Harry se mirent à courir, frappèrent à la salle de classe du professeur Rogue, quand ils eurent l'autorisation ils entrèrent.

-Severus écoute Harry, dit Drago doucement.  
>-Monsieur, quelqu'un est entré dans le couloir interdit, Touffu est endormi quelqu'un a joué d'un instrument pour pouvoir passer et voler la pierre.<br>-Pardon ? Quelle sottise vous racontez encore Potter pour vous faire remarquer ?  
>-Je ne mens pas, dit Harry blessé.<br>-Parrain c'est vrai, il faut vite l'arrêter.

Le professeur Rogue les regarda et quand il vit son filleul aussi sûr, il hocha la tête, se leva et ils partirent près du couloir. Ils virent Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley toujours là.

-Bon je vais rentrer, Drago tu retournes chez les Serpentard, vous aussi Potter, vous vous êtes déjà assez pavané donc pour une fois vous allez écouter. Je ne suis pas votre famille qui ne voit que par vous, qui vous adule, ce qui fait de vous ce sale gosse pourri gaté insupportable. Vous allez partir avec Drago et c'est tout. Aussi misérable que votre père, cracha le professeur.  
>-Sev, murmura Drago.<br>-Aller Drago, le professeur Dumbledore vous punira si il vous voit car vous êtes des Serpentard.  
>-Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas comme ça, s'exclama Hermione.<br>-Miss-je-sais-tout je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Et je sais comment agit le directeur, il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour discréditer les Serpentard. Pour lui tous sont mauvais, c'est lui qui maintient cette haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard . Mais passons. Je vais y aller, si je ne suis pas revenu dans vingt minutes.

Drago se mit à tousser.

-Bon d'accord quinze minutes, miss Granger alle) chercher le directeur.

Hermione hocha la tête, le professeur regarda Drago qui comprit le message. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota de venir le voir avec Fred et George une fois que Severus serait sortit et il lui donna discrètement sa cape en lui souffla le mot de passe pour rentrer chez les Serpentard. Lui et Drago partirent et le directeur de Serpentard entra dans la pièce où Touffu dormait encore. Harry et Drago restèrent dans la salle commune malgré l'heure tardive. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, Harry repensait aux mots de son professeur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui avait attiré la haine du maitre des potions mais en tous cas ce soir, chaque mot l'avait touché. Son professeur croyait qu'il était pourri gâté, que sa famille ne voyait que par lui... Si seulement. Enfin ils ne voyaient que par lui quand ils étaient énervés, tristes, quand il fallait se défouler. Sinon il était seulement le larbin, le monstre qui avait pourri leur vie. Il les détestait et il détestait aussi son professeur de potion pour ses remarques, pour se croire si supérieur, pour le traiter de la sorte. Il haïssait les adultes, il était malheureux à cause d'eux, à cause de ceux qui l'avait envoyé chez sa tante et son oncle, à cause de ceux qui leur faisaient des remarques. Il les detestait tous. Drago prit la main d'Harry quand il vit celui-ci serrer fort son poing et il la relacha quelques secondes après, Harry se détendit face à ce geste, il regarda le blond mais celui-ci fixa droit devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Mais Drago avait comprit les pensées du brun à lunettes. Ce dernier était surpris, c'était l'un des rares moments où Drago touchait quelqu'un, se montrait tendre. Il y avait aussi eu la fois où Drago l'avait rassuré après l'épisode de Touffu et maintenant là. Cela lui montrait bien que Drago n'était pas que le garçon froid, arrogant. Sous son masque il était quelqu'un de gentil, de tendre. La porte s'ouvrit mais lui et Drago ne virent personne. Harry sut que c'était les Gryffondor sous sa cape. Il fit un sourire et ils enlevèrent la cape.

-Alors ?  
>-Rogue est blessé.<br>-Mais pas énormément, Dumbledore l'a amené à l'infirmerie, finit Fred à la suite de son jumeau.  
>-On n'a pas eu le temps d'aller chercher le directeur, il est arrivé dix minutes après que Rogue soit rentré. D'ailleurs quand on a dit que c'était le professeur il avait l'air déçu. C'était bizarre.<br>-Hermione tu t'éloignes, l'avertit George moqueur.  
>-Et sinon ?<br>-On a écouté à la porte de l'infirmerie, il semblerait que Quirrell soit mort et qu'il était possédé.  
>-Rogue a aussi dit que sa couverture était tombée, qu'il savait qu'il était un espion alors que si il revenait il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité.<br>-C'est du elfique pour nous quoi, finit Fred.  
>-Donc la pierre philosophale ? Demanda Harry.<br>-Le professeur Rogue est arrivé à temps.

Ils se mirent à parler d'un autre sujet, enfin les Gryffondor et Harry. Drago regardait devant lui avec un air neutre, les yeux froids. Harry le regarda tristement, il aimerait que son ami parle avec eux, qu'il ait d'autres amis. Il avait lui, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise mais encore il n'était pas très proche d'eux, bizarrement c'était avec lui qu'il était le plus proche alors qu'au début ils ne s'entendaient pas. Enfin proche était un mot trop fort, ils s'entendaient bien et Drago était moins froid avec lui. Quelques fois il aidait Harry en cours, dans ses devoirs, il l'avait réconforté deux fois. Le blond était connu pour être froid et ne rien éprouver mais quelque fois Harry avait l'impression qu'avec lui il éprouvait des choses. Il l'aidait, ce dont tous le croyait incapable. Même Pansy, Blaise et Théodore n'étaient pas aussi proches de l'héritier des Malefoy. Et Harry aimerait que Drago devienne moins froid avec d'autres que lui. Il essaya de l'intégrer dans la conversation avec Fred, George et Hermione mais le blond lui envoya un regard noir et regarda les trois rouge et or avec mépris et dégoût. Harry ne put retenir un frisson de peur, ses regards ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son oncle, aussi effrayants, aussi méprisants. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors il les cacha sous ses jambes. Drago s'en aperçu quelques minutes plus tard et lui fit un sourire discret, ce qui rassura le brun. Drago n'était pas son oncle, lui ne lui fera jamais de mal. Les Gryffondor retournèrent à leur tour une heure et demi après. Ce fut les Serpentard qui remportèrent le coupe des quatre maisons et il était temps pour les pensionnaires de partir, de retourner chez eux. Le groupe de Serpentard se dirigea vers le train, Drago regarda autour de lui avec un visage neutre mais ses yeux étaient froids, glacials. Il faisait attention à ce que personne ne s'approche d'eux, lui était tranquille puisque Crabbe et Goyle étaient comme toujours à ses côté. Il vit Hermione arriver en courant, il fit un signe à ses deux "gardes" en pointant Harry du doigt. Comprenant le message, ils prirent chacun place à côté d'Harry et Goyle arrêta Hermione quand celle-ci arriva en courant pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Harry remercia les deux garçons et leur demanda de lacher Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le comportement des deux garçons mais préféra ne pas y faire attention, elle s'avança vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci se tendit au début mais finit par se détendre.

-Bonnes vacances Harry, j'essayerai de t'écrire, et n'oublie pas de travailler.  
>-Bonnes vacances Hermione, dit il en souriant.<br>-Bonnes vacances à tous, dit la Gryffondor aux Serpentard.

Et elle partit, entrant dans le train. Ensuite ce fut les jumeaux qui souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances à Harry et ses amis. Ils purent enfin prendre un compartiment. Harry et Drago restèrent silencieux tout le long, Harry stressait de retourner chez lui, il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas voir sa soit disant famille, il les détestait. Que ce soit sa tante, son cousin et encore plus son oncle, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer pendant ses deux mois. Drago lui était pressé mais stressé aussi, il voulait revoir ses parents, montrer ses resultats à son père, le voir fier de lui d'avoir tout réussi, d'avoir eu presque que des O. Mais il avait eu aussi un A en botanique, il espérait toutefois que son père n'en prendrait pas compte, il espérait que ses parents seraient fiers de lui, malheureusement il n'y croyait pas car il n'avait pas fait le mieux, il n'était pas le meilleur. Et il stressait, il voulait que ses vacances soient un peu différentes, il stressait de faire quelque chose de mauvais, d'être un mauvais fils. Mais aussi par rapport à sa petite soeur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle encombre ses parents, c'était égoiste mais il ne voulait pas que ses parents restent trop près d'elle, il souhaitait qu'ils préfèrent sa compagnie à celle de sa soeur. Théodore, lui, comme à son habitude ne cessait de parler, Pansy ralait, ordonnant au grand blond de se taire mais celui-ci continuait alors elle le traitait. Blaise lisait, souriant, en écoutant ses deux amis. Crabbe et Goyle eux mangeaient. Une fois le train arrivé à la gare, ils descendirent en dernier. Harry passa la barrière et vit son oncle, il arriva vers lui et une fois devant lui il baissa la tête.

-Bonjour oncle Vernon.  
>-Dépêche toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire monstre ! Cracha-t-il.<br>-Oui.  
>-Oui qui ?<br>-Oui monsieur.

Et Harry suivit son oncle. Drago, lui, attendit près du train que tout le monde parte, une fois seul il se dirigea vers un coin et vit Dobby, il enlaça l'elfe.

-Dobby est très heureux de voir maitre Drago, maitre Drago a manqué à Dobby. Maitre Drago va être surpris de voir la petite fille, l'enfant ressemble à maitre Drago, Dobby trouve.  
>-Rentrons à la maison alors, dit-il avec un petit sourire.<p>

L'efle réduit les affaires de Drago, lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent, ils arrivèrent dans le salon. L'elfe transplana avec les affaires du jeune Malefoy dans sa chambre, le blond monta pour rejoindre son elfe et sourit à celui ci quand il le vit vider sa valise. Un autre elfe apparut, s'inclina devant Drago.

-Maitre Lucius et maitresse Narcissa demande maitre Drago dans la chambre de l'enfant.  
>-Il faut lui montrer où c'est Cookie, dit Dobby.<br>-Maitre suivez-moi.

Drago suivit Cookie un peu anxieux, il entra dans la pièce et son coeur se serra quand il vit sa mère portant sa soeur avec un léger sourire. Son père était assis et lisait des papiers. Cookie fit savoir leur présence, Drago fit un geste de la tête pour saluer ses parents et baissa les yeux.

-Voici Cedrella. Si quelque chose cloche avec elle, on saura directement que ça sera ta faute, donc montre lui dès le départ que tu n'es pas un bon exemple.

Drago hocha la tête. Il regarda discrètement sa petite soeur et la trouva magnifique, elle avait les cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches or qui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, des yeux vairons, un oeil bleu-gris comme les siens et un bleu turquoise, elle avait les joues légèrement roses et rebondies.

-Cookie va me chercher ses résultats.

L'elfe transplanna en un pop et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une feuille dans la main et la donna au maitre des lieux. Drago regarda le visage de son père et quand il vit celui-ci froncer les sourcils, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait assez bien, qu'il avait échoué, qu'il n'était pas digne d'être un Malefoy.

-Drago nous devons parler tous les deux. Allons au sous-sol.

Drago hocha la tête, il savait ce qui allait arriver mais il le méritait. Il n'était pas le meilleur élève, Granger était la première, lui seulement le deuxième, une sang de bourbe le battait et il savait qu'il méritait d'être puni.

-Un A en botanique, un A. Tu es tellement décevant. Tu n'es pas digne d'un Malefoy. Et te faire battre par une sang de bourbe, tu es une honte pour notre famille. Une sang de bourbe.

Drago reçut le bout de la canne de son père dans le ventre.

-Qu'as-tu à dire Drago ?  
>-Je suis désolé.<br>-J'epère que tu l'es.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts contre son fils pour le punir, pour lui montrer qu'il était inférieur, qu'il était une honte. Quand il sortit Drago, était au sol, recroquevillé, du sang sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas crié malgré la douleur, malgré sa peine. Déjà car sa gorge lui faisait mal, et parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, de crier : il avait eu ce qu'il méritait.

-Et j'ai été conciliant cette fois-ci Drago, dit son père en partant.

Ce fut Dobby qui arriva quinze minutes après qui le soigna, comme toujours. L'elfe transplana avec son jeune maitre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il deposa Drago sur son grand lit et lui apporta après du thé et une potion contre la douleur. Du côté d'Harry, sa soirée se passa mieux, son oncle l'avait juste enfermé dans sa chambre avec interdiction de sortir, aucun coup, rien. Alors il pouvait considérer ça comme un bon jour. Il resta un peu moins d'une semaine, entre trois et cinq jours, il ne serait le dire, enfermé dans sa chambre, sans nourriture, avec juste des bouteilles d'eau que sa tante lui envoyait par la trappe. Il avait faim, son estomac le faisait souffrir mais il préférait cela que voir sa famille, il préférait être dans sa chambre à mourir de faim plutôt que d'être frappé par son oncle. Mais tout changea quand un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre de sa chambre au petit matin. Harry se leva, content d'avoir une lettre mais son sourire se fana quand il entendit des bruits de pas, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, elle tapa contre le mur et se tenait là Vernon Dursley furieux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit quoi sur ses putains de volatiles. On t'héberge, te nourris et toi tu nous récompense comment, en montrant que tu es un monstre, en affichant ta bizarrerie. Si quelqu'un a vu ce piaf je te tue.

Il avança dangereusement vers Harry et lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Harry mis la main sur son nez et vit que du sang non coulait. Il envoya un regard noir à son oncle qui se mit à le ruer de coups de poing. Harry tomba au sol, alors Vernon en profita pour donner des coups de pied. Le brun hurlait de douleur, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il était à terre, recroquevillé. Soudainement tout s'arrêta, Vernon partit, laissant seul Harry en mauvais état. Il resta allongé au sol plusieurs heures, essayant de respirer correctement. Hedwige lui mordait affectueusement l'oreille en ne faisant aucun bruit. Il se mit sur le ventre, se traina jusqu'à son lit et réussit avec difficulté à monter dessus. Hedwige revint vers lui et posa la lettre près de sa tête. Harry l'ouvrit malgré la douleur que cela lui procurait de bouger le bras. C'était une lettre de Théodore où celui-ci lui écrivait ses débuts de vacances en France, il décrivait les choses qu'il trouvait intéressantes. Même par écrit il arrivait à montrer son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette lettre et cela lui faisait tellement de bien de savoir que ses amis pensaient à lui, qu'ils prenaient du temps pour lui. Le soir il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain discrètement, il se lava, enleva le sang de son visage, mit de la pommade sur tout ses bleus et retourna dans sa chambre, il répondit à la lettre de Théodore en lui disant qu'il attendait avec impatience d'autres lettres de sa part. Il n'allait pas laisser son oncle briser toutes ses relations, qu'importe les coups il n'allait pas l'écouter. Il avait certes peur de lui, enfin surtout de ce qu'il était capable de faire mais il n'allait pas le laisser diriger sa vie, ses amis... Une autre différence entre nos deux amis Serpentard, Harry ne se laissait pas toujours faire, il n'aimait pas sa famille, il n'obéissait pas au moindre ordre, à la plupart mais pas tous quand il savait que ça allait trop loin, il refusait alors que Drago ferait la moindre chose que son père lui demanderait, pour lui son père est tout, il l'aime, il est son model, il adore sa famille et ferait tout pour eux, donc il obéit au moindre ordre, il ne réagit pas quand il se fait taper car pour lui, il le mérite.

-Drago vient ici tout de suite.

Le blond se leva du sol ou il lisait et se mit devant son père et regarda le sol.

-Il y a une oie qui est blessée, elle ne sert plus à rien, ne mord plus les intrus donc va la tuer et bien sûr sans magie.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit. Il savait les risques, les oies pouvaient le mordre, le piquer, elles étaient entrainées à blesser fortement voir même à tuer mais son père lui avait demandé quelque chose, donc il le fera, pour lui c'était normal. Il chercha d'abord de loin l'oie blessée. Une fois vue, il s'approcha doucement mais pas assez car plusieurs foncèrent sur lui. Il tomba à la renverse, plusieurs l'écrasèrent pendant que d'autres le mordaient, d'autres encore donnaient des coups de bec. Il les poussa violemment et courut pour leur échapper. Il passa plusieurs heures à essayer de tuer l'oie blessée. Une fois trouvée il se mit à l'écart pour échapper aux autres bêtes. Il la mit devant lui ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas la tuer mais son père lui avait demandé et il était toujours heureux de faire quelque chose pour son père . Son père lui avait demandé de le faire le pensant capable alors il devait le faire. Il ne voyait pas que c'était de la maltraitance, son père savait très bien qu'il allait être blessé et que c'était cruel de demander à un enfant de douze ans de tuer une pauvre bête mais Drago ne voyait pas cela. Alors au bout de trente minutes il brisa le cou de l'oiseau et rentra et l'annonça fièrement à son père.

-Maintenant va te laver, tu te rends compte de ton état. Tu oses venir me voir ainsi, ce soir tu ne mangeras pas et tu t'occuperas de ta soeur toute la nuit et pour l'endormir tu lui liras une histoire.

Drago hocha la tête et alla se doucher. Il lut ensuite un livre et partit dans la chambre de sa soeur. Il fit un geste à l'elfe pour lui dire qu'il s'en occupait. Une fois l'elfe parti, il prit Cedrella dans ses bras. Dobby arriva avec de quoi manger. Drago s'assit sur le sol sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'assoir sur les fauteuils et les canapés et lui donna à manger. Dobby lui disait comment bien tenir sa petite soeur, comment la nourrir. Il remercia l'elfe avec un sourire et celui-ci disparut d'un "plop". Il berça ensuite la jeune fille, la posa dans son lit et lui lut une histoire.

-Core, core, dit-elle en frappant des mains.  
>-Encore ? Dit Drago à haute voix et en faisant le signe en même temps.<br>-Vu, dit Cedrella avec un énorme sourire.

Drago se mit à sourire attendri par sa soeur et lui lut une autre histoire et elle s'endormit vers la fin de celle-ci. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre il appela Dobby qui lui apporta une bouteille d'eau qu'il but rapidement. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'elle était en feu. Mais rien à part une potion ne pouvait enlever cette douleur et il n'avait pas le droit d'en prendre. Il savait que c'était sa punition pour s'être montré aussi sale et peu élégant devant son père. Il le méritait donc il ne s'en plaignit pas. Dans la nuit il se reveilla plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que sa soeur dormait toujours, quand ce n'était pas le cas il faisait tout pour qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau. Le lendemain, son père lui demanda de lire un livre sur la magie noire, de l'apprendre par coeur car après il allait lui poser des questions et que si il avait faux il allait lui faire regretter et tout faire pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Drago savait que cela aurait un rapport avec les sorts de magie noire dans le livre. Quand il fut certain d'avoir tout retenu, il alla vers le bureau de son père. Il leva la main pour frapper mais la voix de son père l'arrêta.

-Il faut que Potter paye pour notre maitre et j'ai l'idée parfaite. Il sera mort dans l'année scolaire qui arrive tu peux me croire Macnair.

Drago s'éloigna de la porte, choqué. Il retourna dans sa chambre et appela Dobby et lui signa.

-Dobby, Harry Potter est en danger, je... il est mon ami je ne sais pas quoi faire. Père veut le faire tuer. Il faut faire quelque chose, qu'on l'aide, que tu l'aides.

Les gestes de Drago vinrent tellement rapidement à cause de la peur que Dobby ne comprit plus rien. Un elfe apparut peu de temps après.

-Maitre Lucius vous demande dans son bureau jeune Drago.

Drago le regarda paniqué, il avait tout oublié, il ne se souvenait de rien, juste qu'Harry risquait de mourir à cause de son père. L'elfe lui rappela et il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait y aller. Il avait tout oublié et en plus de cela il avait écouté à la porte du bureau de son père, il était un enfant horrible, il ne méritait pas de porter le nom de famille Malefoy. Donc il allait supporter cette punition pour ça et aussi pour Harry. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son père, quand il eut l'autorisation il entra, ferma la porte et resta devant.

-Bon alors je te pose des questions, tâche d'avoir la réponse.

Drago hocha la tête, il répondit correctement aux deux premières questions par il ne savait quel miracle. Mais il ne put répondre à la troisième question, alors son père lui envoya un sort qui le propulsa contre la porte, il se cogna douloureusement le dos mais ne tomba pas, il se remit sur pied et écouta la question de son père. Il ne répondit pas par la bonne réponse et fut de nouveau propulsé mais cette fois contre le mur à sa droite et encore plus violemment, cette fois-ci il tomba. Et cela continua pendant trente minutes, quand il ne savait pas, il se retrouva propulsé contre les murs, le sol et recevait un sort qui donnait des coups, les blessures et la douleur étaient presque comme celle des coups de ceintures.

-Tu me déçois Drago, tu n'es que déception, tu as eu tout le temps de tout connaitre. Mais comme toujours tu dois te montrer minable. Les sorts dans ce livre sont intéressants. Tu vas les retenir je te le jure.

Il cita un maléfice, l'expliqua, c'était un maléfice qui te faisait perdre toute sensibilité dans les membres et il le lança ensuite sur Drago qui se sentit étrange et ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Quand Lucius vit qu'il paniquait il se leva se mit en face de lui et lui donna une grosse gifle qui le fit tomber à terre mais le jeune blond ne la ressentit même pas, alors il fit un sourire sadique et rua son fils de coups de canne, il expliqua ensuite un autre maléfice qui se trouvait dans le livre. Il avait pour but d'enlever tous les sens de la personne, l'ouïe, l'odorat, la vue et le toucher mais le toucher c'était déjà fait puisque il ne sentait plus ses membres. Lucius enleva le premier sort et Drago ressentit soudainement toute la douleur des coups que son père lui avait donnés. Et le maitre de maison lui lança un autre sort. Drago eut soudain l'impression qu'une main était en train de serrer son coeur, de le compresser dans son poing. Sa respiration accéléra, il avait mal et en plus il ne voyait toujours pas, n'entendait toujours rien. Aussi soudainement que ça le prit, ça s'arrêta, la douleur partit et il put enfin voir, entendre, sentir, toucher.

-J'espère que tu as compris, maintenant sort. J'ai honte de toi, tu es tellement minable, pathétique Drago.

Drago partit, mais à peine fut-il sorti du bureau qu'il tomba au sol, il murmura le nom de Dobby qui arriva, l'elfe le regarda avec peine et transplana avec Drago dans sa chambre, il mit son maitre dans son lit, quand il voulut le soigner Drago l'arrêta.

-Mérité

Dobby hocha la tête, c'était un ordre et il ne pouvait le contester alors il partit. Drago s'endormit rapidement car il savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien aujourd'hui et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il décida d'écrire à Harry pour le prévenir qu'un danger l'attendait l'année prochaine, qu'il devait faire attention. Mais il ne savait pas que Dobby interceptait toutes les lettres d'Harry Potter pour que celui-ci se croit seul et décide ne plus venir à Poudlard. Car l'elfe de maison avait bien vu la détresse de son maitre à l'encontre du danger sur le Survivant et il avait décidé de tout faire pour que Harry Potter ne retourne pas à Poudlard, comme ça il n'était pas en danger et ne risquait pas de mourir. Drago alla ensuite dans la chambre de sa petite soeur. C'était étrange, il s'était habitué à elle, maintenant il était content de l'avoir, il regrettait un peu ses pensées sur elle quand il avait su son arrivée. Il la trouvait adorable et magnifique. Cedrella se reveilla quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Drago, elle commença à pleurer mais dès que Drago la prit dans ses bras ses pleurs cessèrent. Il la berça et une fois qu'elle s'endormit il la remit dans son lit, il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre et il s'endormit rapidement sachant que tout le monde dormait. Un soir la famille Malefoy était conviée à un repas avec des familles hauts placées. Avant de partir Lucius vérifia la tenue de son fils.

-Et n'oublie pas, montre leur que tu es supérieur, qu'un Malefoy est mieux qu'eux. Cache le fait que tu sois un bon à rien, que tu es inutile donc garde en place tes barrières, faibles soit soit dit en passant, d'occlumencie. Marches la tête bien haute, le visage impassible et rien qu'avec un regard montre-leur que tu vaux mieux.

Drago hocha la tête, Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, il enfonça ses ongles dans son épaule et ils transplanèrent. A la soirée ils firent tous semblant, Drago appliqua les règles que son père lui avait données. Mais il ne parla pas, il n'en avait pas l'autorisation, tant que son père ne lui donne pas son accord il gardera la bouche fermée, il ne répondra pas aux questions des invités. Il se contenta seulement de leur montrer son ennui, qu'il les considérait comme peu importants, pas intéressants, inférieurs à lui. A un moment il alla aux toilettes, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et vérifia que son sort de dissimulation était toujours en place. Il détestait ce genre de soirée, il y avait tellement de monde, il avait toujours cette impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer et ses gens qui le touchaient ou le bousculaient par inadvertance, à chaque fois son corps se tendait et il ne pouvait empêcher celui-ci de trembler légèrement mais il arrivait à le cacher. Il regarda son reflet, Merlin que son propre reflet le dégoûtait. Il sécha son visage et retourna à la réception. Il entendit son prénom, il tourna la tête à gauche et vit Théodore.

-Drago mon ami je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Mais heureusement que tu es là, qu'est ce que je m'emmerde et puis il y a cette vieille qui ne cesse de me suivre et elle me pince les joues. Les joues tu te rends compte ? Par Merlin j'en peux plus, elle m'a prise pour son petit-fils, bon oui c'est vrai je suis son petit-fils mais ce n'est pas une raison. Dire qu'i peine deux jours j'étais en France, bien tranquille, en train de regarder les jolies françaises et faire semblant de les comprendre et là je me retrouve avec une vieille sur les bras.

Drago ne put empêcher un léger sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres.

-Bon et toi alors ?

Drago haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas digne de la lignée, de son statut mais que pouvait-il dire.

-Tu as reçu ma lettre en fait?

Drago haussa un sourcil mais Théodore ne le vit pas et se remit à parler en parlant des lettres qu'il avait écrites et des réponses reçues. Drago lui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas vu cette lettre mais il sut rapidement, son père lui avait sûrement prise pour le punir d'être comme il était, il baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres mais se reprit rapidement, il ne devait pas se montrer tel qu'il était réellement, il devait montrer le côté Malefoy même si il n'en était pas digne. Il releva donc la tête, le visage sans aucune expression, le regard froid.

-Bon sinon on se rejoint avec Pansy et Blaise pour faire nos achats, Harry n'a toujours pas répondu donc je ne sais pas. Toi tu viendras ou pas ? Ca serait cool de les faire tous ensemble.  
>-Je ne pense pas, mes elfes s'occupent de ça. Dit-il avec mépris.<br>-Héé Drago on va être tous ensemble. En plus Pansy m'a envoyé une lettre, elle s'est coupée les cheveux, ça va être tellement drôle de se moquer d'elle, tu ne peux pas manquer ça. Ca va être génial de lui dire que c'est raté, elle va encore râler, me traiter de scroutt à pétard. Oh non, non Drago sauve-moi. La vieille revient, fait quelque chose.

Une dame âgée arriva près d'eux, elle pinça une joue de Théodore et Drago fit un sourire amusé face à ce geste et à la grimace de son ami.

-Théodore présente moi ton ami voyons. Où sont tes bonnes manières ?  
>-Oui grand-mère, dit-il en soufflant. Drago voici ma grand-mère Elisabeth Nott, grand-mère voici Drago.<br>-Enchantée jeune homme.

Drago fit un baise main à la femme, qui rougit légèrement.

-Voici un garçon bien éduqué. Prend exemple sur lui Théodore.  
>-Oui mamie.<br>-Ne m'appelle pas mamie devant tout ce monde.  
>-Il faut faire avec mamie, t'es vieille t'es vieille, rien ne peut y changer.<br>-Ho sale petit garnement.

Elle donna une tape derrière la tête de Théodore mort de rire. Drago sourit une nouvelle fois, il trouvait Théodore et sa grand mère tellement amusants et ils étaient proches cela se voyait et se ressentait. Il remit son masque quand il entendit un toussotement. Il se tourna et vit son père alors il baissa directement les yeux.

-Bonjour, je suis Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago.  
>-Bonsoir je suis Elisabeth Nott, la grand-mère de Thédore.<br>-Enchanté, dit-il en baisant la main de la vieille dame.  
>-Je vois d'où vient la bonne éducation de Drago, dit-elle en rosissant.<br>-Nous lui avons appris très tôt les bonnes manières. Je suis navré mais nous devons y aller, ma femme se sent fatiguée.  
>-Ho oui bien sûr, c'était un honneur messieurs Malefoy.<br>-Moi de même madame Nott.  
>-A plus tard Drago, dit Théodore.<p>

Drago lui fit un geste de la tête et suivit son père. Une fois dehors Lucius reposa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et enfonça de nouveau ses ongles au même endroit et il transplanèrent. A peine arrivé Drago se retrouva au sol car son père l'eut poussé.

-T'ais-je donné la permission de parler à cette vieille femme et à ce garçon ? Et je t'ai vu sourire, on ne peut définitivement pas te faire confiance. Un visage impassible en quoi c'est difficile ?

Il donna un coup de poing dans la machoire de Drago qui s'était relevé. L'héritier fit une grimace.

-Un visage sans expression j'ai dit.

Et il tapa une nouvelle fois Drago au visage et le tapa jusqu'à ce que Drago ne montre aucune expression de douleur. Narcissa, elle, était partie après le premier coup, elle était auprès de sa fille.

-Voilà enfin, tu as mis tout ce temps pour comprendre. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon.

Et Lucius partit. Drago cracha le sang qui se trouvait dans sa bouche et essuya avec sa main le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Il monta, alla dans sa salle de bain et nettoya son visage, il nettoya les plaies sur son visage, la coupure sur sa lèvre, son arcade. Il regarda ensuite son visage et vit que sur sa mâchoire et sa joue gauche on pouvait voir la trace de la bague de son père. Il souffla et alla dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du sourire mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher, il n'était même pas capable d'obéir correctement, il comprenait que son père soit toujours déçu de lui. Il s'allongea et enleva le sort de dissimulation, posa sa baguette et resta allongé en fixant le plafond. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, surtout son visage mais c'était de sa faute, son père l'avait puni pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs, pour lui, pour qu'il se souvienne. Il ne s'autorisa à s'endormir que quand il fut certain que toute sa famille soit endormie. Le matin suivant il fut réveillé par l'arrivée de Dobby.

-Maitresse Narcissa veut que vous mangiez ça. Dit l'elfe en lui tendant un plateau.

-Et maitre Lucius ne veut pas vous voir de la journée.  
>-Merci Dobby.<br>-Et Dobby est en train de s'occuper du problème de monsieur Harry Potter.  
>-Que fais-tu Dobby ?<br>-Dobby vous le dira plus tard maitre Drago.

Et il disparut en un "plop". Harry, lui, passait la plupart des ses journées dehors à trainer, errer dans les rues. Il restait beaucoup dans un parc pas loin de la maison de son oncle et sa tante, il avait trouvé un endroit à l'abri des regards où il pouvait être tranquille. Il aimait cet endroit, il aimait se promener la journée car il était loin de sa famille, loin de leurs ordres. Vu qu'il n'était pas dans la maison il n'était pas forcé de faire le ménage, les repas... . C'était même arrivé qu'il dorme dehors, il préférait cela à voir sa famille, voir son oncle, recevoir les coups de son oncle. Etre loin d'eux lui assurait une sécurité, il était certain de ne pas être blessé ou traité en esclave. Donc pour l'instant ses vacances se passaient assez bien, si on oubliait le fait que quelques fois il ne pouvait éviter son oncle et donc ses coups ou encore le fait qu'il ne recevait aucune lettre de ses amis, il n'avait reçu qu'une lettre de Théodore depuis les vacances et cela le blessait, lui avait réussit à envoyer plusieurs lettres sans que son oncle, sa tante ou son cousin ne s'en apperçoivent mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, d'aucune de ses lettres, que ce soit à Drago, Théodore, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione ou encore Fred et George. Ce samedi il fut obligé de rester cloitré au 4 Privet Drive car il pleuvait averse. Il était dans sa chambre, fixant le plafond quand il entendit la grosse voix de son oncle l'appeler. Il souffla et descendit.

-Ce soir nous sortons donc tiens-toi bien.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder surpris, il le laissait sortir avec eux.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu ne viens pas, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit avec une abomination comme toi. Je veux que tu restes calme ici, si jamais les voisins m'apprennent que tu as fait du bruit ou encore que tu as fait des trucs bizarres. Si j'apprends que tu t'es servis de ta bizarrerie je t'en fou une.  
>-De toute façon tu m'en foutras une, tu trouveras n'importe quoi pour le faire.<br>-C'est ce que les monstres méritent.  
>-Donc toi aussi tu te fais frappé, dit-il avec arrogance.<p>

Vernon lui envoya un regard noir et son visage devint rouge dû à la colère. Harry trouvait toujours son oncle amusant comme ça, rouge, respirant comme un boeuf. Il savait aussi ce qu'il arrivait quand il était énervé mais il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire amusé qui énerva davantage son oncle qui lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac et qui le poussa brutalement contre le mur, ensuite il serra ses grosses mains autour du coup d'Harry ce qui l'empêcha de respirer.

-Monstre, tu n'es qu'une pourriture, comme tes parents. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Ce soir tu te tiens bien sinon je te le ferai regretter.

Il serra encore plus fort. Harry chercha de l'air et la douleur sur son cou l'empêchait de penser à quelque chose. D'un coup son oncle le lâcha et Harry s'écroula au sol. Vernon lui donna un coup de pied et alla dans une autre pièce. Harry inspira et expira fortement, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement. Il se leva mais se tint au mur, il remonta en se tenant bien à la rambarde et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il avait cherché son oncle, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire par lui, il ne méritait pas tout ce qu'on lui faisait, tous les coups de son oncle, la façon dont il traitait. Il était peut-être naïf mais pas à ce point. Petit il faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait de faire, acceptait de se faire taper sans rien dire car il espérait que son oncle et sa tante l'aimeraient, il voulait être aimé d'eux, qu'ils soient avec lui comme ils l'étaient avec Dudley mais il avait vite fini par comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais et c'est pour cela qu'il ne se laissait plus autant faire car il n'attendait plus rien de leur part, il ne voulait plus leur faire plaisir car pour lui sa famille n'en était pas une, il les détestait. Quand il entendit la porte claquer et le bruit d'une voiture qui démarrait, il se leva, prit une douche et regarda les blessures nouvelles sur son corps. Il avait une marque sur son cou. Il souffla devant son corps rempli de cicatrices. Il descendit, regarda dans les placards et pris des gâteaux réservés normalement à Dudley et les mangea devant la télévision. Il se fit aussi un dîner, il profita de l'absence de sa famille pour se nourrir car rares étaient les jours où on lui donnait de quoi manger. Il ouvrit ensuite le placard sous l'escalier et prit ses livres, du parchemin, deux plumes et de l'encre et il commença ses devoirs. Faire ses devoirs le fit sourire car ça lui rappelait qu'il allait bientôt retourner chez lui, à Poudlard. Faire ses devoirs lui montrait qu'il était différent de sa famille, que son monde était différent de celui de son oncle et sa tante. Il fit son devoir de potion, celui de défense et ne put faire que la moitié de celui de métamorphose car il se rendit compte de l'heure quand il bâilla en lisant son manuel. Il alla donc tout ranger, relu rapidement ses devoirs en sachant qu'ils étaient incomplets car il n'avait pas le bon manuel mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Rogue allait lui en faire baver, allait surement le ridiculiser à cause de cela mais il savait que c'était la faute de sa famille qui ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ses achats, ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler du monde magique donc aussi du Chemin de Traverse. Mais Harry voulait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, il voulait ses nouveaux manuels car ils représentaient son espoir, l'espoir de partir de cette maison. Et il s'imaginait très bien faire ses achats avec ses amis, Pansy et Théodore seront en train de se battre comme toujours car Théodore parlerait trop de l'avis de Pansy et parce que Pansy était grincheuse selon le blond, Blaise les regarderait amusé et répondrait avec plaisir aux questions d'Harry sur ses vacances, tels magasins... Drago, lui, aurait toujours son air froid, supérieur, il marchera avec grâce et regardera les passants comme si ils n'étaient que des insectes face à lui mais Harry saurait que Drago était plus que ça. Sur cette pensée il se coucha et s'endormit. Drago de son côté pensait aussi à Harry, il espérait tellement que les plans de son père échouent, c'était rare qu'il pense des choses comme ça mais il aimait bien Harry, il était tellement innocent, naif et il était adorable à toujours vouloir plaire et faire plaisir à tout le monde, il ne méritait pas de souffrir ou pire encore, de mourir. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour arrêter son père, c'était lâche mais c'était son père et il ne voulait pas que son père soit fâché contre lui, il ne pouvait pas le trahir, c'était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il soupira, partit de sa chambre et alla dans celle de sa petite soeur, il trouva celle-ci par terre en train de jouer avec des poupées. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et quand elle vit Drago elle lui fit un grand sourire, celui-ci s'assit en face d'elle.

-Tu vas bien Ella ? Dit-il tout bas, en faisant les signes avec ses mains en même temps.  
>-Vi et toi ? Dit-elle en signant les mots aussi.<br>-Bien, dit-il en souriant.  
>-Tu zou vec moi Go?<br>-Tu m'expliques l'histoire, demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et signa toujours en même temps.

Il avait prit l'habitude de parler en langage des signes et parler en même temps avec sa soeur, au début il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte et quand il avait vu qu'elle commençait à comprendre quelques signes il avait continué. Sa soeur lui expliqua d'une voix excitée l'histoire entre ses poupées et lui l'écouta attentivement en hochant la tête de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Après il joua avec elle tout l'après midi. A l'heure du dîner Narcissa entra dans la chambre.

-Ma puce tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ?  
>-Ben maman.<br>-Tu te sens capable d'aller manger avec nous dans le salon ?  
>-Comme grand ?<br>-Oui comme les grands.  
>-Vi ze veux, ze veux!<br>-Portes ta soeur, dit-elle à Drago sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Drago hocha la tête et porta sa soeur. Celle ci était malade, elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant dans un hôpital, c'est-à-dire plus de trois ans car elle devait être dans une chambre spéciale. Drago ne comprenait pas trop sa maladie, il avait juste comprit que si elle tombait malade, si elle attrapait le moindre virus même le rhume, elle pouvait mourir et les médecins n'avaient trouvé un remède que maintenant mais Cedrella restait toujours faible, sa maladie l'avait rendue fragile. Il posa délicatement sa soeur sur une chaise pour enfant et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il attendit que ses parents se servent pour se servir à son tour.

-Nourris ta soeur, ordonna Lucius.

Drago nourrit sa soeur qui voulait toujours mettre la main dans son assiette, il l'empêcha à chaque fois mais elle recommençait en riant. Une fois qu'il eut fini de la nourrir il se mit à son tour à manger. Ensuite il reporta sa soeur et l'amena dans sa chambre puis alla dans le salon. Il prit un livre et s'assit par terre près de la cheminée. Son père, lui, était devant la cheminée, des papiers à la main. Drago entendit souvent le rire de sa soeur ou encore ses cris, elle criait sur Dobby quand elle trouvait qu'il jouait mal. Il entendit aussi son père respirer fortement et il savait que c'était comme ça qu'il montrait son agacement. C'est vrai que depuis que sa soeur était là, le manoir n'était plus aussi calme. Souvent on entendait sa soeur rire, crier, pleurer. Mais c'était parce que Narcissa, sa mère, avait mis un sort pour qu'elle puisse entendre Cedrella partout au cas ou il y aurait un problème. A un moment Cedrella se mit à pleurer, Lucius lâcha un grognement et marmonna. Drago ne comprit que quelques mots "taire, gamine, sort". Les pleurs et les cris se firent plus fort, Lucius se leva brutalement et commença à marcher vers les escaliers mais Drago se mit devant lui.

-Vengez vous sur moi, jetez votre frustration sur moi mais ne la touchez pas. Défoulez vous sur moi mais pas elle, elle ne le mérite pas.

Il vit le regard rempli de colère de son père se changer en un autre, brulant de folie. Il frissonna devant ce regard et baissa la tête.

-Tu es prêt à recevoir les coups à sa place.  
>-Oui, je suis prêt à tout pour elle.<br>-A tout ? Dit-il avec sadisme, très bien.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Drago.

-Enlève le sort qu'il y a sur toi, je veux voir tes blessures.

Drago prit sa baguette et leva le sort de dissimulation et il vit son père sourire en voyant toutes ses blessures.

-Tu sais Drago tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un de ses horribles moldu et vu que tu es placé au même rang tu vas tout subir à leur façon.

Il poussa brutalement Drago contre un mur, lui entoura le cou avec ses mains et le souleva du sol. Drago commença à lever la main pour essayer d'enlever celles de son père.

-Oses seulement me toucher, me souiller avec ton infériorité et je te tue.

Drago reposa sa main mais ne put s'empêcher de bouger sans cesse ses pieds, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et son cou le faisait souffrir.

-Et comment oses-tu me parler, je ne t'en avais pas donné l'autorisation, tu te prends pour qui pour me parler ?

Il lâcha soudainement Drago qui tomba au sol et respira difficilement, il essaya de prendre le plus d'air possible mais sa respiration se coupa quand son père lui donna un gros coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se mit à tousser à cause du manque d'air.

-Reste impassible, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments.

Il prit une poignée de cheveux de Drago et tira dessus pour le lever, Drago retint une grimace et garda un visage neutre.

-Un Malefoy ne ressent pas la douleur.

Il enleva sa ceinture.

-Mets toi dos à moi, les mains collées au mur tout de suite et enlève ta chemise.

Drago hocha la tête, enleva sa chemise et se mit dos à son père, posa ses mains sur le mur pour le tenir. Il sentit son père derrière lui et celui-ci caressa les cicatrices sur son dos.

-Tu vois ces cicatrices Drago, cela montre la pourriture que tu es, cela montre quelle horreur tu es.

La main de Lucius caressa ensuite son torse et il chuchota à l'oreille de son fils qui se retenait se sangloter.

-Tu n'es rien Drago, même un elfe de maison est moins minable que toi mais par contre tu es beau, tu tiens au moins ça de moi.

Le corps de Lucius s'éloigna du corps tremblant de Drago.

-Un Malefoy ne tremble pas.

Et il donna un coup de ceinture dans le dos de Drago qui se mit à crier sous la douleur.

-Un Malefoy ne crie pas.

Et il redonna un coup.

-Un Malefoy est parfait, il montre sa supériorité aux autres. Un Malefoy montre, rien que par un regard, que c'est une honte que les autres personnes respirent le même air que lui.

Et la ceinture claque de nouveau sur la peau de Drago.

-Tu dois appliquer ces règles même si tu ne mérites pas d'être un Malefoy, pourquoi as-tu dû naître, tu es tellement décevant, si seulement j'avais eu un fils meilleur.

Drago lâcha un nouveau cri quand il sentit de nouveau la ceinture sur son dos. Il sentait le sang couler de ses nouvelles plaies, il sentait chaque nouvelle blessure, il avait tellement mal. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Un Malefoy ne crie pas, dit Lucius avec rage.

Drago reçu un nouveau coup de ceinture et il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Lucius arriva et tira sur les cheveux de Drago pour qu'il se retourne.

-Et en plus tu pleures, mais tu es quoi Drago ? Une fillette ? Une tapette ? Bon sang conduis-toi en homme, conduis-toi en Malefoy.

Lucius lui donna un coup de poing à l'oeil, le jeune Malefoy tangua mais se rattrapa au mur. Le maitre des lieux fit un sourier sadique, sortit sa baguette et lança un doloris sur son fils. Drago tomba au sol et se mit à hurler de douleur et bougea dans tout les sens, son corps prenait des positions anormales. La douleur était tellement forte, il n'en avait jamais connu d'aussi grande, pourtant il avait déjà eu mal, terriblement mal mais là c'était encore pire, il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait mourir. Ses os étaient en feux, il avait cette sensation que sa tête se coupait et toutes ses blessures pas encore cicatrisées se rouvraient et la déchirure des plaies était horriblement douloureuse. Lucius criait au dessus des cris de son fils, il criait les règles des Malefoy.

-Je vous en supplie, cria Drago.

Mais cela énerva davantage Lucius, qui arrêta le sortilège.

-Pardon ?  
>-Je vous en supplie arrêtez!<br>-Endoloris, hurla de rage Lucius.

Et la douleur revint, Drago hurla de nouveau de douleur et se tortilla au sol, la douleur était atroce, insupportable, il souhaitait tellement mourir à cet instant, la mort lui apporterait la paix, la mort l'empêcherait de sentir cette souffrance. Le sortilège s'arrêta enfin. Lucius donna un dernier coup de pied à Drago et partit. Drago se mit à sangloter, son corps était pris de spasmes, de convulsions. Il avait mal partout, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il vit quelqu'un au dessus de lui mais sa vue était floue à cause de la douleur et des larmes. Une main froide vint se poser sur son front.

-Je suis désolée, murmura la voix.

Il reconnut la voix de sa mère, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seulement un sanglot en sortit et sa mère partit. Il finit par s'évanouir à cause de la douleur ressentie. Quand il se réveilla il grogna de douleur, tout son corps était endolori, il avait mal partout et sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal, il avait tellement hurlé. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit des pleurs, il tourna doucement la tête et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas grimacer et il vit Dobby en train de pleurer.

-Ho maitre Drago, Dobby est tellement désolé, tellement. Dobby ne sait pas quoi faire pour son maitre, son maitre est vraiment très blessé. Dobby est un mauvais elfe.

Drago secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Si car Dobby ne sait pas quoi faire pour maitre Drago. Maitre Drago est vraiment en mauvais état.

Drago voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit, sa gorge était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux, découragé. Il voulait juste une potion contre la douleur, juste ça, il s'en foutait de ses blessures, qu'elles soient encore ouvertes, il voulait juste arrêter d'avoir mal, de souffrir.

-Dobby peut toujours transporter le maitre dans sa chambre.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête, Dobby posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et ils transplanèrent, à peine arrivé dans sa chambre, dans son lit, Drago se mit à vomir. Il n'aimait déjà pas transplaner alors quand il souffrait et se sentait mal c'était encore pire. Dobby transplana et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau. Il nettoya à l'aide de la magie le vomi, enleva les vêtements de son maitre qui se retrouva en boxer.

-Dobby va nettoyer le sang maintenant maitre Drago.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête. Dobby prit le gant, le mit dans la bassine remplie d'eau et nettoya le corps de Drago, le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand l'elfe nettoya son dos, quand Dobby voulut le mettre sur le dos Drago fit non de la tête, cette partie de son corps le faisait trop souffrir. Les blessures dues aux coups de ceinture étaient trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse se coucher dessus. Drago mit plusieurs jours à s'en remettre, pendant ses quelques jours il restait au lit ne pouvant bouger à cause de la douleur, à cause des blessures de son dos qui ne cessaient de s'ouvrir au moindre mouvement. Une fois que ses blessures cessèrent de s'ouvrir il se leva et alla voir sa soeur, mais il ne parla pas, sa gorge le faisait toujours souffrir, son corps aussi mais maintenant tout était supportable. Alors il joua avec elle, sans jamais parler, il parla en langage des signes, d'ailleurs souvent Dobby était là et quand sa soeur ne comprenait pas les signes, Dobby lui expliquait. Sinon il s'occupait comme il le pouvait, faisait ses devoirs, lisait beaucoup, souvent le soir en attendant que toute sa famille soit couchée. Et les vacances continuèrent comme ça, il était souvent avec sa soeur, il s'occupait d'elle, lui faisait prendre son bain, l'habillait, la coiffait, la faisait manger toujours en gardant la bouche fermée. Il faisait cela quand sa mère n'était pas avec sa soeur. Sinon son père lui demandait quelque fois des services que Drago faisait avec plaisir, il recevait des corrections quand il faisait quelque chose de mauvais, quand il montrait à quel point il était indigne de la famille Malefoy ou quand son père était à bout à cause de sa soeur il se défoulait sur lui comme il lui avait demandé. Quelques fois son père utilisait encore le doloris, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et depuis, quand il était vraiment énervé, Drago le recevait. Drago haissait ce sort, c'était tellement douloureux, épouvantable, il avait toujours envie de mourir dans ces moments-là. Pourtant jamais il n'en voulait à son père il savait qu'il était en tort, que tout était de sa faute, qu'il méritait de souffrir. Il s'en voulait à lui d'énerver son père à ce point, qu'il soit obligé de le punir d'être si nul. Harry vivait quelque chose de similaire, son oncle avait finit par comprendre qu'Harry passait ses journées dehors et parfois ses nuits, il avait un jour surpris Harry sauter de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour sortir, depuis il avait mis des barreaux aux fenêtres et Harry ne pouvait plus sortir autant qu'avant, parfois il parvenait à partir, des fois il restait dehors plusieurs jours de suite mais était obligé de rentrer pour se doucher donc il retournait au 4 Privet Drive et il subissait les coups de son oncle, faisait les taches ménagères, il se rebellait de temps en temps comme avant mais il était fatigué de tout ça. Cette année il avait réussi à se rebeller grâce à Poudlard, à ses amis qui lui avaient redonné confiance mais plus maintenant, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses amis, d'aucun, ils l'avaient oublié alors sa confiance était partie et il se laissait de nouveau faire. Mais les coups de son oncle n'allaient pas trop loin donc il ne s'en plaignait pas. Par contre il mourrait de faim, il ne savait plus depuis combien de jour on ne lui avait pas donné à manger. Quelques fois la nuit il se levait et piquait quelques trucs à manger en vérifiant que ça ne se voyait pas, sinon sa tante lui passait de l'eau par la trappe de sa porte, porte toujours fermée sauf quand sa tante et son oncle voulaient qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il était d'une maigreur à faire peur, on voyait toutes ses côtes et il était pâle aussi, dû au manque de nourriture. Il se sentait mal autant physiquement que mentalement. Le fait que ses amis l'aient oublié aussi vite lui faisait mal, juste une lettre en deux mois, une seule et depuis plus rien. Il pensait que pour une fois il avait des amis, que ses premiers amis n'allaient pas l'abandonner mais il s'était trompé. Il sentit que ses joues étaient humides et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il essuya ses joues et ses yeux mais d'autres larmes se mirent à couler. Il pleura à cause de ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis, il pleura la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'estomac, il pleura d'être encore dans cette famille, il pleura son chagrin, sa douleur.

* * *

><p>Hey :)<p>

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait?

Que je ne vous ai pas traumatisé avec toute cette noirceur.

J'espère lire vos review rapidement, pour savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. J'aime avoir des avis qu'ils soient positif ou négatif. Donc n'hésitez pas, je sais que souvent on a la flemme, je suis pareil, mais ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend pas longtemps :)

Merci à ma beta pour son merveilleux travail.

Et Merci à vous de me lire :D


	4. Chapter 4

Le 31 août au soir, il remonta dans sa chambre, son oncle lui avait ordonné de ne pas se faire voir, de faire comme si il n'était pas là car celui-ci avait invité un client à dîner et cela pouvait déboucher sur un contrat. Harry rentra dans sa chambre, se stoppa soudainement et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Sur son lit une bête sautait et semblait s'amuser. Il ferma la porte pour ne pas que sa famille et les invités entendent le bruit que faisait cette drôle de créature. Elle était petite, de couleur marron, avait de gros yeux globuleux, verts, des oreilles comme des chauves-souris et portait comme une taie d'oreiller mais celle-ci était en très mauvais état.

-Pardon mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'êtes vous ?

La créature s'arrêta, se mit à terre et s'inclina devant Harry.

-Je suis Dobby monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby est un elfe maison.  
>-Et hum... Pardon de cette question mais qu'est-ce que fait un elfe de maison ici, chez moi?<br>-Monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas à s'excuser. Dobby est là pour dire à monsieur Harry Potter qu'il ne doit pas aller à Poudlard cette année, c'est dangereux, quelqu'un prépare quelque chose de mauvais pour vous faire du mal.  
>-Mais je dois retourner à Poudlard, Poudlard est ma maison.<br>-Mais monsieur Harry Potter doit rester en vie et si il va à l'école de sorcellerie il est en grand danger.  
>-Excusez-moi d'insister mais je ne peux rester ici.<br>-Rien ne vous attend à Poudlard monsieur Harry Potter.  
>-Taisez-vous, vous ne savez rien, Poudlard est ma maison et je ne vais pas écouter un elfe de maison qui est entré sans permission.<br>-Dobby est habitué au cris, ses maitres crient beaucoup sur Dobby.  
>-Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver pardon, vos maitres n'ont pas l'air très gentils.<br>-Non mais Dobby a l'habitude.

Dobby s'arrêta soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de terreur, il s'approcha de l'armoire et se cogna la tête dessus en disant "méchant Dobby". Harry resta surpris devant cet acte et ne réagit pas de suite mais en entendant le bruit que cela faisait il attrapa Dobby par son seul vêtement et le mit sur le lit.

-Dobby est un méchant elfe, Dobby a dit du mal de ses maitres.

Harry entendit des pas dans l'escalier, il attrapa Dobby et l'enferma dans son armoire, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur son oncle Vernon furieux.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit, tu es trop débile pour ça. Encore un bruit et tu le regretteras.

Et il partit de la chambre. Harry sortit l'elfe de l'armoire.

-Vous comprenez pourquoi je dois partir. Poudlard est ma maison, il y a mes amis là-bas.  
>-Des amis qui n'écrivent pas à monsieur Harry Potter.<br>-Oui mais ce... comment vous savez ça ?

L'elfe prit un air coupable.

-Dobby qu'avez-vous fait ?  
>-Dobby devait tout faire pour empêcher monsieur Harry Potter d'aller à l'école.<br>-Rendez-moi ses lettres.

L'elfe se mit à courir, Harry à sa poursuite, Dobby sortit de la chambre et alla dans le salon. Il regarda Harry et claqua des doigts, le Serpentard vit alors le gâteau que sa tante avait fait, voler dans les airs.

-Harry Potter doit promettre de ne pas aller à Poudlard.  
>-Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il.<p>

Dobby baissa la tête peiné et claqua des doigts, le gâteau avança dans le salon.

-Dobby arrêtez je vous en supplie.  
>-Harry Potter doit sauver sa peau.<br>-Je la sauverai quand je serai à Poudlard.  
>-Dobby fait ça pour vous.<p>

Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et le gâteau tomba sur la femme du client de Vernon. Celle-ci se mit à hurler. Harry regarda l'elfe qui disparut quand il regarda dans le salon il vit le regard de son oncle et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Peu après un hiboux apparut par la cheminée ce qui fit hurler de peur la femme, son mari l'attrapa par le bras et sortit de la maison en insultant les Dursley. Harry attrapa la lettre et vit que c'était du ministère, ceux-ci le prévenait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser la magie. Il ne put finir la lettre car son oncle l'attrapa par le bras, le tira et ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Une fois dans la pièce son oncle se mit à le taper, furieux. Le brun se retrouva rapidement au sol et son oncle le rua de coups. Harry ne cessait de s'excuser et de supplier en même temps son oncle d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci continuait de lui donner des coups. Harry pleurait de douleur, il sentait quelques os se casser. A un moment son oncle attrapa son bras et le tordit dans tous les sens faisant hurler Harry. Vernon arrêta de le frapper au bout de plus de trente minutes, épuisé. Il cracha sur Harry et partit de la chambre. Harry avait le visage couvert de sang, tout son corps était rempli de sang. Il avait mal partout mais ne pouvait bouger. Il finit par s'évanouir, son corps ne supportant pas autant de douleur. Drago était sur le quai de la gare, Dobby à ses côtés.

-Maitre Lucius souhaite que vous donniez ça au professeur Rogue.  
>-C'est pour que je puisse rentrer quand il le veut pour m'occuper de Cedrella ? Demanda-t-il en langage des signes.<br>-Oui maitre Drago.  
>-Je veux que tu te renseignes, que tu espionnes mon père pour savoir ce qu'il prépare contre Harry et que dès que tu sais quelque chose tu viennes me voir.<br>-Oui maitre Drago. Maitre Drago est un quelqu'un de gentil.

Drago remercia son elfe, le serra dans ses bras et entra dans le train, sachant que Dobby s'était déjà occupé de ses bagages. Quelques minutes plus tard Pansy, Théodore et Blaise entrèrent dans le compartiment où le blond se trouvait. Pansy et Théodore se disputaient déjà car Théodore s'était moqué de la nouvelle coupe de la brune. A un moment le train se mit à démarrer, Drago garda un visage neutre mais il était inquiet, Harry n'était toujours pas là. Son inquiétude resta quand au dîner et le soir le brun n'était toujours pas là. Ses amis se posèrent aussi des questions, ils se questionnèrent entre eux, Drago ne répondait pas, faisait semblant de ne pas les écouter. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner son absence se fit remarquer par tout Poudlard. Dumbledore semblait inquiet mais il gardait le sourire malgré tout, quelques professeurs montraient des signes d'inquiétude aussi. Cela arrivait que les élèves loupent le train mais souvent ils arrivaient plus tard le soir ou le matin. Pourtant après le petit déjeuner toujours aucune trace d'Harry. Dans les couloirs Drago était toujours entouré de ses deux gardes du corps et il en était heureux car à peine sortit de la grande salle, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley avaient sauté sur le groupe d'amis de Serpentard pour avoir des renseignements. Le blond s'inquiéta de plus en plus surtout qu'il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans la famille d'Harry, il espérait qu'Harry avait juste loupé le train et qu'il ne savait pas comment venir mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça, il savait que ça devait être plus grave. Dans la journée les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de deuxième année avaient potion, donc après le cours Drago attendit que tous sortent et une fois seul avec son parrain il s'approcha de lui.

-Oui Drago ?

Drago montra sa gorge pour montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Severus Rogue se leva de son siège, ouvrit la porte derrière son bureau et revint avec une potion, Drago la but et put de nouveau parler car sa gorge ne lui faisait plus mal.

-Il faut que tu ailles voir chez Harry, Severus.  
>-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?<br>-Il n'est pas là, il a dû se passer quelque chose.  
>-Il essaye seulement de se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois.<br>-Severus je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas. Il faut que tu vérifies, voir si il est bien là-bas et si il va bien.  
>-Drago qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour Potter ?<br>-Car il est ton élève mais surtout si il y a quelque chose ramène-le dans tes appartements, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un te voit.  
>-Drago.<br>-S'il te plait.

Severus Rogue comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave car un Malefoy ne supplie jamais.

-J'irai voir après mes cours, attends moi devant mes appartements.

Drago hocha la tête et le professeur de potion lui précisa où se trouvait son appartement. Il fit ensuite un mot au blond pour son retard. Après ses cours le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue sortit du château, il transplana dans la rue de Privet Drive. Une fois devant la maison 4, il frappa.

-Vous ? S'écria Pétunia. Nous ne voulons pas de gens comme vous, encore moins vous.  
>-Hoo femez-là et laissez-moi rentrer. Dit-il avec un ton rempli de menaces.<p>

La femme au long cou se mit à trembler et le laissa rentrer. Il entra et regarda partout autour de lui et plissa le nez quand il vit que la maison était d'une propreté étonnante, c'était trop propre. Il entra dans le salon et regarda les photos, il n'y avait la plupart du temps, qu'un enfant énorme et blond, il était sur toutes les photos, aucune photo d'Harry Potter. Il leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien et continua de regarder. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pétunia.

-Où est Potter?  
>-Po.. Potter ? Demanda-t-elle en bégayant.<br>-Oui Potter.  
>-Dans v-v-v-votre école de monstre. Dit-elle en tremblant.<br>-Non et vous le savez, dîtes moi où il se trouve maintenant, dit-il fermement.

Elle pointa du doigt les escaliers, il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la première porte, c'était une chambre d'adulte, de parents, il la referma et en ouvrit une autre, c'était une chambre d'enfant, le sol était couvert de jouets, il y avait une télévision et plein d'objets moldus. Il renifla de dédain en se disant que c'était la chambre de Potter. Qu'il était venu pour rien, que Drago s'inquiétait pour rien, Potter était bien le petit roi de la famille. Il entra dans la chambre en poussant les jouets avec ses pieds, il ouvrit une armoire et quand il vit la taille des vêtements il fronça les sourcils. Les vêtements étaient trop larges et longs pour appartenir à Potter. Il sortit donc de la chambre, la pièce suivante était une salle de bain. Il arriva devant la dernière porte. Il y avait trois verrous sur celle ci et une trappe comme pour les chiens. Cette vue le figea. Il y avait une personne séquestrée dans cette maison. Il ouvrit les verrous et ensuite la porte et resta stupéfié sur place. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Sur le sol se trouvait Harry Potter, le Survivant, sur le dos, le visage couvert de sang séché, un de ses bras ayant un angle inhabituel. Ses vêtements déchirés. Le professeur s'approcha et vit grâce aux trous présents dans les habits plusieurs bleus sur le corps du garçon, mais aussi la maigreur anormale du brun.

-Potter ? Dit-il d'une voix forte et dégoûtée.

Le corps du garçon se mit à trembler et Harry essaya de se recroqueviller mais il lâcha une faible plainte de douleur. Severus comprit son erreur, il avait effrayé le garçon. Mais ce qu'il voyait le dégoûtait, le mettait dans une profonde colère, comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à un garçon, surtout aussi chétif qu'Harry. Il s'approcha doucement et vit que plus il avançait plus les tremblements étaient forts. Il resta à un mètre de lui.

-Harry, c'est le professeur Rogue. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais vous ramener à Poudlard.  
>-Non, non, non pas ça, s'écria-t-il en bougeant et en grimaçant de douleur.<br>-Mais il faut vous soigner, vous devez recevoir des soins.

Harry bougea la tête de gauche à droite rapidement. Le professeur se rendit compte qu'il paniquait mais qu'il se faisait aussi mal rien qu'en bougeant la tête.

-D'accord, calmez-vous. Je vais vous amener dans mes appartements. Et je ne dirai rien à personne si vous ne le voulez pas.

Le garçon ne bougea pas pour autant. Severus réfléchit et se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une idée pour convaincre l'enfant.

-Drago s'inquiète, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir vous chercher. Il nous attend à mon appartement.  
>-Drago ? Murmura Harry.<br>-Oui il vous attend. Vous voulez bien que je vous porte, pour vous ramenez à lui ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Severus s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le jeune Serpentard tressaillir et se tendre. Il sortit de la chambre. Une fois en bas il envoya un regard glacial à Pétunia qui trembla de peur.

-Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait.

Puis il sortit et transplana avec Harry toujours dans les bras. Quand il arriva devant le portail de Poudlard Harry était à peine conscient, il lui lança un sort d'invisibilité et entra rapidement. Devant ses appartements il trouva Drago qui faisait les cent pas. Il ouvrit le portrait et ils entrèrent. Severus posa Harry sur le canapé et enleva le sort, les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent de surprise.

-Drago va me chercher des potions pour le soigner, des bandes réparatrices, elles sont dans l'armoire.

Drago hocha la tête et prit tout ce que son directeur de maison lui avait demandé. Ensuite il s'assit au sol et regarda Severus s'occuper d'Harry. Il déshabilla d'abord le brun qui remua pour éloigner les mains de l'homme.

-Harry je veux seulement vous soigner calmez-vous !

Il apaisa le garçon avec des paroles et continua de le déshabiller, lui et Drago cachèrent leurs sentiments face à ce corps rempli de bleus, de contusions, d'anciennes cicatrices comme de récentes, mais au fond d'eux ils se sentaient tellement peinés pour Harry, il y avait également de la colère contre ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Le maitre des potions nettoya le corps du brun à lunettes avec un gant et ensuite soigna les blessures, les bleus récents. Harry marmonnait quelques fois et Severus ne comprenait pas un seul mot, juste que c'était des mots de souffrance et qu'il jurait à cause de la douleur, il lui donna ensuite plusieurs potions pour réparer ses os cassés et pour sa commotion cérébrale. Une fois soigné il lui donna une potion contre la douleur.

-Harry voulez-vous parler maintenant ou préférez-vous dormir ? Demanda doucement Severus.  
>-Dormir, dit-il faiblement.<p>

Le maitre de potion se leva, prit une fiole et la fit boire à Harry qui s'endormit quelques secondes après. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago mais celui-ci secoua la tête négativement pour dire qu'il ne parlerait pas. Le blond s'assit ensuite par terre, devant le canapé où Harry dormait. Il le regarda inquiet, il était tellement mal au point, amoché. Il espérait que le brun s'en remettrait.

-Il gardera quelques cicatrices, enfin il en a déjà tellement qu'il n'y aura presque pas de différence.

Drago comprit ce que son parrain voulait dire. Il lui disait qu'il savait d'où venait toutes ses cicatrices et que cela durait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Harry se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il se frotta doucement les yeux, les ouvrit et tomba sur ceux gris de Drago.

-Drago ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Monsieur Potter comment allez-vous ?

Harry leva les yeux, choqué, vers son professeur. Celui-ci ne lui parlait plus avec une voix haineuse ou moqueuse, méchante.

-B.. bien.  
>-Comment vos blessures sont arrivées ?<br>-Euh.. je.. suis tombé... oui dans les escaliers.  
>-Pourtant vous étiez dans ce qui ressemblait être votre chambre à l'étage.<br>-Hum ma tante m'a porté dans ma chambre, dit-il la voix tremblante.  
>-Sans vous soigner. Monsieur Potter dîtes-moi la vérité.<p>

Il secoua rapidement la tête négativement et murmura paniqué des "non". Drago envoya un regard noir à l'adulte et se mit devant Harry. Il fit attention à ne pas le toucher.

-Harry, dit-il faiblement.

Harry le regarda. Il vit le visage rassurant de Drago.

-Ca ne sert plus à rien de mentir maintenant, dit-il en langage des signes.  
>-Tu sais depuis longtemps ? Signa Harry.<p>

Drago fit un sourire heureux de voir qu'Harry comprenait et savait le langage des signes.

-Je ne sais plus trop.  
>-Dis moi.<br>-Je n'ai pas la date exacte, on ne se parlait toujours pas.  
>-Depuis si longtemps, comment ?<br>-J'avais des doutes, tu avais des réactions étranges et tes cauchemars aussi. J'ai fini par comprendre. Non ne t'inquiètes pas les autres n'ont pas compris, ils ne sont pas aussi observateurs que moi.  
>-Et pour Rogue ? Signa-t-il en pointant le professeur.<br>-Tu ne crains rien avec lui. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout dire, comme à moi, dis seulement ce que tu veux.  
>-Merci.<p>

Harry lui fit un faible sourire, auquel Drago répondit. L'adulte les regarda surpris, il savait que Drago connaissait le langage des signes mais il ne savait pas qu'Harry aussi et il était surpris par leur complicité, il n'avait jamais vu Drago se comporter de cette façon avec quelqu'un.

-Monsieur ? Interrogea timidement Harry.  
>-Qui vous a fait fait ça ?<br>-Mon oncle, murmura-t-il.  
>-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas faire savoir sa colère.<br>-Un elfe est venu à la maison et il a fait de la magie.

Drago plissa le nez, non ça ne pouvait pas être Dobby, non par merlin, il espérait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il espérait fortement que lui et Dobby n'étaient pas derrière tout ça.

-Un elfe ? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Mais vous n'en avez pas ?  
>-Non bien sur que non, euh pardon je.. non je n'en ai pas monsieur.<br>-Harry vous avez eu deux côtes cassées, le bras droit totalement désarticulé, le poignet cassé, une commotion cérébrale. Et vous êtes d'une maigreur à faire peur. C'est grave il faut en parler.  
>-Non non s'il vous plait, je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais n'en parlez pas, je vous en supplie, s'il vous plait. Dit-il en s'agitant.<br>-D'accord, d'accord mais tenez vous tranquille, vous n'êtes pas encore soigné, vous ne ressentez pas la douleur c'est tout. Je dois maintenant vous soigner.

Severus lui donna une potion pour ressouder ses os, une pour qu'ils soient plus forts, après une pour sa tête, une potion nutritive aussi et il lui banda le bras qui était désarticulé. Et ensuite étala de la pommade sur tout ses bleus.

-Ca devrait se soigner maintenant, mais il faut que vous continuez à mettre de la pommade sur vos bleus et changer tous les soirs la bande sur votre bras et ça pendant une semaine. Et bien sûr manger à tous les repas.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry fit non de la tête et Severus préféra ne pas insister il voyait à quel point le garçon se sentait mal.

-Vous auriez dû venir me voir l'année dernière et me le dire.  
>-Vous m'auriez cru ? Vous auriez cru que je faisait ça pour attirer l'attention. Dit-il froidement.<p>

Se rendant compte de son ton, il ouvrit ses yeux de surprise et de la peur se vit dedans.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, pardon.  
>-Non ne vous excusez pas vos paroles sont exactes.<br>-Je suis désolé, désolé.  
>-Calmez-vous tout va bien.<p>

Drago posa une main sur celle d'Harry ce qui força le brun à regarder son ami et grâce au contact visuel il se calma.

-Drago tu devrais retourner au dortoir pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Harry il serait préférable que vous dormiez ici, vous avez besoin de calme.

Drago hocha la tête et se leva.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, contente toi de dormir.

Harry hocha la tête, Drago lui fit un dernier sourire réconfortant et alla vers la porte. Il remit son masque, se tourna vers son parrain, le salua d'un signe de tête de la tête et sortit. Quand Drago revint dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il n'y avait plus que ses amis et quelques septième année.

-Drago tu as vu l'heure on était super inquiets, déjà qu'on a pas de nouvelles d'Harry, dit Pansy.  
>-Tu es parti précipitamment après les cours et tu ne reviens que des heures après, continua Théodore.<p>

Drago leur lança un regard qui leur fit comprendre que ça ne les regardait pas et qu'il ne leur dirait rien car il était supérieur à eux. Les trois soufflèrent mais ne dirent plus rien sur la disparition de Drago. Harry resta deux jours dans les appartements du professeur de potion et tout le monde fut au courant qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, les journaux l'ont su et toute la communauté sorcière était à présent au courant. Harry retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard le soir après le deuxième jour enfermé dans les appartements de son professeur. Quand il entra Pansy lui sauta dessus.

-Bébé on était mort d'inquiétude où étais-tu ? Et ton visage qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
>-Je... commença Harry.<br>-Ca intéresse personne et on s'en fou, dit fortement Drago avec mépris pour que tous entendent.  
>-On s'est inquiété. Dit Théodore.<br>-Et il est revenu donc le reste vous importe peu lachez-le avec vos questions. En plus vous criez comme des abrutis et ça me prend la tête.  
>-J'en connais un qui est de mauvais humeur, dit Théodore avec un grand sourire.<p>

Drago lui envoya un regard noir qui fit rire Théodore.

-Bon bébé tu veux pas de questions ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry secoua la tête pour dire non.

-Tu... tu m'appelles bébé aussi, demanda-t-il choqué.  
>-Ouai j'aime bien ce surnom, il te va bien.<br>-Ho euh d'accord pardon.  
>-Haaa c'est toujours lui, ça au moins ça ne change rien, dit Théodore.<br>-C'est vrai que quand tu as dit non j'ai cru que ce n'était pas toi, bébé refuser quelque chose ? Non ! Mais non tu es toujours là.  
>-Tu croyais quoi Pansy ? Que les géants allaient l'enlever ?<br>-Si seulement ils pouvaient t'enlever toi Théo.

Théodore se mit à crier sur Pansy. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, non rien ne changeait, ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Ils partirent se coucher, le lendemain Drago était le premier levé comme toujours, ensuite Harry. Quand Drago vit Harry sortir de la salle de bain il lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son lit, une fois le brun assit en tailleur en face de lui, il tira les rideaux.

-Tu veux que je jette un sort pour que ton coquard et tes coupures sur le visage ne se voient pas ? Signa-t-il.  
>-Tu peux ? Demanda Harry.<p>

Drago hocha la tête, alors Harry lui demanda de le faire. Drago sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le visage de son ami et lança en informulé le sort de glamour . Harry se leva, partit se voir et revint avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, merci pour tout.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire, sachant qu'Harry ne parlait pas que du sort. Les autres garçons se levèrent, une fois tous prêts ils sortirent du dortoir, Pansy les attendait dans la salle commune et ils partirent pour la Grande Salle. Leur entrée fut très remarquée de par la présence d'Harry. Drago envoya des regards noirs méprisants à toute la salle, la plupart regarda ailleurs ce qui fit pouffer discrètement Harry et Théodore. Ils s'assirent à leur table.

-Fais comme si de rien n'était Harry, lui conseilla Blaise.

Alors Harry fit comme les autres, il mangea comme si personne ne le regardait, mais grâce aux regards de Drago les personnes osèrent juste des petit coups d'oeil. Ils sortirent les premiers. Drago s'était levé le premier voyant qu'Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise, Crabbe et Goyle firent pareil et encadrèrent le blond et les autres avaient suivis ne sachant pas pourquoi Drago partait aussi vite. Harry se mit à côté de Goyle et les autres s'étaient mis devant. Ils marchèrent quand soudainement Harry se retrouva tiré en arrière. Drago se tourna et vit Hermione qui serrait le brun dans ses bras. Mais dans les yeux de ce dernier, il y avait de la peur, il tremblait et essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise d'Hermione. Drago fit un signe à ses deux gardes qui repoussèrent Hermione. Une fois lâché de son emprise, Harry se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla. Drago s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla devant lui sans le toucher. Il jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui baissa la tête.

-Cachez nous. Dit-il froidement.

Ils bloquèrent tous le couloir pour que personne ne puisse rien voir.

-Harry, chuchota-t-il. Harry regarde moi, c'est Drago. Il n'est pas là, tu es en sécurité. Regarde moi Harry.

Mais Harry entendait à peine les paroles de Drago, il était dans un souvenir et seules les insultes de son oncle parvenaient clairement à ses oreilles.

-Pardon, pardon, désolé, murmura Harry.  
>-Je fais ça pour toi Harry.<p>

Drago sortit sa baguette, stupéfixa Harry, jeta un alohomora et fit rentrer le corps dans une salle de classe et le reposa doucement à terre.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Granger t'es vraiment abrutie, on peut pas t'en vouloir ça vient de ton sang mais prendre les gens par surprise comme ça c'est stupide, dit-il avec mépris. Bon dégagez !

Il leur ferma la porte au nez, enleva le sort sur Harry et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant lui.

-Harry ton oncle n'est pas là, il ne te fera pas de mal. Ici il n'y a que toi et moi.

Il posa sa main sur le visage d'Harry, qui lâcha un cri de peur, se mit à pleurer puis à sangloter et il trembla davantage il s'éloigna rapidement de Drago et se retrouva le dos collé au mur. Drago recommença, cette fois Harry ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Harry repoussa les bras de Drago croyant toujours que c'était son oncle mais les mains encadrèrent son visage et il se retrouva face à des yeux gris. Il fixa les yeux orage où il n'y avait pas de haine, pas de folie, pas de dégoût. Il finit par se calmer.

-Voilà c'est bien Harry.

Il vit le sourire de Drago ce qui le rassura davantage. Le blond lacha le visage d'Harry mais posa une main sur le genou du brun.

-Il n'est pas là ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.  
>-Non tu es à Poudlard maintenant, tu es en sûreté.<p>

Harry hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes et fit un faible sourire à son ami. Drago se leva et se racla la gorge à cause de la douleur.

-On a défense, le prof est nul il ne dira rien.

Harry acquiesça, se leva et ils partirent en cours. Ils frappèrent mais quand le professeur Lockhart vit que c'était Harry et quand il vit le regard noir de Drago, il ne dit pas un mot, alors ils entrèrent. Drago entendit le ricanement de Ron Weasley, il tourna son visage vers lui et lui lança un regard à le faire trembler de peur, ce qui se passa. Il fit une moue moqueuse et regarda de nouveau devant lui. Ils sortirent les derniers, tout comme leurs amis.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Pansy.  
>-Harry je suis désolée, lui dit Hermione.<br>-Ho la sang de bourbe ferme-la, tu es vraiment collante.  
>-Drago s'il te plait, dit doucement Harry.<br>-Harry pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Demanda Hermione.  
>-Il a réagit comme ça car il commence à avoir des souvenirs de la nuit où il a eu cette cicatrice et il est arrivé que maintenant pour cette même raison, sa famille ne voulait pas le laisser partir alors qu'il allait mal, dit Drago sur un ton qui montrait qu'ils ne devaient plus en parler.<p>

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il était impressionné par son ami, celui-ci avait réussi à mentir facilement et si rapidement. Personne n'ajouta quelque chose et Théodore se mit à dire une bêtise pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils allèrent à leur prochain cours où Hermione retourna avec les Gryffondor, Harry se mit de nouveau à côté de Drago, rassuré par sa présence.

* * *

><p>Voici le début de la deuxième année de nos sorciers, en espérant que cela vous a plu :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Deux jours après le retour d'Harry la grande salle était en effervescence. Tout le monde regardait la gazette du sorcier, la passa à son voisin pour lui montrer. En gros titre il y avait marqué que le criminel Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

-Hum pardon mais c'est quoi Azkaban ? Demanda Harry.  
>-Une prison, dit distraitement Blaise.<br>-C'est pire que ça, c'est l'enfer, personne ne peut s'en échapper, enfin personne avant n'y était arrivé. Dit Théodore.

Pansy allait dire quelque chose mais le directeur se leva et demanda le silence.

-Calmez-vous les enfants. Je sais que vous avez peur mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. Pour être sûr d'être en sécurité le ministère à lancer à la poursuite de Sirius Black tous les aurors ainsi que des détraqueurs, ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore. Et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques. La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs. Votre prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal va vous en parler. Oui prochain, car suite à de nombreuses plaintes de parents et d'élèves, mais aussi par sa propre décision, monsieur Lockhart a décidé de quitter son poste. Je suis en discussion avec une personne qui pourrait être votre professeur, donc pour le moment vous n'avez plus cours. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les rumeurs de la grande Salle se refirent entendre. Drago, lui, continua de manger comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, comme si personne n'était en danger. Plusieurs le dévisagèrent surpris ce qui amusa ses amis qui n'étaient guère étonnés. Ils prirent connaissance de leur professeur le lundi matin. Dumblodre le présenta, il s'agissait de Remus Lupin Drago avait fait un reniflement de dédain devant l'allure de l'homme, Harry lui, l'avait fixé en espérant que cet homme là n'allait pas vouloir lui parler après les cours pour lui parler de célébrité, Lockhart lui avait déjà assez prit la tête avec ça. Mais il était certain que l'homme châtain n'était comme ça, il avait l'air doux et avait un sourire gêné.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera bien.  
>-Ho regardez bébé à une intuition sur Lupin. Se moqua Théodore.<p>

Harry se mit à rougir ce qui fit rire Pansy, Théodore et Blaise.

-Bébé ils te voulaient quoi les Weasley tout à l'heure ? Demanda Pansy.  
>-Après les cours je les rejoins devant leur tour, dit timidement Harry. Enfin si ça vous dérange pas, se pressa-t-il d'ajouter.<br>-Bébé tu fais ce que tu veux, dit Blaise.

Quand ils eurent cours avec le professeur Lupin, tous les Gryffondor avaient le sourire aux lèvres car il était un bon professeur. Les Serpentard étaient plus réticents face à l'aspect du professeur. Drago avait fait une remarque sur sa pauvreté en langage des signes ce qui avait fait rire Pansy. A la fin du cours il leur demanda de juste lire un chapitre de leur manuel.

-Monsieur Malefoy vous pouvez rester quelques minutes, avec un de vos amis si vous le souhaitez.

Drago hocha la tête, rangea ses affaires et resta assit en attendant que tout le monde sorte.

-Je reste avec lui, dit Harry à ses amis.  
>-On vous attend devant la salle, dit Blaise.<p>

Ils sortirent alors puis Drago et Harry se levèrent afin de se placer devant le bureau du professeur.

-Monsieur Malefoy, on m'a parlé de votre problème à la gorge, alors j'aimerais savoir si vous utilisez le langage des signes ?

Drago hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Et une question, c'est par curiosité, on m'a dit que vous savez jeter des sorts en informulé ce qui est normal vu que vous ne parlez pas, votre baguette est-elle faite pour ça ?

Drago se mit à faire des signes qu'Harry traduit.

-Il dit que quand il était partit la choisir son père avait prévenu Ollivander et que celui-ci lui a donné une baguette exprès qui facilite les sorts en informulé.  
>-Très bien, vous pouvez y aller.<p>

Drago regarda le professeur avec un sourcil levé, renifla de mépris et partit, Harry envoya un regard désolé à son professeur et courut après Drago. Après les cours Harry se trouvait avec les jumeaux et Hermione et ils lui posaient beaucoup de questions sur son retard à la rentrée et aussi son comportement après qu'Hermione lui ait sauté dessus, Hermione voulait savoir quel souvenir il avait eu de Voldemort. Et c'était à ce moment qu'Harry comprit la différence entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, les Gryffondor étaient d'une curiosité sans limite alors que les Serpentard l'étaient moins, si une personne ne voulait pas parler ils n'insistaient pas. Drago ne lui avait posé aucune question sur le fait que son oncle le battait, il savait que le blond attendait qu'il vienne lui parler de lui même et il appréciait ça.

-Je ne veux plus en parler, parlez-moi de vos vacances, finit par dire Harry après quinze minutes.  
>-Ho oui pardon, dit Hermione.<p>

Il resta avec eux jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, il entra avec eux dans la Grande Salle mais lui alla à la table des Serpentard et eux Gryffondor.

-Alors bébé c'était bien ? Demanda Théodore.

Harry hocha la tête, il attendit que ses amis se servent et prit à son tour de la nourriture. Après le repas ils allèrent dans un coin de la salle commune. Blaise et Pansy se mirent à parler de Sirius Black, ce qui interpela Harry.

-C'est qui Sirius Black ?  
>-Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna Pansy.<br>-Je vis dans une famille moldue.  
>-Haa oui c'est vrai, c'est l'un des plus grands criminels. Il a tué douze moldus en plus d'un sorcier, un de ses meilleurs amis il parait.<p>

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire.  
>-C'est en quelques sorte, non, c'est à cause de lui que tes parents sont morts, il les a vendu ce soir-là. Lui dit Blaise.<br>-Je... tout est arrivé à cause de lui ? Demanda-t-il bouleversé.  
>-Oui désolé bébé, s'excusa Théodore.<br>-Je.. pardon mais je vais m'allonger.

Il monta rapidement. Drago attendit cinq minutes et annonça qu'il allait lire dans le dortoir, mais une fois arrivé, il ouvrit les rideaux du lit d'Harry et vit celui-ci sangloter, il s'assit dans le lit du brun, ferma les rideaux et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry quelques secondes. Il ne parla pas, garda un visage fermé, mais Harry avait compris le principal, Drago était là, il n'était pas seul. Et un Malefoy restait un Malefoy. Il continuait de sangloter plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer.

-J'aurai pu vivre heureux avec mes parents si cet homme n'avait rien fait. Tout est de sa faute, si je vis avec mon oncle et ma tante c'est de sa faute, car c'était un traitre.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir trahi mes parents ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Voldemort ?

Il vit Drago frissonner à ce nom et se rappela qu'à chaque fois qu'il le disait les autres frissonnaient aussi.

-Car Tu-sais-Qui représente beaucoup de choses... la puissance, le pouvoir, la reconnaissance. C'était un grand sorcier, le plus grand et il avait des idées. Signa Drago.  
>-Mais il tuait plein de gens.<br>-Oui mais c'était nécessaire, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es né dans une famille moldue.  
>-Comment peux-tu être d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait ? Il a tué mes parents, a voulu me tuer.<br>-Les sangs de bourbe sont des êtres inférieurs et ce n'est pas normal qu'ils soient traités comme les sangs pur. Oui il a fait des choses horribles, mais aussi des bonnes choses. Ce qui est arrivé à tes parents est triste je suis d'accord mais on ne peut changer le passé.  
>-De toute façon on ne sera jamais d'accord sur Voldemort et l'importance du sang n'est-ce pas ? Dit Hary résigné.<p>

Drago secoua la tête pour dire que non. Il partit du lit d'Harry et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du chocolat.

-C'est quoi ?  
>-Regarde !<p>

Il sortit sa baguette, murmura quelques chose sur le chocolat, le mit sur le lit de Théodore et revint auprès d'Harry.

-Il suffit d'attendre maintenant. Lui dit Drago en langage des signes.

Théodore et Blaise revinrent dix minutes plus tard, en voyant le chocolat le blond fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ?  
>-Du chocolat Théo, tu ne reconnais pas du chocolat, se moqua Blaise.<br>-Si mais qui l'a mit là ?  
>-Drago dit qu'il ne sait pas mais qu'à ta place lui ne le mangerai pas, après tout on ne sait pas d'où ça vient. Il y a peut être un truc dedans. Enfin ne l'écoute pas, Drago est vraiment parano. Si tu l'es. Du poison ? Tu es sérieux, qui voudrait empoisonner Théo. Haaa Théo, Drago dit que vu que t'es chiant plein de personnes voudraient t'empoisonner, lui le premier.<p>

Harry et Blaise se mirent à rire alors que Théodore boudait, Drago avait un air sadique peint sur le visage.

-Pfff pour la peine je le mange.

Et il le mangea, quelques secondes après quand il voulut parler, seul des caquètement sortirent. Harry et Blaise explosèrent de rire quand Théodore s'énerva et que ses bruits de poule furent plus forts. Drago ne riait pas, il avait seulement un léger sourire amusé, mais quand on le regardait il reprenait une expression neutre. L'effet cessa cinq minutes après.

-Qui a fait ça ?  
>-Toi, dit Blaise en riant encore.<br>-Drago avait raison, il ne faut pas manger quand on ne sait pas d'ou vient la nourriture.

Théodore prit son oreiller et l'envoya sur Harry, Harry lui renvoya et une bataille commença mais quand un oreiller passa près de Drago il envoya un regard noir à ses amis.

-Le premier qui ose m'envoyer un oreiller je lui ferais regretter. Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses, dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Et il alla dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Les trois garçons se regardèrent surpris et quelque peu effrayés, le ton de Drago était froid, comment un garçon de leur âge pouvait faire aussi peur rien qu'avec un regard et quelques mots ? Mais ils reprirent ensuite leur bataille, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur les états d'âme de Drago. Le samedi matin, pendant le déjeuner, Severus Rogue se dirigea vers Drago et lui murmura.

-Ton père est dans le bureau du directeur. Donc fais un sac je pense que Lucius arrivera à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore pour que tu rentres chez toi quand il le veut.

Drago hocha la tête et le professeur partit. Le blond envoya un regard noir à toutes les personnes qui le dévisageaient. Il finit son déjeuner fit un signe à Crabbe et Goyle, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et allèrent chez les Serpentard. Une fois là-bas, il fit un signe pour que les deux garçons partent, il prépara un sac pour prendre ses devoirs, quelques affaires, sortit et attendit devant les portes de Poudlard. Son père arriva peu de temps après.

-On peut y aller, dépêche toi !

Ils sortirent de Poudlard, son père attrapa son bras qu'il serra avec force et ils transplanèrent, ils arrivèrent dans le salon du manoir.

-Va t'occuper de ta soeur.

Drago hocha la tête et se dépêcha de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla dans celle de sa soeur. Quand il entra Cedrella lâcha un cri de joie et se rua sur Drago, celui-ci sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Pendant que t'étais pas là z'ai fait plein de dezins. Dobby y dit qui sont très beaux. Oh et un msieur venu pour m'apprende des rucs, au début était rigolo mais après voulait dormir.

Drago se mit à rire et sa soeur continua de balbutier sur tout ce qu'elle avait fait cette semaine. Il passa sa journée avec elle. Dobby était là lui aussi et il traduisait ce que Drago disait en langage des signes ou sinon il se renseignait sur ce que voulaient ses maitres. Le midi ils n'avaient mangé que tous les deux, Cedrella se sentait trop fatiguée pour descendre dans la salle à manger. Le soir il la coucha, la borda et resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et il alla dans sa chambre, récupéra son sac, descendit avec et fit ses devoirs à même le sol dans le salon où son père et sa mère se trouvaient déjà.

-Drago amène ma boite à cigares.

Drago se leva, alla chercher les cigares de son père et lui ramena, son père en prit un, Drago lui alluma et alla ranger la boite. Ensuite il se rassit par terre et reprit ses devoirs. Lucius lui demanda plusieurs services, comme lui servir un verre de whisky pur feu, ou encore du thé pour Narcissa, de vérifier que Cedrella dormait bien ... . Et Drago faisait tout cela avec plaisir, car il était heureux que son père lui demande à lui plutôt qu'à des elfes, il se sentait important quand son père lui demandait quelque chose. Il passa le dimanche avec sa soeur, le soir, Dobby le ramena à Poudlard, il alla chez les Serpentard et alla directement dans son dortoir. Quand il arriva tout ses colocataires le regardèrent.

-Tu étais où ? Demanda Théodore.  
>-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, dit-il d'une voix neutre.<br>-Pure curiosité, tu avais rendez-vous avec une belle demoiselle, raconte nous tout.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Théodore se mit à inventer le week-end de Drago. Le lundi après leur cours de potion, Drago et Harry restèrent sur la demande du professeur. Drago en profita pour donner un mot à son professeur pour qu'il le donne à Dumbledore.

-Tu retournes chez toi aussi ce week-end ?

Drago fit non de la tête.

-Si je vous ai demandé de rester c'est pour savoir comment vont vos blessures Harry ?  
>-Mieux merci monsieur, j'ai mis la crème tous les jours comme vous me l'avez demandé, les bleus sont tous partis et mon bras ne me fait plus mal.<br>-Avez-vous des cicatrices ?  
>-A l'épaule seulement monsieur.<br>-D'accord, si vous n'allez pas bien venez me voir.  
>-Oui monsieur, désolé de prendre de votre temps.<br>-Vous ne prenez pas sur mon temps, aller maintenant en cours.

Et ils partirent. Le mercredi de la semaine d'après Dobby apparut dans le dortoir des garçons alors qu'il n'y avait que Drago.

-Dobby en a appris un peu plus que ce que prépare maitre Lucius.

Drago hocha la tête pour inciter l'elfe à continuer.

-Il s'agit un livre, non un journal, il est mauvais mais maitre Lucius ne sait pas en quoi. Il l'a donné à miss Weasley.  
>-Dobby va récupérer ce journal dans les affaires de la fille, attend demain qu'elle soit en cours et ramènes le moi c'est très important. Mais quand tu reviens n'apparait pas en plein milieu d'une pièce, personne ne doit te voir. Dit-il en langage des signes.<br>-Oui maitre Drago. C'est pour sauver Harry Potter ?

Drago hocha la tête. Dobby disparut aussitôt. Drago se sentait mal, il gachait un plan de son père, il allait contre son père. Si Lucius apprenait ça il risquait gros, très gros. Il ne s'en était pas cru capable mais il n'avait pas réfléchi quand il avait demandé cela à Dobby. L'elfe revint le lendemain soir, très tard dans la nuit. Par chance Drago s'était réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar et avait entendu le bruit du transplanage, même si l'elfe avait transplané plus loin. Il ouvrit les rideaux.

-Maitre Drago, Dobby a trouvé le journal.

Drago prit le journal que son elfe lui tendait. Il sourit et remercia chaleureusement l'elfe avant de lui dire d'aller dormir, ensuite il cacha le journal dans ses affaires. Le matin il était encore fatigué mais cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage grâce à son sort de dissimulation et de glamour. Il attendit que tout le monde soit prêt, et entouré de Crabbe et Goyle ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite ils partirent en cours. En défense contre les forces du mal quand ils entrèrent ils furent surpris de voir que toutes les tables avaient été poussées contre le mur , que seule une vieille penderie se trouvait au milieu de la salle et que celle-ci bougeait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura le professeur Lupin en voyant quelques uns sursauter.  
>-Monsieur ça... ça bouge, dit Neville Longdubat effrayé.<br>-Ca vous intrigue n'est ce pas ? Dit le professeur avec un sourire amusé  
>-Professeur Lupin qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Demanda Hermione.<br>-Un épouvantard donc vous voyez, rien à craindre.

Harry regarda les élèves et vu leurs réactions, eux pensaient que justement il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, Hermione leva doucement la main.

-Oui miss Granger ?  
>-C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.<p>

-Très bien, je n'aurai pas dit mieux dix points pour Gryffondor. Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et celui qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Qui peut me dire le sortilège pour le neutraliser ? Oui miss Patil.

-Riddikulus.  
>-C'est son cours qui l'est, dit Drago en langage des signes.<p>

Pansy et Théodore se mirent à rire.

-Oui monsieur Malefoy ? Dit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs j'apprends le langage des signes pour vous, pour que vous pussiez participer au cours, donc n'hésitez pas, signa-t-il.

De la surprise passa quelques secondes dans le regard de Drago avant que l'ennui reprenne place. Il ne le dira à personne mais qu'un professeur prenne la peine de faire ça pour lui, lui faisait quelque chose, même son parrain ne le faisait pas. Il se demandait alors pourquoi ce Remus Lupin prenait cette peine.

-Pourrais-je ne pas passer devant cet épouvantard et Harry aussi, vous comprendrez pour Harry et moi je ne tiens pas à ce que ces personnes voient ma peur, dit-il avec ses mains lentement pour se faire comprendre, mais même sans paroles on pouvait voir sur son visage le dégoût et la supériorité.  
>-Oui bien sûr, dîtes le à Harry, signa le professeur.<p>

Et il reprit son cours.

-Harry tu ne passeras pas devant l'épouvantard, je sais qu'il prendra l'apparence de ton oncle, le professeur est d'accord, il ne sait pas que ça un rapport avec ta famille ne t'en fait pas.

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire et se concentra sur le cours. Drago avait toujours des petites attentions pour lui et à chaque fois ça lui réchauffait le coeur, dans sa famille tout le monde s'en foutait de lui, Drago devant les autres agissait comme une personne sans coeur, s'en foutant de tout. Mais Harry savait la vérité, Drago lui montrait comment il était réellement et ça lui faisait plaisir, ça lui montrait à quel point le blond lui faisait confiance et qu'ils étaient proches. Toute la classe sauf Harry et Drago passèrent et tous rirent, sauf Drago qui regardait tout avec un air ennuyé. Le moment où les élèves eurent le plus rit fut quand ils découvrirent la peur de Neville Longdubat, le Gryffondor joufflu et maladroit, sa peur était le professeur Rogue et les rires doublèrent après le sortilège. Après ce cours ils allèrent déjeuner et tous parlèrent de ce cours et du professeur, ensuite la plupart des Serpentard et Poufsouffle s'endormirent pendant les deux heures d'histoire de la magie sauf Drago, Blaise et un Poufsouffle. Après ce cours ils allèrent dehors se reposer.

-J'ai une idée, une partie de Quidditch ça vous tente ? Dit Théodore. Rogue acceptera sûrement de nous passer les clés pour prendre des balais et les balles.  
>-Je vais voir si je trouve un professeur qui a les clés, dit Pansy.<p>

Et elle retourna dans le château, elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec les clés.

-Lupin me les a passées.

Ils prirent tous un balai, Pansy se retrouva gardienne, Théodore batteur, Blaise et Drago poursuiveur et Harry attrapeur. Pansy resta au sol, lâcha les balles, monta sur son balai, se mit devant un des cercles d'or en position et annonça le départ de la partie et tous commencèrent. Mais au bout de cinq minutes tous sauf Harry arrêtèrent, ils le regardèrent tous surpris, ils savaient que le brun était monté sur un balai seulement l'année dernière mais il paraissait tellement à l'aise, bien plus que sur terre et le bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent entre eux et reprirent la partie. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls surpris, Remus Lupin les regardait d'une fenêtre, il avait l'impression de voir James, son coeur se serra à cette constatation. Harry lui ressemblait tellement et sur un balai on ne pouvait les différencier. Drago et Blaise réussirent à gagner plusieurs points, la partie se termina après trente cinq minutes de jeu car Harry eut trouvé le vif d'or. Ils se mirent tous à terre, rangèrent les balais et les balles.

-Harry tu es vraiment doué, il faut que tu entres dans l'équipe avec toi on est sûrs de gagner, dit Théodore.  
>-Je ne veux pas prendre la place de quelqu'un.<br>-Mais on s'en fou, tu es meilleur que lui.  
>-Ce n'est pas sympa pour lui. Il mérite sa place, je ne vais pas la lui prendre.<br>-Harry cesse d'être gentil, tu mérites mieux que lui la place d'attrapeur, tu es excellent sur un balai.  
>-Je ne veux pas faire d'histoire et en plus les gens me regarderont encore plus.<br>-Là il a raison, mais cette fois ça sera car tu es fort sur un balai bébé, dit Pansy.  
>-Je veux juste que les autres m'oublient, dit doucement Harry.<br>-Puis faut penser au fait que les joueurs sont souvent à l'infirmerie, une chute de balai, un cognard bien visé... . L'infirmière les ausculte et souvent les gardes quelques jours. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle découvre d'autres choses sur les joueurs, signa Drago.

Harry comprit le message, si il jouait et qu'il était blessé l'infirmière découvrira ses cicatrices et comprendra.

-Voilà une raison de plus pour ne pas jouer, je veux bien jouer pour m'amuser mais c'est tout. En plus je déteste les infirmeries ça me rend encore plus malade.  
>-Mais bébé...<p>

Drago envoya un regard noir à Théodore pour l'inciter à se taire ce qui marcha.

-Ho par Merlin, Drago tu as réussi à le faire taire, si je n'avais pas d'amour propre et que j'étais une Gryffondor je t'embrasserais les pieds, s'exclama Pansy.

Blaise et Harry se mirent à rire alors que Théodore croisa les bras sur son torse pour bouder ce qui les amusa encore plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château quand d'un coup ils eurent tous froid, un froid intense les envahirent, ils se sentirent bizarres, tristes, désespérés. Harry, lui, entendit de terribles hurlements, des cris terrifiés, implorants, ensuite il entendit les cris de son oncle, ses insultes. Drago revivait les pires moments avec son père, quand celui-ci lui rappelait à quel point il était minable, pas digne d'être un Malefoy et il revoyait les coups reçus. Lui et Harry devinrent raides et tombèrent inconscients mais leur corps étaient pris de spasmes. Pansy se mit à crier quand elle vit les garçons inconscients et encore plus quand elle vit les créatures vêtus de capes. Soudainement il y eut une lumière éblouissante et un chien blanc apparut, celui-ci fonça sur les détraqueurs ce qui les fit fuir. Remus Lupin arriva près d'eux.

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
>-Drago et Harry, dit Pansy en montrant ses amis inconscients au sol.<br>-Mangez ça, ça va vous faire du bien. Dit-il en leur tendant du chocolat.

Les Serpentard acceptèrent et une fois le chocolat mangé ils se sentirent mieux.

-Il faut les ramener à l'infirmerie.  
>-Non monsieur, Harry se sent toujours mal quand il va à l'infirmerie il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Dit Blaise.<br>-Alors nous allons attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

Le professeur enleva sa cape et la mit sur Harry et demanda celle de Blaise et la mit sur Drago.

-C'est normal qu'on se soit senti comme ça ? Demanda Théodore.  
>-Oui toute joie part de toi, tu ne ressens plus que la tristesse, le désespoir, tu ne te rappelles que des pires moments.<br>-Pourquoi Harry et Drago se sont évanouis? Demanda Blaise.  
>-Personne ne réagit de la même manière face à des détraqueurs, personne n'a la même histoire.<br>-Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ? Demanda Blaise.  
>-C'est la première fois que je vous entend autant monsieur Zabini. Le sortilège patronus, il représente l'espoir, la joie, le contraire des détraqueurs.<br>-Ils étaient là pour trouver Sirius Black ? Demanda Pansy.  
>-Tout à fait.<p>

Ils entendirent un léger bruit, ils se tournèrent et virent Drago ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Prenez votre temps monsieur Malefoy.

Mais au son de cette voix Drago ouvrit rapidement les yeux et s'assit. Il avait osé s'évanouir devant tant de monde, si son père apprenait ça il allait lui en vouloir, il allait le punir, comment avait-il pu ? Un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses faiblesses, un Malefoy restait digne et il avait fait tout le contraire. Il respira un grand coup et envoya un regard noir, incitant son professeur et ses amis à ne faire aucune remarque. Le professeur lui tendit un bout de chocolat.

-Ca va vous faire du bien.

Drago regarda le chocolat sceptique, ensuite le professeur, son allure miteuse, il le regarda avec mépris.

-Mangez, aller, dit la voix douce de Remus Lupin.  
>-Ca aide je t'assure Drago, regarde je suis de nouveau en forme, dit Théodore.<br>-C'était mieux quand tu te taisais.  
>-Mais Pansy... .<br>-Non tais toi, Drago a besoin de calme.

Drago la regarda un sourcil levé, mangea le chocolat et se sentit mieux après mais n'en fit pas part. Il chercha Harry du regard et le trouva inconscient à côté de lui. Harry se réveilla peu de temps après, quand Remus lui donna du chocolat il ne fit pas autant d'histoires que Drago et le mangea directement.

-Qui était la femme qui criait ?  
>-Bébé personne n'a crié, dit Pansy.<br>-Menteuse tu as crié, on aurait dit une gamine qui avait peur du noir.  
>-Théo la gamine sait très bien se servir de sa baguette et même de ses mains donc ferme-la.<br>-Mais il y avait une femme qui a crié, ce n'était pas toi Pansy.  
>-Harry personne d'autre que Pansy n'a crié, dit Blaise.<br>-J'ai du rêver alors, désolé. Pardon professeur Lupin de vous avoir dérangé, je suis vraiment désolé.  
>-Harry tu n'y es pour rien, c'est la faute des détraqueurs, je vais d'ailleurs en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, car normalement ils n'auraient jamais dû venir ici. Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?<br>-Oui monsieur, dit Théodore.  
>-Très bien, tenez.<p>

Il leur tendit une plaquette de chocolat et partit. Théodore se jeta sur la plaquette, amusant tout le monde. Ils rentrèrent ensuite, prirent leur dîner et ensuite allèrent dans leur salle commune, sauf Harry qui rejoignit les jumeaux Weasley dans un couloir, ils s'assirent par terre.

-Lundi matin on a préparé quelque chose de magnifique.  
>-Tu vas être surpris.<br>-Et époustouflé.  
>-Nous sommes...<br>-Des génies, finirent-ils par dire ensemble.  
>-Racontez-moi !<br>-Non sinon ce n'est plus une surprise.  
>-Mais soit bien à l'heure au petit déjeuner.<br>-On ne t'a pas raconté, pendant les vacances notre petite Ginny n'a fait que parler de toi, elle est amoureuse de toi, du coup Ron n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais comme Malefoy et nous on a raconté comment tu étais vraiment, alors notre mère à puni Ron pour n'être qu'un idiot de jaloux.  
>-Du coup maman veut te rencontrer et Ginny n'ose pas t'approcher, elle a trop peur de Malefoy.<p>

Harry se mit à rire. Les jumeaux continuèrent de raconter pleins de bêtises, les farces qu'ils avaient faites pendant les vacances... . A un moment ils entendirent un miaulement, ils se regardèrent inquiets et se mirent à courir, Harry suivit les deux Weasley car ceux-ci connaissaient mieux le château que lui.

-Vite entre par là Harry, dit-il en ouvrant un tableau, c'est un passage secret.

Harry entra, suivit des jumeaux et ils continuèrent leur route.

-Rusard ne connait pas ce passage ?  
>-Il en connait quelques-uns mais pas tous, nous nous les connaissons tous. N'oublie pas que nous sommes les plus grands maitres depuis dix ans. Dit Fred fièrement.<p>

Harry se mit à rire et ils continuèrent de marcher dans le passage secret où George et Fred s'amusaient à chanter des chansons sur Rusard. Harry retourna chez les Serpentard trente minutes après, un sourire aux lèvres. En entrant dans le dortoir il vit tout les rideaux tirés, il alla dans son propre lit, tira les rideaux, se mit en pyjama et s'endormit. Le matin, Drago, après son petit déjeuner, attendit Dobby près du portail de Poudlard. Une fois celui-ci présent, il prit la main de son elfe et ils transplanèrent. Il alla saluer ses parents.

-Drago dis moi, Crabbe fils t'as vu par terre sur le terrain de quidditch cette semaine ? Pourquoi étais-tu par terre ?

Drago commença à faire des gestes avec ses mains mais son père lui donna une baffe tellement forte qu'il perdit l'équilibre, il réussit néanmoins à rester sur ses pieds.

-Je veux que tu parles idiot. Pourquoi étais-tu par terre alors que tout le monde pouvait te voir. Les Malefoy ne restent pas au sol, les Malefoy sont forts et toi tu fais tout le contraire, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour m'énerver.

Drago fit non de la tête, il se reçut un coup de canne dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se pencher et il mit ses bras sur son ventre pour se protéger de cette douleur.

-J'ai dit parle !  
>-Je... je.<p>

Il reçut un coup de canne dans les jambes qui le fit tomber à genoux.

-Exprime toi correctement, comme un Malefoy doit le faire.  
>-Des détraqueurs sont venus et je me suis évanoui.<br>-Tu t'es évanoui devant des personnes ? Tu as osé bafouer le nom Malefoy en montrant à quel point tu es faible, dit Lucius d'une voix dangereuse. Narcissa ! Va t'occuper de ta fille.

Celle-ci se dépêcha de partir. Lucius sortit sa baguette et lança un diffindo à Drago sur le torse, celui-ci tomba sur le dos. Il ferma fort les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier quand il sentit le sort l'atteindre et sa peau se déchirer et s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit du sang sur sa chemise.

-Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas mis plus de puissance. Mais quel honte Drago, pourquoi fais-tu tout pour salir le nom de tes ancêtres.  
>-Je.. je n'ai pas fait exprès.<br>-Je l'espère bien.

Il lança cette fois un sort d'asphyxie. Drago se mit à suffoquer à cause du manque d'air, il mit ses mains autour de son cou comme pour repousser quelque chose d'invisible, ses inspirations se firent bruyantes et lentes. Quand son visage devint de plus en plus rouge, Lucius enleva le sort et celui-ci sortit de la pièce. Drago resta allongé au sol, gardant les yeux fermés et essayant de reprendre une respiration normale et de ne pas penser à la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait sur le torse. Il se leva rapidement en entendant des bruits de pas, il alla dans sa salle de bain, il enleva sa chemise et regarda la blessure. Ce n'était pas très profond mais assez pour qu'il garde une cicatrice. Il nettoya la plaie, mit une bande réparatrice dessus, mit une nouvelle chemise et alla dans la chambre de sa soeur. Quand elle se rua sur lui, il ne la prit pas dans ses bras, il se baissa, et la serra doucement en retenant une grimace de douleur quand elle se colla contre son torse.

-Tu t'occupes d'elle Drago je dois y aller. Dobby !

L'elfe apparut.

-Traduis ce que Drago dira.  
>-Bien maitresse.<p>

Et Narcissa partit, Drago lui souriait, sa mère avait demandé à l'elfe de traduire pour lui sachant qu'il avait mal à la gorge.

-Maitre Drago demande à maitresse Cedrella ce qu'elle veut faire ?  
>-Danfer ! By met sic.<p>

Dobby mit de la musique, Drago tendit une main à sa petite soeur et ils dansèrent ensemble, quelques fois Drago faisait tourner Cedrella sur elle-même ce qui le faisait rire ou il dansait n'importe comment pour entendre son rire. Ils dansèrent une heure, après Cedrella voulait faire des dessins. Il passa sa journée avec elle, le soir et le matin il fit ses devoirs et l'après-midi il joua de nouveau avec elle. Le dimanche soir après le dîner Harry attendait Drago devant les portes, sur les marches. Vingt minutes après, quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Il sursauta et se décala rapidement avant de se calmer quand il vit que ce n'était que son professeur de défense. Mais il garda une certaine distance avec lui.

-Que fais-tu Harry ?  
>-J'attends Drago.<br>-Tu es très ami avec, constata l'homme qui avait l'air épuisé.  
>-Oui Drago est quelqu'un de génial, même si personne ne le sait.<br>-Si ton père voyait ça il fera une crise cardiaque, dit Remus amusé.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Ton père était le pur Gryffondor, celui qui croyait que tous les Serpentard étaient mauvais et qui détestait Lucius Malefoy.  
>-Ho, dit Harry sentant son coeur se serrer.<br>-Mais il a fini par changer ne t'en fais pas. Et puis il serait fier de toi qu'importe ta maison.  
>-Vous le connaissiez ?<br>-Oui et ta maman aussi. D'ailleurs tu es le portrait de ton père, sauf les yeux, tu as les magnifiques yeux de Lily.  
>-Sirius Black aussi était leur ami ?<br>-Oui aussi, dit-il tristement. C'était quelqu'un de tellement joyeux, lui et ton père étaient comme des frères, souvent on les prenait vraiment pour des frères.  
>-Mais il les a tués et tous ses moldus.<br>-Et oui et Peter, enfin peut-être, il avait murmuré les derniers mots.

Harry regarda son professeur les sourcils froncés, il avait entendu les derniers mots, l'homme ne croyait pas Sirius Black coupable.

-Peter est l'ami qu'il a tué c'est ça ?  
>-Oui. Quand les détraqueurs étaient là, qu'as-tu entendu ?<br>-Une voix, elle criait mon prénom. Je... je crois que c'était ma mère. Elle suppliait Voldemort ne pas me tuer.  
>-Ta mère t'as protégé jusqu'au bout, même contre le plus grand mage noir Voldemort.<p>

Harry regarda l'homme surpris, c'était la seule personne qui osait prononcer le nom du mage, les autres n'osaient pas et frissonnaient quand ils l'entendaient.

-Ta mère était une femme forte, ton père est rapidement tombé amoureux d'elle, je pense que ses yeux, les mêmes que les tiens, l'ont attiré.

-Peut-être, sûrement.  
>-Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il inquiet.<br>-Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent.  
>-Ho Merlin je suis navré Harry, je t'en parle alors que toi... je suis sincèrement désolé.<br>-Vous n'y êtes pour rien monsieur.  
>-Tu sais quoi viens, suis moi.<br>-Monsieur ?  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais seulement te montrer quelques trucs !<p>

Ils se levèrent et Harry suivit son professeur jusqu'à son bureau, ils entrèrent, Remus invita Harry à s'assoir sur une chaise et lui s'assit en face, le bureau les séparant. Il prit un album et le tendit à Harry.

-Ouvre le !

Harry le fit, et tomba sur quatre élèves.

-C'était ton père, Sirius, Peter et moi à Poudlard, je suppose que tu reconnais ton père.

Harry se mit à sourire quand il vit son père, qui était exactement comme lui, les mêmes cheveux impossible à coiffer, les mêmes traits de visage, celui-ci sauta sur le dos de Sirius et ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire, Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais on voyait sur son visage qu'il était amusé et Peter les regardait avec admiration. Il tourna la page et trouva d'autres photos des quatre garçons. Harry vit bien la complicité entre son père et Sirius Black, toujours en train de rire, de faire des bêtises. Remus semblait très proche d'eux aussi, il y avait des photos où Sirius était à côté de Remus et lui faisait des grimaces faisant rire Remus. A un moment, il tomba sur une photo de Remus et de sa mère, ils étaient sur une table, plein de livres devant eux, du parchemin et parlaient.

-Haa oui ta mère était un peu comme miss Granger, toujours sérieuse, toujours plongée dans un livre, dans ses devoirs, c'était la meilleure élève, j'étudiais souvent avec elle. Ton père et Sirius ne prenaient pas les études au sérieux mais avaient toujours de bonne notes sans rien faire.

Il tourna de nouveau et cette fois-ci il y avait son père qui tenait la main de sa mère. Ils étaient magnifiques et semblaient très amoureux. Une larme s'échappa et roula le long de sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents, qu'on lui parlait d'eux, vraiment d'eux et pas ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

-Elle est magnifique, dit-il tout bas.  
>-Ho oui, ton père était tombé amoureux d'elle dès la première année, mais entre eux ce n'était pas la bonne entente. Ta mère ne supportait pas James. Ils sont sortit ensemble en septième année.<br>-Merci... merci beaucoup professeur.  
>-Si tu veux je rechercherais d'autres photos et je t'en donnerai.<br>-Vraiment ? Dit Harry excité et surpris.  
>-Bien sûr, ce sont tes parents après tout.<br>-Je ne comprend pas.  
>-Quoi donc Harry ?<br>-Mon père et Sirius avaient l'air tellement amis, pourquoi les a-t-il trahi ?

Le visage souriant de Remus se changea, la tristesse envahit tout son visage, faisant ressortir les quelques rides qu'il avait déjà, ainsi que ses cernes.

-Tout à une explication, il suffit d'attendre pour la connaitre. Aller vas te coucher, je te fais un mot au cas où tu croises Rusard.

Harry attendit, prit le mot et retourna dans son dortoir sans avoir croisé le concierge. Mais une fois dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il repensait à ses parents, aux paroles de son professeur.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous de suivre mon histoire, merci de me lire ça me fait vraiment plaisir.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que l'apparition de Remus vous plait également, tout comme l'amitié Drago/Harry.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

Le matin quand il se réveilla, il pensa à Drago. Il avait oublié le garçon, il était vraiment un mauvais ami, le plus mauvais. Il avait pensé qu'à ses problèmes, il était égoïste. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre la salle de bain Drago le retint par le bras.

-Tu étais où hier ? Demanda-t-il en langage des signes.  
>-Je suis désolé, j'étais avec Lupin, il m'a montré des photos de mes parents et je t'ai oublié, je suis désolé, pardonne moi s'il te plait, dit-il les yeux humides.<br>-Calme toi, ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas, donc pardonne toi aussi. Comment sont tes parents alors ?  
>-Ils sont géniaux, ma mère est magnifique et mon père me ressemble trop, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Ta soirée valait le coup donc je m'en fiche que tu m'aies oublié quelques instants. Signa-t-il en souriant. Bien sûr je nierais tout ça si tu le répètes.

Harry se mit à rire et alla se doucher de meilleure humeur. En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry se rappela de ce que lui avait dit les Weasley et s'assit en regardant partout. D'un coup, un bruit comme un pétard se fit entendre, tous levèrent la tête et virent que plusieurs Gryffondor avaient les cheveux roses. Presque toute la salle éclata de rire, sauf les concernés et Drago qui garda un air neutre et se remit à manger. Après le déjeuner Drago fit un signe à ses deux acolytes pour qu'ils poussent tout ceux qui les gênait, ce qu'ils firent, alors Drago et ses amis purent passer sans problème et arrivèrent à l'heure à leur cours.

-Drago ce n'est pas sympa, dit Harry.  
>-J'en ai rien à faire, tout ces gens sont insupportables et tellement minables. Ils sont inférieurs à moi donc c'est normal qu'ils se poussent. Signa-t-il.<br>-D'accord pardon.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, il en avait marre, comme Blaise, Théodore et Pansy qu'Harry s'excuse pour un rien. Les journées passèrent et ressemblèrent à celles d'avant, Drago rentrait le week-end, quelques fois il prenait des corrections ou d'autres fois son père l'ignorait, il passait ses deux jours avec sa soeur lui cachant ses blessures. Quelques fois Harry passait ses samedis et dimanches avec Fred et George et aussi Hermione quand elle voulait bien lâcher ses devoirs. Un après-midi alors qu'il n'avait pas cours, les Serpentard étaient dans le parc en train de parler et Drago lisait. Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et fixait quelque chose dans la forêt interdite.

-Vous l'avez vu ?  
>-De quoi bébé ?<br>-Un chien, il y avait un chien noir.  
>-Non désolé bébé, dit Pansy.<br>-Notre bébé perd la tête, il entend des voix, voit des choses, on va te faire interner à sainte Mangouste. Il trouveront bien une place spéciale pour le survivant.  
>-Ho la ferme Théo, dit Pansy. Laisse bébé tranquille.<br>-Pourquoi ça te perturbe autant d'avoir vu un chien ? Demanda Blaise.  
>-Il... non vous allez me prendre pour un fou.<br>-Mais c'est déjà le cas, dit Fred en arrivant.  
>-On squatte avec vous, notre frère nous soule, donc on sait qu'il osera jamais venir, dit George.<br>-Continue Harry.  
>-Petit je rêvais souvent d'un chien et il ressemblait beaucoup à celui-là, en plus gros mais je suis certain que c'était lui.<br>-Oui fou, dit George.  
>-Absolument, il n'y a plus rien à faire, continua son jumeaux.<br>-Moi j'avais pensé à l'interner.  
>-Ho non c'est un cas désespéré.<br>-Les gars... dit Harry.  
>-Pardon bébé, dit Théodore.<br>-De quoi tu te souviens dans ce rêve ? Demanda Drago en langage des signes.  
>-J'étais bébé et je jouais avec et après j'entendais quelqu'un dire Padfoot.<p>

Fred et George échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

-Peut-être le nom du chien, dit Blaise.  
>-Appelle le pour voir, dit Pansy.<br>-Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as déjà l'air fou avec tes lunettes et ton air perdu. Dit Fred.  
>-Donc si tu appelles un nom dans le vide ça ne changera pas.<p>

Harry envoya un regard noir ce qui fit rire les jumeaux et Théodore.

-Faut que Drago t'apprenne à les faire bébé car ils ne font pas peur.  
>-Bon bébé t'es sûr de toi ? Demanda Blaise.<p>

Harry hocha la tête mais n'osa pas dire le nom, alors Fred se mit à crier Padfoot, son frère fit pareil, Harry osa le faire à son tour. Le chien réapparut, mais resta à la lisère de la forêt, Harry se leva suivi des jumeaux.

-Vous venez ?  
>-Bébé tu ne sais rien sur ce chien et la forêt est dangereuse.<br>-Hou les petits serpents ont peur tu as vu ça Fred ?  
>-Tout à fait George, un simple chien leur fait peur.<br>-Ho fermez-la bande de Gryffondor débile, dit Pansy en se levant.

Ils se levèrent tous et approchèrent du chien, d'ailleurs celui-ci était très maigre, on voyait tout ses os et il était très sale mais il était également très grand. Harry l'appela toujours mais doucement cette fois comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Harry s'approcha lentement en tendant la main et à un moment le chien s'approcha et il toucha le dessus de la tête de l'animal. Il se mit à sourire et à reprendre sa respiration qu'il avait coupée sans s'en rendre compte.

-Alors comme ça tu es Padfoot le chien dont je rêvais.

Le chien bougea la tête, Harry se tourna vers ses amis, surpris.

-Euh... C'est normal qu'un chien dise oui de la tête ?  
>-Bébé tu attires vraiment les trucs bizarres, dit Théodore.<br>-Mais Harry est bizarre donc ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Fred.  
>-Oui vu comme ça, dit Théodore.<p>

Harry s'assit près du chien, celui-ci s'allongea sur les jambes d'Harry ce qui le fit rire.

-Alors gros pépère tu es fatigué.

Il se remit à le caresser.

-Ho en fait George, Fred la coloration rose de Ron et de ses amis partira quand ?  
>-C'était vous ? S'écria Théodore. C'était absolument géant !<br>-Oui on sait, on est plutôt doués, dit Fred.  
>-On a mis la durée sur une semaine.<br>-C'est pour ça qu'il te cherchait ? Demanda Harry.  
>-Exactement.<br>-Ho et aussi car on a mis une photo de lui bébé et nu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
>-Mais il faisait encore parler de lui. Il disait que dans le Poudlard Express il était avec toi et que tu étais bizarre, que vu que tu trainais avec Malefoy tu étais mauvais, donc on s'est amusé.<br>-En fait votre frère est abruti. Comme si bébé était mauvais, dit Pansy.  
>-Encore Drago on ne dit pas, mais bébé est doux comme une licorne.<br>-Les écoute pas Padfoot, ils sont tous fous !  
>-Dis celui qui entend des voix, dit Théodore.<br>-Peut-être mais j'avais raison pour le chien, dit Harry en lui tirant la langue.  
>-Il a besoin d'être nourri ce chien ! Dit Blaise.<br>-On revient alors, dirent les jumeaux.

Ils partirent en courant et revinrent dix minutes après avec plein de nourriture dans les mains.

-Quelqu'un peut poser sa cape pour qu'on puisse poser ça dessus.

Théodore mit correctement sa cape au sol et la paire Weasley mit la nourriture dessus.

-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? Demanda Théodore.  
>-On ne va pas vous dire nos secrets non plus.<br>-Tiens Harry donne lui le steak.

Harry prit la viande et la donna au chien noir qui sauta dessus.

-Il était vraiment affamé. Dit Pansy.  
>-Bon appétit appétit à vous chers Serpentard, dit Fred en prenant un éclair.<p>

Tous se servirent, Harry donna d'autres trucs à manger à Padfoot quand celui-ci eut finit la viande. Ils restèrent ensemble avec le chien jusqu'au dîner.

-Cool on va encore manger, dit Théodore.  
>-Théo tu penses à autre chose qu'à manger ? Dit Pansy d'un air dégoûté.<br>-Mais tout à fait, je te le dirai quand je trouverais.  
>-Idiot !<br>-Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui a l'air idiote avec ta coupe de cheveux horrible.  
>-Tu avais dit que tu arrêtais avec ça.<br>-J'ai menti.  
>-Ho tu vas voir sale rat !<p>

Pansy se mit à courir alors Théodore en fit autant pour échapper à la brune.

-Et dire que tout le monde pense que les Serpentard sont froids et n'ont pas le sens de l'humeur, dit Fred.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'espère qu'on va se revoir Padfoot.

Il gratta le chien entre les oreilles et partit. Le chien se mit à aboyer quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du parc, Harry se tourna et sourit quand il vit le chien retourner dans la fôret. Ce week-end Drago ne rentra pas alors les Serpentard allèrent tous dehors, une fois sortit Théodore se mit à hurler.

-Padfoot, Padfoot t'es où gros chien ?  
>-Théo la ferme, cria Pansy.<br>-Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça Pans' ?  
>-Pour que tu la ferme espèce de troll !<p>

Harry secoua la tête, désespéré par ses amis mais amusé aussi. Lui, Drago et Blaise continuèrent d'avancer, et Harry appela Padfoot.

-Les garçons ?

Ils se tournèrent et virent le professeur Lupin. Drago regarda les vêtements miteux du professeur, son air malade et renifla de mépris avant de regarder ailleurs.

-Oui professeur ?  
>-Qui appelez-vous ? J'ai entendu monsieur Nott hurler ?<br>-Ho euh rien monsieur.  
>-Tu es bien comme ta mère Harry, tu es incapable de mentir.<p>

Harry se mit à rougir ce qui fit sourire Remus.

-C'est l'ami imaginaire d'Harry monsieur, il l'a appelé Padfoot, dit Théodore.

Remus leva un sourcil gardant son sourire amusé, il hocha la tête et partit. Une fois qu'il fut entré dans le château, Harry et les autres Serpentard allèrent vers la fôret et quand le brun vit le gros chien noir il courut vers lui. Le chien lui sauta dessus renversant Harry et lui lécha le visage ce qui fit rire le Serpentard.

-Padfoot arrête c'est dégoûtant. Padfoot stop.

Le chien cessa mais renifla le pantalon d'Harry. Celui ci sourit et sortit plusieurs desserts que le chien engloutit rapidement. Harry passa son après-midi près du chien, ils firent la course, le jeune Potter lançait un bâton que Padfoot lui ramena... Et tout ça sous les yeux de ses amis qui se disaient tous qu'Harry avait vraiment une âme innocente, pure et qu'il devait garder ça. Drago se demandait comment son ami pouvait être comme ça, être toujours si innocent avec ce qu'il vivait, avec ce que son oncle lui faisait vivre. Drago et Blaise rentrèrent au chateau vers seize heures, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque faire leurs devoirs. Fred et George, eux, rejoignirent Harry, Théodore et Pansy mais aussi Padfoot qui était toujours là. A un moment le chien noir renifla en l'air et s'enfuit en courant. Les trois Serpentard et les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent surpris. Mais quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas ils comprirent. Pas loin d'eux les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall parlaient. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire tellement Serpentard et s'approchèrent discrètement et écoutèrent les adultes.

-Voyons Remus je sais que c'était votre ami mais vous ne pouvez pas affirmer qu'il ne veut pas faire de mal à Harry.  
>-Et vous vous ne pouvez pas affirmer qu'il veut lui faire du mal. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire du mal à Harry, il est son filleul.<br>-Car c'est un mangemort et qu'il a tué Lily et James.  
>-Il n'a jamais eu la Marque Minerva.<br>-Je sais que vous avez du mal à le croire, mais Remus il n'aurait pas fait onze ans de prison si il était innocent.  
>-Il ne fera pas de mal à Harry, il l'aime beaucoup.<p>

Ils ne purent entendre la suite car les adultes étaient trop loin. Tous regardèrent le concerné.

-Sirius Black est ton parrain. Et bah y'a pas à dire Harry tu attires les problèmes. Dit Fred amusé.  
>-Vous croyez que Lupin a raison, que Sirius Black est innocent, sans le vouloir un soir alors qu'on parlait il a dit que peut-être Peter, je crois, n'était pas mort.<br>-On ne peut pas savoir Harry. Lui dit Pansy.  
>-Je vais rejoindre Drago, désolé.<p>

Et il se pressa de partir, il entra à la bibliothèque et s'assit à côté de Drago. Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui et Harry vit le blond froncer légèrement les sourcils, que quelques secondes mais Harry l'avait vu et cela montrait l'inquiétude de Drago, alors il lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Mais il n'était pas très convainquant car il avait peur, peur de Sirius Black et si son enseignante avait raison et si l'homme cherchait à le tuer ? Il était partagé entre l'avis de toute la population sorcière et l'avis de son professeur de défense. Il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main, ce qui le fit sursauter mais il se calma quand il vit que c'était la main de Drago, après celui-ci retira sa main.

-Bébé tu as fait ton devoir de potion ? Demanda Blaise.  
>-Non j'y comprend rien, je suis désolé mais c'est impossible à comprendre.<p>

Drago lui tendit un parchemin, Harry regarda et vit le devoir de Drago.

-Je suis désolé Drago que tu fasses ça pour moi, tu es sûr ? Je... je le mérite pas.

Harry reçut un coup de pied, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Drago lui envoya un regard noir et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire quelque chose, alors il prit le devoir et le recopia. Les journées se ressemblèrent toutes, sauf le temps qui se dégradait et ils arrivèrent aux vacances de noël, tous préparèrent leur valise, même Harry qui fêtait noël chez la famille Weasley, Fred et George l'avaient invité. Alors qu'Harry montait dans le train, quelqu'un l'appela, il se tourna et vit son professeur de DCFM. Il s'approcha timidement de lui. L'homme lui tendit un cadeau.

-Joyeux Noël à l'avance Harry, surtout évite d'en parler sinon je vais devoir en offrir à tout le monde et ça va me revenir cher, dit-il avec amusement.  
>-Professeur, je... il ne fallait pas, vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.<br>-Ça me fait plaisir, aller va rejoindre tes amis.

Harry fit un grand sourire à Remus, essuya ses yeux et remonta dans le train.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Théodore.  
>-Le professeur Lupin m'a offert ça.<br>-Hou bébé c'est le chouchou de Lupin, chantonna le blond.  
>-Non, mais il était ami avec mes parents.<br>-Ouvre-le, dit Pansy.  
>-Mais c'est pour noël.<br>-Aller bébé je veux voir, aller s'il te plaît bébé et je ne dis pas un mot jusqu'à la gare.  
>-Bébé tu ne peux pas refuser ça, lui dit gravement la seule fille.<br>-Hé ! Se plaignit le grand.

Harry secoua la tête amusé et ouvrit le paquet. Il vit un album photo, il l'ouvrit et vit plein de photos de ses parents, de lui bébé avec ses parents ou avec Remus ou encore Sirius, des photos d'école de ses parents avec leur ami...

-Canon ta mère !  
>-Théo tu avais dit que tu te la fermais. Lui dit Pansy avec menace.<p>

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire innocent qui ne trompa personne. Dans leur compartiment ils s'amusèrent, parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs vacances, seul Drago ne participait pas à leur conversation, il lisait un livre et ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Fred et George arrivèrent vers la fin du trajet. Drago eut un reniflement de dédain quand ils entrèrent mais continua de lire. Une fois arrivés en gare, ils attendirent que le train se vide pour sortir. Harry fit signe aux jumeaux qu'il les rejoindrait et attendit que lui et tout ses amis sauf Drago soit sortis et il lui fit un câlin.

-Le professeur Rogue veut que je lui envoie un message pour savoir comment ça se passe chez les Weasley, tu crois qu'il fait ça pour quoi ?  
>-Car il veut savoir comment tu te sentiras là-bas, si la belette te fera pas trop chier et puis si tu survis avec tout ces gryffons stupides, signa-t-il.<p>

Harry fit un grand sourire et sortit du train rapidement. Drago, lui, prit son sac. Il attendit Dobby, une fois rentré il salua ses parents et alla voir sa petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis deux semaines. Harry, lui, arriva près des Weasley.

-Maman voici notre ami Harry, dit Fred.  
>-Donc n'oublie pas il dort avec nous, lui et Ronald ne sont pas amis.<br>-Enfin George, qui est ami avec le petit Ronald ?  
>-Ho oui personne.<br>-Si voyons mais pas de personnes aussi intéressantes que notre Harry.  
>-Les garçons calmez-vous, vous le gênez. Harry je suis ravie de te voir, les garçons n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi. Mon dieu tu es si maigre, il faut vite te nourrir, rentrons.<p>

Harry regarda les jumeaux les yeux grand ouverts, surpris que la femme le traite de cette façon, ceux-ci haussèrent seulement les épaules. Ils allèrent dans la rue où deux voitures les attendaient à la grande surprise des enfants. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Terrier, Harry regarda la maison la bouche grande ouverte, elle était superbe, il n'avait jamais vu une maison pareille, il trouvait cela génial. Il entra et tout le surpris, la vaisselle se faisait toute seule.

-Regardez notre bébé Harry qui est surpris par tout.  
>-Qu'il est adorable, les serpents ont raison de t'appeler bébé tu es émerveillé par tout comme un bébé. Continua Fred en souriant.<br>-Les garçons ne vous moquez pas de lui le pauvre chéri. Ne les écoute pas mon grand.  
>-Maman tu ne peux pas mentir comme ça, il est tout petit ! Dit Fred en riant.<br>-Et tout chétif.  
>-Ça par contre c'est vrai que tu es trop maigre Harry, dit Molly d'un air maternel.<br>-Percy, va mettre le sac d'Harry et de tes frères dans leur chambre.  
>-Tout de suite maman.<br>-Ronald, Ginny, allez ranger vos affaires.

Les plus jeunes partirent à leur tour. Fred et George firent visiter la maison à Harry qui était surpris par tous les trucs magiques qu'il voyait. Harry passa ses vacances à rire, jouer à la neige, au Quidditch avec les jumeaux mais aussi Bill, un des frères aînés qui était revenu pour les vacances. Ronald faisait la tête et quelques fois il traitait Harry de sale Serpentard ou encore il se plaignait du chat d'Hermione qui voulait s'attaquer à son rat, bien sûr il ne disait jamais le prénom d'Hermione, il en profita à chaque fois pour la dénigrer avec des surnoms, Ginny, elle, ne parlait jamais quand Harry était là, elle le regardait et devenait rouge quand il lui adressait la parole. Mais sinon tout était sous le signe de l'amusement.  
>Drago, lui, restait la plupart du temps avec sa sœur, quand son père ne supportait plus les cris de Cedrella ou encore celle-ci tout simplement, il appelait Drago et se défoulait sur lui. Le Serpentard passa trois jours dans la cave où son père s'amusait à lui faire essayer quelques objets de magie noir, Lucius ne savait pas à quoi ils servaient alors pour connaître leur fonction il les utilisait sur son fils. Dobby dut emmener une fois Drago dans un hôpital moldu quand Lucius y avait été trop fort avec ses sorts de coups, de découpe ou de Doloris, il y était resté une journée entière avant que Drago ne rappelle Dobby pour partir et ensuite il était resté trois jours allongé dans son lit. Tout était pareil pour Drago, des vacances ordinaires, à part que cette fois sa sœur était là pour noël, celle-ci avait été couverte de cadeau par Lucius et Narcissa, sinon Drago s'occupait toujours d'elle. Cedrella commençait à bien parler le langage des signes ce qui avait énervé Lucius, mais cette fois Drago n'était pas de cet avis, il était heureux que sa sœur sache le connaisse. Drago eut de beaux cadeaux de ses parents, des beaux vêtements, des bijoux chers, ainsi qu'un balai et plus celui de Dobby -un livre sur les dragons- et ceux de ses amis. Il était heureux. Harry aussi, ses cadeaux l'avaient ému et même madame Weasley lui avait fait une écharpe. Un soir, les jumeaux et Harry étaient dehors dans le jardin en train de jouer à courser les gnomes quand ils entendirent la voix d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley, mais ce qui les intrigua, fut quand le prénom d'Harry fut prononcé. Ils cessèrent leur jeu, se mirent sous la fenêtre et écoutèrent.<p>

-Molly, c'est un garçon fort.  
>-Oui mais Black, ce fou furieux, veut le tuer.<br>-Je sais. Fugde n'en a pas parlé pour n'inquiéter personne mais un jour il s'était rendu à Azkaban, peu avant que Black ne s'échappe et il a demandé le journal que le ministre avait dans les mains. Fugde est surpris parce qu'il ne semblait pas aussi fou que les autres et après les gardiens ont dit à Fudge que souvent, Black faisait des cauchemars et murmurait "il n'est plus à Poudlard". Il pense qu'il s'est échappé en pensant qu'Harry n'y était toujours pas et que c'était plus facile pour l'attaquer.  
>-Et le tuer, continua Molly la voix remplie de sanglots.<br>-Black ne pourra jamais atteindre Poudlard et le ministère nous a prêté des voitures et des aurors les conduisent pour protéger Harry.  
>-Heureusement que tu en as parlé Arthur.<p>

Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'assit plus loin, les jumeaux s'assirent près de lui.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Lupin pense qu'il ne veut pas me tuer, qu'il n'est peut-être pas coupable et tous les autres pensent le contraire.  
>-Tu sais quoi Harry ? On va faire ce pour quoi on est doués.<br>-Exactement ! Enfreindre les règles, chercher, fouiner, continua Fred.  
>-On va découvrir la vérité ensemble.<br>-Et avec tes petits serpents.  
>-Merci, dit Harry en souriant.<p>

Ils prirent de nouveau les voitures pour aller à la gare King's Cross, Harry remercia Madame et Monsieur Weasley, après une étreinte de la part de la femme il alla dans le train et chercha ses amis. Il les trouva déjà tous installés. Ils le saluèrent tous, Drago tourna doucement la tête, lui fit un petit sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur son livre. En fait Drago ne lisait pas, il essayait de respirer normalement et de ne pas penser à tout son corps qui le faisait horriblement souffrir. Son père avait accepté hier qu'il prenne quelques potions pour se soigner mais pas celles contre la douleur, donc quelques plaies étaient soignées et fermées mais il souffrait encore. Pourtant il gardait un visage neutre et grâce au sort de dissimulation ses blessures étaient invisibles. Le train se mit rapidement en route. Il finit par ralentir.

-Ha enfin arrivés, dit Théodore. J'espère que le vieux fou ne va pas nous faire de discours, j'ai faim.  
>-Théo, ne penses-tu qu'à ça ? Dit Pansy désespérée.<br>-Ce n'est pas normal, dit Blaise en regardant sa montre. Il est trop tôt pour qu'on soit arrivés.  
>-On ne voit rien à cause de la neige et du brouillard en plus, dit Pansy la tête collée à la vitre.<p>

Le train continua de ralentir. Harry ouvrit la porte, vit qu'il était le plus près et vit plusieurs personnes dans le couloir du wagon faire comme lui. Le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans le noir.

-Je crois qu'il y a du monde dehors, mais avec tout ce brouillard je ne suis pas sûr, s'exclama Pansy.

Ils se regardèrent tous, inquiets. Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Les Serpentard reconnurent un Détraqueur, celui-ci prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air. Un froid intense envahit le compartiment. Harry sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Tous ressentirent ça, comme lors de leur première rencontre avec un Détraqueur, ils se sentirent tous mal. Harry entendit de nouveau le cri de sa mère en train de supplier Voldemort de l'épargner, elle l'implora de ne pas toucher à son enfant, à lui, ensuite vint les cris de son oncle, ses insultes, ses coups. Il essaya de secouer la tête pour faire partir ces voix, cette sensation mais il se rendit compte qu'il était paralysé. Un voile blanc comme du brouillard l'enveloppa et il s'évanouit. Drago vit la même chose mais avec ses propres souvenirs. Le Détraqueur finit par partir. Les autres se regardèrent choqués, Théodore prit du chocolat dans son sac et en tendit à ses amis. Pansy s'assit au sol et mit la tête d'Harry sur ses jambes.

-Pour Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le mieux c'est de mettre un vêtement, dit Blaise. Il n'aimerait pas qu'on le touche.

Blaise prit sa robe d'école, souleva doucement la tête de Drago et la reposa sur le vêtement.

-Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils s'évanouissent comme ça. Dit Pansy inquiète

-Ça fait la deuxième fois, et tu as vu comment ils sont pâles ?

-Vous croyez qu'il faut les forcer à voir l'infirmière, dit Théodore.

-Si on fait ça ils vont nous tuer, surtout Drago.

Il se regardèrent inquiets, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux cette fois-ci. La première chose qu'il vit fut les lanternes au dessus de lui et ensuite il se rendit compte que le sol vibrait. Il bougea légèrement la tête et vit le visage inquiet de Pansy. Il se rappela alors, il était dans le Poudlard Express, le Détraqueur. Il resta allongé sur les jambes de son amie car il se sentait toujours mal, une sueur froide lui couvrait le visage. Pansy lui tendit un morceau de chocolat qu'il s'empressa de manger.

-Harry il faut faire quelque chose.

-Mais quoi aussi Pansy ? Désolé, je.. désolé d'avoir dit ça.

-Mais tu as raison car on ne sait pas non plus.

Il entendit quelqu'un marmonner, il s'assit doucement et vit Drago étendu au sol, ouvrant lentement les yeux et les refermant presque aussitôt. Il les ouvrit quelques secondes après. Il se leva rapidement, un Malefoy ne reste pas au sol. Il lança un regard noir autour de lui pour leur dire de ne pas dire un mot, il accepta le bout de chocolat que Théodore lui tendit. Ils mirent leur robe tout en parlant. Mais pas une seule fois cet incident parut dans leur conversation. Après le dîner ils allèrent dans leur dortoir et rangèrent leurs affaires et leurs cadeaux de Noël, les garçons se les montrèrent ravis et se remercièrent aussi. Drago resta loin de cette agitation, il sortit discrètement un dessin de sa petite sœur et le mit dans sa table de chevet. Le dessin représentait elle et lui en train de jouer ensemble dehors, c'était l'un des cadeaux de noël qu'il avait préféré. Après la rentrée, à leur premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Pansy et Théodore prenaient leur temps pour quitter le cours, alors les autres les attendaient. Drago fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle d'y aller.

-Miss Parkinson, monsieur Nott qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ?

-Nous ? S'étonna faussement Théodore.

-Venant de Serpentard je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez meilleur acteur, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Pourtant j'étais certain d'être un bon acteur.

-Vous connaissez les acteurs ? S'étonna Harry. Pardon c'était impoli, dit-il tout bas l'air honteux.

-Hé oui bébé je connais, une de mes tantes a la télé chez elle du coup vu que je m'ennuie toujours là-bas je regarde des films.

-Théo ! S'exclama Pansy.

-Ha oui pardon je m'égare.

Drago poussa un long soupir montrant son ennui.

-Quel est le sortilège pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs ?

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ho c'est pour Harry et Drago, ils..

Sa bouche continua de s'ouvrir mais plus aucun son n'en sortit. Tous le regardèrent surpris et se tournèrent les un vers les autres mais quand ils virent Drago ranger sa baguette ils comprirent.

-Très réussi votre sortilège monsieur Malefoy.

Celui-ci regarda le professeur d'un air narquois et ensuite renifla de mépris en regardant l'apparence de l'homme.

-Désolé de nous avoir dérangé monsieur, dit Harry timidement.

-Drago, Harry vous avez encore rencontré des Détraqueurs ?

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

-Pourrais-je parler seulement à Drago et Harry ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle.

-Non je ne suis pas d'accord, Harry tu restes si tu veux mais moi je pars, signa Drago.

-Monsieur Malefoy je n'en aie que pour quelques minutes seulement et puis cela vous fait rater un peu de botanique, vous n'allez pas refuser d'arriver en retard, dit-il en souriant.

Drago ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Professeur, je... je ne veux plus les croiser. Ce sont des créatures horribles.

-Oui les plus horribles, mais je ne peux rien y faire Harry. Il existe… certains moyens de défense dont on peut se servir, répondit Lupin. Mais c'est très dur.

-C'est quoi ses moyens ? Vous pourriez nous les apprendre.

-Combattre les Détraqueurs n'est pas ma spécialité, Harry… Bien au contraire…

-Mais si ils reviennent, il faut bien qu'on se défende.

-Oui mais c'est un sortilège très complexe, des deuxième année n'arriveront jamais à le faire. C'est un des sortilèges les plus difficile Harry.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Je... désolé monsieur.. je ne devrais pas insister, pardon. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du, navré, pardon.

Drago fit un sourire narquois quand il vit le visage du professeur se tendre, il savait qu'Harry avait gagné. Il ne le faisait pas exprès mais de s'excuser toujours comme ça donnait de la pitié aux gens et personne ne pouvait refuser quelque chose à quelqu'un qui leur faisait pitié.

-Bon… très bien, dit-il enfin. Je vais essayer de vous aider. Venez après le dîner.

-Merci professeur Lupin.

-De rien Harry.

Le professeur leur fit un mot et ils allèrent à leur cours de botanique. Pour le dîner, les Serpentard arrivèrent devant la grande salle, mais devant la porte se trouvaient plusieurs élèves de sixième année. Drago fit un signe à ses deux acolytes qui les poussèrent violemment Quand ceux-ci voulurent dire quelque chose, Drago leur envoya un regard glacial rempli de mépris, alors ceux-ci ne dirent rien. Les Serpentard allèrent ensuite à leur table.

-Faut vraiment que je m'apprenne à faire ce regard Drago. Dit Théodore.

-C'était méchant Drago, dit Harry intimidé.

Drago le regarda en levant un sourcil alors Harry s'excusa et baissa la tête vers son dîner. Après leur dîner Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe du professeur Lupin. Le brun frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur habillé avec un jean miteux, rapiécé à plusieurs endroits et troué sur un genoux et une chemise noire usée. Il les fit entrer en leur souriant.

-Nous allons juste voir la théorie aujourd'hui. Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaît. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Donc avec ce que tu as déjà subis Harry il est normal que tu t'évanouisses et toi Drago même si je ne connais pas ton histoire c'est pareil. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Le sortilège maintenant demande une grande puissance car comme vous l'avez compris ce sont d'horribles créatures.

-Azkaban doit être un endroit horrible, murmura Harry.

Le visage du professeur s'assombrit et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse mais il continua d'expliquer le sortilège comme si de rien n'était. Harry et Drago écoutèrent attentivement. A la fin le professeur leur dit qu'au prochain cours ils passeraient à la pratique. Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir Harry et Drago s'assirent sur le lit du blond.

-Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète Harry ? Signa Drago.

-Sirius Black.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non je, enfin un peu... c'est étrange mais je ne sais pas si il est vraiment coupable. Si il voulait vraiment me tuer il aurait déjà essayé et sûrement déjà réussi, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis j'ai entendu les parents de Fred et George parler, monsieur Weasley disait que Fugde était allé à Azkaban et il trouvait que Black n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement fou et les gardiens disaient que dans son sommeil il murmurait "il n'est plus à Poudlard". Il parlait de moi et il s'est enfuit après, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Et le professeur Lupin lui aussi n'y croit pas, il ne me l'a pas dit directement mais il l'a laissé sous-entendre sans faire exprès, un jour, aussi, on a entendu parler Lupin et McGongall.

Il lui raconta la conversation et lui parla aussi de la tristesse du professeur à l'évocation d'Azkaban. Drago, lui, réfléchit à tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Les jumeaux ont dit qu'on essaierait de savoir par nous-même.

-Demain après les cours on se rejoint à la bibliothèque. Dit Drago en langage des signes.

-Mais le professeur Lupin veut nous aider pour le sortilège pour repousser les Détraqueurs.

-On ira un autre jour, si tu le croises tu le préviens qu'on ne pourra pas y aller et c'est tout.

Harry hocha la tête, souhaita bonne nuit à Drago et alla se coucher. Dans la nuit Drago se retrouva une nouvelle fois réveillé à cause de mouvements venant du lit d'Harry. Presque tous les jours il était réveillé soit à cause des cauchemars de son ami, soit à cause des siens. Mais cette fois il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans ses souvenirs. Il devait faire quelque chose, il sortit de son lit et s'approcha de celui du brun, il ouvrit les rideaux et vit ce dernier le corps tremblant, les joues mouillées à cause des larmes et le front couvert de sueur. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui sursauta dans son sommeil et le blond le secoua. Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna rapidement de la main sur lui, il se recroquevilla sur le lit et se mit à pleurer. Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-C'est fini Harry. Ton oncle n'est pas là, tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Maintenant tu n'es plus seul, il y a moi, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, la paire Weasley et Granger.

Harry leva lentement la tête vers Drago et le regarda dans les yeux. Le contact visuel permit de le calmer. Drago se rapprocha de son ami. Harry se colla à lui, alors l'héritier des Malefoy ouvrit les bras et le Serpentard brun s'y installa. Il se sentit en sécurité, entouré, accepté dans les bras de Drago.

-Tu... tu peux rester dormir ... avec moi... je... désolé, oublie.

Drago fit un sourire qu'Harry ne put voir et il s'allongea sur le lit du brun en le gardant dans ses bras. Harry murmura un merci et s'endormit rapidement. Drago lui ne se rendormit pas, il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar, il ne voulait pas réveiller Harry qui, pour une fois, dormait sans bouger dans tous les sens.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain soir après leurs cours, ils allèrent tous à la bibliothèque et même Fred et George les rejoignirent dix minutes après.

-Si notre mère sait qu'on est venus dans la bibliothèque juste pour faire des recherches sur un criminel elle nous tuera.

-Ou elle fera une syncope.

-Bon mettons nous au travail.

Ils cherchèrent dans des journaux anciens, dans les livres tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur Sirius Black. Ils apprirent que celui-ci n'avait pas eu de procès, que ce qui restait de Peter Pettigrow était un doigt et que Black était le bras droit de Voldemort même si il n'était pas marqué.

-Bon d'accord cette histoire est louche, avoua Fred quand ils finirent leur recherche.

-C'est clair, tous les Mangemorts ont des tatouages, si en plus c'était vraiment son bras droit il devrait en avoir aussi, il devrait être marqué, c'est obligé si il était vraiment si important, continua George.

-Et n'oublions pas qu'il n'a pas eu de procès. Dit Théodore.

-Et en plus d'après Lupin et les photos de bébé, Black avait l'air vraiment très proche du père d'Harry. Cette histoire est louche, fit pensivement Pansy.

-Je pense que dans la réserve il doit y avoir d'autres trucs, dit Fred.

-Mais comment on peut y aller ? Questionna Blaise.

-Harry et Drago vous y aller vers vingt-trois heures, on vous rejoint. Dit Fred.

-Les gars désolé mais si il y a trop de monde on va vite se faire repérer.

Pansy, Théodore et Blaise hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Le soir Drago et Harry allèrent dans la réserve avec l'aide de la cape, Fred et George étaient déjà là.

-Comment vous avez fait pour que Rusard ne vous trouve pas ? S'étonna Harry.

-Harry il y a une chose qu'on veut te montrer...

-Te donner même, on pense que ça te revient...

-Et que tu en as plus besoin que nous...

-Mais on espère que tu nous la prêteras de temps en temps, finit George.

-De quoi ?

Fred sortit de ses poches un vieux bout de parchemin.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ceci, répondit George en tapotant le parchemin, c'est le secret de notre succès.

-On a du mal à s'en séparer, ajouta Fred.

-Et en quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin ? demanda Harry.

-Ce vieux bout de parchemin ? s'exclama Fred avec une grimace, comme si Harry venait de l'offenser gravement. Explique-lui, George.

-Eh bien, voilà… Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents…

Harry eut un petit rire. Il n'imaginait pas que Fred et George aient jamais pu être innocents. Drago les regarda d'un air ennuyé et supérieur.

-Disons, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, reprit George, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard.

-On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir et, pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.

-Alors, il nous a traînés dans son bureau et il nous a menacés de l'habituelle...

-...retenue...

-...éventration...

-...et autres... Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit: Objets dangereux confisqués.

-Ne me dis pas que... lança Harry avec un grand sourire

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à notre place ? dit Fred. George a détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre Bombabouse, moi, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai réussi à attraper... ceci.

-Je ne pense pas que Rusard ait jamais su comment s'en servir, dit George. Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas confisqué.

-Et vous, vous savez comment ça marche ?

-Oh, oui, répondit Fred avec un sourire goguenard. Cette petite merveille nous en a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis.

-Vous essayez de me faire marcher, dit Harry en regardant le vieux bout de parchemin râpé.

-Tu crois ça ? répliqua George.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et effleura le parchemin en récitant :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document:

Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs  
>spécialistes en assistance<br>aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
>sont fiers de vous présenter<br>LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'était les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules. Ébahi, Harry se pencha sur le parchemin. Un petit point situé dans le coin supérieur gauche indiquait que le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Un autre point représentait Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui rôdait au premier étage. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, cabriolait dans la salle des trophées. Harry remarqua alors autre chose. Cette carte montrait plusieurs passages secrets.

-Voilà comment nous avons fait pour ne pas se faire attraper et ça depuis qu'on a cette merveille. Nous leur devons beaucoup aux Maraudeurs.

-C'était des hommes plein de noblesse qui ont travaillé sans compter pour aider une nouvelle génération à violer les règlements, dit Fred d'un ton solennel.

-Exact, approuva George. N'oublie pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage...

-Sinon, tout le monde pourra la lire, avertit Fred.

-Il suffit de lui donner un coup de baguette magique en prononçant la formule: «Méfait accompli !» et le parchemin redeviendra vierge.

-Tu as bien vu les noms ? Signa Drago.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit le bout de parchemin devenu vierge que lui tendit George et le mit dans sa poche.

-Padfoot, murmura Harry.

-Haa oui, quand on t'a entendu appeler le chien comme ça, ça nous a surpris aussi car on a directement pensé aux maraudeurs.

-Fred je crois que nous avons trouvé une autre énigme à résoudre.

-Tout à fait mon cher frère.

Drago souffla et signa qu'il voulait partir vite d'ici et loin de ses Gryffondor stupides, alors Harry dit aux garçons de se mettre au travail. Dans la réserve ils trouvèrent un livre qui retraça la guerre avec Voldemort, et dedans ils parlèrent de Sirius Black, il était marqué qu'il avait trahi ses amis en rejoignant Voldemort et qu'une fois que les Potter, se sachant en danger, décidèrent de mettre leur maison sous Fidelitas, le nommèrent gardien du secret. Il partit le dire à son maître qui vint tuer les Potter. Dedans était aussi écrit qu'à son arrestation il n'avait émis aucune résistance et qu'il riait à gorge déployée. Ils se regardèrent tous.

-Donc il ne peut pas y avoir de doute, dit Fred.

-Il n'y a qu'un gardien du secret et si c'était lui, c'est bien lui le traître Harry, dit George.

-Mais tout semble tellement étrange.

-Allons nous coucher, signa Drago.

Ils se séparèrent et retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir. Le week-end Drago retourna chez lui où son père lui demanda de lui montrer ses blessures, en voyant le nombre il lui demanda de seulement rester à l'étage, dans sa chambre ou à s'occuper de sa sœur. Harry le passa presque tout le temps dans le parc avec ses amis et Padfoot qui restait toujours à la lisière de la forêt quand Harry était là. Le gros chien noir s'approcha aussi des autres Serpentard et de Fred et George, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait mais il restait la plupart du temps avec Harry. Harry lui raconta les cours, surtout ceux de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin. Ce cours-ci était devenu le préféré de tous les élèves car il était passionnant et Remus Lupin était un bon professeur, même si souvent absent. Il lui parla aussi du professeur Rogue qui maintenant était gentil avec lui, il lui raconta que le professeur de potion l'aidait même en cours quand il n'y arrivait pas, que quelques fois après les cours lui et Drago restaient et parlaient seulement avec l'homme qui était très sympathique malgré sa froideur et son cynisme. Et c'était étrange car quand il parla au chien il avait l'impression que celui-ci le comprenait et il avait grogné dès qu'il avait parlé de Severus Rogue. Le dimanche après midi le chien s'enfuit en courant, tous froncèrent les sourcils, Padfoot n'était pas peureux mais ils comprirent quand ils virent leur professeur de DCFM.

-Vous devriez rentrer les enfants, il fait froid et vous êtes peu couverts.

Ils hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent dans le château avec l'adulte châtain. En chemin ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

-Lupin le turlupin, Lupin qui fricote avec les traîtres. Lupin le zinzin.

Les quatre Serpentard et les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent choqués vers le professeur, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci hurle après l'esprit frappeur. Peeves ne se moquait jamais des professeurs, il ne les aimait pas mais montrait au moins un peu de respect sauf cette fois ci, mais ils furent encore plus surpris quand ils virent Lupin sourire.

-Haa Peeves ça fait bien longtemps. Je me demande si tu te souviens de la fois ou nous nous sommes amusés à te mettre dans le corps de miss Teigne.

L'esprit partit furieux. Fred, George et même Théodore regardèrent l'homme avec admiration.

-Vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Fred excité.

-Une idée de James et Sirius car Peeves avait encore fait une chanson sur James qui s'était pris une nouvelle baffe par Lily et ils se sont vengés.

-Comment vous avez fait ? Questionna George incapable de rester en place.

-A vous de trouver, je vous fait confiance pour ça les garçons, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
>-Monsieur vous croyez Black coupable ? Demanda soudainement Blaise. Quoi me regardez pas comme ça on voulait tous lui demander. Au pire je peux toujours faire un coup à la Serpentard mais je voulais voir comment c'était dans la peau d'un Gryffondor.<p>

-Et alors ? Demanda Fred.

-Bizarre, je préfère être un manipulateur.

Tous se mirent à rire.

-Mais sinon vous en pensez quoi vous monsieur ?

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, la justice à parlé.

-Mais il n'y a pas eu de justice, il n'a pas eu de procès, s'exclama Théodore.

-Vous êtes bien renseignés dites donc.

-On a fait des recherches et vous êtes la personne qui l'a le mieux connus donc vous devez savoir si il en était capable ou pas ?

-Je ne peux être objectif, c'était un ami.

Harry voyait bien la douleur de l'homme et son malaise d'en parler alors il décida d'aider l'adulte.

-Pourquoi ma mère donnait des gifles à mon père ?

-Ho ça, ton père n'était pas très doué avec ta mère, alors souvent ses propositions pour sortir avec elle se finissait par une baffe. Dit Remus amusé.

-Ha bébé, ton père n'avait pas de succès avec les filles, rit Théodore.

-Ho si il en avait, toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui, mais il ne voulait que Lily, ce qui n'était pas réciproque. Bon je vais vous laisser. Ho Fred et George si j'étais vous je profiterais de ce soir pour faire ce que vous avez à faire, monsieur Rusard est malade.

Et il partit.

-Trop cool, bon on vous laisse, dit Fred.

Et ils partirent en courant.

-Ça sent mauvais ça, dit Théodore.

-Pourquoi j'ai peur à chaque fois qu'ils préparent quelque chose. S'exclama Pansy.

Blaise et Harry haussèrent les épaules. Ils allèrent dîner et ensuite firent leur devoir. Un mercredi soir juste après le dîner, les Serpentard étaient tous rentrés tôt, le professeur Rogue entra dans leur salle commune.

-Tous dans la grande salle, maintenant !

Tous se dépêchèrent de partir en suivant le préfet-en-chef. Harry, Drago entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise étaient les derniers et ils traînaient. A un moment dans un couloir, ils virent le professeur Lupin, Peeves et McGongall.

-Il a vraiment un sale caractère ce Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas Lupin le zinzin, mais tu aimes les gens au sale caractère Lupin le Turlupin.

-Peeves je vais appeler le Baron Sanglant, dit le professeur de métamorphose.

-Minerva ça ne sert à rien voyons. Et puis Peeves n'a pas tort, dit-il en riant.

Les Serpentard se regardèrent mais continuèrent leur chemin, une fois dans la Grande Salle ils virent qu'elle était remplie d'élèves, que tous se trouvaient dans la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un grand brouhaha ou tout le monde s'expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé, le groupe de Serpentard comprit juste le nom de Sirius Black. Hermione et Fred et George se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Sirius Black a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard, il a voulu aller dans la tour de Gryffondor mais la Grosse Dame n'a pas voulu le laisser passer alors il a déchiré le tableau à plusieurs endroits, dit Hermione effrayée.

-Tout le monde est totalement affolé c'est drôle.

-Fred ce n'est pas drôle et heureusement qu'il ne sait pas qu'Harry est à Serpentard.

-Comment il peut ne pas savoir ça, les élèves en parlent encore, dit Théodore.

-Je ne sais pas.

Le professeur Dumbledore et tous les autres enseignants entrèrent.

-Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle puis se ravisa soudain.

-J'oubliais, dit-il, vous allez avoir besoin de…

Il fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.

-Dormez bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Comment il veut qu'on dorme bien dans des trucs comme ça, vieux fou sénile, signa Drago.

Les Serpentard se mirent à rire et répétèrent les paroles du blond aux trois Gryffondor, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux et choqua Hermione. Les préfets-en-chef leur demandèrent d'aller se coucher, alors ils se mirent tous ensemble et cela passa inaperçu que des Gryffondor dorment avec des Serpentard à cause de la peur des élèves.

-Ça sert à rien de le chercher il a déjà dû fuir, c'est ce que je ferais et il a l'air intelligent, dit Théodore.

-Non il est fou !

-Granger tu ne connais que les rumeurs. Et puis comment peut-on être sûr qu'il est fou, grogna Pansy.

-Il a tué treize personnes et il a fait onze ans d'Azkaban.

-Crois ce que tu veux, souffla Théodore.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il cherché à rentrer maintenant, pourquoi attendre que tout le monde soit en train de dîner. Si il avait voulu attaquer Harry il aurait été à Serpentard à part si vraiment il n'est pas au courant, mais à ce moment-là il aurait attendu que tout le monde soit dans la tour pour tuer Harry et faire plus de victimes, murmura Blaise.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence, pensant aux paroles de Blaise. Ils entendirent les idées farfelues des élèves pour savoir comment Sirius Black avait pu entrer. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et regarda autour de lui comme si tout le monde n'était rien à côté de lui. Les autres hochèrent la tête comprenant Drago. Un préfet leur demanda de faire silence et de dormir. Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Les seules sources de lumière venaient à présent de la forme argentée des fantômes qui flottaient dans les airs en s'entretenant gravement avec les préfets et du plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles, à l'image du ciel. La rumeur des chuchotements, semblable au murmure du vent. Toutes les heures des professeurs venaient voir si tout était calme dans la Grande Salle. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient endormis, le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha du préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor qui surveillait les élèves toujours éveillés. Le préfet se trouva près de du groupe d'amis de Serpentard, ils se regardèrent tous et tendirent l'oreille pour entendre.

-Vous l'avez repéré monsieur ?

-Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?

-Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain.

-Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?

-Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée je demanderai à Monsieur Rusard de la restaurer.

Le grincement de la porte leur fit savoir qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la Grande Salle.

-Monsieur le Directeur. C'était la voix du professeur Rogue. Tout a été fouillé et Black est introuvable.

-Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

-Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? Demanda le maître des potions.

-J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

-Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue Monsieur le Directeur ? Juste avant le… le début du trimestre ? dit Rogue.

-Je m'en souviens, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à un avertissement.

-Il paraît… presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé...

-Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Rogue.

Le directeur quitta rapidement la pièce, Rogue le suivit quelques secondes après. Le groupe d'amis se regarda, Drago murmura "Lupin". Harry hocha la tête et en fit part aux autres pour dire que Rogue parlait du professeur Lupin. Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Mais personne n'avait de théorie plausible. Un soir Drago et Harry allèrent dans le bureau du professeur Lupin, à cause de Sirius Black mais aussi à cause du fait que le professeur cherchait un moyen de leur apprendre sans se servir d'un vrai Détraqueur, ils n'avaient pas pu encore apprendre à utiliser le Patronus.

-J'ai cherché un épouvantard dans tout le château depuis mardi dernier et heureusement, j'ai fini par en trouver un dans l'armoire de Rusard. J'ai beaucoup hésité car je ne suis pas certain que cela marchera, mais Harry, après avoir vu votre réaction je me suis dit que peut-être votre plus grande peur était les Détraqueurs et non Lord Voldemort comme je le pensais.

Harry hocha la tête alors que Drago frissonna face à ce nom.

-Donc c'est ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus d'un vrai Détraqueur. Quand il vous verra Harrry , l'épouvantard va prendre l'aspect d'un Détraqueur et nous pourrons donc nous entraîner sur lui. Quand on ne s'en servira pas, je le garderai dans mon bureau. Cela vous va les garçons ?

-D'accord, dit Harry en essayant de cacher son appréhension.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Le sortilège que je vais vous enseigner est un acte de magie très avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de la Sorcellerie de premier cycle. On l'appelle le sortilège du Patronus.

-Comment ça marche ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

-Si le sortilège se déroule normalement, vous verrez apparaître un Patronus, c'est-à-dire une sorte d'anti-Détraqueur, un protecteur qui jouera le rôle de bouclier entre vous et le Détraqueur. Le Patronus, poursuivit le professeur Lupin, représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs, l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre, mais à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Je dois cependant vous avertir que ce sortilège est peut-être trop complexe pour vous. De nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont des difficultés à le mettre en pratique.

-À quoi ressemble un Patronus ? demanda Harry.

-Chacun est unique. Il change de forme selon le sorcier qui le fait apparaître.

-Et comment le fait-on apparaître ?

-En prononçant une incantation qui ne produira son effet que si vous vous concentrez de toutes vos forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, un souvenir heureux, cela paraissait simple mais c'était complexe, rien de ce qui se passait chez les Dursley n'était heureux loin de là, peut-être son entrée à Poudlard. Drago lui aussi cherchait, il en avait plusieurs en tête, les fois où son père lui parlait gentiment quand il le méritait, ou encore quand, petit, son père lui avait dit qu'il était un Malefoy, qu'il était en âge de se conduire comme tel, il y avait aussi la fois où sa mère lui avait sourit quand il était plus jeune.

-Vous avez trouvé ?

Les deux Serpentard hochèrent la tête en revivant leur souvenir heureux.

-Voici l'incantation qu'il faut prononcer. Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: Expecto patronum !

-Expecto patronum,répéta Harry à mi-voix. Expecto patronum.

-Vous êtes bien concentrés sur votre souvenir ?

-Oh, oui, répondit Harry en ramenant ses pensées sur son entrée dans l'énorme château. Expecto patrono...non, patronum,excusez-moi, pardon je suis désolé... expecto patronum, ecpecto patronum... .

Drago se le répéta aussi dans la tête.

-Drago par contre je suis désolé mais vous devriez le dire à haute voix aussi. Après avec de l'entraînement vous ne serez peut-être plus obligé mais ce sort est tellement dur qu'il est préférable de le dire à haute voix au début, dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Drago acquiesça. L'adulte sortit sa baguette et fit signe aux deux élèves d'en faire autant. Harry commença le premier et une fumée argentée jaillit de sa baguette magique.

-Vous avez vu ça ? Dit Harry fièrement. J'ai réussi.

-Bravo Harry c'est vraiment super.

Harry regarda l'homme surprit, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un adulte le félicite ou trouve bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Ne soit pas surpris c'est vraiment bien.

Harry sourit à l'homme, incapable de parler.

-A vous monsieur Malefoy.

Drago sortit sa baguette, dit l'incantation et de la fumée jaillit également de sa baguette mais moins argentée, moins forte que celle d'Harry.

-C'est normal vu votre voix monsieur Malefoy.

La voix de Drago était basse et rauque vu qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-Mais c'est très bien également. Bravo les garçons. Maintenant on essaye sur un Détraqueur, Harry vous passez le premier.

Harry s'avança, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur son arrivée à Poudlard. Si il ne restait pas concentré à tout instant il pouvait de nouveau entendre la voix de sa mère proche de la mort et aussi celle de son oncle. Mais peut-être voulait-il entendre de nouveau sa mère, grâce aux Détraqueurs c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à cela. Il fit un signe de tête à son professeur en pensant à Poudlard et Remus Lupin ouvrit la caisse où à l'intérieur se trouvait l'épouvantard. Aussitôt, un Détraqueur s'éleva lentement, la tête dissimulée sous une cagoule, une main luisante, putréfiée, serrant sa cape. Les lampes qui éclairaient la classe vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent. Le Détraqueur sortit de la caisse en bois et s'avança lentement vers Harry. Celui-ci entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa respiration, semblable à un râle, tandis qu'une vague glacée se répandait dans tout son corps.

-Expecto patronum ! Hurla Harry. Expecto patronum ! Expecto...

Mais le Détraqueur et toute la salle autour de lui semblaient se dissoudre... Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois happé par un brouillard blanc et épais. La voix de sa mère, plus puissante que jamais, résonna dans sa tête…

-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…  
>-Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousse-toi…<p>

Ensuite il entendit les insultes d'oncle Vernon.

-Harry, Harry réveille toi mon grand.

Harry reprit brusquement conscience. Il était étendu sur le plancher et les lampes s'étaient rallumées dans la classe. Il était inutile de demander ce qui s'était passé.

-Désolé, pardon, j'ai... je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se redressant, le visage ruisselant d'une sueur froide.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Remus Lupin.

-Oui… Harry se releva en s'accrochant à l'une des tables et s'appuya dessus pour se maintenir debout.

Il essaya de cacher sa surprise, il avait échoué et l'homme ne lui faisait rien. Il secoua la tête, il n'était pas oncle Vernon.

-Tiens... L'homme lui donna un Chocogrenouille. Mange ça, ensuite on recommencera, dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup. J'aurais même été stupéfait si ça avait été le cas.

-C'est de pire en pire, marmonna Harry en croquant la tête de la grenouille. Cette fois, j'entendais ma mère encore plus fort… et lui aussi… Voldemort…

Harry regarda Drago qui comprit qu'il n'entendait pas que sa mère. Le professeur, lui, semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Harry, si tu préfères arrêter là, je le comprendrais très bien.

-Non je veux le faire, dit-il d'un ton féroce. Pardon, euh désolé si ça ne vous gêne pas je veux continuer.

-Très bien, Drago à vous.

Drago s'avança aux côtés d'Harry, celui-ci devait rester proche pour que l'épouvantard sente sa peur. Le professeur ouvrit la caisse et un Détraqueur en sortit. Drago se concentra sur son père.

-Expecto... Expecto patronum ! ...

Il se sentait faible et il entendait son père, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

-Tu es une honte pour moi et ta mère, comment peux-tu être autant décevant. Un monstre, tu es faible, pitoyable.

Il tomba à terre. L'homme à l'air maladif enferma le Détraqueur dans la malle. Harry se mit à genoux devant Drago. Celui-ci avait le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

-Drago ça va ?

-Donne lui ça.

Harry prit le chocolat que lui tendit Remus Lupin et le donna à Drago.

-Mange le ça va te faire du bien.

Drago hocha la tête et le mangea et se sentit mieux.

-Au moins tu t'es pas évanoui, dit Harry en rigolant.

Drago lui fit un faible sourire et se leva.

-Il vous faut un souvenir plus intense, ceux que vous avez choisis n'était pas assez forts, Harry à quoi as-tu pensé ?

-Mon entrée à Poudlard.

-Ce n'est pas assez et vous Drago.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit-il à haute voix, sa voix remplie de mépris.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, mais vous devez en trouver un autre.

Les deux vert et argent réfléchirent. Harry choisit le noël chez les Weasley et Drago quand il lisait tout simplement à côté de son père.

-Prêts ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, Drago se mit plus loin pour laisser la place à Harry. Harry hurla le sort plusieurs fois mais il entendit de nouveau sa mère et Voldemort, au début il entendit son père qui demandait à sa mère de le prendre et de fuir et ensuite de nouveau Vernon. Ce sont des tapes sur les joues qui lui firent reprendre conscience.

-Papa, j'ai entendu papa, murmura Harry déboussolé.

-Tu as entendu James ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

-Il ... il suppliait maman de s'enfuir avec moi, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-On va s'arrêter là d'accord.

-Non, non je veux continuer.

-Harry, il a raison vaut mieux arrêter, on revient demain au pire, dit doucement Drago.

-Oui revenez demain, tu as enduré trop de choses Harry. Merci Drago.

-C'est pour Harry, dit-il avec un air supérieur.

Drago aida Harry à se lever et ils partirent. Le blond alla directement dans son lit, Harry s'assit aux pieds de Drago et ferma les rideaux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Tu n'as pas cessé de penser à ton oncle, signa Drago.

-Comment... enfin...

-Tu étais surpris à la moindre phrase gentille du professeur, ça arrive souvent mais pas autant, donc tu as dû rêver de lui, expliqua Drago avec ses mains.

-Je... j'ai rêver du jour où il m'a frappé pendant les vacances, je... c'était comme si j'y étais de nouveau, j'ai senti chaque coup. Il est toujours là Drago, il sera toujours là. J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils m'aiment, que ce soit lui ou tante Pétunia, je faisais le ménage, ramenait des bonnes notes mais malgré ça ils ne m'aimaient toujours pas. Ma tante ne s'est jamais occupée de moi, même bébé elle changeait mes couches quand elle en avait envie, ce qui n'était pas souvent. C'était toujours mon cousin, moi je n'étais que le gosse qu'ils avaient ramassé sur le pas de leur porte. Je n'étais que le monstre dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, je pensais que mon père était un ivrogne et ma mère une folle. Ils ne cessaient de me dire ça et depuis tout petit, alors j'avais fini par les croire. Dès l'âge de cinq ans j'ai commencé à être leur elfe, je faisais tout à la maison, le ménage, le petit déjeuner que je ne touchais même pas, le dîner ou si j'étais sage je pouvais manger mais dans ces moments-là je devais me servir le dernier et vu que mon oncle et mon cousin sont gros ils prenaient tout. Et ça c'était quand j'avais de la chance, quand je n'étais pas puni, mes punitions consistaient à rester dans mon placard, j'y restais pendant des jours sans manger, sans boire, j'avais le droit d'y sortir deux fois pour aller aux toilettes.

-Ton placard ? S'étonna Drago de vive voix.

-Le placard sous l'escalier était ma chambre jusqu'à l'année dernière. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard ils m'ont mis dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. J'ai reçu une correction pour ces lettres, pourtant je n'y étais pour rien. De toute façon dès que j'ai commencé à être leur elfe les coups sont arrivés. Je pense qu'ils essayaient d'enlever la magie en moi. Ils me détestent pour ça car je suis différent.

-Les moldus sont tous comme ça, ce sont des êtres tellement inférieurs et inutiles, dit Drago avec mépris. Donc ton oncle a commencé à te frapper à l'âge de cinq ans, mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit.

-Oui cinq ans enfin je crois. Il me disait que si j'en parlais il ferait pire et puis personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'étais le mauvais garçon du village, mon oncle et ma tante ne cessaient de dire aux voisins que j'étais un mauvais garçon, que j'étais un délinquant du coup tout le monde m'ignorait et à l'école c'était pareil. Dudley effrayait tout le monde, si quelqu'un venait vers moi il tapait cette personne pour avoir osé me parler. J'étais son jouet, personne n'avait le droit de jouer avec moi, de me parler. D'ailleurs son jeu préféré avec ses amis était la chasse à Harry, ils me poursuivaient pour me taper. Je les déteste tous, je ne méritais pas ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un sorcier, dit Harry en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Si j'avais choisi j'aurais préféré mourir avec mes parents plutôt que de vivre avec eux. Je... je n'avais le droit de rien faire, pas le droit de bouger, de parler, de me plaindre. Je ne m'assoie jamais normalement à cause d'une correction. Un jour mon oncle m'a surpris à fouiller dans un placard la nuit. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, j'avais tellement mal à l'estomac. Je suis sorti en douce de mon placard mais en fouillant dans le meuble mon oncle m'a surpris, il m'a donné des coups en me traitant de monstre, en me disant qu'il avait été indulgent, que je leur devais beaucoup car ils m'accueillaient chez eux, enfin le trucs habituels, après il a sortit un fouet qu'il avait acheté, il m'a ... m'a... déshabillé... et... il m'a fouetté fort sur les... les enfin... tu vois... après il m'a ordonné de rester allongé... j'avais.. peur donc je n'ai... pas bougé. Et il faisait chauffer... une casserole et une fois... après il a ... mis la casserole chaude sur... mes... enfin. J'ai hurlé, ça faisait tellement mal et il a renversé l'eau chaude sur mon dos pour me faire taire mais j'ai hurlé encore plus fort et il a commencé à me donner des coups de fouets partout. Donc j'ai arrêté de hurler mais j'avais tellement mal. Depuis ce jour je n'arrive plus à m'asseoir correctement. Je n'ai plus mal... mais je... je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à rester assis correctement.

-Traumatisme sûrement, dit Drago. Harry il faut faire quelque chose tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, ce sont des monstres. On devrait tuer ces moldus.

Harry ne dit plus rien mais sanglotait. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait, qu'il parlait de tout ça, de son oncle. Ça faisait remonter tellement de souvenirs mais en même temps c'était tellement libérateur. Drago s'allongea, ouvrit ses bras, Harry lui sourit malgré ses larmes, s'allongea à côté de son ami et alla dans ses bras et il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par cette journée, par tout ses souvenirs, ses sentiments. Le matin Drago éteignit son réveil, regarda Harry encore endormi et choisi de s'endormir à son tour. Ils méritaient de se reposer, surtout Harry. Drago se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il partit prendre sa douche en gardant le sort de dissimulation, se prépara et alla ensuite réveiller Harry. Le brun alla prendre sa douche et en sortant de la salle de bain il vit les lits vides.

-Ils sont où Théo et Blaise ?

-En cours.

-Quoi ? On est en retard, on va se faire tuer.

-On y va pas. Tu avais besoin de repos, on ira voir Rogue après les cours et il nous fera un papier ne t'en fais pas. Aujourd'hui on profite. Prends ta carte, ta cape d'invisibilité, signa Drago.

Harry ouvrit la carte, il se recouvrit avec Drago de la cape et ils sortirent, ils allèrent dans les cuisines, endroit dont Harry avait pris connaissance grâce à Fred et George, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et ensuite allèrent dans le parc. Harry se dirigea directement vers la lisière de la forêt, dans un coin à l'abri de tous les regards, leur endroit. Ils enlevèrent la cape et s'assirent par terre. La neige tenait toujours sur le sol, mais elle commençait à partir,il était mi février ce qui expliquait tout. Un grand chien vint à leur rencontre vingt minutes plus tard. Il sauta sur Harry le faisant se renverser. Le brun se mit à rire et à jouer avec Padfoot. Ils cessèrent quinze minutes après.

-Drago tu restes avec Pad' je vais lui chercher à manger.

-Je ne crois pas que ton chien m'aime bien et j'aime pas les animaux.

-Drago j'ai vu tout tes livres sur les créatures.

Drago lui envoya un regard meurtrier ce qui fit rire Harry, qui se dépêcha ensuite de partir. Drago regarda le grand chien tout maigre qui le regardait aussi. Drago à un moment, tendit sa main vers le chien. Celui-ci renifla sa main et se mit à grogner. Le blond remit rapidement sa main près de son corps en soufflant. Même un chien ne l'aimait pas, même un clébard ne le trouvait pas assez intéressant, digne. Son père avait raison, il le savait mais de savoir que même un chien peut sentir à quel point il est minable le blessa. Harry revint alors Drago remit son masque. Le brun à lunettes se mit à nourrir le chien qui devait être affamé.

-Tu rentres chez toi ce week-end ? Demanda Harry.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents qui se déplacent jusqu'ici juste pour que tu restes à leurs côtés.

Drago ne put empêcher un sourire et hocha la tête fièrement.

-Sinon sur Sirius Black on a toujours pas d'indice, dit Harry. Le professeur Lupin ne le croit pas coupable j'en suis sûr et quand on lui a demandé il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être objectif, ça veut dire qu'il le croit innocent.

-Mais si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a dénoncé à tu-sais-qui, alors ce n'était pas lui le Gardien du Secret.

-Qui ça peut être alors ?

-Aucune idée, et il faut comprendre aussi pourquoi il a voulu rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor et surtout pourquoi quand il y avait personne, dit Drago.

-Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? Et si en fait il était coupable et qu'on perd du temps.

-Ça sera du temps perdu mais tu as besoin de savoir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il regarda le chien et celui-ci regardait Harry avec un air triste.

-Ce chien est étrange, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il comprend tout.

-Ce n'est qu'un chien, signa Drago.

-Tu veux que je parte te chercher de l'eau, tu as pas mal parlé depuis hier.

Drago haussa les épaules pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Certes sa gorge lui faisait mal mais quand on subit le Doloris tout parait moins douloureux après. Ils restèrent toute la journée dehors avec Padfoot. Après les cours ils furent rejoint par les Serpentard qui ne posèrent aucune question sur leur absence. Ils leur parlèrent de ce que Dumbledore avait dit pendant le repas du midi, celui-ci voulait organiser des duels de combat pour apprendre à se défendre à cause de Sirius Black, le directeur préférait que les élèves sachent un minimum se défendre et donc le professeur Lupin et Rogue allaient diriger un club de duel pour les élèves qui seront répartis par année. Avant le dîner les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maître des potions mais ils se firent arrêter par le professeur de DCFM.

-Les garçons vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas vu en cours je me suis inquiété.

-Oui monsieur, juste que le Détraqueur m'a rappelé de mauvaises choses, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à les repousser.

-Après le dîner venez si vous le voulez.

-Merci monsieur Lupin.

Le professeur leur sourit et ils continuèrent leur route, ils frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement de leur directeur de maison qui leur ouvrit.

-Vous étiez où toute la journée ? Dumbledore n'a cessé de me demander car il s'inquiétait pour toi Harry. Bien sûr pas pour la bonne raison mais bon. Déjà qu'à la rentrée il ne cessait de me harceler pour savoir pourquoi tu es arrivé avec tant de jours de retard. Bon entrez.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé.

-Expliquez moi.

-C'est de ma faute monsieur, hier avec le professeur Lupin on a essayé le sortilège du Patronus et cela a fait remonté des souvenirs.

-Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour ce sort.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé monsieur, je ne supporte pas de rester sans rien faire alors que les Détraqueurs me rendent malade. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça vous mettrait en colère, pardon.

-Si c'est vous qui l'avez décidé ce n'est rien. Je vais faire un mot d'excuse en disant que vous étiez malade. Vous allez mieux monsieur Potter ?

-Oui Drago était là pour moi.

-Bien. N'oublie pas que mercredi prochain ce sont les deuxième année qui doivent aller dans la grande salle pour le club de duel. M'encombrer avec ça, comme si je n'avais que à faire, marmonna-t-il.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé et partirent. Le soir ils s'entraînèrent de nouveau sur l'épouvantard mais leurs souvenirs n'étaient pas encore les bons, le professeur leur demanda de partir quand ils s'évanouirent trois fois, il leur précisa que c'était normal qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas aussi facilement.


	8. Chapter 8

Le week-end Drago reçu une grosse correction pour avoir loupé une journée de cours, surtout avec Harry Potter. Il reçut quatre fois le sortilège Doloris et ensuite d'autres sorts, son père s'était même amusé avec une dague contenant de la magie noire. Il avait coupé Drago à plusieurs endroits, les jambes, le torse, il avait même fait des dessins, il avait essayé de reproduire sur la cuisse de Drago le tatouage qu'il portait au bras. Il n'avait donc pas vu sa sœur du week-end, il était trop amoché et trop meurtri pour la voir. Le lundi matin il se mit sous sort de dissimulation et partit en cours comme si de rien n'était. Il garda un visage neutre malgré la douleur, chaque geste le faisait souffrir mais il ne montra rien. Il garda toujours près de lui Crabbe et Goyle pour être certain que personne ne puisse le toucher. Il leur demanda plusieurs fois de pousser des personnes dans le couloir les trouvant trop proches de lui. Quand Harry lui proposa d'aller voir le professeur Lupin pour les Détraqueurs il refusa sans donner d'explication mais Harry accepta sans poser de questions, le brun avait comprit que ça ne servait à rien de questionner Drago, il parlerait quand il en aurait envie, et des questions ne ferait que l'énerver. Le mercredi après midi les deuxième année qui le voulaient étaient dans la grande Salle où toutes les tables étaient collées au mur et au milieu se tenait Rogue et Lupin. Une fois tous les élèves présents, ils leur apprirent comment se tenir dans un duel, les salutations. Les élèves après se mirent par deux, les professeurs leur rappelèrent qu'ils ne fallait pas blesser l'adversaire. Drago se mit avec Blaise, Harry avec Hermione, Théodore et Pansy ensemble. Les professeurs passaient entre les élèves en leur donnant des conseils, les reprenant dans des sorts, leurs mouvements, leur position. Hermione à un moment envoya un sort qui propulsa Harry, celui-ci se retrouva au sol, le souffla court et sonné. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva au 4 Privet Drive. Il voyait son oncle au dessus de lui en train de hurler et de le taper. Drago fit un signe à Blaise d'arrêter et il alla vers Harry qui était resté au sol et qui grimaçait. Il regarda Hermione avec dégoût et lui fit signe de se taire. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui donna des petites tapes sur les joues.

-Ouvre les yeux Harry. Il n'est pas là. Ouvre les yeux, dit-il en continuant de le taper doucement sur les joues.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de son ami, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder. Le blond savait qu'Harry en avait besoin pour se rassurer, pour être sûr qu'il était loin de son oncle, qu'il n'était plus seul. Drago fit un petit sourire que lui seul vit, ensuite il lui tendit la main. Le brun la prit et Drago l'aida à se lever. Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

-Je suis désolée, désolée Harry.

Le professeur Rogue vint vers Harry, il avait ordonné aux élèves de continuer à travailler et le professeur Lupin faisait diversion pour laisser Harry et Drago tranquilles.

-Harry vous allez bien ?

-Oui monsieur, je suis désolé d'avoir dérangé.

-Ce n'est rien, Drago, travaillez avec lui.

Harry se mit à sourire, il avait remarqué que quand ils n'étaient qu'entre eux, le professeur Rogue lui parlait avec une légère touche d'affection dans la voix, un peu comme le professeur Lupin mais devant témoins il gardait une voix neutre. Drago poussa Hermione en lui envoyant un regard meurtrier, il prit Harry par le bras et l'amena près de Théodore et Blaise.

-Bébé ça va ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

-Oui, j'étais juste sonné.

-Saluez vous, dit froidement le professeur Rogue.

Drago et Harry se mirent face à face, levèrent leur baguette.

-A trois vous jeter un sort pour désarmez votre adversaire, un, deux, trois.

Harry brandit sa baguette mais Drago avait jeté un sort à deux. Les jambes du brun se mirent à bouger dans une danse effrénée qu'il n'était pas capable de contrôler. Harry pointa sa baguette vers son ami qui s'amusait au vu de son regard.

-Rictusempra !

Drago reçu le sort dans le ventre, il se plia en deux, la respiration sifflante. Il essayait de rester debout mais c'était difficile car il riait tellement. Et en plus il avait tellement mal, rire de cette façon le faisait souffrir à cause de ses blessures. Plusieurs élèves avaient cessé leur duel pour regarder Harry et Drago, il était tellement rare d'entendre le rire de l'héritier Malefoy.

-Les garçons j'ai dit désarmer, dit le professeur Rogue.

Drago leva sa baguette et arriva à articuler un sort malgré son rire et Harry se retrouva couvert de peinture rouge et or.

-Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor.

Drago lui devint jaune comme la couleur des Poufsouffle. Le blond leva sa baguette mais Rogue l'arrêta.

-Ça suffit, Finite Incantatem ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Voyons Severus ils ne faisaient que s'amuser.

-Je le sais bien Lupin, dit-il en crachant le nom de l'homme. Mais je veux que tous se reconcentrent. Sinon vous vous taisez tous et vous observez monsieur Malefoy et Potter.

-Regardons la star Potter et Malefoy qui se croit le meilleur. Dit Ron Weasley avec mépris.

-Weasley il te suffirait d'être intelligent ou beau ou encore te servir correctement de ton cerveau et ça serait peut-être toi qu'on aurait regardé, mais tu n'es rien. Juste un mec minable, moche et pauvre, dit Drago avec mépris.

Ron allait dire quelque chose mais Rogue le fit taire en un regard. Harry et Drago montèrent sur une estrade, se mirent en face, Harry sourit à Drago et celui-ci lui répondit discrètement. Ils se saluèrent et à deux ils s'envoyèrent tous les deux le même sort, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

-Bien les garçons, très Serpentard, mais parfait, dit Remus amusé.

Ils se relevèrent.

-Serpensortia ! Dit doucement Drago.

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa. Abasourdi, Harry vit alors jaillir un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol et se dressa, prêt à mordre. Les élèves reculèrent aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur.

-Ne bougez pas Harry je m'en occupe, s'exclama inquiet le professeur Lupin.

-Lupin laisse-le se débrouiller, dit froidement Rogue.

Harry leva la tête et fit un signe discret à ses professeurs pour leur dire que c'était bon. Il lança un sort sur le serpent mais celui-ci ne fut que pousser légèrement et le serpent, fou de rage d'avoir été bougé ainsi, siffla comme un fou furieux et se tortilla en direction d'un Gryffondor. Harry ne sut ce qui le poussa à agir mais il s'approcha doucement du serpent, le fixa et dit calmement.

-Laisse le tranquille, ne fais de mal à personne.

Comme par miracle, le serpent retomba alors sur le sol, aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage, les yeux tournés vers Harry. Celui-ci sentit toute crainte le quitter. Il savait que le serpent n'attaquerait plus personne à présent. Mais il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Il se tourna vers le Gryffondor et vit que celui-ci était effrayé.

-A quoi tu joues Potter ?

Avant qu'Harry n'ai put dire quelques chose, il quitta la salle. Il se tourna vers Drago qui lui fit un léger sourire réconfortant. Drago savait qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé Fourchelang mais le blond n'était pas stupide comme tous les autres qui regardaient Harry comme si il était étrange, malade, horrible, lui avait bien vu qu'après que le brun ait parlé le serpent s'était calmé, et puis il connaissait Harry. Le professeur Rogue fit disparaître le serpent et Harry voyait bien que celui-ci le regardait étrangement, il vit dans le regard de Remus Lupin de la surprise, alors que dans ceux des élèves il y avait la peur, le dégoût... Drago se mit à ses côtés et regarda tout le monde avec un regard glacial qui fit frissonner plusieurs personnes.

-Vous pouvez tous y aller, c'était très bien, merci à vous, finit par dire le professeur de défense.

Une fois tous les élèves partis sauf le groupe de Serpentard et Hermione, les professeurs allèrent vers eux.

-Harry, pourquoi en avoir jamais parlé à personne ? Lui demanda le maître des potions.

-De quoi professeur ?

-Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, il n'a pas remarqué qu'il parlait une autre langue, expliqua Drago.

-Une autre langue ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui, tu as parlé le Fourchelang Harry, dit Hermione.

-Et c'est mal ? Je... je ne savais pas.

-Ce n'est pas mal mais c'est mal vu. Lui dit Remus.

-Pourquoi crois tu que le symbole de Serpentard est un serpent, Salazar Serpentard était un Fourchelang, dit Hermione.

-Et Tu-sais-qui est également Fourchelang, cette langue est du coup vue comme mauvaise. Expliqua le directeur de Serpentard.

-Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Mais j'avais cru qu'il allait attaquer ce garçon alors je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Je ne savais pas que c'était mal, pardon.

-Harry calme toi, ce n'est rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu n'es pas mauvais. Le rassura Remus. Avais-tu déjà parlé à un serpent avant cela Harry ? Demanda l'homme châtain.

-Oui une ou deux fois. Un jour au zoo j'ai fait sortir un boa de sa cage sans vraiment le vouloir, il m'a remercié en me disant qu'il rêvait de voir son pays natal, le Brésil, je lui ai souhaité bonne chance et il m'a dit que j'étais un enfant gentil pas comme mon cousin, il avait pas dit mon cousin, il avait dit le gros cochon. Mais je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas normal. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir causé tout ça.

-Bébé tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Pansy. C'est cool d'être Fourchelang.

-Et puis maintenant tu es autant crains que Drago, plus personne ne va fixer ta cicatrice ou va suivre tes moindres gestes, dit Théodore en riant. Maintenant ils vont tous avoir peur que tu leur envoies un serpent mordre leur cul.

-Monsieur Nott ! Langage ! Dit Rogue.

-Mais il a raison, dit Remus amusé. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est considéré comme mauvais que ça l'est obligatoirement. Aller, retournez dans votre dortoir.

Ils allèrent dehors. Harry était rassuré grâce à ses amis et ses professeurs. Ils allèrent à la lisière de la forêt où Padfoot les rejoint rapidement.

-Hé Padfoot tu sais quoi ? Je sais parler Fourchelang, dommage que je ne sais pas parler la langue des chiens je t'aurais compris comme ça.

-Je suis super jaloux, j'aurai adoré être Fourchelang, c'est un don, fit Théodore boudeur.

-Mais toi tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur, dommage pour toi, dit Pansy.

-Vu à quel point il est chiant ça peut être considéré comme un don aussi, rit Blaise.

-Vous êtes tous méchants, heureusement que Drago est là pour me supporter.

-En fait Drago s'en fou totalement de toi, dit Blaise.

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago et le virent en train de lire.

-Pas juste, je suis un mal aimé.

-Même un scroutt à pétard est plus aimé que toi, s'exclama Pansy.

-Ho tu vas voir toi, sale veracrasse.

Il lui sauta dessus et la chatouilla.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Pad ils sont un peu fous mais ils sont cools.

-Un peu, tu es bien gentil bébé, dit Blaise.

Ils restèrent ici, avec Padfoot et à l'heure du dîner ils se levèrent. Harry remarqua tous les regards sur lui mais ils étaient différents, ceux-là étaient remplis de peur, ils entendaient les chuchotements.

-Ne laisse rien paraître, chuchota Drago.

Harry masqua ses expressions comme ses amis lui avaient appris et fit comme si cela ne le touchait pas, ne l'atteignait pas. Après le dîner lui et Drago se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Lupin. Ils attendirent devant la porte, Remus Lupin arriva dix minutes plus tard, il les fit rentrer.

-Cette fois on commence par toi Drago, tu es d'accord ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-As-tu bien en tête ton souvenir ?

Drago pensa à la fois où il avait mangé avec toute sa famille, ses parents et sa sœur. Il fit un signe de la tête et le professeur releva le couvercle et le Détraqueur se dressa.

-Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il entendit de nouveau la voix de son père mais elle parut lointaine, l'intensité de la voix diminuait, augmentait, diminuait à nouveau. Il vit le Détraqueur s'immobiliser et d'un coup une ombre argentée jaillit de sa baguette magique et flotta dans les airs, comme une barrière entre lui et le Détraqueur, une faible barrière mais l'ombre était quand même là.

-Riddikulus ! Rugit Lupin en se précipitant.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et le Patronus de Drago se volatilisa en même temps que le Détraqueur. Drago se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les jambes tremblantes, comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le professeur Lupin remettre l'épouvantard dans la caisse.

-Excellent Drago, vraiment excellent, c'était vraiment un bon début. Harry à ton tour maintenant.

Harry se tint bien droit, sortit sa baguette et réfléchit à un souvenir. Les visages de ses amis s'imposèrent à lui. Il se revoyait avec ses amis devant la lisière de la forêt avec Padfoot en train de rire. Le professeur souleva le couvercle une deuxième fois et le Détraqueur apparut devant lui. Harry entendit de nouveau les voix mais comme une radio mal réglée, il essaya de passer outre la voix de ses parents et cria.

-Expecto Patronum... Expecto... Expecto Patronum.

Une immense ombre argentée jaillit de la baguette magique de Harry et flotta dans l'air, entre le Détraqueur et lui. Son Patronus était plus gros et argenté que celui de Drago mais aussi plus épuisant. Harry avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient liquéfiées, mais il tenait toujours debout... Le professeur lança le sortilège pour détruire un épouvantard.

-Harry c'était fantastique.

-On peut recommencer une fois, rien qu'une fois.

-Non c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, tenez.

Il tendit une tablette de chocolat aux deux Serpentard.

-Harry tu fais honneur à ton père, lui n'a réussi ce sort qu'en troisième année, ce qui est très rare aussi.

-Mon père était bon ?

-Énormément, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves, il avait un don pour les métamorphoses. Ta mère, elle, était douée en tout. Un vrai rat de bibliothèque avec un fort caractère. Vu tes parents tu ne pouvais être que doué.

-Merci monsieur. Et mon parrain était-il doué ?

-Sirius ? Demanda l'homme dont le visage s'assombrit. Il était très doué aussi, mais lui plus en Sortilèges. J'avais beau leur répéter tous les jours de réviser, de faire leurs devoirs après les cours plutôt qu'au dernier moment mais ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Ils préféraient faire des blagues que réviser.

-Comme Fred et George ?

-Oui, les frère Weasley sont un peu la relève de ton père et Sirius.

-Comment les parents d'Harry sont sortit ensembles ? Demanda Drago.

Le blond ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment mais il voulait qu'Harry sache plusieurs choses sur eux.

-Une drôle d'histoire, un jour Siruis et moi on en a eu marre de voir James agir comme un idiot devant Lily, devant elle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher qui il était vraiment car il pensait que la personne qu'il jouait plairait davantage à Lily, bon Sirius l'a surtout fait car il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler de Lily sans cesse, donc un soir j'ai demandé à Lily de me rejoindre dans une classe vide et Sirius a fait pareil avec James et on les a enfermés. Ils ne pouvaient ressortir que si Lily admettait que James était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ils sont restés enfermés deux jours entiers. Et après ils étaient inséparables, Lily a appris à vraiment le connaître et peu de temps après ils sont sortit ensemble.

-C'est grâce à vous et Sirius alors.

-On peut dire ça. Bon aller vous coucher les garçons vous devez être épuisés.

Harry se rendit compte qu'effectivement il l'était. Les deux vert et argent retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Le brun demanda timidement à Drago si il pouvait dormir avec lui, ce qu'accepta le blond. Avant de dormir Harry repensa aux paroles de son professeur, il imagina ses parents enfermés dans une salle alors que sa mère détestait son père. Le vendredi et le week-end et même la semaine d'après, il devait vivre avec les murmures sur son trajet, les regards effrayés et noirs. Il entendait toutes les rumeurs à son propos, comme quoi il était le nouveau mage noir, il avait même entendu que si Voldemort avait voulu le tuer c'était parce que le Lord Noir ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un autre mage noir et qu'Harry ait réussi à le tuer montre à quel point il était mauvais, d'autres disaient également que c'est lui qui avait libéré Sirius Black et d'autres autant absurde les unes que les autres. Il avait du mal à vivre avec ça, en plus le week-end Drago avait dû de nouveau rentrer. D'ailleurs un midi Drago chercha Harry qui avait loupé déjà toute la matinée de cours. Il mangea rapidement, prit quelques desserts, les mit dans ses poches et sortit, il alla vers la lisière et trouva sans étonnement Harry et Padfoot, il donna à manger à Harry et au chien noir. Il y avait des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues du brun mais Drago ne fit aucune remarque et fit comme si il n'avait rien vu.

-Il ne faut pas les écouter et beaucoup de ces rumeurs viennent de Weasmoche, il te jalouse tellement qu'il ferait tout pour te faire du mal. Donc n'y fais pas attention.

-Est ce qu'un jour on pourra m'aimer ? Partout où je vais, à la fin les gens finissent par avoir peur de moi ou me détestent. Avant Dudley effrayait ceux qui osaient me parler, du coup après je me retrouvais seul et tout le monde avait peur de moi car tous savaient que si ils m'approchaient, Dudley les taperait. Maintenant ils ont peur de moi alors qu'avant ils m'énervaient tous à m'idolâtrer pour quelque chose que ma mère a fait mais maintenant c'est pire, ils me détestent tous.

-Harry il y a des personnes pour toi ici. Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, même la paire Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe sont là pour toi. Je serai là, je m'en fiche de ce que pense les autres, je m'en tape que tu sois Fourchelang ou même que tu sois le prochain mage noir, dit-il amusé. Laisse les parler, de toute façon depuis que tu es à Poudlard ils disent toujours quelque chose sur toi. Ils ne voient en toi que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir, c'est à dire l'image qu'on a fait de toi, le Survivant, ils ne savent pas tout ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu es vraiment, donc laisse les.

-Pourquoi je dois vivre tout ça, souffla Harry.

-Tu sais quoi Harry, je trouve que tu es une personne extraordinaire car avec tout ce que tu as déjà vécu tu es resté innocent, naïf, curieux et tu aimes les gens malgré ça, plusieurs personnes auraient détesté le monde entier, toutes les personnes mais pas toi. Alors montre leur que tu es fort, que tout ça ne te touche pas, que tu es supérieur à eux. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux... Je préfère arrêter là, assez de sentimentalisme, je ne suis pas un Poufsoufle et un Malefoy reste digne et ne montre et ne dit pas ses sentiments.

-Tu vas m'apprendre à faire des airs supérieurs et tes regards ? Théo va être jaloux.

Ils se mirent tou) les deux à rire.

-D'accord, Pad tu me dis si je m'en sors bien, dit-il en grattant la tête du chien.

Drago passa l'après-midi à enseigner à Harry de montrer l'indifférence, à perfectionner son masque, à avoir un air supérieur, à jeter des regards expressifs. Ils rirent beaucoup car Harry était bien moins convainquant et effrayant que Drago. Ils se levèrent quand ils virent que c'était l'heure du dîner, Drago retint Harry par le bras.

-Quoi ?

-On arrive en retard et comme ça tu vas pouvoir leur montrer que rien ne te touche, dit-il en langage des signes.

Harry montra son accord en hochant la tête, quand ils ouvrirent les portes de la Grande Salle tout le monde les regardait, Drago et Harry prirent un air supérieur et allèrent s'asseoir et ils se mirent à manger l'air de rien.

-Ha non je ne suis pas d'accord, pourquoi Harry a eu le droit à des cours made in Malefoy et pas moi ?! Bouda Théodore.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il allait être jaloux.

-Mais carrément, je rêve d'avoir les expressions de Drago, de faire aussi peur que lui et toi Drago tu me brise mes rêves en apprenant tout à Harry.

Drago fit un sourire arrogant et hocha la tête.

-J'en reviens pas, mon cœur vient de se briser.

-Et moi je vais briser tes couilles si tu ne te tais pas.

-J'ai rien dit, dit-il avec un faux air innocent.

-On a loupé quoi d'intéressant comme cours ? Demanda Harry timidement.

-Ho bah le professeur Lupin n'était pas là, c'est Rogue qui nous a fait cours, du coup les Gryffondor ont perdu beaucoup de points, surtout à cause de Weasmoche. Dit Pansy.

-C'est vraiment cool comme nom Weasmoche, Drago tu as vraiment bien trouvé.

Drago le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire "tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre, je suis un Malefoy". Ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir ou Blaise donna et expliqua les cours manqués à Drago et Harry. Le professeur ne revint que le vendredi, il avait l'air encore plus malade que d'habitude, il avait une cicatrice sur le visage, d'énormes poches sous les yeux et un air maladif. Il appela Harry et Drago après son cours.

-Oui monsieur ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous aviez raté un de mes cours cette semaine, vous n'avez rien de grave ?

-Pardon monsieur c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé, je sais que je mérite d'être puni mais désolé vraiment.

-Harry calme toi, je ne vais pas vous punir, je veux juste savoir la raison.

-Le professeur Rogue nous a déjà demandé, dit froidement Drago.

Le soir, après le dîner du jour où Harry avait loupé toute une journée, le maître des potions les avait fait venir dans ses appartements et avait demandé des explications. Il avait également fait boire une potion pour la gorge de Drago et il leur avait dit de se méfier de Dumbledore qui surveillait beaucoup Harry, surtout depuis qu'il savait pour son don de Fourchelang. Depuis, quand les garçons sortaient, ils prenaient la carte pour être sûrs de ne pas croiser le directeur.

-Vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je comprend.

-Le professeur Rogue est notre directeur de maison, tout est déjà réglé monsieur. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Est-ce que vous voulez encore vous entraîner pour le Patronus ?

-Oui j'adorerais.

-Ça vous dérange si on attend la semaine prochaine, je suis encore épuisé.

-Très bien professeur.

On frappa à la porte et Théodore entra sans attendre la permission.

-Harry dépêches toi Padfoot est rentré dans le château, il a courrut vers Fred et George dans un couloir, d'ailleurs ils sont tous les deux tombés, tu l'as vraiment bien nourri.

-Désolé professeur on doit y aller.

-Padfoot ? S'étonna l'adulte.

-Hum c'est un chien.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

Harry se mit à rougir.

-On doit y aller désolé, pardon.

Il prit la main de Drago, puis celle de Théodore et ils se mirent à courir en suivant leur ami, quand ils virent du monde ils se lâchèrent, se mirent à marcher, Drago aborda un air supérieur, Théodore un air neutre. Drago poussa tout le monde pour approcher. Quand Harry vit Padfoot il l'appela et celui-ci sauta sur Harry qui tomba par terre et se mit à rire quand il lui lécha le visage. Drago s'approcha des jumeaux Weasley et leur murmura.

-Dégagez les tous.

Ils hochèrent la tête et réussirent à faire partir tout le monde grâce à une de leurs inventions qui créait de la fumée noire. Du coup tous les élèves partirent rapidement en toussant. Harry, lui, avait continué de caresser le chien noir en lui murmurant des mots.

-C'est vraiment une invention géniale les garçons. Je suis épaté.

Tous se retournèrent pour tomber sur le professeur Lupin. Le chien essaya de se cacher dans les bras d'Harry.

-Merci monsieur, on essaye de trouver un moyen pour que l'utilisateur puisse choisir le temps.

-Je vois, je pense qu'il suffit d'ajouter un sortilège, je serais vous je ferais un tour à la bibliothèque.

-Merci monsieur, dirent en même temps George et Fred.

-Pad arrête, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ton chien essaye de se cacher Harry, dit Lupin les yeux fixés sur Padfoot. Je peux le voir.

-Bien sûr mais il est méfiant, au début il ne voulait que personne ne le touche sauf moi.

Le professeur Lupin s'approcha doucement, il s'accroupit devant Harry et Padfoot mais mit deux mètres de distance entre eux. Il tendit sa main vers Padfoot. Le chien leva la tête et regarda l'homme. Harry regarda le drôle d'échange entre le chien et l'adulte. Padfoot renifla et s'approcha doucement de l'homme, il renifla sa main et lécha les bouts des doigts de Remus qui se mit à sourire. Le chien sauta ensuite sur l'homme, qui tomba sur le dos et il lui lécha le visage.

-J'en étais sûr que tu allais faire ça.

-Il a l'air de bien vous aimez, dit Harry.

-Il a plutôt l'air de déjà le connaître. Dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les chiens m'ont toujours bien aimé, dit-il avec un sourire. Vous devriez aller en cours les enfants.

-Je peux ramener Padfoot dehors monsieur, sinon le directeur va s'en débarrasser.

-D'accord vas y.

-Pad on fait la course.

Harry se mit à courir, Padfoot en fit autant et ils coururent l'un à côté de l'autre et on pouvait entendre le rire d'Harry. Tous sourirent à cela. Le petit brun à lunettes revint quelques minutes plus tard essoufflé.

-Qui a gagné ? Demanda Blaise.

-Moi, mais je suis certain qu'il m'a laissé gagné.

-Aller, en cours maintenant, votre professeur de potion ne risque pas d'être ravi par ce retard, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Ils opinèrent tous et partirent en cours. Drago frappa et ouvrit la porte.

-Excusez-nous monsieur, dit Théodore.

-Entrez et au travail.

Drago fit un sourire arrogant aux Gryffondor qui les regardaient avec un air mauvais car tous savaient que si ça avait été un Gryffondor, celui-ci se serait fait hurler dessus et aurait écopé d'une retenue voir plus. Le week-end Drago ne rentra pas, lui et les autres Serpentard passèrent leur journée dehors, près de la lisière, Drago et Blaise faisaient leur devoir, Théodore, Harry et Pansy jouèrent ensemble à des jeux, ou avec Padfoot quand il venait.


	9. Chapter 9

Un dimanche soir Harry et Drago étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité du brun avec la carte du maraudeur. Ils devaient rejoindre Fred et George, ils avaient demandé à Harry de venir les voir à la bibliothèque. Drago regardait la carte, concentré sur les couloirs près de celui d'où ils se trouvaient. Ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque où les jumeaux étaient déjà là. Harry enleva la cape.

-Allons dans la réserve, dit George.

Fred sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de la réserve et ils entrèrent tous. Drago s'assit dans un coin par terre et regarda la carte, il l'observa en entier. Harry, George et Fred eux cherchaient un livre pour une blague. Drago regarda plusieurs points et fronça les sourcils. Il tapa sur le sol, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers lui, il leur fit signe de venir et leur pointa un point du doigt.

-Peter Pettigrow, ça me dit quelque chose, dit Fred.

-Mais oui il a un ordre de merlin, on a vu son nom dans la salle des trophées.

-Il est censé être mort, signa Drago.

-C'est... c'est lui que mon parrain a tué.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas mort.

-Drago la carte doit se tromper.

-La carte ne se trompe jamais Harry, dit George.

-Allons voir, il est dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry prêta sa cape aux jumeaux et se mit à côté de Drago et ils s'aidèrent de la carte. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il n'y avait personne à part eux, pas même à l'endroit où Peter Pettigrow se trouvait sur la carte.

-Il est à côté de toi normalement Fred.

-Mais y'a rien Harry, enfin si y'a un rat, le rat de Ron.

-Oh par Merlin ! Fred t'es con, dit George, qu'est ce qu'on veut faire ?

-Non tu crois ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Pardon mais vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Demanda Harry.

Fred stupéfia le rat, le mit dans sa main.

-C'est un animagus, on est pas sûrs mais la carte ne se trompe pas et le rat est à l'endroit exact ou Pettigrow est placé sur celle-ci. Faut demander au professeur Lupin.

-Maintenant ?

-Il ne dort pas, il fait les cent pas dans ses appartements, dit Drago.

Ils se décidèrent à déranger l'homme. Ils sortirent, les Serpentard avec la carte, les Gryffondor avec la cape. C'est Harry qui frappa à la porte du professeur, celui-ci lui ouvrit, surpris de le voir avec Drago et encore plus quand il vit apparaître Fred et George.

-Je vois que tu as hérité de la cape de ton père Harry, dit-il en souriant. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ci?

-On a une question à vous poser, on peut entrer ? Demanda Fred.

L'homme ouvrit grand la porte pour faire entrer ses élèves, ils s'assirent tous les quatre sur le canapé, Remus s'assit sur le fauteuil.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

-Est-ce qu'il est possible pour un rat de vivre plus de douze ans ? Demanda Fred.

-Fred voyons c'est impossible.

-Professeur croyez-vous vraiment que Sirius Black est coupable ? Demanda Harry.

-On a besoin d'une vraie réponse, on veut savoir si on est les seuls à le penser.

-Vous le pensez innocent ? Demanda le professeur.

-On ne sait pas, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Sur les photos et quand vous parlez de votre enfance à Poudlard avec lui et le père d'Harry ils ont l'air super proches, pourquoi avoir trahi ses amis et puis si il était vraiment un Mangemort il aurait la marque, surtout si il était vraiment le bras droit. Et le jour où il a voulu entrer chez les Gryffondor, un tueur aurait attendu qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde, lui l'a fait à l'heure du dîner, dit George.

-Et puis...

-Vous n'allez pas parler de la carte, dit Drago.

-On a pas le choix, dit Harry. On a une carte qui représente Poudlard et le parc et on peut voir les personnes qui s'y trouve.

-Vous avez cette carte ? Mais vous êtes fou Harry, si Dumbledore le sait il va vous la supprimer en pensant que Sirius Black va s'en servir pour vous retrouver et vous tuer.

-Mais on sait que c'est faux, dit Harry.

-Dumbledore croit le contraire.

-Mais pas vous, dit Fred en souriant.

-Mon point de vue ne compte pas.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne dirait rien. On ne peut rien dire, si il le croit coupable et qu'on parle plus il va nous dénoncer. Dumbledore va être encore plus derrière toi Harry, dit Drago.

-Désolé de vous avoir déranger alors, dit Harry tristement.

-Bon d'accord, je ne le crois pas coupable, je connais bien Sirius, il aimait énormément James et Lily et puis Harry, Sirius était fou de toi. Il avait même accroché une photo de lui au dessus de ton lit pour que tu puisses le voir tous les jours.

Drago fit un sourire Serpentard.

-Très Serpentard les garçons, dit Fred amusé. Sinon sur la carte on a vu Peter Pettigrow et on sait que la carte ne se trompe pas.

-Elle ne se trompe jamais mais c'est impossible, on a retrouvé qu'un doigt de lui.

-Et sur Croûtard le rat de Ron, que la famille a depuis douze ans il lui manque un doigt. Il était un animagus ?

-Oui.

Fred sortit Croûtard qu'il avait mis dans sa poche et le montra au professeur qui se prit le visage dans ses mains quand il vit ça.

-J'étais sûr, j'en étais certain que Sirius n'avait pas fait ça et la preuve est ici. Donc c'est Peter qui a fait tout ça.

-Vous le saviez déjà ?

-Non j'avais un doute, je doutais de Peter. Quand Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous, j'ai tout de suite penser à Peter, une intuition sûrement. Mais ça restait là, à chaque fois, du coup son comportement me paraissait encore plus étrange.

-Vous savez où se trouve Sirius Black ? Demanda Harry.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir, vous le savez au fond de vous même. Allez vous coucher.

-On en fait quoi du rat ? Demanda George.

-Je m'en occupe.

Il prit le rat toujours stupéfixé et le mit dans une cage vide. Les garçons sortirent et retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir. Harry alla directement dans le lit de Drago.

-Tu crois qu'on a déjà vu Sirius ?

-Je ne sais pas, signa Drago. On en parlera aux autres, quelqu'un va bien trouver.

Le lendemain après les cours, le groupe de Serpentard alla à la bibliothèque, Harry demanda à Hermione, qui était seule à une table, de les rejoindre et il leur parla d'hier. Ils réfléchirent tous.

-Mais oui j'aurai du y penser. Que je suis bête, dit Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Harry pourquoi Padfoot t'as accepté aussi vite ? Pourquoi a-t-il du mal avec les Serpentard et surtout Malefoy ? Pourquoi a-t-il directement sauté sur Fred et George et surtout sur le professeur Lupin ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu l'as souvent dis toi même qu'il paraissait intelligent pour un chien, que tu avais l'impression qu'il t'écoutait, te comprenait, qu'il agissait comme un humain parfois.

-Mais oui elle a raison, dit Blaise.

-Pettigrow est un animagus, un jour Fred et George ont espionné le ministre, McGonagall et Rosmerta à Pré-au-lard, McGonagall et Rosmerta disaient que Pettigrow était un garçon empoté qui suivait toujours James et Sirius et qui n'était pas doué en magie. Comment a-t-il pu devenir animagus si ce n'est pas avec l'aide de ses amis ?

-Mon père était doué en métamorphose, dit Harry tout bas.

-Donc Sirius Black l'est également et ton père en était un aussi j'en suis certain.

-Lupin aussi alors, dit Théodore.

-Non il ne peut pas, mais c'est une autre histoire, dit Hermione.

-Tu veux dire que... que Padfoot est Sirius Black, souffla Harry abasourdi.

-C'est logique, la sang de bourbe a raison, dit Drago.

-Drago s'il te plaît. Vous êtes sûrs ?

-La prochaine fois qu'on va dehors on prend la carte et on regarde, comme ça on sera fixé, signa Drago.

-Et on a également la preuve qu'il n'a jamais voulu te tuer car il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps, dit Pansy.

-Et Lupin pourquoi il ne peut pas être un animagus ? Demanda Harry.

-Réfléchissez, c'est évident, enfin ça l'est surtout pour Fred et George mais ils ne sont pas là.

-Pourquoi pour eux ? Demanda Blaise.

-Car ils sont plus vieux, je l'ai su grâce à eux en regardant leur cours. Je préfère ne pas vous le dire, je ne sais pas comment vous réagiriez.

-On peut travailler ou on l'écoute encore parler pour ne rien dire, signa Drago.

Théodore et Pansy se mirent à rire discrètement alors qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Qu'on devrait travailler.

Les Serpentard le regardèrent avec un sourire amusé. Ensuite ils se mirent à travailler, Hermione aida Harry, Blaise aida Théodore alors que Pansy et Drago travaillèrent dans leur coin. Après ils allèrent dîner, Harry demanda à Hermione de faire savoir à Fred et George ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui. Le mercredi ils se retrouvèrent tous à la lisière de la forêt mais plus près du château que d'habitude. Harry appelait Padfoot, pendant que Drago regardait la carte attentivement.

-Lupin a toujours le rat ? Demanda Fred.

Drago hocha la tête, Pettigrow se trouvait dans les appartements de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une heure plus tard Padfoot finit par arriver. Drago regarda la carte et vit à l'endroit ou se situait le chien "Sirius Black". Il regarda Harry et fit un signe de la tête. Harry fit un grand sourire.

-Sirius.

Le chien leva la tête vers Harry et pencha la tête sur le côté, le brun se mit à sourire et à gratter le cou de Padfoot.

-Vous devez ça à Hermione, c'est elle qui a deviné qui vous étiez vraiment. Depuis le début vous étiez près de moi, vous veillez sur moi.

Harry embrassa le crâne du chien.

-Personne ne dira rien et puis le professeur Lupin vous couvre aussi, dit Harry joyeux. On sait tous que vous êtes innocent.

-C'est ton parrain bébé tu sais, donc tu peux le tutoyer. Dit Théodore amusé.

-Je ne sais pas si il le veut.

Le chien bougea la tête de bas en haut.

-Tu as ta réponse, s'exclama Pansy.

-On a retrouvé Pettigrow, depuis le début il était chez la famille Weasley, tu vas être innocenté.

Padfoot lécha le visage d'Harry, ensuite il se mit à sauter et à aboyer.

-Je crois qu'il te remercie et qu'il est vraiment heureux, dit Hermione.

-Elle a trouvé ça toute seule ? Signa Drago.

Pansy et Théodore se mirent à pouffer, Blaise avait un sourire amusé.

-Quelqu'un arrive, dit Drago.

-Sirius vas-y, c'est trop risqué.

Sirius toujours dans sa forme d'animagus lécha la joue d'Harry et partit. Ginny Weasley arriva, elle regarda le sol et se balança d'un pied à l'autre en jouant avec ses mains.

-Ginny que veux-tu ? Demanda Fred.

Elle s'approcha de son frère, lui chuchota quelque chose et partit en courant.

-Vous l'effrayez, rit George.

-Bon sinon elle veut dire que Ron continue de lancer des rumeurs sur toi Harry et il en profite en même temps pour dire que Malefoy est aussi un mage noir et que c'est ton père qui t'apprend à l'être en prenant l'exemple de vous-savez-qui.

-Ton frère a vraiment une vie aussi merdique pour passer son temps à faire ça, dit Blaise.

-Tout le monde l'écoute donc il est content. Enfin assez parler de mon frère.

-Harry on va voir Lupin, signa Drago.

Harry hocha la tête, prévint ses amis et lui et Drago partirent, ils frappèrent à la classe leur professeur et entrèrent quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

-Vous voulez encore vous entraîner ? Pourtant vous y arrivez maintenant les garçons.

-Mais on doit s'améliorer monsieur.

-Bon comme vous voulez.

-Et puis j'aimerais vraiment le réussir totalement si un jour je le fais devant Sirius, dit Harry en souriant.

-Vous avez finalement trouvé alors.

-Oui grâce à Hermione.

-Bon on peut commencer, signa Drago ennuyé.

Ils passèrent chacun leur tour, Drago pensa à un repas de famille où ses parents, sa sœur et lui mangeaient tous ensemble et Harry à ses amis. Le Patronus d'Harry était toujours plus puissant alors le professeur fit part à Drago qu'il devait trouver un souvenir encore plus heureux, plus important. Mais Drago ne trouva pas. Ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir, après avoir fait un tour dans les cuisines, Harry s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé, Drago avec plus de classe mais il était également épuisé. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, leur nuit fut peuplée de mauvais rêves, de souvenirs indésirables. Drago se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son réveil. Ils allèrent en cours, après leur premier cours les Serpentard partirent les derniers, mais avant d'atteindre leur prochaine salle de classe, un elfe apparut devant eux.

-Dobby ? S'étonna Harry.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, Dobby est ravi de revoir monsieur Harry Potter mais Dobby n'est pas là pour ça. Maître Drago, le maître veut que vous rentriez maintenant.

Drago hocha la tête, il fit un regard d'excuse à Harry, qui comprit que Dobby était l'elfe des Malefoy.

-Drago tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, dit Pansy.

-Les Malefoy sont au dessus de tout.

Il prit la main de son elfe et ils transplanèrent. Drago se retrouva dans son salon, son père était debout, il fit signe à l'elfe de partir et s'approcha avec un air menaçant vers l'adolescent. Lucius pointa sa baguette vers son fils et lui lança le sort Doloris. Drago se retint de crier mais quand il en reçut un deuxième il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

-Enfin un cri que j'aime. Entendre ta sœur crier, pleurer je n'en peux plus, surtout que maintenant elle se promène partout, elle court, rit, crie.

Drago se releva mais reçut aussitôt un sort de magie noire qui lui donna l'impression que tout l'intérieur de son corps brûlait. Il reçut un autre sort qui brisa les os d'une de ses jambes ce qui le fit tomber. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas alerter sa petite sœur. Son père marcha ensuite sur sa jambe dont les os étaient brisés. Ensuite il tira sur les cheveux de Drago pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Maintenant tu vas te lever, enlever ta chemise, mettre tes mains sur le mur et te mettre dos à moi.

Drago se leva en grimaçant de douleur. Son père le poussa violemment contre le mur.

-Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments.

Drago enleva sa chemise mais pas assez rapidement au goût de son père, puisque celui-ci fit venir une dague et coupa la chemise du petit blond en coupant là où il y avait les boutons et il en profita pour lui couper en même temps la peau. Du sang sortit de la longue plaie, elle n'était pas très profonde mais longue, elle allait du torse jusqu'en bas du ventre.

-Tourne toi maintenant fils indigne. Pourquoi je t'ai eu, tu es tellement horrible. Si seulement on n'avait eu que ta sœur. Je la préfère à toi alors qu'elle gueule, court partout, fait un bruit pas possible mais elle est tellement meilleure que toi, moins décevante. Dire que tu portes le même nom que moi et mes ancêtres, tu salis ce si beau nom.

Drago, qui était dos à son père, les mains sur le mur, le retenant, regarda le sol en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il faisait tout son possible pourtant mais il savait qu'il ne méritait pas l'honneur de porter ce nom, il savait qu'il était un être immonde mais ça lui faisait tellement de peine que son père sache cela.

-Tu mériterais que je te tue Drago, mais je suis trop bon, trop bon avec toi car je ne le fais pas et je te permet de vivre nous. Qu'as tu à dire Drago ?

-Je... ne mérite pas tout ça, vous êtes trop bon avec moi, je suis désolé père.

-J'espère que tu l'es.

Drago reçut un coup de fouet dans le dos, il sentit son dos s'ouvrir en deux et ferma fort les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler. Il reçut un deuxième coup, il sentait le sang couler de ses deux plaies et la douleur était horrible, mais il ne disait rien, il le méritait. Son père prenait sur son temps pour le punir d'être comme il était, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Au troisième coup, ses jambes le lâchèrent et Lucius se mit au dessus de lui.

-Et c'est ça mon héritier. Endoloris.

Le corps de Drago s'arqua dans de drôles de positions et il hurla de douleur. Il voulait que la douleur cesse, que sa vie cesse.

-Dobby !

L'elfe apparut.

-Amène le dans les cachots.

L'homme partit, Dobby se précipita vers Drago en ne cessant de s'excuser mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus, il était au bord de l'inconscience. L'elfe transplana avec Drago et le mit dans les cachots comme on lui avait demandé et il resta avec son jeune maître, les yeux larmoyants. Il resta dans les cachots humides et froids deux jours, deux jours où Dobby ne lui apporta que de l'eau et une potion pour ses os. Après, son père l'autorisa à sortir, un elfe lui redonna sa baguette et il se jeta un sort pour dissimuler toutes ses blessures et alla voir sa sœur. Celle-ci courut vers lui et fonça dans ses jambes, il retint une grimace de douleur, il la porta et la mit sur son flanc malgré la souffrance que lui apporta ce geste.

-Manqué Dago, tu zoue vec moi ?

Drago hocha la tête, reposa sa sœur et joua avec elle pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue. Il était épuisé.

-Zoue vec moi. Go zoue vec moi !

-Je suis fatigué ma puce.

Elle se mit à hurler contre Drago, elle sortit en courant de sa chambre, elle alla dans le salon toujours en criant et elle fit tomber un vase. Drago regarda avec horreur le vase alors que sa sœur continua de hurler. Lucius arriva le visage rempli de fureur.

-C'est quoi ce bordel.

-Dago pas zouer vec moi.

-Tu te crois mieux qu'elle pour ne pas jouer avec elle. Mais redescend sur terre, tu n'es qu'un insecte à côté d'elle, nos oies sont plus importantes et intéressantes que toi. Tu ne vaux rien Drago, tu n'es qu'un intrus dans cette famille, cette famille si renommée que tu salis en vivant.

Narcissa arriva et quand elle vit le visage de son mari elle s'approcha de sa fille, mais elle vit alors le vase.

-Qui a cassé ce vase ?

Elle vit l'air coupable de sa fille et comprit, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose Drago parla.

-C'est moi.

-Ce vase valait une fortune, cracha Lucius.

Narcissa prit sa fille dans ses bras et partit. Lucius se mit à insulter Drago, il fit venir à lui plusieurs dagues, couteaux...

-Mets toi en sous-vêtements tout de suite.

Drago obéit et se retrouva en boxer devant son père.

-Enlève le sort.

Drago fit ce que son père lui demanda et toutes ses blessures réapparurent. Lucius fit un sourire ravi, il y avait dans son regard une lueur de folie qui était terrifiante. L'homme s'approcha doucement de Drago qui essaya de ne pas trembler. L'homme toucha la cuisse de son fils où la marque des ténèbres qu'il avait marqué était toujours visible. Il s'éloigna ensuite, métamorphosa un couteau en une laisse de chien qu'il mit au cou de Drago et jeta un sort pour que celui-ci se resserre toutes les minutes.

-Nous allons dans les cachots, après tout c'est là que nous mettons les êtres aussi inutiles que toi.

Il tira sur la laisse pour faire avancer Drago. Arrivé au cachot Drago respira difficilement, Lucius avait fait exprès de marcher lentement pour que le collier serre le cou de son fils et l'empêche de respirer normalement. Quand il enleva le collier il se mit à sourire quand il vit une marque rouge. Il attacha ensuite le plus jeune au mur grâce à des chaînes. ce dernier se retrouva les pieds touchant à peine le sol, il prenait appui sur ses orteils pour ne pas que son poids se fasse ressentir sur ses poignets et ses chevilles où étaient les chaînes. Lucius prit ses couteaux et ses dagues remplis de magie ou non et découpa la peau de Drago à plusieurs endroits, certaines blessures étaient profondes, d'autres non. Il était coupé de partout et son sang coulait de toutes les plaies. Il voyait son sang tomber sur les pierres.

-Si seulement tu avais été différent, si seulement tu avais été un bon fils, un parfait héritier mais non.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Drago et lança le sortilège Doloris. Drago bougea dans tous les sens, autant qu'il le pouvait, il se tordit les deux poignets à force de bouger et cria de douleur. Celle ci était insoutenable, il ressentait la souffrance de ses blessures avec encore plus de puissance et il avait l'impression qu'on y plantait des aiguilles, sa tête était en feu, tout son corps brûlait de douleur. Il hurla de souffrance. Elle partit finalement au bout d'une minute au plus grand bonheur de Drago, mais ses coupures lui faisaient toujours mal.

-Tu sais très bien que tu mérites ça.

L'homme au cheveux longs sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui ouvrit de nouveau les plaies de Drago qui venaient à peine de se fermer, celles faites il y a deux jours. Drago se mit à hurler à cause de la douleur. Il ressentait trop de douleur, il souffrait trop. Lucius fit un rire sadique et partit. Drago se mordit la lèvre pour ne plus hurler car il avait également mal à la gorge, pas un seul endroit de son corps ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il regarda le sol et vit qu'une marre de sang commençait à apparaître. Sa vision se brouilla et il s'évanouit à cause de la perte de sang et de la douleur trop dure à supporter. Harry, lui, le dimanche soir, attendit Drago devant les portes de l'école. Quand Rogue arriva à ses côtés il se rendit compte de l'heure.

-Pardon professeur j'attendais Drago.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. D'ailleurs j'ai à te parler.

Le professeur s'assit à ses côtés. Harry retint un sourire en remarquant que le professeur l'avait tutoyé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après la fin de cette année ? Tu ne peux pas retourner chez ta famille. Mais pour cela tu dois en parler à quelqu'un, pas obligatoirement Dumbledore mais l'infirmière.

-Non, non je ne veux pas. Non s'il vous plaît, je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais non.

-Harry calme toi.

Mais celui-ci continuait de secouer la tête en murmurant des « non » et des « s'il vous plaît ». Il était en train de faire une crise de panique.

-D'accord Harry, d'accord je ne dirais rien et toi non plus. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà trahi, personne à Poudlard ne le sait, pas même le directeur, tu peux compter sur moi.

Harry regarda l'homme et quand il vit la sincérité de son professeur il se calma.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu n'as qu'eux comme famille.

-Non c'est faux, murmura Harry. Pardon je ne... pas vous couper.

-Harry de qui parles-tu ?

-Personne monsieur je suis désolé.

-Harry tu peux tout me dire.

-Sirius, dit Harry tout bas.

-Il est recherché par tout le monde et c'est un meurtrier Harry. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Non mais je sais qu'il n'est pas coupable monsieur. Il suffit de mettre tout en place, de chercher et on comprend tout. Je vais me coucher.

Harry se leva, salua son professeur d'un signe de tête et partit. Le lundi soir Harry attendit de nouveau Drago, mais celui-ci n'arriva toujours pas. En cours il n'écoutait plus, il était inquiet pour son ami.


	10. Chapter 10

Le mardi soir il attendit de nouveau mais cette fois dans le parc. Il faisait les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles. Padfoot arriva à ses côtés quand il fit bien nuit, celui-ci frotta sa tête contre la jambe d'Harry.

-Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago, Pad ? Il est mon ami, mon meilleur ami et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Non, non je ne dois pas penser à ça. Mais ce n'est pas normal. Et... et si je le perdais, après tout je perd tous les gens que j'aime, maman, papa, toi et maintenant Drago. Il... il est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas le perdre, pas lui, pas encore quelqu'un.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol. Il entendit un léger bruit mais n'y fit pas attention, il garda sa tête entre ses mains mais quand il sentit une main sur la sienne, il leva la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il vit un homme devant lui.

-Si... Sirius ?

-Lui-même mon grand. Tu n'as pas perdu tout le monde, James et Lily sont dans ton cœur, ils ne sont pas partis et moi je suis là, je suis à tes côtés, même en Padfoot et tu ne perdras pas Malefoy. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Harry, dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque.

-Tu...tu ne partiras pas hein ? Demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé non je ne partirais pas. Tu sais ce qui m'a aidé à ne pas finir fou à Azkaban, le fait que je savais que j'étais innocent et toi. Oui toi Harry, je ne cessais de penser à toi, je me demandais si tu étais heureux. Je n'essayais pas de me souvenir de toi parce que sinon les Détraqueurs m'auraient prit ces beaux souvenirs mais je me posais des questions sur toi. Tu imagines la surprise que j'ai eue quand j'ai su que tu étais à Serpentard. Un Potter à Serpentard c'est une première et après j'ai ris, j'ai ris car j'ai imaginé la réaction de James. Tu as toujours adoré embêter ton père, même petit.

Sirius prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains.

-Et tu lui ressemble tellement c'est impressionnant, mais tu as les yeux de Lily, tu dois en avoir marre de l'entendre.

-Non j'aime qu'on me parle d'eux, le professeur Lupin le fait quelques fois.

Sirius leva la tête et se changea en chien. Remus arriva peu de temps après, Padfoot sauta sur lui et essaya de faire tomber l'homme mais celui-ci était plus fort.

-Une autre fois Paddy. Harry que fais tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? En plus il fait froid.

L'adulte enleva sa cape et la mit sur les épaules du brun, Harry ne put empêcher un tressaillement.

-Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet Harry ?

-Je... Ça fait depuis jeudi que Drago est retourné chez lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il est à l'abri chez lui. Tu vois même Paddy est d'accord. Pad calme toi.

Mais le chien continuait de tourner en rond en essayant d'attraper sa queue. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce spectacle.

-Dire que je t'aide à enfreindre les règles, quel professeur ça fait de moi, dit Remus amusé.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, le professeur Rogue a attendu avec moi hier, mais je suis désolé.

Padfoot se mit à grogner au nom de Rogue.

-Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas le professeur Rogue ? Désolé c'était impoli de demander, je suis désolé, pardon.

-Tu as le droit de poser des questions Harry. L'histoire entre le professeur Rogue et nous date de quand nous étions à Poudlard et lui non plus ne nous apprécie pas. Mais c'était des histoires de jeunesse, peut-être que maintenant nous pourrions nous entendre.

Le grand chien noir se mit à grogner.

-Paddy grandis un peu, il n'est plus le même et tu le sais. Sirius a vraiment du mal avec, ton père aussi, à Poudlard ils se détestaient, même moi je ne comprenais pas leur haine.

-Papa était méchant ?

-Il a fait quelques erreurs comme tout le monde. Ton père était quelqu'un de bon Harry, mais comme chaque adolescent il a fait des bêtises. Et si tu savais le nombre de fois que Lily a hurlé après lui et Sirius pour leur dire de cesser d'embêter Rogue et le nombre de baffes que ton père a reçu, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry se mit à sourire, il aimait tellement entendre parler de ses parents et là maintenant ça lui permettait de ne plus s'inquiéter pour son ami. Ils restèrent assis par terre à parler, à regarder Padfoot faire le fou pendant une heure et après le professeur Lupin ordonna à Harry d'aller se coucher car il était tard et qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Drago revint le lendemain dans l'après midi, il avait passé les autres jours dans les cachots, son père avait fait venir des elfes pour qu'ils lui donnent des potions pour régénérer son sang mais aucune contre la douleur. Il avait perdu du poids car on ne lui donnait que de l'eau et il souffrait encore. Le moindre geste était douloureux, si il faisait un geste trop brusque, une des plaies s'ouvrait à nouveau et se remettait à saigner. D'ailleurs quelques coupures étaient infectées à cause du manque de soin et de l'humidité des cachots. Mais rien ne se voyait, il s'était lancé un sort de dissimulation et il gardait un visage neutre. Il s'assit en défense contre les forces du mal vers le milieu de la rangée, ses amis arrivèrent et Harry courut presque pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-J'étais mort d'inquiétude, tu vas bien ?

Drago hocha la tête, il entendit un Gryffondor rire d'Harry, il leva la tête et lui envoya un regard tellement glacial que le Gryffondor baissa la tête en tremblant légèrement. Harry fit un sourire, heureux que Drago l'ait encore défendu. Il leva la tête et vit le professeur Lupin renifler et regarder toute la classe. En sortant de cours, Drago fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de pousser tout le monde pour qu'il puisse passer, quand quelqu'un faisait une remarque il lui envoyait des regards tellement noirs, méchants que la personne se taisait. Personne ne devait le toucher, le frôler, son corps était trop douloureux pour supporter un contact. Après les cours il alla à la bibliothèque avec Blaise et Harry, ceux-ci lui donnèrent les cours qu'il avait loupé, il y passa plusieurs heures, il loupa même le dîner pour tout rattraper. Il retourna dans son dortoir après, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry dans son lit.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ? Signa Drago.

-J'étais inquiet pour toi, tu es parti presque une semaine, en plus avec ton elfe Dobby. D'ailleurs pourquoi il a été chez moi Drago ?

-J'ai entendu mon père parler avec quelqu'un et il disait que tu étais en danger à Poudlard, donc j'ai demandé à Dobby de faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, signa Drago en rougissant légèrement.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit Drago, merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi.

-Tu as été blessé à cause de moi.

-Mais tu avais fait ça dans l'intention de m'aider, donc merci.

-On dort ?

Harry hocha la tête, ils dormirent tous les deux dans le lit de Drago, le blond fit attention à ne pas coller le brun. Dans la nuit Drago se réveilla en sursaut, il avait rêvé qu'il se trouvait toujours dans les cachots, il fut soulagé quand il vit Harry endormi à ses côtés. Il se leva, prit une douche, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur, l'eau sur ses blessures lui faisait mal. En sortant il se regarda dans le miroir, son corps était totalement horrible. Il montrait qui il était vraiment, un être immonde qui ne méritait pas de vivre, qui ne méritait pas de porter un nom aussi important. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira lentement pour ne pas pleurer. Il camoufla ses blessures grâce à un sort, s'habilla, finit de se préparer, sortit de chez les Serpantard et traîna dans les couloirs. Il était tôt, le soleil se levait seulement. Il alla dehors et se promena, il profita de l'air frais, de l'air libre dont il avait été coupé pendant presque une semaine. Il vit Padfoot arriver vers lui et celui-ci le renifla, Drago le repoussa avec ses mains.

-Dégage, Harry n'est pas là donc fou moi la paix, dit-il avec une voix faible et cassée.

Il se mit ensuite à tousser et il ferma fort les yeux à cause de la douleur. Quand il les ouvrit il vit une bouteille d'eau devant lui, il leva la tête et vit le professeur Lupin, il prit l'eau, l'ouvrit et sentit.

-Il n'y a pas de poison.

Drago le regarda avec mépris, but et la finit presque en entier pour calmer la douleur de sa gorge.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici vous et le cabot ? Demanda Drago en langage des signes.

-Moi savoir comment tu allais et Sirius car, oublie Sirius.

-Vu comment il me renifle ça va être dur. Puis foutez moi la paix, occupez vous d'Harry. Moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, signa-t-il en les regardant avec supériorité et mépris.

Et il partit, retourna dans le dortoir. Il fit un léger sourire à Harry qui venait de se lever.

-Tu rentres ce week-end ?

Drago fit non de la tête, quand Harry alla dans la salle de bain il fit un sourire triste. En partant son père lui avait dit : "et surtout comporte toi en Malefoy et je ne veux plus te voir avant quelques semaines, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu ne reviendrais que pour les vacances mais ta sœur veut te voir. Elle n'a toujours pas comprit qui tu étais vraiment." Il était triste que son père ne veuille pas de lui le week-end, qu'il ne voulait qu'il ne rentre que pour les vacances. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que sa sœur se rende compte d'à quel point il était minable, il voulait que Cedrella garde cette image de lui, de frère gentil et fort, pas le vrai lui, le gamin pitoyable et horrible qui ne mérite rien, même pas de vivre. Harry revint et Blaise se leva, ensuite Théodore, dans la salle commune ils retrouvèrent Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, les deux garçons se mirent autour de Drago. Le week-end les Serpentard étaient tous dehors, près de la lisière, Padfoot allongé, la tête sur les jambes d'Harry. Drago, lui, regardait la carte.

-En fait je viens d'y penser, sur la carte il y a écrit Padfoot et qui d'autre ? Demanda Harry.

Drago lança le sort pour effacer la carte et après celui pour qu'elle s'ouvre, il la montra à Harry.

-Wormtail, Prongs et Moony.

-Donc Padfoot c'est Sirius, dit Théodore.

-Waaa merci Théo tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Se moqua Pansy.

-Tout à fait, héééé tu te moquais ?!

-Mais pas du tout voyons.

-Méchante, dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Le rat, signa Drago en montra Wormtail.

-Pettigrow est donc Wormtail. Maintenant qui est Moony, qui est Prongs ?

-Un est Lupin et l'autre est ton père Harry, dit Blaise.

Drago sortit son agenda et fit un sourire fiere.

-Tu as trouvé ? Demanda Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et montra le prénom Moony.

-Qui est Monny ? Demanda Harry.

Drago commença à ouvrir la bouche mais la referma en soufflant. Tous comprirent qu'il voulait parler mais qu'il n'y ne pouvait pas.

-La Sang de Bourbe a dit un jour que Lupin ne pouvait pas être animagus mais elle n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi pourtant ça semble logique, il loupe deux, trois jours tous les mois, il a toujours l'air malade, il a les sens décuplés et je suis certain que son surnom est Moony, pourquoi à votre avis ? Signa Drago.

-Loup-garou, dit Blaise.

Padfoot leva la tête et fixa le noir.

-Lupin est un loup-garou, tout s'explique, continua Blaise.

-Vu comment Padfoot te regarde on a bon, dit Pansy.

-Ça existe vraiment ? Demanda Harry étonné.

-Oui bébé, toutes les créatures existent que ce soit loup-garou, vampire, gobelins, elfes... Dit Pansy amusée.

-Waaaaa, mais il ne risque pas de nous blesser ? Non je suis bête, il n'est pas dangereux.

-Il ne l'est qu'à la pleine lune, dit Théodore.

-Un loup-garou comme professeur... Le vieux fou n'a peur de rien, signa Drago méprisant.

-Le professeur Lupin est un super professeur Drago et il est gentil.

Drago ne répondit rien, Padfoot lui se mit à grogner contre le blond, qui regarda le chien avec dégoût. Il se leva, sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes à cause de la douleur, mais rien ne se vit sur son visage et il partit à la bibliothèque. Il fut rejoint par Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

-On a décidé qu'on ne dirait rien pour le professeur. Tu es d'accord ? Demanda Harry anxieux.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, signa-t-il tout simplement.

Harry comprit que Drago ne dirait rien car lui aimait bien Remus Lupin, qu'il le faisait pour son bonheur, il gratifia le blond d'un grand sourire. Ensuite ils se mirent à travailler, Drago aida Harry autant qu'il le pouvait, toujours sans parler. Ils furent rejoints par Hermione.

-Harry tu n'aurais pas vu mon chat ?

-Non désolé.

Blaise arriva.

-Il est avec Padfoot. Je crois que ton chat avait compris depuis le début qui il était.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur Croûtard.

Ils se remirent à travailler.

-Hum Malefoy... .

-Dis lui qu'elle ne s'adresse pas à moi, une sang de bourbe n'a pas le mérite de parler à un Malefoy, signa Drago en levant le nez d'un air hautain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Drago lui envoya un regard noir et après la regarda de bas en haut avec un air de dégoût, prit ses affaires et partit.

-Je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal mais je suis désolée. Je voulais juste lui demander pourquoi il lévitait.

-Comment ça il lévitait ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Vous n'avez pas vu, il ne touchait pas sa chaise, il était à deux, trois centimètres au dessus.

-Désolé de te demander mais tu es certaine Hermione ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui, au début je n'avais pas fait attention mais après je m'en suis rendu compte, ça m'a surprise.

Blaise et Harry se regardèrent intrigués. Drago, lui, était dans le dortoir, il s'en était bien évidement rendu compte, pourtant c'était accidentel, son corps n'avait pas supporté la douleur d'être assis sur une chaise et sa magie l'avait fait léviter. Les jours passèrent et l'amitié entre Drago et Harry devenait plus forte, le blond aidait toujours Harry dans ses devoirs, en cours, discrètement mais aussi en dehors, il l'aidait dans ses cauchemars, le laissait dormir avec lui, le réconfortait en le prenant dans ses bras malgré son corps douloureux mais il aidait aussi Harry à oublier les regards, les murmures sur son passage. Les gens continuaient de dire qu'il était le mal en personne et tout ça à cause de Ronald Weasley qui continuait de lancer des rumeurs sur le Survivant par jalousie. Cependant Harry parvenait maintenant à garder un visage neutre grâce à Drago et aussi à ses autres amis. Harry reprenait confiance en lui, il s'excusait un peu moins, toujours mais moins. Il voyait aussi souvent le professeur Lupin avec Padfoot et l'adulte raconta des anecdotes sur les maraudeurs car Harry lui eut avoué qu'il savait son secret et qu'il connaissait l'identité des maraudeurs puis il apprit que l'animagus de son père était un cerf. C'était la fin de mai, Harry et les autres Serpentard plus les jumeaux et Hermione, étaient à la lisière de la forêt avec Padfoot faisant le fou pour faire rire Harry, ce qui marcha.

-Lupin à toujours le rat ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, toujours dans ses appartements.

-Quand même j'en reviens pas que personne ne s'en soit aperçu. Je veux dire un rat qui vit onze ans. Vous auriez dû vous en doutez, dit Hermione aux jumeaux.

-On n'y a jamais pensé. Croûtard était juste l'animal horrible qu'on oubliait tout le temps. Personne ne faisait attention à lui.

-Dire qu'il aurait pu être dangereux pour Harry, heureusement que Lupin l'a enfermé, dit Pansy.

-Il va en faire quoi ? Demanda Théodore.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, dit Harry.

-Si il le donne au vieux c'est foutu, signa Drago.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore fera tout foirer ? Demanda Théodore.

-Oui, ce type n'est qu'un manipulateur et il aime les nés-moldus, ça prouve sa stupidité.

-Drago s'il te plaît, souffla Harry.

-Mais il n'a pas tort, je veux dire pourquoi Black n'a pas eu de procès, à cette époque tous n'écoutait que lui, si il l'avait demandé, Black aurait eu un procès mais il n'en a pas eu car le vieux fou ne l'a pas demandé. Pourquoi ? Dit Blaise.

-Car tous le croyait fou, dit Fred.

-Non, non il a raison, tous les Mangemorts ont eu des procès, pourquoi lui non ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Enfin un Gryffondor qui ne pense pas qu'il est génial. Nous dès le début nos parents ou les plus âgés des élèves de Serpentard nous ont mis en garde, dit Pansy.

-Déjà il favorise les Gryffondor mais aussi et surtout Harry, dit Blaise.

-Il essaye toujours de me suivre, avec Drago on est obligés d'avoir toujours la carte pour l'éviter. Rogue nous a dit de faire attention car il ne savait pas les intentions du directeur, dit Harry timidement, pas habitué à critiquer quelqu'un. Et toi Pad' ?

Le chien se mit à grogner.

-Il a l'air d'accord avec nous, dit Théodore.

-Waaa merci Théo, bien vu, se moqua Pansy.

Et les deux Serpentard se mirent une nouvelle fois à se chamailler. Drago se remit à lire, Harry et les jumeaux jouèrent avec Padfoot, Hermione les regardait en souriant et Blaise lui s'amusait à embêter Théodore en se mettant du côté de Pansy. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que quelqu'un avait écouté le début de leur conversation, celle qui concernait Croûtard. Quelques jours plus tard, dans la nuit, Drago et Harry étaient dans les couloirs sous la cape et regardaient la carte pour rejoindre les jumeaux, ceux-ci voulaient qu'Harry vienne avec eux pour faire une blague et le brun avait demandé à Drago de l'accompagner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Ils enlevèrent la cape, Drago resta concentré sur la elle car les plans de la paire Weasley ne l'intéressait pas. Harry, lui, les écoutait attentivement, Fred commença en disant qu'ils voulaient faire un grand coup et George renchérit en disant que les armures seraient d'une grande aide. Les jumeaux lui expliquèrent qu'ils comptaient leur donner vie encore plus que maintenant, que celles-ci chantent, courent après les élèves, entrent en cours... Harry se mit à rire en entendant cela et il regarda Fred et George lancer des sorts aux armures et après essaya sur une, il fit un grand sourire quand il vit l'armure prendre vie. Ils firent toutes les amures. A un moment Drago posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Quoi ?

Drago lui montra la carte et un point qui montra Ronald Weasley, à côté se trouvait également Peter Pettigrow.

-Qu'est ce que votre frère fait ?

-De quoi ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux.

-Il est dans le bureau du professeur Lupin, à côté du rat.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait cet abruti ?

Drago montra le point pour montrer qu'il se déplaçait avec le rat. Ils voulurent aller vers lui mais ils virent le professeur Rogue arriver dans leur direction, ils se mirent à courir pour lui échapper. Ils trouvèrent refuge à la bibliothèque.

-Bordel mais qu'est que Ron fout. Il ne va pas libérer le rat quand même.

-Il l'a libéré, dit tout bas Drago avec mépris.

-On devrait retourner dans nos dortoirs, dit Harry inquiet.

-Mais on fait quoi pour notre frère ?

-J'espère qu'il va le garder avec lui, regardez demain matin. Prenez ma cape pour rentrer.

Harry leur tendit sa cape, les Weasley disparurent sous celle-ci, les deux Serpentard retournèrent à leur dortoir sans rencontrer personne grâce à la carte. Le matin suivant, les jumeaux allèrent à la table des Serpentard.

-Ron ne l'avait pas avec lui et il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Vous parlez de votre abruti de frère qui a délivré le rat, dit Pansy.

-Oui, le rat est introuvable. Dit George.

-Après les cours vous chopez votre frère et vous l'amenez à la lisière de la forêt et on va parler avec lui, dit Blaise. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est qu'un abruti. Le rat est un fervent serviteur de vous-savez-qui et il peut le retrouver et le ramener à la vie. Ça peut avoir de graves conséquences.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête mais furent aussi impressionnés par la maturité des Serpentard, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'en rendaient compte mais ça les surprenaient toujours, il y avait tellement de décalage entre les deuxième année de Serpentard et ceux de Gryffondor. Après les cours les Serpentard attendaient à la lisière de la forêt, Padfoot sentant la tension chez Harry, faisait le fou pour le distraire, il sautait partout, faisait des roulades, courait après des papillons... Fred et George arrivèrent avec Ron qui râlait contre ses frères. Quand le rouquin vit les Serpantard il s'arrêta mais ses frères tirèrent sur son bras pour l'amener plus près.

-Vous me faites venir pour voir des Serpentard ?! Par merlin vous fréquentez qui vous voulez mais ne me forcez pas à leur parler.

-Ron la ferme. On veut savoir comment tu as su où était le rat et ou tu l'as mis ?

-Pourquoi je vous répondrais ?

Drago fit un sourire sadique et sortit sa baguette.

-Car vaut mieux pour toi, tu es déjà un traître de ton sang, pauvre et minable tu ne veux pas en plus perdre tes couilles.

Ron déglutit bruyamment, les autres regardèrent Drago avec une légère peur, le blond pouvait être terrifiant parfois.

-Je vous ai entendu en parler il y a quelques jours ici et je suis parti le récupérer.

-Tu mens, dit George.

-Vous aviez dit qu'il était dangereux pour Potter alors je l'ai libéré.

-Tout ça par jalousie, tu es tellement pitoyable, dit Blaise.

-Où as-tu mis le rat ?

-Il était dans ma chambre hier mais il est introuvable depuis ce matin.

Hermione se leva et lui donna une claque.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait. C'était un animagus, en vrai c'est Pettigrow, il est l'un des plus fervents serviteurs de tu-sais-qui. Tu crois qu'il est où maintenant ? Il est partit à sa recherche, il va tout faire pour faire renaître son maître. Il risque de revenir à la vie par ta faute et tout ça parce que tu es jaloux. Je risque de mourir ainsi que tout les nés-moldus et à cause de quoi, d'un mec jaloux d'Harry.

Et elle partit, furieuse.

-Je... c'est faux hein ?

-Non Ron elle dit vrai, dit Fred gravement. Croûtard est un animagus, Sirius Black est innocent, c'est Pettigrow qui a tout fait et qui va recommencer. Si il était enfermé il y avait bien une raison.

-Mais par jalousie tu l'as libéré. Mais tu es jaloux de quoi, Harry qui a de l'argent ? de vrais amis ? Mais bon sang l'argent ne fait pas tout, il n'a plus ses parents, oui il a des amis mais si tu étais moins con tu pourrais en avoir. Tu es une telle déception pour les Weasley.

-Vous-savez-qui est mort.

-Non, il n'est ni vivant ni mort Weasley, maintenant il risque d'être vivant à cause de toi.

-Dis toi qu'au moins toi tu ne risques rien, après tout le seigneur des ténèbres va savoir que tout ça c'est grâce à toi, peut-être qu'il va te vouloir comme Mangemort. Et toi qui déteste les Serpentard tu vas nous avoir toujours sur le dos, dit Blaise.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire tout ça par jalousie. Tu veux être reconnu, tu es jaloux que je sois célèbre mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde va savoir que tu es à l'origine du retour de Voldemort, tu vas être célèbre. On ne va parler que de toi, dit Harry.

-Harry je...

-Non ne me parle pas. Depuis le début tu fais tout pour qu'on me déteste, tu dis à tout le monde que je suis mauvais mais tu as libéré le rat car tu as entendu que ça pouvait être dangereux pour moi et maintenant Voldemort risque de renaître à nouveau et tuer comme avant et après tu oses prétendre que c'est moi qui suis mauvais.

Et Harry partit suivit de Padfoot.

-En tout cas merci à toi Weasley, le Seigneur va revenir et va enfin tuer tout ces sangs de bourbes et tout ces hybrides. Le grand nettoyage va être fait.

Et Drago partit suivit des autres Serpentard.

-Je... dîtes moi que c'est faux ? Murmura Ron les larmes aux yeux.

-Non Ron tout est vrai, tout cela risque bien d'arriver. On ne dira rien aux parents, mais sache que tu nous déçois et que c'est une honte d'être de la même famille.

Et les jumeaux partirent, laissant seul leur frère qui se mit à pleurer. Il se rendit compte de toutes ses erreurs, de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Les Serpentard retrouvèrent Harry dans le parc près du lac, avec Padfoot. Théodore expliqua ce que Drago avait dit en riant. Padfoot grogna à ces propos. Harry connaissait le point de vue de Drago sur Voldemort et n'y faisait pas attention, son ami avait le droit de penser ce qu'il voulait. En juin, tous les élèves de Poudlard passèrent leur examens et après une semaine ils firent tous leur valise. Drago rangea discrètement le dessin de sa sœur et rangea ensuite tout parfaitement. Il aida Harry pour ses valises, sur le visage du brun on voyait sa peur, son appréhension. Plus l'heure avançait, plus il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa famille, il ne voulait pas recevoir de coups, il ne voulait pas être considéré de nouveau comme un monstre, un être inutile, pas aimé, alors qu'à Poudlard il connaissait tout le contraire. Il avait tellement peur, son oncle avait failli le tuer à la rentrée et si pendant les vacances il y parvenait ou encore allait-il le laisser retourner à Poudlard ? L'année dernière il avait pu y retourner grâce à Drago et au professeur Rogue mais l'année prochaine aurait-il la chance de revoir ce château, ses amis, sa vie ?

-On se rejoint dans le train les garçons, on va voir le loup-garou, signa Drago.

-On s'occupe de vos affaires, dit Blaise.

Il sortirent de leur dortoir, Harry regardait dans tous les sens, tous les tableaux, les élèves avec leur valise. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus fort. A un moment dans un couloir, Drago regarda qu'il était bien seul et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Ce contact rassura Harry, il fit un faible sourire à son ami et ils continuèrent leur chemin, arrivé devant la porte le blond lâcha la main de son ami. Le brun frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur, qui s'ouvrit. Le professeur Lupin se tenait derrière son bureau et ses affaires se rangèrent toutes seules.

-Ha bonjour les garçons.

-Monsieur comment on va faire pour le rat maintenant ? On a pas pu en parler.

-Harry il n'y a plus rien à faire, on a essayé mais on a échoué.

-Mais Sirius n'est pas coupable et personne ne le sait.

-Il va devoir se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Pettigrow. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Harry, tout va bien se passer. Il est peut-être encore coupable aux yeux des gens mais il en est liberté, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et le plus important c'est que nous nous savons la vérité tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de vos vacances les garçons ?

Drago le regarda avec mépris et signa que ça ne le regardait pas. Harry lui se tripotait les doigts nerveusement.

-Rien monsieur.

-Tu ne pars pas en vacances ?

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Ho vous avez vu l'heure, vous devez y aller, je vais vous accompagner jusque devant les portes.

Ils sortirent du bureau.

-C'est ici que ton père et Sirius se sont cachés quand ils ont perdu leur pari. Ils avaient dû se mettre en sous vêtement et se baladait dans les couloirs. Ils avaient dû se cacher de Rusard, car celui-ci les avait entendu chanter.

Harry se mit à sourire à cette histoire, son professeur leur en raconta d'autres et ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'entrée de Poudlard. Harry salua son professeur et rejoignit Hermione.

-Si vous tenez vraiment à lui vous ne le laisserez pas partir. Signa Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

Drago leva un sourcil et partit.

-Que t'as dit Drago ? Demanda Severus derrière lui.

-Que si je tenais à Harry je ne devais pas le laisser partir, répondit-il en se tournant.

-Il a raison, si tu veux que rien ne lui arrive, si tu l'aimes vraiment tu le garderais près de toi, en sécurité.

-Mais Dumbledore a jugé bon de le mettre là-bas.

-Donc tu préfères laisser ce gosse chez ses moldus car Dumbledore dit que c'est bien plutôt que de faire quelque chose pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Étonnant, dit-il méchamment.

Et il partit à son tour. Remus regarda Harry qui parlait avec Hermione, Fred et George, Drago se tenait près d'Harry et regarda les Gryffondor avec supériorité. Il se concentra sur Harry et vit que le corps de celui-ci tremblait légèrement, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils à Drago, qui lui faisait de petits sourires discrets. Les Gryffondor partirent et pour l'une des rares fois Remus se servit de son ouïe surdéveloppée.

-Drago je ne veux pas y aller, tu... il va être tellement furieux de me voir et je me suis enfui de chez moi, je lui ait désobéi à la rentrée.

-Tout va bien se passer, fait leur croire que tu peux te servir de ta magie, ils vont te craindre ces affreux moldus. Te faire vivre chez des moldus, chez ces insectes... N'importe quoi !

-Drago ce n'est pas le moment, dit Harry. Pardon, je... je ne voulais... voulais pas.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as raison en plus.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'Harry.

-Harry que dirais-tu de vivre quelques temps avec moi et Padfoot. Je vis dans une petite maison, on va aménager une pièce pour que ce soit ta chambre.

-Je... vraiment ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir, les yeux humides.

-Oui, Pad en a besoin et toi aussi. Vous devez vous retrouver tous les deux. Va chercher tes bagages.

Harry fit un sourire éclatant et partit en courant.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Drago hocha la tête, montra Harry qui revint rapidement toujours en courant malgré ses valises et un sourire éblouissant. Le professeur se dit que oui c'était une bonne idée. Ce sourire valait tout. Harry souriait souvent mais rare était un sourire comme celui-ci. Il aida Harry à porter ses valises.

-Drago je t'écrirais. Tu vas me manquer.

Il voulut prendre le blond dans ses bras mais celui-ci fit non de la tête et montra d'un signe discret les autres élèves. Harry comprit et lui fit un grand sourire et suivit son professeur. Ils allèrent près de la forêt interdite, appelèrent Padfoot qui arriva rapidement. Ils sortirent ensuite de Poudlard, Remus sortit un collier, il le mit autour du cou de Padfoot et demanda à Harry de bien le tenir ainsi que ses valises et le portoloin s'activa. Drago, lui, était dans le train, il était stressé, il n'avait eu qu'un A en histoire de la magie, un Malefoy est toujours le meilleur mais lui non, lui était la honte de la famille, il était nul, il n'était pas le meilleur, il savait qu'il méritait une punition mais la craignait. Pourtant il était impatient de revoir ses parents et sa petite sœur. Il espérait juste que son père n'était pas énervé ni sur les nerfs.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry atterrit sur les fesses dans un jardin, il lâcha Padfoot, se mit debout et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à part de la verdure, une petite maison qui était en mauvais état, comme si elle allait s'écrouler sous peu et un bâtiment en pierres à côté de la maison.

-Harry voici ma maison, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais ...

-C'est super, dit Harry en souriant.

Tout était mieux que chez les Dursley mais ça il ne le dit pas. Il se baissa vers le grand chien noir et lui gratta la tête.

-Alors ça te plait ?

Le chien se mit à aboyer, ce qui fit sourire Harry et l'adulte.

-Rentrons.

Remus ouvrit la porte et fit un geste pour qu'Harry et Sirius entrent.

-Donc voici le salon.

Il y avait une cheminée, en face se trouvait un canapé miteux, une bibliothèque bancale était près d'une fenêtre, une table avec quatre chaises, les chaises étaient en mauvais état. Près de la table se trouvait la cuisine, dedans se trouvaient un petit frigidaire, des plaques électriques et un meuble avec plusieurs placards... Il y avait des photos sorcières sur les murs, ainsi que sur le bord de la cheminée. La pièce comportait trois portes. Remus fit signe à Harry de regarder, il ouvrit celle qui se trouvait la plus près de l'entrée d'entrée et découvrit une chambre, un lit deux personnes cassé par endroits dont le matelas comportait de nombreuses déchirures et une petite armoire. Il ouvrit la deuxième porte et découvrit une salle de bain minuscule, une petite douche et des toilettes, un lavabo avec un miroir cassé. Il alla en face, près de la cheminée et découvrit un bureau, enfin c'était plus une table mise en bureau.

-Je vais en faire ta chambre. Je suis désolé de l'état de cette maison Harry, tu dois être habitué à mieux.

-C'est parfait je vous assure, votre maison est géniale. Sirius tu peux te transformer s'il te plait ? Pardon de te demander ça. J'aurais pas dû... je ... désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, pardon. Dit Harry paniqué.

Il ferma les yeux pour ralentir sa respiration. Il entendit un bruit, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit un homme sale devant lui. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns, longs, sales, les joues creusées et le teint cireux. Les vêtements étaient déchirés, sales, pas à sa taille, ils étaient trop larges. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, ce qui permettait de voir ses dents jaunies.

-Va prendre une douche et on pourra tous parler après. Dit Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête et partit dans la salle de bain. Le professeur Lupin partit dans sa chambre et revint avec des vêtements qu'il mit dans la salle de bain. Sirius en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard plus propre, dans des vêtements moins sales mais trop petits pour lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Harry s'assit sur le tapis et Remus sur le canapé mais assez éloigné de l'animagus.

-Pardon de vous demander mais vous pouvez m'expliquer les détails de... enfin... bafouilla Harry timide.

-Tu veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est normal, répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque, montrant qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-Oui, dit Harry timidement.

-James et Lily voulaient que je sois le gardien du secret, au début j'étais d'accord, j'étais prêt à tout pour eux, je n'aurais jamais parlé même sous la torture. Mais c'était trop simple, trop prévisible, je voulais faire un coup de bluff alors j'ai proposé Peter. Jamais personne n'aurait penser à Peter, il était le quatrième maraudeur, le petit gros, celui que personne ne remarquait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était lui le traitre.

-Lui le traitre ? Répéta Harry surpris.

-Dumbledore avait dit à tes parents qu'il y avait un traitre parmi nous, que tu-sais-qui savait tout ce qu'il se passait. Et hum... Remus je suis désolé.

-Y'a rien à dire, après tout je suis une créature des ténèbres, c'est normal que les doutes aient été sur moi.

-Remus ce n'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi alors ? Si je n'avais pas été ce monstre jamais tu ne m'aurais suspecté d'être le traitre. Non ne dis rien, tu ne vas que t'enfoncer, on connait tous les deux la vérité, dit-il d'un ton dur.

Sirius baissa la tête, peiné.

-Donc dès que Pettigrow à tout su, il est parti le dire à Voldemort.

-C'est ça Harry. J'étais dans un endroit reclus pour me cacher et faire croire que j'étais le gardien. Mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment alors je suis venu à Godric's Hollow et j'ai vu la maison démolie, remplie de fumée. Je suis allé dans les ruines, j'étais en état de choc. Et j'ai pris conscience de tout, de la traitrise de Peter, que tout était de ma faute... Si j'avais été le gardien rien ne serait arrivé. Et j'ai entendu des pleurs, je suis sortit et j'ai vu Hagrid et toi dans ses bras. Je lui ai demandé de t'avoir, que c'était le souhait de tes parents mais il n'a pas voulu sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, alors je lui ai donné ma moto et je suis parti à la recherche de Peter.

-Pourquoi vous avez rit quand la police est arrivée ?

-Les aurors, corrigea Remus.

-Je ne sais pas, mes nerfs ont lâché et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. La mort de tes parents m'a tellement déstabilisé... Plus Peter qui a tué tout ces gens en m'accusant. C'était tellement risible, celui qu'on croyait incapable était en fait bien plus intelligent qu'on ne le pensait.

-Pourquoi vous êtes pas fou? Mes amis disaient que tout ceux qui allaient dans la prison devenait fous.

-Car je me savais innocent, c'était ce qui me permettait de ne pas être fou. Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse donc les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas me briser avec ça et puis quand je ressentais trop les effets de ces horribles créatures je me changeais en Padfoot. Les Détraqueurs ne sentaient pas la différence et en chien je ressentais moins leurs effets. Remus si j'ai tenu bon c'est pour toi et grâce à ta lettre, Rem's je suis dé...

-Vous devez avoir faim à cause du portoloin. Ce n'est pas très agréable, que veux-tu manger Harry ?

-Comme vous voulez monsieur.

-Je ne suis plus ton professeur maintenant Harry tu peux m'appeler Remus.

Harry hocha la tête et l'adulte alla vers le fond de la pièce, il fouilla dans le frigidaire. Harry sentit un regard, il se tourna et vit Sirius qui le fixait, le Serpentard lui fit un petit sourire timide.

-C'est fou comme tu lui ressemble. Mais en même temps tu as le caractère de Lily.

-Oui aussi tolérant que sa mère et sans mauvais jugement, dit Remus d'une voix neutre.

Sirius baissa la tête mais Harry vit bien la tristesse dans ses yeux. Le loup-garou revint vers eux avec des assiettes et ensuite le plat. Ils mangèrent en silence. Après Sirius se retransforma, tout était plus simple quand il était en chien, la douleur était moins grande. Rémus, lui, lisait un livre, Harry caressa Padfoot. Le soir le professeur refit à manger mais Sirius resta en chien.

-Tu dois être épuisé Harry, tu dormiras dans ma chambre en attendant que la tienne soit faite soit faite.

-Monsieur... euh pardon je voulais dire Remus, gardez votre chambre le canapé c'est bien.

-Mais ce n'est pas confortable, je t'assure que ça me dérange pas.

-Je vous assure, j'ai connu pire.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, quand il vit l'air paniqué d'Harry il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. L'enfant ne voulait pas en parler alors il attendrait qu'il soit prêt.

-Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

Sirius se mit à aboyer, il mit sa tête sur les jambes du jeune Potter qui était sur le canapé.

-Pad peut me servir de couverture.

Remus les regarda tous les deux, sceptique mais le sourire timide et les aboiements ravis de Sirius le convainquirent.

-Tu viens me réveiller au moindre problème Harry.

Harry hocha la tête, l'adulte alla dans sa chambre et revint avec un oreiller en mauvais état et le donna à Harry avant de repartir. Le brun enleva ses chaussures, sa cape et s'allongea sur le canapé. Padfoot s'allongea à moitié sur l'enfant, lui tenant chaud. Sa première nuit se passa bien, Harry était rassuré grâce à la présence de Padfoot sur lui. Pour Drago ça ne se passa pas aussi bien. Son père l'avait puni pour son A en histoire de la magie et pour être aussi minable. Ce fut Dobby qui nettoya le sang et fit de son mieux pour soigner Drago. Celui-ci resta au lit deux jours sans pouvoir bouger, ensuite il lança un sort pour que ses blessures ne se voient pas et il alla voir sa soeur. Celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras, il retint une grimace de douleur.

-Pourquoi longtemps à vnir m'voir ?

-Car j'ai été méchant, donc papa m'a puni, dit simplement Drago.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa soeur mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle ait peur de son père, et puis il l'avait mérité, de plus son père avait été gentil, il n'avait pas utilisé le Doloris comme pendant l'année. Pourtant il l'aurait mérité. Un Malefoy était au dessus de tous et Granger était encore la première élève, se faire battre par une sang-de-bourbe était honteux, il méritait tellement pire que ce que son père lui avait fait. Il avait bafoué le nom Malefoy encore une fois. Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose et il passa sa journée avec Cedrella. Il l'écouta parler de ses journées, des histoires qu'elle avait inventé sur ses poupées et ses autres jouets. Un soir il reçut dans sa chambre une lettre d'Harry.

"Drago, tout se passe super bien chez Remus -il m'a presque obligé à l'appeler comme ça- et Pad. D'ailleurs il n'a changé qu'une fois, depuis il reste en Paddy, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Lui et Lupin ont souvent l'air triste mais essayent de le cacher. Sinon je m'amuse bien, Remus m'a aidé à faire tout mes devoirs et Padfoot ne faisait que des bêtises du coup je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, Remus ne cessait de râler contre lui mais il souriait quand même. Ici c'est tellement mieux que chez les Dursley. Je fais le petit déjeuner tous les jours pour montrer à Remus ma joie d'être ici. J'espère que tes vacances se passent aussi bien que les miennes. Tu me manques, à bientôt".

Drago souriait depuis le début de la lettre, il était heureux pour son ami. Harry méritait d'être heureux, d'être avec des personnes qui l'aimaient et non pas chez ses horribles moldus. Il entendit son père l'appeler alors il brûla la lettre, ses parents ne devaient pas savoir qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Harry, il savait que son père allait apprendre à cause de Crabbe et Goyle qu'il avait beaucoup été avec le Survivant cette année et il allait en payer le prix mais Harry en valait la peine. Son père lui avait toujours appris à ne pas s'attacher, n'avoir que des connaissances pratiques, pas d'amis, juste des personnes influençables ou prestigieuses ou les deux. Son père l'apprit deux semaines après son retour. Il appela Drago et ensuite il lui ordonna d'aller au sous-sol. Drago grimaça, il détestait le sous-sol, il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon là-bas, il priait pour que sa mère apparaisse et fasse changer d'avis son père mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. A peine rentré, Lucius lui lança un sort qui compressa tout ses organes. Le blond tomba et se mit à convulser, ensuite il reçut un sort qui empêcha l'air d'entrer. Son père leva le sortilège quand Drago fut au bord de l'évanouissement. Le jeune Malefoy reçut ensuite de l'eau glacée qui lui fit récupérer ses esprits et à peine remit debout, il reçut le sortilège Doloris.

-Ami avec Potter, tu es ami avec celui qui a tué mon maitre, notre maitre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté chez toi ? Pourquoi es-tu si minable ? Tu fais toujours tout ce qui est mauvais, tu n'es qu'un raté, même un sang de bourbe vaut mieux que toi. Tu es une déception Drago, une honte pour moi, pour ta mère, pour ta soeur. Si seulement Cedrella avait été mon seul enfant... Mais non, je t'ai eu toi d'abord, dit-il avec mépris. Tu n'es rien Drago, pour moi tu n'es rien, qu'une immonde chose sans importance. ENDOLORIS, cria-t-il.

Le corps de Drago prit une position étrange et il hurla de douleur. Tout était si douloureux, il voulait que tout cesse. Il supplia son père.

-Un Malefoy ne supplie pas. Diffindo.

Il sentit une coupure profonde se faire sur son torse et il se mit à crier de souffrance.

-Ne crie pas comme ça, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments. Ami avec Potter. Réponds moi, es-tu vraiment ami avec lui ? Réponds tout de suite.

-Non père, pas du tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu es souvent resté avec lui cette année ? Ne me mens pas.

-Je ne suis pas ami avec lui, je vous le jure.

Son père le regarda avec suspicion. Drago ferma les yeux par peur et il sentit les os de son bras droit de briser, il tint son bras en se mordant fortement les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Celles-ci se mirent à saigner mais il ne pouvait hurler, sa gorge lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Il entendit son père rire, un rire tellement sadique. Il resta recroquevillé au sol, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres à cause de la douleur et son corps tremblant à cause du au Doloris. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, son père ne l'apprecierait-il jamais ? Ne serait-il jamais fier, content de lui ? Il voulait juste sa reconnaissance, son amour. Le reste de la journée et la matinée du lendemain, il ne bougea pas du sous-sol, il resta dans la même position, ensuite il alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche, appela Dobby qui le soigna comme il le pouvait, lança un sort pour faire tout disparaitre et alla voir Cedrella. Harry, de son côté faisait de nouveau le petit déjeuner pour Remus et Sirius comme depuis le début des vacances. Remus arriva le premier, suivit de près par Padfoot.

-Merci Harry, assieds toi avec nous pour une fois.

-Non c'est bon Remus, merci. Je... vous voulez que je fasse le ménage ? Il prit un air horrifié. Pardon je ne ... je ne voulais pas dire que votre maison était sale. Je... désolé, désolé c'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais... juste... juste aider. Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

Remus regarda Padfoot et ensuite Harry qui ne cessait de s'excuser en bafouillant à cause de la peur, la panique faisant trembler son corps.

-Harry calme toi je ne suis pas du tout offensé. Et tu n'as pas à faire le ménage.

Mais Harry entendit à peine ses paroles. Il avait tellement peur, peur que son oncle ne se mette à le taper pour avoir osé dire cela. Comment avait-il pu ? Il ne s'en sortirait pas sans s'être fait punir sévèrement. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas avoir de coup de ceinture, pas de coup de poing, ou encore se faire étrangler.

-Je ne le ferais plus, pardon, pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il.

-Pad il fait une crise d'angoisse.

Les jambes d'Harry lâchèrent, il ne percevait plus rien autour de lui et n'entendait plus rien non plus. Il se mit de façon à se protéger de tout coup et suppliait qu'on ne lui fasse rien, répétant qu'il était désolé. Padfoot se mit à côté de lui et lui lécha la main. Remus lui caressait doucement les cheveux en disant des mots réconfortants mais quand il vit que ça ne passait pas, il se leva, fouilla dans un tiroir, prit une fiole et la fit boire de force à Harry et celui-ci se calma.

-Potion calmante Pad, j'avais pas le choix.

Le chien hocha la tête, Remus porta Harry et le mit dans son lit, Padfoot s'allongea à côté de l'enfant, Remus prit une chaise dans la pièce principale et l'installa à côté du lit pour rester près du garçon. Harry se détendit et s'endormit rapidement. Quand il se réveilla il remarqua en premier temps son mal de tête et ensuite qu'il était dans le lit de Remus, il fronça les sourcils en se demanda comment il était arrivé ici. Il se frotta les yeux, sortit du lit et fut surpris de voir Remus et Sirius, assis sur le canapé en train de parler. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sirius en tant qu'homme depuis leur dernière conversation. Il fit un grand sourire et s'approcha.

-Viens là Harry, dit Sirius en tapotant une place en lui et Remus.

Le brun fit un sourire heureux et s'assit entre eux deux, les regardant l'un après l'autre sans se détacher de son sourire.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Remus.

-Bien, mentit Harry.

-Harry ne nous ment pas, tu peux tout nous dire.

Harry fit un sourire gêné et frotta sa main contre son front, alors Remus se leva et revint avec une fiole qu'il tendit à Harry, celui-ci la prit et regarda Sirius qui hocha la tête alors il but la potion d'une traite. Il fit une grimace à cause du gout horrible de la potion mais poussa un soupir de soulagement quand sa tête ne le fit plus souffrir.

-Harry, Sirius et moi avons parlé. Depuis le début on se pose beaucoup de questions sur toi.

-Vous... vous allez me renvoyer chez les Dursley ? Demanda Harry la voix tremblante. Je ne ... vou... voulais pas.. Je suis désolé pardon. Je sais que je suis méchant... pardon Remus, pardonne moi.

-Harry on ne va pas te renvoyer là-bas, dit doucement Sirius.

Sirius prit le visage de son filleul entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces puis embrassa le front d'Harry, ensuite il regarda Remus.

-Tu restes avec nous et ne t'excuses pas, tu n'as rien fait, absolument rien.

-Harry est-ce que ta famille était méchante avec toi ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu le sais ça, on t'aime quoi que tu nous dise.

-Vous... vous m'aimez ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir et étonnement.

-Bien sûr prongs junior, tu es notre famille, nous sommes une famille. Alors dis-nous si ils ont été méchants, dit Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et ensuite regarda partout pour voir si son oncle n'arrivait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te faisait ?

-Je... il... quand j'étais un mauvais garçon ou quand je faisais pas ou mal quelque chose, oncle Vernon me punissait. Mais après il me punissait même quand je ne faisais rien.

-Comment il te punissait ? Questionna Remus en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

-Harry tu dois comprendre qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu nous fais le petit déjeuner tous les jours et tu ne t'assois jamais avec nous à table le matin, on ne sait même pas si tu manges, un jour tu nous a dis que tu devais faire à manger, que c'était ton rôle, que tu avais l'habitude de le faire et quand on t'a demandé si tu aimais faire la cuisine et si c'était avec ta tante, tu as ouvert la bouche pour dire non mais tu as haussé les épaules, quand on te touche tu sursautes, la dernière fois tu as hurlé quand Padfoot t'as sauté dessus. Ce n'est pas normal. Alors dis nous Harry, tu ne crains rien ici, tu ne crains rien avec nous.

-Drago dit qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux adultes.

-Malefoy est au courant ? Dit Sirius avec mépris.

-Drago t'aide ? Demanda doucement Remus en envoyant un regard noir à son ami.

-Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, il m'aide toujours, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Tu veux pas nous dire ce que ta famille t'as fait ?

-Harry tu dois nous le dire, on doit savoir.

-Sirius ne le presse pas, si il ne veut pas parler, ne le force pas.

-Tu sais Harry, ma maman n'était pas gentille avec moi non plus, quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, ce qui arrivait souvent, elle me punissait. Elle m'enfermait dans une pièce sombre et un jour c'était pire alors je me suis enfui.

-Tu es allé où ?

-Chez ton père, tes grand-parents m'ont accueilli comme si j'étais leur propre enfant. J'avais seize ans, et après tout était mieux. J'étais avec James tout le temps et on s'amusait à dire qu'on était vraiment frères puisqu'on vivait dans la même maison.

Harry le regarda puis baissa la tête et regarda ses mains qu'il tortillait dans tous les sens.

-Il me tapait, souvent, beaucoup et fort. Des fois il me faisait tomber des escaliers, me cognait contre les murs, me donnait des coups de pied, des coups de poings. Mais j'aimais encore moins la ceinture. Oncle Vernon me tapait toujours, au début je pensais que le méritais car j'étais un monstre mais après j'ai compris que j'y étais pour rien. Drago me l'a fait comprendre, je n'étais pas en tort, c'était oncle Vernon. Les moments les mieux c'est quand il m'enfermait dans ma chambre, tante Pétunia me ramenait des bouteilles et quelques fois à manger.

Il se crispa quand il entendit un craquement. Il ferma fort les yeux.

-Pad desserre tes poings tu lui fais peur.

-Pardon Harry.

-Drago a raison, tu n'es pas en tort et tu n'es pas un monstre Harry.

-Ce moldu n'est qu'une ordure. Si je le trouve je le tue cet enfoiré, je le tue mais avant je lui fais regretter tout ce qu'il a fait. Il mérite de crever, putain comment il a pu ?!

-Sirius, gronda Remus.

Sirius se leva et partit dehors rapidement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il s'en veut tout simplement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Car il aurait voulu te protéger, je m'en veux aussi. Si seulement j'avais protesté, si seulement j'avais demandé ta garde, rien ne serait arrivé...

-Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Qui d'autre était au courant ?

-Le professeur Rogue, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé à la rentrée, grâce à Drago.

-Que s'était-il passé ?

Harry baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Tu es très courageux Harry.

Remus entoura l'épaule d'Harry et le serra contre lui. Après ça, Remus se leva tous les jours encore plus tôt et aida Harry à faire le petit déjeuner, Sirius faisait le ménage car Harry avait l'interdiction de le faire. Ils étaient tous les trois encore plus proches, malgré la tension encore présente entre Remus et Sirius. Les vacances d'Harry étaient pour une fois de vraies vacances. Il s'amusait, riait, souriait tout le temps. Il était heureux, il ne voulait changer d'endroit pour rien au monde, même si la maison était petite. D'ailleurs Sirius avait demandé aux gobelins de lui envoyer de l'argent, ce qu'ils avaient fait car ceux-ci ne prenaient en compte que l'argent, peu leur importait ce qui se passait dehors et ce que le ministère racontait. Alors Remus était parti faire des achats pour Harry : un lit, un bureau, une armoire, des vêtements. Sirius était resté avec Harry toute la journée, ils avaient joué dehors, Sirius ne cessait de faire des bêtises, ce qui faisait rire son filleul. Harry envoyait souvent des lettres à ses amis, heureux de pouvoir le faire, heureux d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Mais il était déçu, il recevait peu de réponses de Drago, il avait bien vu le sourire ravi de Sirius quand il en avait parlé un jour à table, il avait comprit que Sirius n'aimait pas le blond, ni sa famille mais il ne faisait pas attention car Drago était important pour lui. Celui-ci passait tout son temps avec sa soeur, ils jouaient ensemble, ils parlaient par langage des signes car Drago, avec l'aide de Dobby, continuait de lui apprendre, le blond faisait son possible pour la voir heureuse. Il s'amusait à faire l'idiot devant elle, à la chatouiller, à danser avec elle, bien ou n'importe comment pour l'entendre rire, il lui faisait des grimaces, quelques fois ils faisaient des concours de grimaces et à la fin l'héritier des Malefoy disait toujours que Cedrella gagnait, quand il avait l'autorisation de sa mère il l'amenait dans le jardin où ils s'amusaient ensemble, ils faisaient la course, se roulaient dans l'herbe, faisaient des galipettes... Mais quand ils allaient dehors c'était quand Lucius n'était pas présent. Malheureusement tout n'était pas aussi rose, son père l'appelait souvent pour pouvoir se défouler, déverser sa colère ou le punir pour s'être mal conduit ou avoir été un mauvais fils ou un mauvais frère. C'était presque tous les jours mais ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves et il savait que son père faisait ça pour lui, pour qu'il devienne meilleur, Lucius prenait de son temps pour lui alors il ne se plaignait pas et ce malgré la douleur. Il avait vécu pire et puis il méritait tout cela donc il ne disait rien. Plusieurs fois il s'était accusé à la place de sa soeur quand celle-ci faisait une bêtise, comme une fois elle avait cassé un vase, Narcissa avait pu le réparer aussitôt mais Lucius l'eut apprit alors Drago s'était dénoncé pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Cedrella. Il la protégeait de tout, il ferait tout pour elle. Donc il se fichait de recevoir des Doloris pour elle, après tout maintenant c'était une habitude d'en recevoir, certes il ne s'y habituait pas, personne ne pouvait s'habituer à une douleur pareille mais pour sa soeur, il le supportait. Puis les autres fois il savait qu'il le méritait. Il ne voulait pas que sa soeur vive la même chose que lui et depuis les vacances, ils étaient encore plus proches, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, avec Dobby qui était aussi souvent présent.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous de suivre mon histoire, de la lire.<p>

Merci beaucoup :)

Je voudrais remercier aussi ma beta, cette histoire ne serait pas la même sans elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Un soir il entendit son père hurler son prénom. Son corps fut prit d'un frisson, il reconnaissait cette voix-là, qu'avait-il fait de mal encore ? Il respira lentement pour ne pas paniquer, il embrassa le front de sa soeur en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et descendit.

-Sous-sol. Tout de suite, dit froidement Lucius.

Drago regarda le sol, hocha la tête et essaya de réprimer les tremblements de son corps et de cacher la peur sur son visage, il entra dans la cave, à peine arrivé Lucius lui lança un sort qui le propulsa contre un mur. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit aussitôt et se leva sans faire de grimace. Il vit son père sortir un carnet de sa poche, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise qui fut remplacée par de la peur quand il reconnut le carnet qu'il avait caché pour qu'Harry ne soit pas en danger.

-Je vois que tu le reconnais. J'ai retrouvé ça dans ta malle. Dire qu'on aurait pu être débarrassé de Potter, mon maitre aurait été fier de moi, mais non, tu as gâché ça. En plus de gâcher ma vie, celle de ta mère et de ta soeur, tu gâches aussi celle de mon maitre, tu ruines mon ascension près du Seigneur quand il reviendra. Tu ruines ma vie Drago.

Drago baissa la tête, blessé et se mit à hurler quand il reçut un Doloris.

-Comporte toi comme un Malefoy. Et dire que j'allais demander à Severus de te nommer attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

-Je... j'aurai pu y arriver.

-Drago ne te voile pas la face, tu n'es pas doué, tu n'es doué en rien, tu es minable, comment aurais-tu pu entrer dans l'équipe. De toute façon tu n'y entreras pas puisque j'ai découvert ceci.

Il reçut un autre Doloris. Ensuite son corps lévita et il tomba violemment sur une table, "la table de torture". Son père attacha ses poignets et ses chevilles. Drago n'essaya même pas de se défendre, il était blessé, il voulait juste de la reconnaissance de la part de son père mais celui-ci ne le croyait même pas capable d'être attrapeur par lui-même. Et puis il avait ruiné les plans de son père.

-Tout est de ta faute, tu mériterais que je te tue Drago, mais je ne vais pas le faire, mais tu vas regretter d'être comme tu es.

Il s'éloigna, ouvrit un placard, le sang de Drago se glaça, il connaissait ce placard et il le haïssait, il détestait son contenu. Son père revint avec une dague, il regardait son fils avec un sourire sadique. Il arracha la chemise du jeune Malefoy et enfonça d'un coup la dague dans son avant bras droit, il hurla de douleur et après quelques secondes, encore plus fort. Cette dague avait la particularité de brûler la blessure faite et quand la dague restait dans la plaie la brûlure était plus forte, plus douloureuse. Son père retira la dague sans douceur.

-Père s'il vous plait, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Pardonnez-moi mais je vous en supplie, arrêtez.

-Un Malefoy ne supplie pas.

Il revint avec une sorte de petite pierre et il l'enfonça dans la gorge de Drago. Drago sentit comme des milliers d'aiguilles lui piquer l'intérieur de la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac. Lucius passa plusieurs heures à torturer Drago, quand celui-ci s'évanouissait, il le réveillait avec des coups de fouets. Vers minuit, après deux heures et demi de torture, il sortit et revint. Drago sentit un froid l'envahir, il se mit à trembler quand il vit un Détraqueur.

-Dobby !

Un elfe arriva et ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'état de Drago.

-Tu feras partir le Détraqueur dans quinze minutes. Et tu le réveilles quand il s'évanouit. Il doit rester conscient jusqu'à ce que le Détraqueur parte. Et je t'interdis de le soigner.

Et l'homme partit. Drago revit, lui, tout ses pires souvenirs, tous les mots blessants de son père, tous les coups... En quinze minutes il s'était évanoui six fois. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le détraqueur partit mais fit une grimace face à ce simple geste. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il sentait du sang couler de plusieurs de ses plaies. Il avait tellement mal, il souffrait tellement qu'il voulait mourir maintenant, la douleur était trop grande. Il s'évanouit de nouveau. Le matin il se réveilla à cause d'un bruit, il ouvrit les yeux lentement et bougea légèrement la tête pour en trouver la source mais à ce geste il lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

-Maitre Drago ne bougez pas, vous êtes blessé.

-... by, murmura Drago.

-Oui Maitre Drago c'est Dobby, Dobby est avec vous depuis hier et il a trouvé une idée.

Drago sentit l'elfe toucher son bras et il sentit la sensation désagréable que faisait le transplanage. Puis il vit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Père vous... a ... dit, chuchota-t-il.

-Maitre Lucius a interdit à Dobby de vous soigner mais pas de vous faire soigner.

Si Drago avait été en meilleur état, il aurait rit. C'était bien Dobby, quand un ordre ne lui plaisait pas il arrivait à le contourner sans désobéir, il jouait sur les mots. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Drago, Dobby est venu me voir ce matin chez moi pour me prévenir, je suis arrivé le plus vite possible. Je vais faire de mon mieux ne t'inquiète pas. Dit l'homme inquiet. Je vais te mettre sous morphine.

Drago passa trois semaines à l'hôpital à se faire soigner. Ses blessures étaient graves, il avait fait une hémorragie, avait eu une commotion cérébrale, il était resté une semaine en état de choc à cause du Détraqueur et il avait eu plusieurs os cassés. Mais pour ça, Dobby était partit à Poudlard voler des potions pour les réparer. Le médecin avait dû refermer toutes les plaies... . Quand il revint, il partit voir sa soeur. Il s'excusa de son absence, expliquant qu'il était chez un ami, lui racontant de faux souvenirs de son séjour. Après son père l'appela et il passa le reste de ses vacances enfermé dans la cave sans voir le soleil. Son père le réveillait tous les jours par un coup de fouet et il avait le droit à la visite d'une heure d'un ou plusieurs Détraqueurs par jour. Harry, lui, était allé sur le chemin de traverse avec Remus et Padfoot, il avait rejoint Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, les jumeaux Weasley les avaient rejoints à un moment.

-Drago ne vient pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Il ne vient jamais prendre ses affaires, il dit qu'il faut bien que ses elfes servent, qu'il n'allait pas se déplacer, que ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy de porter des livres et autre, c'est ce qu'il m'a envoyé, précisa Théodore.

-Ho dommage, dit Harry. Je... je ne veux pas dire que... enfin...

-Harry calme toi, respire, dit Pansy amusée.

-On sait que tu nous aimes, dit Théodore. Bon peut-être moins Pansy mais faut dire que tous les ans elle se fait toujours une nouvelle coupe de cheveux moche mais bon il ne faut pas lui dire.

-Théodore dis-moi, tu tiens à ta vie ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Car tu pourras jamais donner vie à quelqu'un.

Et ils se mirent à courir, Pansy coursa Théodore. Les autres se mirent à rire.

-Ca m'avait manqué, dit Harry.

-A nous aussi, dirent les jumeaux.

Ils passèrent l'après midi ensemble, Remus les laissa seuls et prit Padfoot avec lui, avant de partir Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu sais pourquoi le professeur et Padfoot se font la tête ? Pad a l'air triste et le professeur Lupin aussi.

-J'essaye toujours de les mettre ensemble pour qu'ils s'amusent tous les deux, parlent mais ça ne marche pas.

-Tu vas y arriver.

Elle embrassa la joue d'Harry et retourna avec ses parents, Harry avec Remus et Sirius. Alors qu'ils partaient, quelqu'un appela Harry, il se tourna et vit Severus Rogue.

-Oui professeur ?

-Tu n'as pas vu Drago ?

-Non, il a envoyé une lettre à Théo où il disait que c'était à ses elfes de faire ses achats.

-D'accord, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Lupin tu devrais faire gaffe, Dumbledore est très remonté par le fait que tu ais prit Harry.

Et il partit. Remus et Harry se regardèrent.

-Vous allez avoir des ennuis à cause de moi ? Je suis désolé.

-Harry ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer tout le temps, je ne suis ton professeur que quand nous sommes en cours.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et l'adulte posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le collier de Pad et ils transplanèrent. A peine rentré, Harry demanda aux deux adultes de s'assoir.

-Pourquoi vous êtes fâchés ?

-Nous ne sommes pas fâchés Harry voyons, dit Remus.

-Remus vous... tu mens mal.

-Il a toujours été mauvais menteur, ton père et moi ne cessions de le charrier sur ça, dit Sirius en souriant.

-S'il vous plait dîtes le moi car c'est triste.

-C'est de ma faute Harry, Remus et moi étions très proches avant mais j'ai cru qu'il était le traitre. Peter avait réussi à me le faire croire et à James aussi. Au début même pour un million de gallions je ne l'aurais pas cru mais il a réussi à nous le faire croire. Remus avait dû partir en mission et Peter disait qu'il était parti rejoindre Voldemort. Il nous a sortit plein d'arguments, nous a retourné le cerveau. On aurait du écouter Lily, ta mère ne cessait de nous dire que c'était impossible, qu'on se trompait de personne. Lily n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié Peter et quand on a fini par lui dire qu'on pensait que c'était Remus le traitre, elle nous a dit qu'elle, elle pensait que c'était Peter. Mais Peter était le garçon invisible qui était fan de James, qui l'admirait et il était tellement faible, jamais on aurait pu croire que c'était lui. Rem's je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du le croire, je n'étais qu'un idiot qui avait peur pour son meilleur ami, pour Harry. Je... Peter a dit tellement de chose sur nous, sur toi. J'ai été blessé et puis finalement convaincu par ses dires. Je m'en veux terriblement surtout quand je vois à quel point tu as été malheureux. Si j'ai tenu bon à Azkaban c'est grâce à ta lettre où tu m'as dis que tu ne me croyais pas coupable, c'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas devenu fou alors pardonne moi. Tu es tellement important pour moi, ne me raye pas de ta vie Moony.

Remus hocha la tête mais alla dans sa chambre. Sirius se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Il va revenir, il t'aime beaucoup, dit Harry pour réconforter son parrain. Tu sais qu'un jour Drago a fait une blague à Théo ?

Et il lui raconta l'une des blagues de Drago, après celle des jumeaux où il avait aidé, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Ils arrivèrent dans les premiers à la gare King's Cross, Harry demanda à Remus et Padfoot si il pouvait rester avec eux, même dans le compartiment, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Le deuxième a arriver fut Drago, celui-ci avait un visage neutre, la tête bien haute et marchait d'une démarche classe, conquérante. Il fit un léger sourire à Harry et s'assit. Drago vit bien Lupin froncer le nez et il pria pour que l'homme ne dise rien. Avant de partir, son père lui avait fait boire deux poisons, un qui lui coupait l'appétit et le sommeil : plus le temps passera et moins il mangerait et dormirait et l'autre pour ouvrir ses plaies les plus profondes , le poison avait déchiré tout ses points de suture et ses blessures se refermeraient petit à petit, lentement et douloureusement. Du coup avant de partir il avait du bander toutes ses blessures les plus profondes et depuis il gardait un visage impassible alors qu'il souffrait. Tout son corps était douloureux, il avait envie de hurler, hurler sa souffrance et son moral était au plus bas, c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait la lumière du jour depuis son retour chez lui après être resté à l'hôpital. Il se mit contre la fenêtre et regarda Harry qui avait un grand sourire.

-Tes vacances étaient bien ? Demanda Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et lui demanda comment s'était passées les siennes. Puis Harry se mit à parler avec enthousiasme et bonheur. Il fut coupé par Hermione mais celle-ci lui demanda de continuer à parler. Drago n'avait même pas regardé la Gryffondor et il l'ignorait. Blaise fut le suivant à arriver, suivit de Pansy et Théodore. En sortant du train, Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent, Crabbe lui prit violemment le bras droit. Drago serra fort les dents et essaya de garder une expression neutre mais cet idiot le tenait pile à l'endroit de sa blessure, il le regarda et vit celui-ci faire un sourire fier et il comprit que le garçon savait et qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il libéra son bras et lui envoya un regard glacial qui fit reculer le garçon. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Drago poussa violemment plusieurs personnes en gardant un air fier, méprisant, quand une personne osait faire une réflexion il lançait un regard si méprisant et froid que tous se taisaient. Le lendemain ils reprirent les cours et les journées se ressemblèrent, ils allèrent en classe, se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune ou dans le parc où quelques fois Padfoot les rejoignait.

* * *

><p>Suite à un conseil d'une lectrice mes chapitres seront désormais plus court.<p>

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant.

Merci à vous de suivre mon histoire.


	13. Chapter 13

Drago, lui, était le même mais il était plus distant avec tout le monde, il ne dormait plus avec Harry mais venait le voir et le réveillait quand il faisait un cauchemar pour l'aider, il prenait toujours soin du brun mais il y avait quand même une certaine distance entre eux, entre tous. Le blond effrayait tout le monde à Poudlard, tous avaient peur de lui, il était connu pour être méchant, sadique, méprisant. Il envoyait souvent Crabbe et Goyle pousser tout le monde dans un couloir juste pour passer ou même frapper quelqu'un qui avait osé le regarder trop longtemps, il lançait même quelques sorts à des élèves ... Mais en fait il était juste effrayé, il ne supportait pas qu'il y ait des personnes près de lui et puis son corps était tellement douloureux qu'il ne supportait aucun contact. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars où dedans il voyait son père. Des fois il avait l'impression de voir son père à des endroits du château, ce qui le paniquait toujours. Il avait fait plusieurs crises de panique et s'était évanoui plusieurs fois à cause de ses crises ou encore dû au manque d'aliments ou de sommeil mais vu qu'il ne restait plus autant avant avec les autres ça n'était jamais arrivé devant eux, ou quand il voyait que sa tête commençait à tourner il partait rapidement se mettre dans un endroit tranquille et se mettait au sol en attendant que ça passe ou s'évanouissait... Il était terrorisé à la moindre lettre, quand il en recevait une de son père lui annonçant qu'il rentrait, il était apeuré, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait subir mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il voulait aussi rentrer chez lui, il aimait son père, il voulait tout faire pour le rendre fier, il faisait tout pour alors il aimait le voir et puis il y avait aussi Cedrella, sa petite soeur était toute sa vie. Souvent quand il rentrait il était encore plus blessé, plus meurtri mais personne ne le voyait, personne n'avait aussi remarqué qu'il mangeait de moins en moins et qu'il avait moins sommeil. Il parvenait à tout cacher, à garder son masque d'indifférence, à ne faire voir aucun sentiment. Harry au début s'était inquiété de l'éloignement de son ami mais quand il avait vu qu'il était toujours là pour lui, qu'il empêchait toute personne de le bousculer, de l'approcher par surprise, de le surprendre, sachant qu'il ferait une crise dû à ce qu'il avait vécu avec son oncle, il avait décidé de laisser Drago tranquille car le blond était toujours lui même, il parlait juste moins qu'avant et ne restait pas tout le temps avec lui comme l'an passé mais il était toujours présent malgré tout. Lui passait tout son temps avec Théodore, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione qui s'était très bien intégrée au groupe, elle partait quelques fois quand Drago était avec eux car elle savait que le blond ne l'aimait pas, sinon il était avec Fred et George ou les jumeaux venaient avec lui et les Serpentard et les autres fois il était avec Remus et Sirius, ils parlaient beaucoup avec les deux hommes, il adorait les entendre parler de ses parents, de leurs années à Poudlard ou sinon Sirius lui donnait des idées de blagues et après quand il les préparait avec les jumeaux, Théodore et Pansy, Sirius venait sous sa forme d'animagus. Remus ne cessait de râler contre Sirius mais aussi Harry face à ses blagues mais son sourire montrait ses vraies pensées. Pour les vacances de noël Drago rentra chez lui et Harry retourna avec Sirius et Remus chez ce dernier. C'était un de ses meilleurs noël en plus de ceux passés à Poudlard. Ils parlèrent aussi de Dumbledore qui avait interrogé Harry pour savoir pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas chez sa famille pendant l'été et Harry avait répondu au vieil homme que Remus était sa famille, que lui pensait à son bien-être et que Dumbledore n'était rien par rapport à lui et qu'il n'avait pas à décider de sa vie alors que Remus, lui, en avait tous les droits puisqu'il était son oncle, Remus avait sourit et avait conclu en disant que tout était dit et que le directeur n'avait pas intérêt à lui enlever Harry car il serait prêt à tout, même causer du tort à son ancien mentor. Depuis le vieil homme les laissait tranquilles à leur plus grand plaisir. A la rentrée Drago n'était pas là, il ne revint que dans la journée du lendemain, ce fut Dobby qui le ramena dans son dortoir et qui le mit dans son lit, le blond était dans un état épouvantable, surtout mentalement. Son père lui avait lancé un sort qui l'avait enfermé dans un enfer, il ne voyait que des images horribles comme son père en train de le battre ou encore en train de taper Cedrella, il s'était même vu battre sa petite soeur ou encore Lucius tuer ses amis car Drago leur avait parlé de ce qu'il subissait. Il avait vu tellement d'horreurs... Il était resté dans cet enfer deux heures par jour. Ensuite il y avait les plaies que Lucius s'amusait à rouvrir, surtout celles qui mettaient du temps à se fermer à cause du poison et puis le Doloris ou encore l'Imperium où il ordonnait à Drago de se blesser lui-même. Dobby transplana et revint avec plusieurs potions volées à l'infirmerie. Drago avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il avait tellement mal et était tellement térrorisé par les images qu'il avait vues. Il reprit conscience quand Dobby lui jeta de l'eau au visage. Il reprit contenance, se sécha ainsi que son lit.

-Tu peux y aller, signa-t-il a son elfe.

-Dobby ne veut pas laisser son maitre dans cet état, Dobby est inquiet pour le maitre.

-Ca va aller, merci. Part Dobby.

L'elfe ne put faire autrement qu'obéir. Drago se leva et grimaça de douleur, il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche, une douche tiède et le jet d'eau faible pour ne pas souffrir encore plus, ensuite il alla de nouveau dans son lit et il s'endormit, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours. Quand Harry, Théodore et Blaise revinrent le soir, ils furent surpris de voir Drago endormi dans son lit, les rideaux à peine fermés. Harry les referma sachant que son ami n'aimerait pas qu'on le voit endormi. Vers le mois de février, Harry comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec Drago, celui-ci ne mangeait presque plus, devenait de plus en plus maigre et la nuit quand il était réveillé par des cauchemars, il se rendait compte que Drago ne dormait pas ou n'était même pas dans son lit. Cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, par il ne savait quel miracle mais il était certain que son ami ne dormait pas beaucoup. Alors une nuit, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde dormait, il avait quitté son lit et était allé dans celui du blond, celui-ci était en train de lire.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Cauchemar ? Demanda Drago en langage des signes.

-Drago je m'inquiète pour toi, tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, les autres s'inquiètent aussi. On a tous remarqué tes joues légèrement creusées et j'ai vu ton manque d'appétit et tu ne dors pas beaucoup. Drago parle moi. Pourquoi tu es maigre comme ça et pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Rien, signa Drago.

Drago essaya de garder un visage sans expression mais il était inquiet, Harry ne devait rien savoir.

-D'accord, très bien il n'y a rien, donc tu ne manges pas parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot qui veut perdre du poids. Je ne te pensais pas débile à ce point, même un troll n'est pas aussi bête.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, tu ne me parles pas comme ça.

-Drago je te connais, je vois bien que tu es inquiet là. Tu peux me parler, explique moi. Je t'ai tout dit, je t'ai tout raconté, même les pires trucs alors parle moi.

Drago ne put empêcher un sourire, Harry devenait de plus en plus Serpentard.

-Très Serpentard.

-J'ai de bons modèles, dit Harry avec un air hautain.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-C'était parfait. Signa le blond.

-Maintenant parle moi Dray.

-Dray ? S'étonna Drago en murmurant.

-Je ... Pardon ça m'est venu comme ça, je suis désolé.

-Non j'aime bien et tu as tout gâché en t'excusant, signa Drago.

-Alors ?

-Pourquoi tu poses la question quand tu as tout comprit. Dit doucement l'héritier des Malefoy.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi, la raison.

-Je ne sais pas, je perds l'appétit et le sommeil.

-Ca a commencé quand ?

-Début d'année.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Poison peut-être, je ne sais pas.

-Tu t'es renseigné ?

-Non je passe toutes mes journées et mes nuits à simplement regarder le vide, c'est tellement amusant. Dit Drago avec ironie.

-Et si on cherchait ensemble, on pourrait aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

-J'y suis allé une fois en t'empreintant ta cape mais je n'ai pu prendre que deux livres.

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé ?

Drago secoua la tête négativement, le soir ils allèrent tous les deux dans la réserve et passèrent la nuit à chercher quel était ce poison, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils y retournèrent la nuit suivante mais durent partir rapidement car Severus Rogue se dirigeait vers eux.

-Il faut en parler à Remus, il pourra nous aider et puis lui et Sirius pourraient nous aider à faire l'antidote.

-Jamais, ils vont poser des questions et je ne veux pas.

-On a pas le choix Dray.

Drago ne put le contredire, il cherchait depuis le début de l'année quel poison son père avait pu lui donner mais jusqu'à là il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne cessait de se jeter des sortilèges de camouflage et de glamour pour que ses cernes et son visage aminci ne se voient pas. Il finit alors par hocher la tête. Après les cours ils allèrent dans les appartements de Lupin. Harry frappa, Remus lui ouvrit et les fit rentrer. Sirius entra dans le salon, serra son filleul dans ses bras et regarda le blond de bas en haut sans un mot. Drago lui envoya un regard méprisant et fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté. Harry prit la main de Drago ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement, il regarda toutes les personnes présentes et fut rassuré quand il vit que personne n'avait vu son sursaut. Harry le tira jusqu'au canapé.

-On a besoin de votre aide.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-D...

Harry ne put continuer car Drago lui donna un lèger coup de coude dans les côtes.

-On pense qu'une personne qu'on connait a été empoisonnée. La personne perd l'appétit et dort de moins en moins, signa Drago.

-Perte d'appétit et de sommeil, mmmhhh, d'un coup et lentement.

-Au fur et à mesure, dit Harry.

-Vous avez déjà cherché dans la réserve ? Demanda Sirius. Oui quelle question, à quoi servirait cette merveilleuse cape sinon, vous avez essayé d'aller chez Rogue pour lui voler des livres.

-On aurait pu lui demander, dit Harry. Pourquoi on y a pas pensé ?

-Car tu as préféré aller voir ton idiot de parrain, signa Drago. Bon vous pouvez nous aider ou pas ? Signa-t-il à Lupin.

-Je pense, ce poison me dit quelque chose. Dès que je le trouve je vous le dis.

Drago hocha la tête et se leva.

-Bah restes avec nous Dray.

Drago regarda Sirius et quand il vit le dégoût dans le regard de son grand cousin il secoua négativement la tête et partit.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça avec le jeune Malefoy ? Demanda Remus.

-C'est un Malefoy, ils sont tous mauvais.

-Drago n'est pas mauvais, il est mon ami, dit Harry.

-Tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il sent la magie noire.

-N'importe quoi. Remus dis-lui que c'est faux.

Mais il vit Remus lui envoyer un regard d'excuse.

-Vous mentez. Drago est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'aide toujours, c'est lui qui m'a aidé quand il a su pour Oncle Vernon, c'est le seul à l'avoir deviné car tout le monde s'en foutait de moi.

Et il partit énervé de l'appartement. Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer Drago, il avait tout fait pour lui, il faisait tout pour qu'il soit heureux, pour qu'il sourisse et Drago était le seul à savoir, le seul à l'avoir remarqué, le seul qui l'aidait par rapport à ça, il devait tout à Drago. Sans lui il ne sait pas s'il aurait survécu l'année dernière à cause de son oncle, si il aurait tenu à vivre avec ça. Le lendemain après le cours de DCFM Remus demanda à voir Harry et s'excusa, le brun lui pardonna. Remus appela les garçons deux semaines après les cours et ils allèrent dans ses appartements.

-Nous avons trouvé le poison et l'antidote, Sirius a vérifié, il y en a à Pré-au-lard.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est, demanda Drago en langage des signes.

Remus lui tendit un livre. Drago lu et il apprit que ce poison était cher et l'antidote également mais que ce n'était pas un des pires, heureusement. Le blond redonna le livre au professeur.

-J'espère que c'est bien ce qu'a la personne que vous connaissez.

Drago se leva, fit un geste à Harry et ils partirent. Drago profita d'un week-end à Pré-au-lard pour acheter l'antidote, il y était allé avec Harry. A peine rentré il l'avait bu et pu dormir normalement la nuit tombée. Après, tout ce déroula comme avant sauf que Drago mangeait plus et dormait mieux, le contraire d'Harry, celui-ci faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars effrayants où il voyait Quedver parler avec une sorte de monstre, il n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était mais c'était effrayant. Et avec eux il y avait aussi un long serpent appelé Nagini, le monstre lui parlait, il était également Fourchelang. Souvent il se faisait réveiller par Drago qui le secouait et ensuite celui-ci dormait avec lui pour le rassurer. Et à chaque cauchemar sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, mais il n'en parla pas à Drago ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami


	14. Chapter 14

Pourtant, un jour ils étaient tous les deux dans le parc, Drago se mit devant Harry et le fixa sans rien dire, à un moment se sentant trop mal à l'aise Harry lui demanda ce qu'avait Drago.

-Moi ? Rien et toi ?

-Rien.

Drago hocha la tête et continua de le fixer. Harry avait l'impression que Drago sondait son âme, qu'il essayait de tout savoir. Il regarda ailleurs, gêné. Mais il sentait malgré tout le regard de Drago.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demande juste dans combien de temps tu vas me dire que ta cicatrice te fait mal pendant et après tes cauchemars, dit simplement Drago en haussant les épaules

Harry le regarda la bouche entre ouverte, comment Drago avait-il pu le savoir ? Il n'avait rien dit et faisait attention à ce que ça ne se voit pas.

-Je suis loin d'être stupide.

-J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas important.

-Alors ne pense pas, dit Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

-Héé ! Parce que toi tu penses bien peut-être.

-Toujours, un Malefoy est toujours parfait et se sert correctement de son cerveau.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es resté plusieurs mois avec un poison dans le corps, dit Harry avec supériorité.

-Tu deviens un vrai Serpentard, dit Drago en souriant. Bon maintenant explique moi.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas, ma cicatrice me picote et quelques fois me brûle après les rêves et j'ai du mal à me réveiller.

-J'avais remarqué, je mets du temps à réussir à te faire ouvrir les yeux. Signa Drago, ayant déjà trop mal à la gorge.

-Et ces rêves sont effrayants.

Il lui expliqua plusieurs de ses rêves.

-Il faut que tu en parles à Lupin c'est important Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment des rêves, pourquoi ferais-tu des rêves aussi étranges et surtout avec les mêmes personnages.

-Tu penses savoir ce que c'est ce monstre ?

-Que cherche par dessus tout le rat ?

Harry regarda le lac en réfléchissant et il se rappela de paroles de tous à Ron Weasley, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un coup.

-Viens avec moi s'il te plait.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers les appartements, Harry tambourina à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent et ne virent que Sirius. Celui-ci se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul.

-Où est Remus ? Demanda Harry paniqué.

Il vit les sourcils de son parrain se froncer, surement dû à son teint pâle et à la lueur de peur dans ses yeux mais également à sa difficulté de respirer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?

Drago prit doucement la main d'Harry, le fit s'assoir et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Respire doucement, murmura Drago. Je suis là, respire.

Harry écouta la voix rassurante de Drago, fit ce qu'il lui demandait et parvint à se calmer. Quand il regarda la pièce il vit Remus à côté de Sirius, les deux les regardèrent avec inquiétude. Drago se rassit correctement.

-De quoi veux-tu nous parler Harry ? Demanda Remus.

-Voldemort, il essaye de revenir à la vie avec l'aide du rat. Je fais des rêves depuis quelques temps, je vois Pettigrow avec une sorte de monstre, le monstre parle souvent de revenir. Et à chaque fois ma cicatrice me fait mal, j'en ai parlé à Drago et c'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que le monstre c'était Voldemort.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent inquiets.

-Tu es certain ?

-Ce ne sont pas des rêves anodins j'en suis certain.

-Tu penses que ce sont des visions mais comment ça se fait ? Dit Sirius. Tu en es certain ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est juste un rêve comme ça.

Harry baissa la tête, blessé que son parrain ne le croit pas. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et envoya un regard noir à l'adulte.

-Non bien sûr que non, il vous raconte ça juste pour passer le temps et il se réveille à chaque fois d'un de ses rêves en sursaut, rempli de sueur, paniqué et ayant mal à la cicatrice mais ce n'est rien. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir mal à la cicatrice faite par un mage noir après un rêve ou ce même mage est présent.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Malefoy.

-Je vous parle comme je veux et vous réfléchissez un peu avant de parler Black. Je savais que vous étiez idiot mais pas à ce point, dit-il avec mépris.

-Tu es bien comme ton père.

-Et oui, dit-il avec fierté.

-Bon arrêtez vous deux. Harry on doit aller voir Dumbledore.

-Je ne veux pas aller le voir.

-Harry je sais que tu lui en veux de t'avoir mis chez les Dursley, moi aussi je lui en veux mais il peut nous aider, il est le seul qui puisse le faire.

L'entrevue avec Dumbledore dura plus d'une heure, Harry dut raconter tous les rêves dont il se souvenait... Quand il revint dans le dortoir, Drago, Théodore et Blaise l'attendaient. Théodore se précipita vers lui et lui demanda comment il allait. Quand Pansy fut là sous la demande d'Harry il leur expliqua tout, ses rêves, ses conclusions grâce à Drago et le fait que Dumbledore pensait pareil et qu'il fallait se préparer au pire.

Et le pire arriva fin mai, Harry était en train de dormir et soudainement son rêve se changea et il vit un cimetière, l'ambiance était lugubre, lourde, il vit alors une femme attachée à une tombe, il y avait un chaudron, un énorme chaudron pas loin d'elle. La femme était paniquée, elle pleurait, suppliait. Le brun courut vers elle et quand il voulut la libérer, sa main traversa la femme et la pierre. Pettigrow arriva avec le monstre dans ses bras. L'adolescent envoya un regard rempli de haine à Pettigrow mais il comprit que personne ne le voyait et il se concentra sur le monstre, mais regarda rapidement ailleurs quand sa cicatrice commença à lui faire mal. Il avait la nausée, la chose était tellement terrifiante Il chercha un moyen de partir, il avait l'impression de suffoquer avec cette atmosphère.

-Pose moi dans le chaudron Quedver. Et vide-la de son sang, si tu avait attrapé Potter quelques gouttes auraient suffit mais non, tu as lamentablement échoué cela.

Peter Pettigrow mit le monstre dans le chaudron et Harry pria pour que Voldemort meurt dedans, qu'il se noit. Le rat se coupa une main, celle-ci tomba dans le chaudron. Harry se mit à geindre d'horreur, il n'entendait même pas ce qu'il disait, il est trop paniqué, trop terrifié. Il vit ensuite Pettigrow se diriger vers la femme et il hurla des "non, non, non" mais personne ne l'entendait. Il libéra la femme et lui planta le couteau dans le ventre, celle-ci se mit à hurler de douleur et Harry également. Il fit léviter la femme, la mit au dessus du chaudron et du sang coula dans le chaudron mais pas assez rapidement surement car le rat lui planta le couteau plusieurs fois dans le ventre. Harry ferma fort les yeux et pria pour que tout s'arrête, il ne voulait pas voir cette femme en train de mourir, il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait arriver. Mais quand il entendit une explosion il ouvrit les yeux et il se mit à hurler de terreur et de douleur. Devant lui se tenait Voldemort, il n'était même pas humain, il était tout simplement horrible et ses yeux rouge lui glaçèrent le sang, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de hurler, sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal, la douleur était horrible. Il vit malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes, Quedver tendre son bras, ensuite l'autre et après quelques minutes plusieurs hommes arrivaient, tous étaient habillés de capes noires et portaient des masques.

Dans la chambre, Drago fut le premier réveillé, il avait sentit Harry bouger dans son sommeil, le brun remuait énormément, alors il s'était levé et il avait vu le corps rempli de sueur d'Harry, son visage baigné de sueur froide, il ne cessait de s'agiter et tremblait. D'un coup il se mit à geindre fortement et sur son visage il y avait de l'horreur, de l'angoisse. Drago essaya de le réveiller, mais en vain, il le secoua fort, lui mit une claque mais rien ne réveilla Harry. Le brun hurla ensuite des "non" et cela réveilla le reste de la chambre.

-Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Théodore inquiet.

-Pourquoi tu ne le réveilles pas ? Demanda Blaise.

-Parce que j'aime le voir comme ça, putain Blaise t'es con ! J'y arrive pas. Blaise va voir Rogue et ensuite Dumbledore, Théodore toi Lupin, et dit au cabot de venir aussi.

Les deux garçons partirent en courant. Les adultes arrivèrent eux aussi en courant, Remus s'assit sur le lit d'Harry et posa sa main sur son front, Padfoot, lui, s'était allongé à côté de son filleul, Severus regarda le jeune Potter inquiet. Remus poussa une exclamation de surprise, mais le cri d'Harry fit taire les futurs questions qui allaient arriver. Le professeur pointa la cicatrice qui était rouge vif. Dumbledore arriva et appela un elfe et demanda qu'il parle à Severus pour qu'il trouve un moyen de le réveiller et une potion contre la douleur. Severus cita les potions à l'elfe qui revint rapidement avec les fioles.

-Poussez-vous, dit le professeur de potion.

Remus se poussa mais Padfoot ne bougea pas.

-Sale cabot, murmura Rogue.

Il ouvrit la bouche d'Harry et lui versa doucement la potion. Harry ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et il se mit à pleurer et son corps fut prit de tremblements.

-Harry bois ça, ça va te faire du bien.

Harry sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses lèvres, ensuite quelque chose de liquide glissa dans sa bouche quand il ouvrit celle ci, il avala et fit une grimace de dégoût. Severus se poussa, Remus reprit sa place et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

-Harry mon garçon que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Dumbledore soucieux.

-Il est revenu, murmura Harry. Voldemort est revenu.

Tous les Serpentard frissonnèrent à ce nom et après ils se regardèrent tous choqués et apeurés par cette nouvelle. Sauf Drago, celui-ci garda un visage inexpressif.

-Tu veux bien nous raconter ?

-Albus il a besoin de se reposer et il est encore en état de choc, dit Remus froidement.

-Demain venez dans mon bureau alors, dit l'homme avec un sourire triste.

Et il partit.

-Les garçons retournez vous coucher, dit Severus.

-Mais... Commença Théodore.

-Maintenant, dit-il d'une façon qui montrait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter.

Ils l'écoutèrent et retournèrent dans leur lit mais Drago ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, car il savait que dans la chambre, personne ne dormait et il était inquiet, inquiet pour Harry. Harry ne pu dormir que grâce à une potion de sommeil sans rêve que son directeur de maison était venu lui donner. Le lendemain ils ne virent pas Harry, le brun passa cinq jours avec pour seule compagnie Remus et Sirius, le lendemain de son cauchemar il avait dû tout raconter à Dumbledore, Remus et Sirius eurent alors connaissance de tout ce qu'Harry avait vu, ressentit, et face à l'étonnement du directeur à la mention de Pettigrow, Remus et Harry expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année dernière et Sirius se transforma à la surprise de vieil homme. Après ces quelques jours Théodore et Pansy voulurent savoir ce qu'avait eu Harry mais grâce à Drago celui-ci n'avait pas eu besoin de parler. Drago avait remis ses amis à leur place mais aussi Hermione et les jumeaux et ceux-ci avec des insultes et sinon il envoyait des regards glacials et insultait les élèves qui regardait Harry bizarrement. Depuis ils n'insistaient plus mais Harry voyait bien les regards inquiets de ses amis, quelques fois il percevait même ceux de Drago, plus rares et plus discrets, mais il était là et ça lui réchauffait le coeur de savoir que ses amis se faisaient du soucis pour lui. Ils passèrent ensuite leurs examens et tous partirent en vacances.

Le début des vacances de Drago fut similaire aux autres, son père l'avait puni pour ne pas avoir montrer que les sangs purs étaient supérieurs en magie, il n'avait pas encore eu que des O à ses examens. Les autres jours ensuite étaient pareils, jusqu'au bout de deux semaines où il fut envoyé chez son parrain et il y alla ensuite souvent, il savait que c'était parce que son père allait voir le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci lui avait dit et avait rajouté que si le Seigneur venait au manoir, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci voit à quel point Drago était minable, pathétique et qu'il déshonorait les Malefoy. Quelques fois Cedrella venait aussi et parfois, moins souvent, sa mère.


End file.
